


Serpent's Lair

by Alex_Crow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Drama, F/M, First War with Voldemort, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 77,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Crow/pseuds/Alex_Crow
Summary: Первая Магическая Война (и не только) глазами одной из Пожирательниц Смерти.





	1. Пролог. 1983

**Author's Note:**

> Возраст Долохова подкорректирован в сторону убывания, по канону он значительно старше. Лет эдак двадцать человек себе скинул (во всяком случае, я так думаю). И да, правильно "Антонин", а не "Антон", но моя логика в Нарнии.
> 
> Клан Ричардсонов со всеми их заморочками принадлежит мне любимому.

Черная Метка жжет мне руку даже сейчас. Когда от нее остался только едва заметный красноватый след на предплечье. Я вечно натягиваю рукав тюремной робы до самого запястья, потому что не могу видеть даже такую малость. Антон злится на меня из-за этого. Говорит, что Темный Лорд вернется, разрушит Азкабан и вознаградит всех, кто страдал за него. И что я не должна прятать следы его благоволения. А мне страшно. Не из-за метки. Не из-за того, что мой мир сузился до размеров тюремной камеры и теперь душит меня этим. И даже не из-за дементоров. К ним постепенно привыкаешь. С трудом, со слезами, криками и постоянным желанием умереть, только бы перестать слышать эти чертовы голоса. И некоторые действительно умирают. Но если удается продержаться достаточно долго, то постепенно начинаешь смиряться даже с дементорами. Я слышу шорох их плащей в темноте коридоров, но, пока они не приближаются вплотную, еще способна сохранять ясность мысли. С трудом, но, как известно, то, что нас не убивает, делает нас сильнее. А я пока умирать не собираюсь. И причина моего страха не в этом.

Мне страшно из-за Антона. Он уже почти не кричит, но глаза стали совершенно безумные. У него и раньше бывали приступы неконтролируемой ярости, но как бороться с ними, я знаю. Теперь же он все больше теряет связь с реальностью. Я пытаюсь удержать его и знаю, что и сама я до сих пор не обезумела только из-за него. Как бы мы с Люциусом не смеялись в свое время, еще будучи бестолковыми студентами, над бреднями профессора Дамблдора про любовь, здесь, в Азкабане, я отчетливо поняла, что старый чудак был прав. Я убеждалась в этом раньше, когда любовь к Антону спасала меня в самые черные моменты моей жизни, но только оказавшись в окружении дементоров, я в полной мере осознала, о какой-такой силе любви рассуждал наш директор. Это как Патронус, которому не нужна волшебная палочка. И пока я могу посмотреть Антону в глаза, пока могу взять его за руку и хоть на мгновение прижаться губами к его рту, пока я еще могу вспомнить, как я была счастлива с ним там, за стенами этой проклятой тюрьмы, я не дам себе сойти с ума. Только вот я боюсь, что этого может оказаться недостаточно для того, чтобы спасти его. После всего, что сделали с ним другие и что сделал с собой он сам, я боюсь, что теперь он не сможет с этим справиться.

Да еще и заразился этими бреднями про возвращение Темного Лорда от Беллы. Я в это не верю, рациональная часть разума подсказывает, что Лорд все же сгинул окончательно и бесповоротно, но остальные со мной не согласны. Антон - в первую очередь. Не думаю, что он действительно в это верит, но больше тут надеяться не на что и в противном случае остается просто свихнуться. А он боится безумия гораздо больше, чем смерти. Пусть и пытается скрывать это от всех остальных и в первую очередь от меня.

А вот Белла та еще фанатичка. Моя дорогая кузина по линии матери, прежде мы с ней были очень близки, но ее одержимость Лордом и месяцы в Азкабане лишили Беллатрису последнего рассудка. И мало того, что она сама бредит какими-то невнятными идеями, так еще и Антона втянуть пытается. Не просто так ведь она его зовет, жалобно тянет охрипшим голосом «Тони-и-и», а потом внезапно, как по щелчку, начинает захлебываться истеричными рыданиями, если он не отвечает. Меня-то Белла в расчет давно уже не принимает, я в ее глазах всего лишь глупая долоховская подстилка, но к нему испытывает что-то вроде вынужденного уважения. Как никак два чуть ли не самых верных сторонников Лорда. Значит, должны держаться вместе. Хотя бы в Азкабане, потому что на свободе они этим не грешили. Скорее поубивали бы друг друга, если бы могли.

Но как я же ненавижу это «Тони». Особенно в исполнении Беллы. Ему не идет это сокращение. Антон и сам его не любит и мало кому позволяет так себя называть. Я, впрочем, и не пытаюсь. Мне нравится его имя. Оно не такое привычное для нас, как Энтони, в которого его вечно пытаются переделать, и звучит куда жестче. Поэтому подходит Антону намного больше, на мой предвзятый взгляд. Он именно такой и есть, сильный и жесткий. А иногда и попросту жестокий. И убивает без колебаний. Я одна из немногих людей, которые могут похвастаться тем, что им удалось остаться живым после схватки с Долоховым.

Впрочем, схватка — это сильно сказано. Я смутно помню, как это произошло, рядом с камерами опять кружили дементоры, Антон кричал, уткнувшись лицом в пол, я тянула к нему руки сквозь решетку, пытаясь успокоить. А потом он резко вскинул голову и схватил меня за горло. Я, наверное, до конца своих дней не забуду этот взгляд загнанного в угол, обезумевшего зверя, которым он смотрел на меня в тот момент. И я знаю, Антон сломал бы мне шею быстрее, чем тюремщики успели бы даже понять, что происходит, не то, что открыть камеры и оттащить его. Но почему-то он остановился. Не знаю, за кого он меня принял в тот момент, но понимаю, что спаслась я только чудом. И это пугает.

Раньше Антон никогда не пытался меня убить. Да он даже не бил меня не разу, хотя подозреваю, что порой вела себя настолько глупо, что ему искренне хотелось меня отлупить. А то и вовсе удавить на месте. Вспомнить хотя бы тот случай в Косом переулке… Впрочем, это сейчас уже неважно. За все то время, что мы были знакомы, Антон ни разу не поднял на меня руку. Нет, замахнуться мог, не буду отрицать – кажется, со временем я все сильнее начинаю путаться в выражениях, скоро начну нести чушь похуже, чем Алекто, – но это было не всерьез, я знаю. Если и замахивался, то только чтобы я поняла – пора бы уже заткнуться и не лезть. Но чтобы действительно быть со мной жестоким… Я знаю, Антона многие считают мерзавцем и садистом, и не могу сказать, что это ложь, но только не со мной. Это все Азкабан, эта проклятая тюрьма плохо на него влияет.

Нет, ну не смешно ли? Я сижу тут и рассуждаю о том, что Азкабан плохо влияет на Пожирателя Смерти. На Долохова. Да он, по-моему, в принципе не может быть еще хуже, чем есть. Лучше, впрочем, тоже. Но в постоянстве есть свои плюсы, даже в таком буйном, как Антон. Да и мне никогда не нравились пресные мужчины.

Кажется, на меня Азкабан тоже влияет не лучшим образом — явно развиваются суицидальные наклонности, — но даже вероятность быть убитой не заставит меня отодвинуться подальше от Антона. Я знаю, ему плохо без меня. Он ведь специально так сидит, прислонившись спиной к решетке, потому что знает, что я непременно подползу, чтобы обнять его и уткнуться лицом в волосы. Это его способ дать мне понять, что я нужна, и не уронить при этом своего мужского достоинства. Ну не дурак ли? Мог бы просто сказать. Но Антон слишком горд, чтобы признаваться в собственных слабостях, а я и так хожу за ним хвостом чуть ли не половину своей сознательной жизни, поэтому он прекрасно осознает, что как бы он себя не вел, я все равно останусь с ним. Слишком многое нас связывает. И это слишком многое прекрасно дает мне понять, что несмотря на всю его гордость и независимость Антон любит меня. Пусть он и не всегда может или хочет мне об этом сказать. Но я давно уже поняла, что в случае с Антоном слова не имеют никакого значения. Говорить можно что угодно. Куда важнее то, что человек готов сделать ради тебя.

Ну вот, опять. Беллатриса оживает и начинает его звать. Никак придумала очередной безрезультативный план побега, а обсудить его больше не с кем. Рудольфус последние несколько месяцев совершенно невменяем, а все остальные слишком далеко, не кричать же на пол-Азкабана, что мы опять подумываем сбежать. Или она снова вздумала пропагандировать идеи о возвращении Лорда? Нет, пожалуйста, только не снова. Я устала от этого бреда.

Антон не реагирует, ни на ее голос, ни на мои прикосновения. Ни на шелест плаща неподалеку. Я вообще не уверена, что он сейчас понимает, где он и что с ним. Дышит ровно, и на том спасибо. Только не кричи. Не кричи, хорошо?

Кажется, я бормочу это вслух, перебирая пальцами его волосы, отросшие уже до плеч. На свои собственные я давно уже стараюсь не смотреть. Когда-то они были такие мягкие, шелковистые, и красиво отливали золотом на солнце. А теперь это скорее стог сена. Или соломы? Не знаю, я в таких тонкостях не разбираюсь. И это, наверное, очень по-женски, но я бы многое сейчас отдала хотя бы за нормальную расческу. Хотя мне и отдавать-то нечего. Глупо всё это. Да и кому тут есть дело до того, как я выгляжу? До меня, если подумать, вообще дела нет, если я тихо сижу в камере и не привлекаю к себе внимания.

Белла, поразмыслив о вечном, — ну или зачем она там пялилась в потолок? — заводит старую, давно уже всем надоевшую шарманку. Пожалуйста, замолчи. Кинуть бы в тебя чем-нибудь, жаль только, что у меня ничего нет под рукой. Мерлин. Еще немного, и я сама завою. Когда у этой ненормальной случается очередной приступ безумия или к ней приближаются дементоры, она немедленно начинает без конца твердить одно и то же. «Темный Лорд, Темный Лорд, Темный Лорд». Как заведенная. Скоро она всех, кто еще более менее вменяем, до ручки доведет. Остальным уже без разницы, они и сами такие же.

Через две камеры от Беллатрисы немедленно начинает выть мой братец, тоже изрядный психопат, особенно после заключения сюда. Кажется, магглы называют это «цепной реакцией».

Я со свойственной мне неуместностью в очередной раз прихожу к выводу, что с выбором мужчины в свое время не ошиблась. Потому что он молчит. Не то, что эти. Впрочем, не только они виноваты в моей раздражительности. Еще дементоры и то, что я не выношу громкие звуки. Просто ненавижу. Когда на меня кричал Антон, я еще могла пережить, тем более, что делал он это не так уж часто. В Азкабане и вовсе ни разу. Хотя лучше бы кричал. Что угодно лучше, чем смотреть, как он лежит, уткнувшись лицом в пол, и снова и снова зовет мать. Здесь многие зовут матерей, но далеко не для всех это значит то же, что и для Антона. А я лучше соглашусь выслушивать брань и проклятия в свой адрес, чем раз за разом смотреть, как он переживает свои самые страшные воспоминания, и не иметь возможности хоть как-то ему помочь. Мне всё равно, заслужил он это или нет, я слишком люблю его, чтобы не пытаться защитить.

Но вот эта безумная какофония в исполнении моих сокамерников безумно выводит из себя. Ненавижу их. Они меня, впрочем, тоже. Это у нас взаимное. На ненависти, собственно, наша организация и строилась.

Сюда бы еще Малфоя, и компания была бы полной. Но этот мерзавец ухитрился избежать Азкабана. Если бы могла, прокляла бы. Не задумываясь и не оглядываясь на все прошедшие годы. Он определенно этого заслуживает. И Каркаров тоже. Этот мерзавец сдал не меньше десятка Пожирателей, чтобы спастись самому. Антон клянется, что сам его убьет, когда мы выберемся отсюда, и я даже не сомневаюсь, что слово он сдержит. Для него это личное оскорбление, в ряды Пожирателей Игоря привел именно Антон, поэтому умирать Каркаров будет долго и в страшных мучениях. И мне будет ничуть его не жаль. Впрочем, я и не знаю, что такое жалость, я ведь тоже Пожирательница Смерти.

Почему-то мне всегда становится горько от этой мысли. Пожирателям не положено испытывать такие эмоции, Метка Темного Лорда должна наполнять их сердца радостью, такой же извращенной, как и он сам. Но о какой радости, даже самой извращенной, может идти речь, когда я собственноручно разрушила свою жизнь? Я поставила не на ту сторону и проиграла. Нет, я не жалею об этом, почти не жалею. Я всегда была несколько сентиментальна и излишне романтична, так что даже неудивительно, что однажды решила рискнуть всем, и даже не столько ради пустых идеалов, сколько ради любви. Дура, не правда ли? Во всяком случае, не самая умная женщина точно. Я это осознаю, и, наверное, именно поэтому не могу перестать думать о том, как бы всё сложилось, если бы я поступила иначе. Впрочем, какой теперь прок в раздумьях? Я потеряла свободу, потеряла уважение общества, которое теперь уже никогда меня не примет, потеряла близких мне людей. Мужчина, которого я люблю, все еще со мной, вот он, в моих руках, но разве оно так должно быть? Можно сказать, что я практически потеряла и его. Как бы я хотела, чтобы между нами хотя бы не было решетки.

И я потеряла своего сына. Это моя самая большая и самая страшная потеря. Я не говорю, что хотела бы видеть его здесь, в Азкабане. Да ни одна мать такого для своего ребенка не пожелала бы! И я тоже не желаю. Но мне от этого не легче. Я не знаю, где он и что с ним, знаю лишь, что Джульет позаботится о моем мальчике. Она ненавидит меня, ненавидит так же сильно, как когда-то любила, но она тоже мать. И несмотря на всё то, что мы с ней сделали друг другу, мы по-прежнему остаемся семьей. И я безумно скучаю по тому времени, когда это слово не было для меня пустым звуком, когда мы с ней были семьей на деле, а не только на словах. Пока не выбрали мужчин, стоящих по разные стороны баррикад в этой войне.

Узы крови должны быть превыше всего, так меня учили. Друзья, любовники и прочие, все они приходят и уходят, а семья останется в любом случае. Но только не в нашем случае. Мы предпочли разорвать семью на две части вместо того, чтобы держаться вместе до последнего. Но забыть, как мы дорожили друг другом когда-то, я всё равно не смогла. И я не сомневаюсь, что она тоже об этом помнит.

И я должна радоваться, что мой ребенок в сейчас в безопасности, что ни война, ни ненависть из-за того, чей он сын, его не коснутся. Так будет лучше для него. Но его матерью я от этого быть не перестаю. Матерью, которая никогда больше его не увидит. Они забрали его у меня, отняли безо всякой жалости, и теперь он растет в другой семье, возможно, совершенно чужой ему по крови. Он носит имя, которое дала ему не я — они не оставили мне даже этого, — и фамилию, которая принадлежит не его отцу. Он вырастет в ненависти к Пожирателям Смерти и никогда не узнает, кем на самом деле были его родители, за что они сражались и почему проиграли. Но я могу рассказать вам, если хотите. Мне уже практически нечего терять, и этот рассказ ничего не изменит. Но, быть может, вам будет интересно послушать историю, в которой не все однозначно хорошие или плохие. Не такую, как вам обычно рассказывают. Я знаю эти сказки, я иногда ухитряюсь выпросить у тюремщика свежий выпуск «Пророка». Там всё просто, Министерство хорошее, Пожиратели плохие, Темный Лорд давно сгинул, ура аврорам. Как бы не так.

Моя история несколько отличается от этих баек, потому что она не раскрашена лишь черным и белым. Это Министерство Магии всегда чернило нас так, будто мы и не люди вовсе, а какие-то бездушные порождения тьмы. Даже смешно. Нет, в этом есть доля правды, но на самом деле всё обстоит далеко не так. Я видела не только безжалостных Пожирателей, но и авроров, которые по бездушности могли переплюнуть самого Лорда. Я видела благородство и подлость на обеих сторонах. И подлости было куда больше, как бы Аврорат не пытался теперь себя обелить. Но я понимаю. На войне всякое бывает. Но даже на войне некоторым удается оставаться людьми. Именно поэтому я никогда не забуду мракоборца, который протянул мне руку помощи, хотя должен был бы ненавидеть меня после всего, что произошло. И о нем я сожалею даже больше, чем о собственных соратниках. Он не заслужил своей участи.

Ах да, простите, я совсем забыла представиться. Меня зовут Джанет. Джанет Ричардсон. Если вкратце, то мне двадцать девять лет, одиннадцать из них я была Пожирательницей Смерти, а последние полтора года и вовсе провела в Азкабане. Звучит не очень-то оптимистично… Это долгая история, но если вы никуда не торопитесь, то я расскажу вам, как меня угораздило сюда попасть. Всё началось с Долохова. А точнее, с того самого приема, на котором я его встретила. Мерлин, как же это было давно…


	2. Часть первая. Глава первая. 1970

Я считаю минуты. Не самое увлекательное времяпровождение, но зелье давно сварено, высший балл получен, и пока Слизнорт бродит между других котлов, мне решительно нечем себя занять. Не начинать же делать домашнее задание за две минуты до звонка. Да и зачем? Последнее занятие в семестре. И вообще, зная меня, я скорее начала бы делать его за две минуты до звонка на следующий урок Зельеварения. Или просто пришла бы с повинной к Слизнорту, хлопая ресницами и смахивая фальшивые слезы. Он от этого тут же начинает кудахтать, как курица-наседка, и уверять меня, что ничего страшного, он мне это простит. Но чтоб больше так ни-ни. Конечно, конечно, уверяю я и продолжаю в том же духе. Какая разница, если он всё равно мне это спустит? Профессор меня любит. Еще бы не любить, я же хорошенькая, как картинка, без ложной скромности. Скромность мне вообще не свойственна, оставьте ее хаффлпаффкам. Слизеринские женщины себе цену знают и занижать ее никогда не будут.

  
Люциус барабанит пальцами по столу. Раздражает неимоверно, но я молчу. Если сказать, то этот болван начнет долбить еще сильнее. Чисто из вредности. Хотя я такая же. Если у меня появляется шанс позлить кого-нибудь, я пользуюсь им, не раздумывая.

Ну же. Три… Два… Один… Ну и в чем дело? Давай. Звени уже.

Звонок упорно не звенит. От нечего делать я начинаю рисовать на пергаменте забавные рожицы. В детстве мама заставляла меня заниматься музыкой и рисованием, но таланта к музицированию я лишена напрочь и фальшивлю так, что мое пение напоминает крик мандрагоры. А вот рисую вполне сносно. Во всяком случае, передать сходство с оригиналом мне обычно удается.

Но стоит только разойтись и начать срисовывать вальяжную позу сидящего рядом Малфоя, как школьный звонок наконец внимает моим беззвучным мольбам и разражается пронзительной трелью. Слизнорт гладит живот и еще раз напоминает, что домашнее задание на доске. Как будто его кто-то слушает. А, нет, гриффиндорский староста во всю строчит, периодически поднимая глаза. Хотя Спиннет редкостный заучка, ему это простительно.

Я делаю самую ослепительную улыбку, на какую только способна, и желаю Моржу хороших каникул. Никогда нельзя забывать о вежливости. Судя по ответной реакции, профессор вот-вот взлетит на усах от радости. Похоже, и сам счастлив наконец от нас отделаться. Еще бы, целых две недели спокойствия.

— Ходят слухи, что у вас намечается прием, — Люциус берет мою сумку. Малфой так галантен только тогда, когда ему что-то нужно. Ну и чего ты хочешь?

— И откуда же ты об этом узнал? — невозмутимо отвечаю я вопросом на вопрос. Ишь какой всезнающий.

— Получил приглашение.

Я невольно фыркаю. У Люциуса странное чувство юмора, если это вообще юмор, но оно мне нравится.

— Только не вздумай просить меня составить тебе пару, Малфой, или твоя хорошенькая невеста придет в ярость, — я решаю сразу расставить все точки над «i». Не хватало еще выяснять потом отношения с Цисси. Тем более, что она на этот прием тоже приглашена и виду Люциуса, рассекающего по залу в моей компании, точно не обрадуется. А мне оно надо? Нет. Безусловно, Нарцисса — девушка благовоспитанная и свои мысли держит при себе, я уже успела в этом убедиться, но я не люблю, когда меня всё время буравят недовольным взглядом.

Люциус явно разочарован моим отказом. От невесты он не в восторге, и именно по причине её благовоспитанности. В этом есть свои плюсы, она не наденет ему цветочный горшок на голову, как я на втором курсе, но с этой девицей иногда так тоскливо, что хоть заавадься. Тем более, что она сохнет по нему с того момента, как впервые увидела. А Малфой, напротив, совершенно не настроен на романтические бредни. Поэтому и зовет меня, я-то уж точно не буду вешаться ему на шею или тащить танцевать. Ну разве что разок, другой, я ведь тоже девушка, в конце концов.

— Ладно, Гриндевальд с тобой, — мой двоюродный дед долго жил в Европе, даже жену себе оттуда привез, и эту присказку я подцепила от него. Родители, конечно, этому не обрадовались, приличные девушки так не выражаются. — Можешь приглашать.

— О, благодарю вас, мисс Ричардсон, — немедленно оживляется этот змей. — Прямо не знаю, чем я только заслужил такую честь. Отныне я обязан Вам по гроб жизни, прекраснейшая госпожа.

— Малфой, — я с укоризной грожу ему пальцем. — Замолчи, или я передумаю.

Этот мерзавец только усмехается. Всё таки хорошо, что ему навязали Нарциссу. Полагаю, я тоже была в списке кандидаток, туда все чистокровные девицы попали, но я скорее соглашусь на Слизнорта в роли мужа, чем на Малфоя. Люциус, конечно, умом не обделен и собой хорош, но я предпочитаю держаться подальше от таких по-женски скользких типов. Мужчина, по моему мнению, должен быть более прямолинейным, а этот всё время юлит и изворачивается. Всё, что он болтает, нужно делить натрое и выворачивать наизнанку, чтобы докопаться до истины. А мне по душе более бесхитростные личности, говорящие прямо, рубящие с плеча и вообще живущие по принципу «Сказал — сделал», а не «Запудрил мозги и смылся». Запудрить мозги я и сама в состоянии. Смыться, пожалуй, тоже, особенно если туфли скинуть. На каблуках-то особо не побегаешь. Что, впрочем, спорно, ибо моя дорогая кузина ухитряется в них не только бегать, но и влезать на подоконник.

— Джульет! Это что еще такое?!

Она замечает меня и спрыгивает на пол. Наверняка, пятки отбила. Так тебе и надо, не будешь лазить где ни попадя. Малфой возвращает мне сумку и ретируется, прикрываясь тем, что займет мне место в Большом Зале. Рядом с собой. Подумать только, какая честь.

Собственно, как я и полагала. Добился своего и удрал. Место он мне займет, как же. Да ты есть помчался, а не место занимать. Послать тебе что ли заклинание вдогонку? Но мне не до того.

— Не будь занудой, Джан, — заявляет малолетняя нарушительница, подходя ближе и старательно пряча испачканный чем-то рукав мантии. Наивная. Я его заметила, еще когда ты на подоконнике сидела.

Секундочку. Кто зануда? Я? Нет, эта девчонка слишком часто якшается с гриффиндорцами. Сам по себе беспрецедентный случай, ибо мой факультет предпочитает держаться подальше от красно-золотых. У них там с головой беда. У всех. Давно надо было пресечь это безобразие, но Джульс всегда была некоммуникабельным и вообще асоциальным ребенком. В детстве она практически ни с кем не контактировала. Из детей в круг Избранных были допущены только я и ее братец Карл, тот еще раздолбай. Мой, впрочем, и того хуже. Если у Карла хотя бы есть зачатки мозга в голове, то Трент и этим похвастаться не может.

Собственно, поэтому-то я в свое время и закрыла глаза на это крайне не слизеринское поведение кузины. Тем более, что по характеру она та еще слизеринка, самой Беллатрисе фору даст. Так что пусть хоть с гриффиндорцами, но разговаривает. Если б она еще не ввязывалась ни во что вместе с ними… Но я, видимо, хочу слишком много.

— Джульет, это безобразие. Сколько раз я должна повторять, чтобы ты не устраивала шоу при всем Хогвартсе, — я отчитываю ее, как пятилетнюю. По-другому не достучишься, игнорирует. А на такое обращение немедленно обижается и начинает доказывать, что может вести себя как вполне взрослая девушка, а не как маленький ребенок. Пятнадцать лет уже, в конце концов. Буквально на днях исполнилось. Пора начинать вести себя соответствующе. Я и сама не прочь похулиганить, но делать это надо так, чтобы не поймали. Иначе родители устроят катастрофический разнос. Позорить честь семьи нельзя ни в коем случае, последствия могут доходить до остракизма и вообще абсурда.

— Я всего лишь влезла на подоконник, — ворчит Джульс. Ага, проняло.

— Зачем, скажи на милость? Кого ты там высматривала? Двух своих болванов?

— Прекрати называть их болванами.

Нет, если бы она с девочками общалась, это я могла бы еще понять. Наши-то бывают на редкость вредными и даже злобными, слизеринкам к склочности не привыкать. А гриффиндорки такие все из себя честные, белые и пушистые. Как открытая книга. Было бы еще понятно, если бы ей с такими было проще, мы-то можем заклевать и даже не заметить. Но она же носится по замку с двумя парнями. Я не страдаю мизандрией или ханжеством и не думаю, что это неприлично, но тот факт, что она считает своими лучшими друзьями мужчин, выше моего понимания. Это все равно, что назвать друзьями меня и Малфоя. Люциус и дружба — это вообще несовместимые понятия, если уж на то пошло. Я могу позволить себе говорить с ним только на нейтральные темы, а на таком дружбы не построишь. Ему просто нельзя доверить что-то действительно серьезное. Воспользуется тут же. Малфой всегда ищет выгоду для себя любимого. Более того, есть вещи, о которых я просто не могу с ним говорить. Не обсуждать же с Люциусом способы укладки волос. Хотя с Малфоем-то как раз можно, я давно подозреваю, что он этим балуется… Так о чем это я?

— Я была бы тебе очень признательна, если бы ты вела себя более сдержанно. Пожалуйста.

Джульет хихикает и весело стреляет малахитовыми глазами из-под очков. Ха. Подумаешь. Я тоже так могу. Тем более, что глаза у меня такие же ярко-зеленые. Это фамильная черта всех Ричардсонов. Как и поразительная, уже граничащая с безумием любовь к женским именам, начинающимся на «Джей». Джанет и Джульет — это еще вполне терпимые варианты, а вот другую мою кузину родители после долгих поисков чего-нибудь эдакого назвали Джесминдой. Учись она в Слизерине, это было бы еще полбеды, мы и не к таким именам привыкли, но Шляпа, видать, тоже была с юмором и отправила и без того невезучую студентку в Гриффиндор. С тех пор любая перекличка на фамилии Ричардсон обязательно прерывалась испуганным «Пожалуйста, зовите меня Джесси», понимающим взглядом преподавателя и коротким «Ну хорошо». По правде говоря, не знаю, чего Джесс так боится, имя как имя. Хотя я всего лишь Джанет, мне не понять всех этих тонкостей. Нам с Джульс это патологическая любовь к именам на одну и ту же букву вообще кажется забавной. В этом году, помнится, поступил паренек с фамилией Джаксон, так Джульет тут же, не тушуясь, посоветовала мне выйти за него замуж, дабы окружающие могли в полной мере прочувствовать очарование буквы «Джей». Я ответила, что готова уступить, ибо она этой волшебной буквы тоже не лишена, а по возрасту пацан ближе ей, чем мне. Но, подозреваю, что если мы всерьез захотим выяснить с мальчишкой этот животрепещущий вопрос о браке, то это займет немало времени. Потому что обе производим сильное впечатление, и разбираться, кто из нас ему больше по нраву, парень будет долго. Тем более, что на малахитово-зеленых глазах и букве «Джей» наше с Джульет сходство практически заканчивается.

Не считая этих двух черт, мы с ней похожи только формой губ и овалом лица. И то, у Джульс лицо более вытянутое и скуластое. Не говоря уже о том, что я высокая блондинка с греческим профилем — из-за чего некоторые не разбирающиеся в красоте болваны называют меня остроносой, — а она брюнетка среднего роста. Хотя может, вырастет еще, конечно. И нос у нее кнопкой. Симпатично, не спорю, но мне мой больше нравится. Аристократичнее. Да и очки я не ношу, со зрением у меня, слава Салазару, всё в порядке. Не то, чтобы я считала это таким уж преимуществом перед кузиной, но хорошо видеть — оно всяко лучше. Джульс себе тоже могла бы зрение исправить, но один из ее гриффиндорских болванов как-то заявил, что в ношении очков есть особый шарм. Подозреваю, что он и сам их периодически надевает, иначе с чего бы вдруг такая поэзия там, где ее в общем-то и нет. А Джульет вздыхает по этому самому болвану уже не первый год. Поэтому очки у нее теперь и наш лесничий не отберет. Любовь зла, как известно. Не знаю уж, что она нашла в этом гриффиндорце, но он хотя бы чистокровный. Я, правда, всё время забываю, о ком конкретно идет речь, но поскольку у обоих ее приятелей с родословной всё в порядке, то совать свой длинный нос в ее дела мне нет смысла. И желания тоже. Надо уважать чужое право на личную жизнь.

— Как прошло последнее занятие? — интересуется кузина, явно пытаясь увести разговор подальше от ее поведения и в особенности шатания по школе с гриффиндорцами. Ладно, оставлю тебя в покое. Временно.

— Прекрасно, — отвечаю я. А как же иначе? У меня и с зельями хорошо, и декан меня любит. Хотя лучше бы он Трансфигурацию преподавал, с ней у меня не всё так замечательно, а МакГонагалл от собственных студентов отличается только тем, что не демонстрирует свою неприязнь к слизеринцам так открыто. Вот же… кошка драная.

В Большом Зале как обычно шум и гам. За что я не люблю Хогвартс, так это за вечные столпотворения в коридорах и сумасшедшую какофонию. У нас дома за беготню по коридорам и вопли во все горло немедленно получишь выговор, да такой, что на всю жизнь запомнится. Поэтому я с детства привыкла к тишине. И сама старалась не шуметь без крайней на то нужды. А здесь просто кошмар. Все носятся, вопят, друг на друга и просто так, из любви к искусству, и чуть ли не дерутся. Хоть заавадься. И побыстрее, пока голова не взорвалась от этих криков. Может, кому-то и нравится, когда жизнь вокруг бьет ключом, но мне такую толпу крикунов выносить тяжело. Вот что бывает, если собрать в одном месте кучу подростков. О, кажется, гриффиндорский стол опять треснул пополам. Они что его, как таран использовали? Идиоты. Нет, я этого больше не вытерплю. Поскорее бы домой.

У Джульет на этот счет другое мнение.

— Не хочу уезжать. И не хочу на этот дурацкий прием.

— Надо, — безаппеляционно отвечаю я и усаживаюсь за стол. Малфой всё таки занял мне место. Хорошо быть на короткой ноге со старостой.

— Я слышала там будет этот… как его? Лорд Вол…

— Волдеморт, — таким гордым тоном заявляет Люциус, словно сам его пригласил. Хотя на самом деле мы обязаны этим моему братцу. И кузине Беллатрикс. Сам бы Трент не додумался, это Белла его обработала.

— Да, именно этот, — мрачно соглашается Джульет. Судя по голосу, нахваталась в Гриффиндоре магглофильских настроений. Хотя у нас их тоже хватает, взять хотя бы кузину Андромеду. После того, как Белла выпустилась в прошлом году, Меда совершенно перестала таиться, и о ее бурном романе с магглорожденным однокурсником не знает, наверное, только Хагрид. Хотя Хагрид, по-моему, вообще не представляет, что творится в школе. В лесу надо меньше жить.

Меня ситуация с этим Темным Лордом Волан-де-Мортом откровенно ставит в тупик. Этот человек взялся из ниоткуда пару лет назад, часть сторонников привез с собой, часть набрал уже в Британии, и теперь пропагандирует антимаггловскую доктрину. В этом ничего удивительного нет, магическая аристократия всегда стояла за чистоту крови, особо ярые даже изгоняют из семьи за связи с магглами и магглорожденными. Но такими методами, как этот Лорд, уже лет пятьдесят, по словам моего отца, никто не действовал. Он же устраивает настоящие чистки. Причем совершенно бездоказуемо. Мне такие методы не по душе. Да и отец не обрадовался, когда узнал, что этот Лорд собирается нас посетить. Мы хоть и чистокровные, но радикальностью никогда не отличались.

И чего уж греха таить, я вообще не понимаю, зачем вообще нужны все эти чистки. Ну выйдем мы из тени. Ну накроется Статут о Секретности медным котлом. И что от этого изменится? Положение в обществе? Сомневаюсь, нас и без того уважают, особенно после того, как мы ухитрились породниться с Блэками. Мы станем богаче? Вряд ли. Денег у нашей семьи и так много. Пожалуй, даже слишком много, судя по тому, как старательно их растрачивает мой братец. Всё на благо семьи, да, Трент? А теперь еще и на благо Магической Британии, потому что если раньше он просаживал семейное состояние в карты и прочие прелести холостяцкой жизни, то теперь они уходят в карман к Темному Лорду.

Подозреваю, что это единственная причина, по которой Трента вообще там терпят. Потому что если Лорд действительно набирает себе в сторонники подобных идиотов, то дело у него дрянь.

***

Люциуса всё-таки заставили уделять внимание его очаровательной белокурой невесте и бросить меня в гордом одиночестве. Я, впрочем, не расстроилась, тем более, что в противном случае у меня просто не было бы на Малфоя времени. Пусть хоть в обществе Нарциссы развлечется. Мама снова слегла с так не вовремя разыгравшейся мигренью — убедить бы ее еще сходить в Мунго, а то тут явно не простые головные боли, — и мне пришлось взять на себя обязанность встречать гостей. Обязанность эта крайне муторная и утомительная, во всяком случае для меня. Отец носится туда-сюда, разрываясь между гостями и матерью, Трент уже во всю налегает на дармовую выпивку — кто бы сомневался, — а я изображаю статую у распахнутых дверей. Проходите быстрее, зима на дворе, дует. А у меня и плечи открытые, и разрез от бедра, я же околею. 

— Джанет, дорогая, ты сегодня просто очаровательна, — заявляет толстушка Кэрроу после того, как я здороваюсь с ее семьей и протягиваю руку отцу и брату. Вот оно, неоспоримое преимущество перчаток. Иначе этот братец мне бы всю ладонь обслюнявил. Да и руки до локтя в относительном тепле. Старшие Кэрроу тут же проходят вперед, а вот младшим неймется поговорить. Светловолосая голова Алекто маячит где-то на уровне моего плеча, а этот болотный оттенок шелка делает ее похожей на утопленницу. Я мысленно злорадствую.

— По сравнению с тобой, Алекто, я просто бледная тень, — у меня уже скулы сводит от постоянной улыбки, но Кэрроу принимает лесть за чистую монету и начинает скалиться так, будто хочет откусить мне голову. Алекто старше меня всего на три года, в результате чего в детстве мы проводили вместе немало времени. Как и со многими другими чистокровными, когда наши родители собирались на подобных приемах и отправляли отпрысков посидеть в другой комнате или погулять по парку. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы под ногами не путались.

— Я слышал, к вам приглашен сам Лорд Волдеморт, — замечает низкорослый братец Алекто Амикус, поедая меня глазами. Мало того, что он постоянно таращится на меня в Хогвартсе, так еще и здесь удумал. Впрочем, не я одна такая счастливица, Кэрроу пытается приставать к любой мало-мальски симпатичной слизеринке.

— Да, но его еще нет, — беззаботным голосом отвечаю я. — Прошу вас, проходите скорее, на улице холодно.

Не говоря уже о том, что сейчас еще гости подойдут, конец аллеи в темноте плохо виден, но хлопок трансгрессии я слышу более, чем отчетливо. А вы проход загораживаете. Особенно Алекто. Сгинь.

Слава Мерлину, ушли. Не люблю общаться с Кэрроу. Какие-то они… Так и напрашивается слово «свиньи», но судить людей по одной внешности нехорошо. Тем более, что эти двое — свиньи не простые, а на редкость гаденькие. Две мелочные подлые душонки. Ну просто копии моего братца, почти уверена, что он там уже не один напивается, а вместе с Амикусом.

Фредерик Ричардсон с дочерью Софией четырнадцати лет отроду. Как ни странно, не очередной моей кузиной. Мы просто однофамильцы. Забавное совпадение, если учесть, что со всеми остальными носителями этой фамилии я в родстве, а их не так уж мало. Я здороваюсь с Фредериком и сразу же отправляю Софию к ошивающейся в коридоре Джульет. Они практически одного возраста, пусть похихикают вместе где-нибудь в уголке. Главное только, чтобы Джульет не втянула ее в какое-нибудь чисто гриффиндорское хулиганство. Я искренне надеюсь на ее благоразумие. Надежда, как известно, умирает последней.

Лестренджи. Все равны, как на подбор, рослые, с грубыми чертами квадратных лиц и темными волосами. Да, да, здравствуйте, милорд, очень рада вас видеть. Как ваша жена? Ей лучше? Рудольфус, Рабастан. Нет, я еще никому не обещала первый танец. Конечно, я с тобой потанцую, Рабастан, о чем речь? Ну что же вы стоите, проходите скорее в зал, здесь прохладно. Хотя Рабастан мог бы и остаться, я бы не возражала. Тем более, что отец уже всерьез озаботился вопросом зятя, и вариант с младшим Лестренджем меня более чем устраивает. Надо будет подкинуть ему эту идею на досуге. А то подберет мне Кэрроу в мужья. Парочка будет колоритнее некуда.

Нет, я точно околею. И можно было бы решить эту проблему всего одним заклинанием, но «Правила есть правила. Их нужно соблюдать, Джанет.» Или одним пальто, но на кого я буду похожа в пальто поверх вечернего платья? Лучше мерзнуть, чем выглядеть огородным пугалом. А колдовать вне Хогвартса смогу только к концу каникул. Справедливости в этом мире не существует. Ладно, не сахарная, переживу.

— Его еще нет?

Я вздрагиваю от неожиданности. Беллатрикс, как всегда, застает меня врасплох. Сегодня она в черном, не иначе, как дань фамилии, и вся светится каким-то непонятным предвкушением.

  
— Кого? — светским тоном интересуюсь я. Вообще-то ее женишок только что прошел в зал, и вряд ли она этого не заметила. Ну и кого же это мы ждем с таким нетерпением, что чуть ли не подпрыгиваем на месте? Не Волдеморта ли? Мысль проскальзывает исключительно в шутку, но догадка неожиданно подтверждается.

— Милорда, — отвечает Белла таким тоном, что я всерьез начинаю опасаться за голову Рудольфуса. Кажется, на ней в скором времени вырастут рога. Если уже не выросли.

У Беллатрикс явно чутье, потому что стоит ей поинтересоваться, а где же так всеми ожидаемый Лорд, как мы почти сразу же слышим очередной хлопок. Да не один. Судя по звуку, там человек пять трансгрессировало. Белла явно готова рвануть вперед на крыльях любви, ну или что она там к этому Лорду питает, но сдерживается. С ним целый кагал мужчин, и все они давно вышли из юношеского возраста. Я чувствую себя неловко, как и всегда в подобной компании. И несколько разочарована. Так восхваляемый всеми Лорд не примечателен ничем, кроме внешности. Такого красивого мужчину еще поискать. Но и только. Сама не знаю, что именно я ожидала увидеть, но явно что-то большее. И почему Белла так поедает его глазами? С ума сошла. Тетя Друэлла бы ее за волосы оттаскала, если бы увидела, с каким обожанием она таращится на мужчину вдвое старше себя. Я на этого Лорда не гляжу, чтобы она не решила, будто я претендую. Я смотрю на мужчину слева.

Не могу назвать его красивым, исходя из классических канонов красоты, но бледное, резко сужающееся к подбородку лицо так и притягивает взгляд. Волосы зачесаны назад, оставляя высокий лоб открытым, и красивыми тонкими кольцами спадают на шею. Цвет в темноте толком не разглядишь, но когда он достигает падающего от входа пятна света, я понимаю, что они светло-каштановые. В нем есть что-то хищное и даже жестокое, глаза темные, полуночно-синие, и холодные под стать зимней стуже вокруг. Он чуть выше меня, даже сейчас, когда я на каблуках, довольно худощавый, но хлипким не назовешь. Я не знаю его. Он старше лет на десять, и если и учился в Хогвартсе, то меня в то время там еще не было. Но я не могу припомнить его и среди отцовского круга общения, хотя мне знакомы в лицо большинство чистокровных, с которыми общается наша семья. Мы тут все давно друг друга знаем.

— Мы уже начали опасаться, что Вы не придете, милорд, — к тому моменту, как предмет ее воздыханий переступает порог, Белла уже чуть ли не приплясывает от нетерпения.

Мы? Впрочем, неважно. Я выдаю стандартное приветствие, стараясь стучать зубами потише, и протягиваю руку. Лорд отвечает, демонстрируя манеры, сделавшие бы честь любому чистокровному, следом за ним представляются его спутники. От обилия имен у меня голова идет кругом. Да, всего четверо, не считая Лорда, но для меня это слишком много. Я всё равно не запомню, кто из них кто, но честно пытаюсь отложить в памяти хотя бы фамилии. Мальсибер. Эйвери. Розье.

Долохов.

Хотя нет, вот Долохова я, пожалуй, запомню. Он смотрит мне в глаза, когда наклоняется поцеловать протянутую руку, и от этого взгляда меня неожиданно пробирает дрожь. Это не Малфой с его вывертами. Люциус хоть и скользкий, как змей, но в общем-то безобидный. Эдакий ужик, ворчит, шипит, бывает, даже кусается, но убить не убьет. Долохов на змею похож не меньше, только вот не на ужа, а на кобру, замершую перед броском. А я в роли кролика. И мне это не нравится. И становится понятно, почему я его не знаю. Манеры и внешний вид, как у чистокровного аристократа, но он не британец.

Белла по-прежнему пялится на своего Волдемотра и бросает на меня ревнивый взгляд, когда мы обе замечаем тень одобрения в его глазах. Я запоздало соображаю, что одета практически в цвета Слизерина: зеленое, под цвет глаз, платье и кремовые перчатки. Если Лорд и в самом деле такой приверженец чистокровности и слизеринской доктрины, то неудивительно, что мой внешний вид пришелся ему по душе. Но больше он никак на мою персону не реагирует, и Белла успокаивается. Я совершенно не в обиде на кузину, пусть забирает его себе, и откровенно радуюсь, когда гости проходят в зал. Мне всегда неуютно в компании взрослых мужчин. С Кэрроу и Лестренджами еще куда не шло, этих балбесов я знаю чуть ли не с пеленок, но с незнакомцами мне не по себе и я вечно боюсь ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость. Поэтому предпочитаю отмалчиваться.

— Трикси, список.

Эльфийка немедленно возникает рядом с перечнем гостей, и я сверяюсь с ним, заодно отмечая прибывших. Так, четверо Кэрроу, трое Лестренджей, Его Превосходительство Темный Лорд Волдеморт. Его спутников в списке нет, но вносить их туда я не решаюсь. Не хватало еще напутать с написанием незнакомых фамилий. И где, спрашивается, Гойлы? Решаю подождать еще пять минут, но по их истечении никто так и не появляется. Будем считать, что они решили не приходить. На всякий случай я оставляю Трикси покараулить у двери, вдруг Гойлы всё таки осчастливят нас своим присутствием, и отправляюсь в зал, пока меня окончательно тут не продуло. И потому что я всерьез опасаюсь за мероприятие. Если отец опять унесся наверх, то там только Трент, причем на грудь он уже принял конкретно. Это будет катастрофа.

Хм, я ошиблась. Он не принял на грудь. Он залился спиртным по самые уши. Но отец, к счастью, в зале и следит, чтобы этот безалаберный идиот вел себя более-менее прилично. Сам папа как раз разговаривает с Темным Лордом, пока его спутники налегают на спиртное. Но полагаю, что пить они умеют. В отличие от моего братца. Подумав, я подхожу поближе и встаю рядом с отцом. Лорд заливается соловьем, рассказывая о том, как на самом деле должен быть устроен наш мир и где самое место ненавидимым им магглам. Да он фанатик. Форменный.

Белла тоже крутится рядом и поддакивает, что явно не по душе ее жениху, судя по тому, как он глушит спиртное практически без остановки. И бросает стоящему рядом Долохову:

— В этот раз я тебя перепью, Тони.

— Не перепьешь, — невозмутимо отвечает Долохов с легким акцентом. — Я русский.

Не знаю, в чем связь, но виски он пьет, как воду.

Интересно, откуда Рудольфус его знает? Да и Рабастан, судя по всему, тоже. Любопытно. Сначала Белла и мой безмозглый братец, теперь Лестренджи. Похоже, Лорд и его подручные успели здорово встряхнуть магический мир. Пока я сижу в Хогвартсе и упускаю всё это из виду. И ведь сидеть мне там еще полтора года, эдак я совсем от жизни отстану.

Нет, я решительно не понимаю, в чем соль этого господства над магглами. Поэтому решаю выяснить вопрос на месте.

— А какой в этом смысл?

Хм. Кажется, меня приняли за дуру. Я пытаюсь объяснить, почему именно я не вижу, где смысл в этих грандиозных планах, и не забываю глупо хлопать ресницами. Пусть лучше думают, что я просто недалекая, чем совсем за идиотку принимают. И раз уж этот самый Темный Лорд здесь, то пусть сам мне и скажет, в чем суть и зачем нам то, что нам ничего в общем-то не даст.

Откровенно говоря, меня пугает этот человек. У него глаза форменного садиста. Но на мой вопрос он реагирует абсолютно спокойно. Во всяком случае, внешних перемен я не заметила.

— Простите мою дочь, милорд, — вставляет отец. Ему явно не по душе компания этого Темного Лорда. — Она молода и еще многого не понимает.

— И дура, — добавляет Трент. Откуда этот алкоголик взялся? — Поэтому не судите строго, милорд, в голове у нее ветер гуляет и ничего путного ждать не приходится.

— А, так у вас это семейное? — невозмутимо спрашивает Долохов. Если он и пьян, то по нему это незаметно. Хотя должно бы, учитывая, сколько они с Рудольфусом успели уговорить. Лестрендж посмеивается.

Я не знаю, смеяться мне или обижаться. Потому что вроде как меня во второй раз назвали дурой, но выражение лица Трента того стоило. Давно мечтала, чтобы кто-нибудь поставил его на место, а то отец всё «он мой наследник, он мой наследник, перебесится еще.»

— Ну знаешь, Тони…

— Я Антон, — с неожиданным нажимом в голосе перебивает Долохов. А, нет, он все таки пьян. Рудольфус уже начинает откровенно хохотать. Эх, Белла, посмотри, до чего ты человека довела. Он же так сопьется от ревности.

Антон, значит. Надо запомнить. Имя звучит непривычно, но мне нравится.

— Довольно, Тристан, — вмешивается отец. На самом деле, брата зовут именно так, это семья его Трентом прозвала. Я изначально тоже должна была быть то ли Джанéль, то еще хуже, но меня удалось отстоять. Частично. Я Джанет Кристабелла Ричардсон, и второе имя не использую даже в официальных документах.

Отец пресекает зарождающийся конфликт на корню и отправляет Трента погулять. Зря. Дуэли и просто дебоши на приемах не редкость, мужчины пьют, и не всегда умело, поэтому через раз находится пара-тройка желающих выпустить пар посредством боевой магии. А я совершенно не возражаю, чтобы Тренту, выражаясь маггловским языком, дали в морду. Но этого я не говорила, за маггловские словечки в лексиконе можно и выговор получить.

Я уже было решаю, что про меня и мои неуместные вопросы все забыли, но не тут-то было.

— Магглы слишком многое о себе возомнили, — отвечает Лорд. Голос у него высокий и резкий, бьет по ушам. — Волшебники напрасно позволили связать себя Статутом о Секретности, и им давно пора исправить эту ошибку.

И так далее, и так далее. Я поняла, суть во власти над миром. Ну а мне-то какой от этого прок? Я что, похожа на человека, которому эту самую власть кто-то доверит? Учитывая предубежденность, что миром правят мужчины, которую с детства вбивали мне в голову. А мое дело скромное: выйти замуж, нарожать чистокровных отпрысков и сквозь пальцы смотреть на мужнины измены, когда я ему надоем. Ну, это если совсем не повезет. Возможно, я не слишком умна, но это и не так важно для чистокровных мужчин. Они предпочитают хвастаться красотой своих жен, а не их умом.

Через пару минут этой проникновенной волдемортовской речи я начинаю ловить себя на том, что слушаю вполуха, а смотрю вообще на Долохова. Тот замечает раньше, чем я успеваю отвести взгляд. И отвечает насмешливой полуулыбкой. Хотя чего я ждала? Это для моих однокурсников я чуть ли не предел мечтаний. Ну а что, я чистокровная, богатая и весьма красивая, отличный вариант для женитьбы.

  
А мужчине на десять лет старше мои гляделки по боку. Что ему какая-то несовершеннолетняя девчонка? Ровным счетом ничего. И вообще, я собиралась побеседовать с отцом по поводу Рабастана. Но не смотреть хотя бы краем глаза на Долохова не могу.


	3. Глава вторая. 1971

Ненавижу последние недели перед летними каникулами. Поздней весной в Хогвартсе всегда стоит чудесная погода, и замок настолько преображается, что я почти начинаю его любить. Почти, потому что пока снаружи ярко светит солнце, блестят в лучах снежные шапки гор, а деревья у воды отбрасывают такую уютную тень, я просиживаю мантию на занятиях. Хотя могла бы просиживать новое платье на пикнике у Черного Озера или хотя бы в какой-нибудь милой кафешке в Хогсмиде. В этом месяце за мое внимание соперничают Константин Булстроуд и наш новый загонщик, высокий мускулистый красавчик Протеус Флинт. Первому больше нужно мое приданое, чем что-либо другое, а второй так откровенно таращится на мою грудь, что его намерения поняла бы даже хаффлпаффка. Я, разумеется, не собираюсь удовлетворять желания ни первого, ни тем более второго, но их внимание мне льстит. Только вот наслаждаться им я могу только на выходных, потому что всё остальное время сижу или на занятиях, или в библиотеке. И хорошо еще, если учебная необходимость загоняет меня на Зельеварение или Заклинания, а вот класс Трансфигурации, как назло, выходит окнами на Черное Озеро. Еще один повод ненавидеть МакГонагалл.

Впрочем, старой грымзе этого как будто мало и она через занятие устраивает нам незапланированные контрольные. По любым темам, начиная с программы первого курса и заканчивая нашим шестым. Разумеется, большая часть студентов сдает их в лучшем случае на «Слабо». Особо одаренные вроде старины Амикуса в четвертый раз получают «Тролля». Зато у Спиннета с Гриффиндора то «Выше ожидаемого», то вообще «Превосходно»! Либо этот заучка не на тот факультет в свое время попал, либо старая ведьма предупреждает свою часть курса заранее. И в первое я не верю.

Снаружи вовсю светит солнце, а нам сидеть здесь еще пятнадцать минут. Я уже разобралась с контрольной — тему трансфигурации человека я полностью освоила еще в конце февраля, не самый лучший результат, но и не худший, — и теперь от нечего делать снова пытаюсь рисовать. Жаль, что одними только синими чернилами, тем более на куске пергамента, шедевра не нарисуешь но добиться сходства с оригиналом мне удается. Это не сложно, у него запоминающееся лицо. Резко сужающееся к подбородку, с сильно выраженными скулами и острым хищным носом, оно кажется мне очень интересным. И я постоянно ловлю себя на желании дотронуться до его волос. В нашу первую встречу они были зачесаны назад, но в менее официальной обстановке длинные вьющиеся прядки постоянно лезут ему в лицо. А мне постоянно хочется их убрать.

— Мисс Бигелоу, прекратите списывать! — рявкает МакГонагалл из-за своего стола. Кто бы сомневался, что не на своих драгоценных гриффиндорцев. — Двадцать баллов со Слизерина, и можете не рассчитывать на оценку выше «Удовлетворительно»!

Кармен Бигелоу — полукровка, и хотя ее папаша — обычный маггл, которому посчастливилось произвести впечатление на волшебницу, все сидящие в классе слизеринцы сейчас мысленно на стороне незадачливой сокурсницы. Независимо от своего собственного статуса крови. Я на всякий случай поднимаю голову, но МакГонагалл явно нет дела до того, что ты делаешь с пером, пока оно у тебя в руке и ты смотришь только на свой пергамент.

Декорации изобразить легко, всего несколько линий, в которых даже Амикус опознает стол. А вот горделивую осанку и широкие, свободно опущенные плечи удается передать только со второй попытки: первую пришлось скомкать и выкинуть, попытку стереть заклинанием МакГонагалл могла принять за списывание. Вот что интересно, я ни разу не видела, чтобы он горбился. У британских чистокровных с детства правильная осанка, попробуй не так сядь во время обеда и тут же получишь отцовской тростью по спине, но чтобы всегда сидеть с идеально прямой спиной, даже когда ты думаешь, что на тебя никто не смотрит? Так даже мой отец не делает. И это наводит на определенные мысли. Как и то, что одет Долохов всегда очень строго, без излишеств. Предпочитает брюки из плотной ткани — в таких скорее пойдешь в лес, чем на банкет, — и рубашки темных тонов. Просто и практично. Разве что каблук на ботинках высоковат, не меньше дюйма, и меня не покидает ощущение, что я уже где-то видела подобный стиль. Впрочем, так может выглядеть каждый второй. Из общей картины выбиваются только совершенно непослушные светло-каштановые волосы. Но мне эта грива нравится намного больше, чем прилизанные прически наших чистокровных.

Руки рисую свободно лежащими на столе, он часто так сидит, но что-то мне подсказывает, что для него это равносильно боевой стойке. Из украшений только перстень на безымянном пальце левой руки, но мужчинам побрякушки и ни к чему. Эх, надо было взять кусок пергамента побольше, на этом не развернуться. А мне хотелось бы, мне нравятся его длинные чуткие пальцы. Интересно, как бы они смотрелись в моих волосах? Или… Хватит, Джанет, соберись! Или сейчас наставишь клякс, как в прошлый раз. Тем более, что лица у меня обычно получаются хуже всего.

Будь у меня побольше смелости, я бы замахнулась на совместный портрет. И, судя по обуревающим меня мыслям, он вышел бы не слишком приличным. А я еще Беллу распекала, что ее мать за волосы оттаскает за неприличные взгляды в сторону не тех мужчин. Один раз даже вслух, из-за чего кузина решила, что я тоже тайком вздыхаю по Лорду Волдеморту, и чуть не вызвала меня на дуэль. В наших рядах дуэль между женщинами – это, безусловно, нонсенс, но Беллу это вряд ли бы остановило. Слава Салазару, удалось ее убедить, что ничего подобного. Дался мне мужчина вдвое старше меня! Впрочем, я от Беллатрикс недалеко ушла, просто не знаю наверняка, сколько ему лет. Двадцать пять? Двадцать семь? Я бы спросила, но не у кого. Белла сама не знает, и ей это не интересно, а остальные не так поймут. Точнее, поймут-то они так, но от этого только хуже будет. Трент мне тогда вообще жизни не даст, а мы итак с ним в последний раз очень плохо расстались. Впрочем, братец сам в этом виноват. На тогдашнем приеме перед Рождеством его угораздило так напиться, что наверх его утащила не какая-нибудь красотка вроде Беллы, а Алекто Кэрроу. Естественно, наутро смеялись все. Над моим братцем. Алекто, наоборот, поздравляли, Трент у нас тот еще красавчик. Наверно, потому и дурак такой, всё в физиономию вышло. Теперь вся семья, да и не только семья, интересуется, когда же у него свадьба с очаровательной мисс Кэрроу. В шутку, конечно, Алекто, во-первых, не покажется очаровательной даже троллю, а во-вторых, она бросается на всех красивых мужчин. А по слухам, еще и на красивых мальчиков. Лет так пятнадцати. Это даже для меня стыдно, хотя мне всего-то семнадцать, а Алекто уже двадцать стукнуло.

Разумеется, люди с такими наклонностями нам не нужны. Мы заботимся о чистоте крови и отсутствии дурных наклонностей в роду. Даже несмотря на то, что этот мерзавец Кантанкерус Нотт не внес нас в свой «Справочник чистокровных волшебников». И почему это, спрашивается? Потому что сто двадцать лет назад одного из моих предков, Алларда Ричардсона, угораздило жениться на маггле. Не знаю, как он вообще ухитрился ее встретить, а главное, где, но родословную потомков добрый дедушка Аллард испортил здорово. Ладно бы еще грязнокровка, полбеды, так нет, она даже волшебницей не была. И звали ее Мэри-Лу. Хуже не придумаешь.

Скажу честно, не представляю, насколько нужно любить женщину, чтобы несмотря на все это сделать ее своей законной женой. А мы теперь не в списке. Недостаточно чистокровные, видите ли. Зато достаточно богатые, чтобы уже через пару поколений большинство чистокровных семьей закрыли глаза на этот прискорбный факт. Деньги нужнее. Хотя настоящим спасением, конечно, стал брак моего отца. Мисс Энцелада* Блэк обошлась ему в приличную сумму, но раз уж даже Блэки признали нас за равных, значит, и все остальные могут не бояться уронить своего достоинства, породнившись с Ричардсонами.

Впрочем, дурные наклонности дедушки Алларда проявляются в семье до сих пор. Позавчера я застукала Джульет за отнюдь не дружескими поцелуями с каким-то грязнокровкой с Хаффлпаффа. Ума не приложу, как она вообще до такого додумалась. Теперь кузина со мной не разговаривает, но другого выбора у меня не было. Хотя не спорю, писать об этом ее родителям – самое настоящее стукачество, тут она права. Но, по моему мнению, хватит с нашей семьи одного де…

— Что это такое, мисс Ричардсон?!

Ох, чтоб мне в Тайную Комнату провалиться! Это ж надо было так увлечься, что не заметить МакГонагалл. Ладно бы еще это Флитвик был, его иногда за партой не заметишь, но эта грымза же огромного роста. И пергамент она у меня вырвала с просто поразительной для такой старухи скоростью.

— Что это такое, я вас спрашиваю? — МакГонагалл практически сует рисунок мне в лицо. — Чем вы занимаетесь на моих уроках?

Я пытаюсь защищаться. Выходит слишком нервно и испуганно. Потому что не хочу, чтобы все видели, кого я тут рисую тайком. Кэрроу и Люциус были у нас на Рождество, они могут его узнать. И если Малфоя я еще смогу убедить не болтать, хоть и не запросто так, то этот гаденыш Амикус за свое молчание потребует как минимум мою... девственность.

— Я уже закончила контрольную. Посмотрите сами!

— И поэтому думаете, что можете заниматься всем, что в голову взбредет? В вашем возрасте, мисс Ричардсон, нужно думать об учебе, а не о мужчинах! Не говоря уже о том, что приличные девушки не позволяют себе подобных художеств!

Да как она смеет?! Можно подумать, я его... обнаженным нарисовала! Можно подумать, я… Нет, кто вообще дал право этой старой грымзе так со мной разговаривать?! Я Ричардсон, а не какая-нибудь жалкая маггла!

  
— Если на вас, профессор, никогда не смотрел ни один мужчина, это не значит, что Вы имеете право кричать на меня! Завидуйте молча!

Мне кажется, такой тишины в этом классе не было никогда. Все смотрят и ждут. А на МакГонагалл страшно смотреть. Она так побледнела, как будто я к ней Непростительное применила.

— Покиньте мой класс, мисс Ричардсон, — велит профессор едва слышным голосом. Даже не кричит.

— С удовольствием! — бросаю я, потому что последнее слово должно остаться за мной. — Не желаю терпеть вас ни секунды больше.

Схватив сумку, я покидаю класс неторопливой походкой и с гордо поднятой головой. Победители должны уходить именно так. И с Трансфигурацией у меня все равно не ладилось настолько, чтобы брать уровень ЖАБА. Хватит с меня «Выше ожидаемого» за СОВ, не умру.

И только дойдя до гостиной, я запоздало понимаю, что пергамент с рисунком остался у нее.

***

  
Слизнорт вызывает меня к себе в кабинет ближе к вечеру. Я и сама рада убраться из гостиной, потому что каждый второй подходит ко мне и спрашивает, что же такого я там нарисовала, что МакГонагалл обозвала меня «малолетней потаскушкой». Узнаю, кто переврал нашу с ней… беседу, зааважу на месте. Непростительных я никогда ни к кому не применяла, но знаю, что для того, чтобы для этого нужно действительно хотеть кого-то убить. И я сейчас очень хочу. А Слизнорт, судя по всему, хочет убить меня.

Когда я вхожу, профессор сидит в любимом кресле, положив ноги на бархатный пуфик, и уплетает засахаренные дольки ананаса из маленькой коробочки. Мне он кивает на грубый деревянный стул без подлокотников.

— Присаживайтесь, мисс Ричардсон.

У-у-у, какой официоз. Он и в самом деле злится. Мерлин, да было бы из-за чего.

— Зачем вы хотели меня видеть, профессор? — спрашиваю я с невинной улыбкой. Когда надо, мне не составляет труда прикинуться овечкой.

— Вы в самом деле не понимаете?

Вот так значит, да? Ну хорошо, поиграем. Я прикидываюсь удивленной дурочкой и с глупым видом хлопаю ресницами. Слизнорт вздыхает.

— Джанет, вы взрослая умная девушка.

Спасибо, профессор, это я и без вас знаю.

— И поэтому меня вдвойне огорчает ваше сегодняшнее поведение. Профессор МакГонагалл глубоко уважаемый…

— Это не дает ей права так себя вести, — цежу я в ответ, даже не дав ему договорить. — Она дала задание, я его выполнила. Поскольку другого за этим не последовало, я имела полное право заняться своими делами. Я не мешала другим и не нарушала тишины в классе. Если я нарушила какой-то пункт школьных правил, то для начала покажите мне в Уставе школы, какой именно.

— Вы нарушили правила, когда оскорбили преподавателя, — терпеливо отвечает профессор.

— С каких пор говорить правду — это оскорбление?  


— Это уже слишком, Джанет! — впервые на моей памяти Слизнорт действительно злится. — Вы сегодня же подойдете к профессору МакГонагалл за ужином и прилюдно извинитесь за свои слова. И явитесь на отработку, когда она вам ее назначит. Она согласилась продолжить ваше обучение только по моей просьбе, и…

— Нет.

Слизнорт резко теряется и смотрит на меня так, будто видит впервые в жизни.

— Что вы сказали? — спрашивает профессор, не веря своим ушам.

— Я сказала, нет, — повторяю я. — Я. Не буду. Извиняться.

— Придите в себя, вы же умная девушка. Вы понятия не имеете, какое…

— О, прошу вас, профессор, не пытайтесь разжалобить меня слезливой историей о несчастной любви профессора МакГонагалл, — я перебиваю его еще раз. — Меня не интересует, сколько мужчин ее отвергло.

Слизнорт в панике. Умение утихомиривать студентов никогда не входило в число его талантов.

— Джанет, послушайте!

— Она жалкая полукровка! — я вскакиваю со стула и срываюсь на самый настоящий визг, некрасивый и недостойный женщины моего происхождения и воспитания. Но я не позволю так со мной обращаться. — Она не смеет меня оскорблять!

— Никто вас не оскорблял! — начинает было Слизнорт и тут же испуганно замолкает. — Что вы сказали?

Я молчу и понимаю, что профессор начинает расплываться у меня перед глазами. Нет уж! Я не заплачу! Они этого не дождутся!

— Джанет, дорогая моя, — Слизнорт резко меняет тон и одним движением палочки придвигает мой стул вплотную к себе, чуть не задев при этом меня саму. И даже трансфигурирует его в намного более удобное и мягкое кресло. — Присядьте, прошу вас. Ну же, давайте спокойно всё обсудим.

Я хлюпаю носом. И вот за это мне действительно стыдно. Какая-то драная кошка практически довела меня до слез.

— Ну что, вы, дорогая. Вот, возьмите, — Слизнорт тут же протягивает мне платок, я даже не успеваю понять, откуда он взялся. Профессора прямо не узнать, при всей его любви к своим студентам он в жизни так не лебезил. Во всяком случае, со мной. И «дорогой» тоже не называл. — Присядьте. Ну вот, другое дело. А теперь давайте поговорим.

— Мне не о чем говорить, профессор, — меня трясет, и по голосу это слышно куда лучше, чем мне хотелось бы. Слизнорт тяжело вздыхает.

— Джанет, я прекрасно понимаю, как вы себя чувствуете.

Да уж вряд ли!

— Возможно, профессор МакГонагалл и в самом деле была чересчур резка с вами…

Чересчур резка? Да он шутит!

— … но только ради вашего блага.

— Интересно, как мне пойдет на благо унижение перед всем классом и обвинение в том, что я недостаточно прилична, профессор? Я допускаю, что профессору МакГонагалл не хватает сообразительности… — Слизнорт недовольно кашляет в кулак, но мне не стыдно ни капельки, — чтобы хотя бы изредка задумываться, что она несет…

  
— Джанет, я прошу вас!

  
— Но уж вы-то должны понимать, чем мне это грозит!

— Джанет, мы с вами не в каменном веке живем.

— Не в каменном. Только вот Алекто Кэрроу замуж что-то никто не зовет.

— Речь сейчас не об этом, — Слизнорт пытается вернуться к первоначальной теме разговора. — Джанет, послушайте, я понимаю, какая атмосфера сейчас царит в вашей семье. Не смотрите на меня так, я знаю, что за гости регулярно к вам захаживают. Но я настоятельно прошу вас не принимать всерьез то, что они вам говорят. Статус крови, каким бы он ни был, не повод оскорблять человека.

Что за глупости? Мало ли как я ее назвала? Он что, думает, я теперь из-за этого в Пожиратели Смерти подамся? Или как там называют приспешников Волдеморта?

— Профессор…

— И я прекрасно понимаю, — не обращает внимания на мое возмущение Слизнорт, вытаскивая из кармашка сложенный вчетверо кусок пергамента, — что по каким-то причинам Антон Долохов может казаться вам очень привлекательным, но вы понятия не имеете, что он за человек.

Сначала я вообще не понимаю, о чем он. Слизнорт так коверкает непривычное для нас имя, что из его уст Долохов опознается только по фамилии. И то не сразу. Я мысленно фыркаю. Потому что могу произнести его имя в точности, как произносит сам Долохов. Впрочем, не буду лукавить, я тренировалась. Тайком, разумеется. Повода называть его «Антоном» прилюдно у меня пока не было и в ближайшее время не появится.

— Джанет, поверьте, я действительно могу вас понять, — продолжает профессор и разворачивает пергамент. Мой злополучный рисунок. — Он старше, наверняка ведет себя вызывающе, да к тому же не британец, поэтому неудивительно, что он кажется вам куда более интересным, чем ваши ровесники. Но я очень прошу вас, выкиньте его из головы.

Я молчу. Я знаю, что он думает об этом. Что я глупая маленькая девочка, которая вздыхает по плохому парню и думает, что это любовь всей ее жизни, хотя на самом деле это просто ее первая серьезная влюбленность. Что пройдет немного времени и я обязательно «перебешусь», забуду Долохова и начну вздыхать еще по кому-нибудь. Ведь глупые маленькие девочки так непостоянны, им не составляет труда разлюбить и влюбиться снова. Только вот я этого не хочу. Он мне нравится. Его темно-синие глаза. Его циничная усмешка. Его привычка говорить колкости и уходить, резко повернувшись на каблуках, пока собеседник пытается придумать ответ. Его манера смотреть на собеседника, чуть прищурившись, одну минуту, две, три, пока тот не начинает нервничать под его пристальным взглядом. Не знаю, люблю ли я его, но думаю о нем постоянно. Пусть он язвительный мерзавец и наверняка Пожиратель Смерти, хотя я не видела его Метки даже краем глаза, пусть он ни разу со мной не заговаривал, пусть он даже не смотрит на меня больше одного раза, когда мы оказываемся в одном помещении, но он как наваждение и избавиться от мыслей о нем я не могу. Даже если бы я сама захотела последовать совету Слизнорта, мне бы все равно этого не удалось.

— Я знаю, что вы сейчас не хотите ничего слушать, — соглашается профессор, хотя я по-прежнему молчу. — Но Долохов — неподходящая для вас компания, поверьте мне.

  
— С чего бы это? — зло бросаю я в ответ. Слизнорт на мгновение устало прикрывает глаза. — По-вашему, я не в состоянии сама разобраться?

— Джанет, дорогая, вы хоть что-нибудь о нем знаете? Полагаю, что нет, раз так его защищаете. Я не спорю, он наверняка использовал всё свое обаяние, чтобы произвести на вас впечатление…

Долохов? Обаяние? Смешно. Нет, возможно, он действительно может быть обаятельным, но уж точно не со мной. И, возможно, это показатель того, что он куда лучше, чем думает о нем Слизнорт, раз моральные принципы не позволяют ему флиртовать со школьницами. Если, конечно, тому виной моральные принципы, а не что-то еще. Вполне возможно, что я для него просто скучная и глупая.

  
— В лучшем случае, он вас соблазнит и бросит, — продолжает тем временем профессор. — А в худшем, польстится на состояние вашей семьи и женится на вас, после чего вашего отца и брата ждет скоропостижная смерть, а вас саму – жизнь хуже, чем в тюрьме.

  
— Можно подумать, вы так хорошо его знаете, что…

— Я знаю гораздо больше вашего, Джанет, — перебивает меня Слизнорт. — Вы юная доверчивая девушка, и вы понятия не имеете, кто такой Долохов. Вы просто еще не интересуетесь такими вещами, чтобы это понимать. Шесть лет назад он закончил Дурмстранг, и, между прочим, с отличием по всем предметам, что тоже не говорит в его пользу, и с тех пор успел изрядно наследить по всей Восточной Европе и пройти подозреваемым по нескольким убийствам. В том числе и своего родного брата.

— Что? — вот это заявление меня действительно огорошивает. Нет, понятно, что эти так называемые Пожиратели Смерти не цветы выращивают, но брат? Да и вообще мне неприятно думать, что он действительно мог кого-то убить. Какие бы слухи там не ходили.

Впрочем, одно меня радует. В Дурмстранг принимают только чистокровных, значит, об этом я могу не беспокоиться. И тогда становится понятно, откуда у него такая выправка. Дурмстранг славится не только углубленным изучением Темных Искусств, но и жесткой дисциплиной, поэтому больше напоминает военную академию. В их стандартную программу, кроме базовых предметов, входит обязательное изучение этикета, танцы и общефизическая подготовка с факультативом по фехтованию. Женщин в Дурмстранге всегда очень мало, преподавание там ориентировано на студентов мужского пола, и каждая чистокровная семья магической Европы хотя бы раз задумывается о том, чтобы отправить сыновей учиться именно в Дурмстранг. Моего братца тоже хотели послать, но он не прошел вступительные экзамены. В Дурмстранге отбор куда жестче, чем в Хогвартсе, и даже имея достаточно денег на оплату обучения, поступить туда может далеко не каждый.

— Александр Долохов исчез четыре года назад, — рассказывает тем временем Слизнорт. — Что с ним стало — неизвестно, но за день до исчезновения он ссорился со своими старшими братьями, Антоном и Станиславом. Дело дошло даже до поединка, и когда на следующее утро выяснилось, что Александр пропал, все подумали, что его братья довели дело до конца, а тело просто спрятали. К сожалению, доказать причастность ни одного из них не удалось, — Слизнорт явно расстроен этим фактом, и я снова начинаю злиться.

— Простите, профессор, но если это не доказано, то как вы можете обвинять его в убийстве? Нельзя сажать людей в Азкабан за то, что они подрались с братом.

— В Нурменгард, — поправляет меня профессор. Впрочем, не уверена, что он прав, это не единственная тюрьма на всю Восточную Европу.

— Да какая разница?!

— Вы не о том думаете, Джанет. Лучше подумайте вот о чем. Если этот человек убил даже своего собственного брата, то как он поступит с вами, если ему что-то не понравится?

— Вы сами сказали, что это не было доказано, профессор, — сухо отвечаю я. — Если наш разговор окончен, то я хотела бы вернуться в гостиную. И извиняться, — добавляю я, видя, что он собирается сказать что-то еще, — я ни перед кем не собираюсь.

— Вы меня сегодня очень огорчили, Джанет, — грустно отвечает Слизнорт.

Знал бы он, как я огорчу его еще через пару лет.

***

  
По возвращении домой меня ждет выговор за ругань с преподавателями — впрочем, он не слишком суровый — и новость, услышав которую, я в полной мере осознаю смысл выражения «ноги подкосились». Отец стал Пожирателем Смерти. А я-то пребывала в полной уверенности, что это будет Трент. Я думаю об этом весь вечер по приезду, перебираю все возможные причины, вплоть до заклятия Империус, но понять мне так и не удается. А у отца на руке теперь красуется отметина в виде черепа с выползающей изо рта змеей, и не похоже, чтобы он старался хоть как-то ее скрыть. Пару раз мне даже удается увидеть, как Метка темнеет, становясь угольно-черной, после чего отец подрывается с места и прыгает в камин, как двадцатилетний. А наутро я слышу по радио экстренные выпуски об очередном убийстве нескольких магглов. А то и магглорожденных волшебников. И в этом участвует человек, который еще полгода назад отзывался о методах Лорда Волдеморта с большим неодобрением. Вот так агитработа! Сказать по правде, мне от этого становится страшно. И я по-прежнему не понимаю, как это вообще возможно. Что тут происходило, пока я сидела в Хогвартсе?

  
Матушка, впрочем, и того хуже. Пока меня не было дома, она сменила почти весь гардероб и вообще весь свой внешний вид. Теперь носит одежду, которая больше подошла бы мне, завивает волосы и выглядит так, будто скинула лет двадцать. И хихикает, словно девчонка, когда речь в семейных разговорах заходит о Долохове. Я запоздало начинаю понимать, что имел в виду Слизнорт. Только вот обаяние Долохова изначально было направленно вовсе не на меня. И теперь моя мать или уже наставляет рога моему отцу, или очень к этому близка. А отец об этом знает. И мне обидно до слез. Между родителями никогда не было этой мифической любви до гроба, но она и не была им нужна. Они прекрасно уживались друг с другом без нее, и дом действительно был домом. А теперь я начинаю понимать тех, кто каждый раз ноет, что не хочет уезжать из Хогвартса, и всерьез подумываю о том, чтобы напроситься в гости к кому-нибудь из друзей. Главное, выбрать того, кто не так интересен Темному Лорду, как моя семья. Не хочу участвовать в этой мерзости. И дело тут не в магглах. Семья разлагается изнутри.

Впрочем, кого я обманываю? Я невыносимо ревную и боюсь даже подумать о том, что Долохов действительно может спать с моей матерью. Потому что такую конкуренцию мне не выдержать. Она слишком красива, даже после рождения двоих детей, чтобы я могла быть уверена в собственной победе. Не говоря уже об опыте. Мне порой делали неприличные предложения, но я понятия не имею, как самой затащить мужчину в постель и что с ним делать там. Краткий экскурс в анатомию, преподанный мне еще до Хогвартса, не в счет, он дела совершенно не упрощает.

И моя ревность атмосферу в доме совершенно не улучшает. Семья разваливается на глазах.

Впрочем, ревновать слишком долго мне не приходится. Всего через пару недель после моего возвращения домой незнакомая сова приносит конверт, на котором значится только мое имя и ничего больше. Почерк кажется мне незнакомым, и остается только гадать, кто это таинственный отправитель. Внутри я обнаруживаю приглашение изумрудно-зеленого цвета и шпильку с цветочком — дешевую безделушку, служащую порт-ключом. Меня зовут на вечеринку потенциальных Пожирателей Смерти. О них, конечно же, ни слова, но вместе с тем это совершенно очевидно из текста приглашения. Будь я посообразительнее, вскрывала бы все непонятные письма в своей комнате и в одиночестве и сейчас могла бы найти способ тактично отказаться, но по глупости и из любопытства я распечатала конверт прямо за столом во время завтрака.

— Что это, Джанет? — тут же спрашивает мама и улыбается ярко-накрашенными губами. Отца за столом нет, последние пару дней они не выносят друг друга даже в течение пары минут.

Прежде, чем ответить, я смотрю на приглашение еще раз. В отличие от конверта оно подписано. И как это я сразу не узнала почерк Рабастана? Неужели так давно его не видела?

— Приглашение, мама, — отвечаю я. — От Рабастана Лестренджа.

Она меняется в лице. А это как понимать? Чего она боится? Рабастан — очень приличный молодой человек и к тому же интересный собеседник. Я даже хотела поговорить о нем с отцом и сейчас уже могла бы быть помолвлена, но появление Долохова спутало мне все карты. Возможно, другую это бы не остановило, но Рабастан не тот человек, которому можно безбоязненно изменять. Если поймает, то в лучшем случае просто изобьет. Впрочем, Долохов, я думаю, такой же. И если я действительно хочу привлечь его внимание, то в одиночку мне не справиться.

— Белла! — кричу я через полчаса, попросту сбежав из дома и появившись в камине Блэков. — Белла, мне нужна твоя помощь!

Я ведь подобные вечеринки, на которых нет родителей, прежде не посещала — отец не пускал, утверждая, что приличной девушке там делать нечего, — и очень смутно понимаю, в каком виде нужно приходить. Правда, я вообще не уверена, что там будет тот, кто мне нужен, но в любом случае у Беллатрикс больше опыта и без нее мне не обойтись.

Я нахожу кузину в ее спальне среди разложенных на кровати и креслах платьев всех возможных расцветок. Объединяет их только длина. Или, вернее сказать, ее отсутствие. Это, пожалуй, даже забавно, у меня половина вечерних платьев с разрезом от бедра, но почему-то они не кажутся мне такими неприличными.

— Кто к нам пожаловал, — хихикает Белла. И демонстрирует мне изумрудно-зеленую карточку с приглашением. — Тоже получила?

— Да.

Не вижу смысла отрицать очевидное.

— У тебя от кого? — спрашивает кузина.

— От Рабастана. А у тебя нет?

— Нет, — отвечает Белла, но имени на своем приглашении не показывает и не называет. — А Стан молодец, — хихикает кузина. — Кто бы мог подумать?

— О чем это ты? — не понимаю я. Я опять чего-то не знаю? Проклятый Хогвартс, когда же я наконец от него избавлюсь? Может, бросить? Я все равно уже могу колдовать вне школы. Впрочем, сейчас важно не это.

— Ты одолжишь мне платье?

Белла окидывает меня придирчивым взглядом.

— Ну хорошо, давай попробуем сделать из тебя человека.

По моему скромному убеждению, получается что-то больше похожее на девицу не слишком тяжелого поведения. После недолгих колебаний Белла вручает мне короткое шелковое платье полуночно-синего цвета. Вырез у него ниже, чем я привыкла, но в целом выглядит неплохо. С оценкой собственной груди я затрудняюсь, но Флинт утверждал, что «есть, за что подержаться». После чего попытался продемонстрировать это на практике и немедленно получил пощечину. Хам. Хотя и красавчик.

Волосы совместным решением оставляем распущенными. Они у меня сами по себе красивые — еще бы, я за ними как только не ухаживаю — длинные, светлые, красивого карамельного оттенка, но на свету отливают золотом. Поэтому ограничиваемся завивкой. От природы волосы у меня не вьются, но с крупными локонами мне определенно лучше.

В Хогвартсе краситься практически запрещено, но — ха-ха! — я сейчас не в Хогвартсе и могу наконец-то нормально подвести глаза. Они у меня достаточно большие, ярко-зеленые, и при правильном использовании подводки можно придать им сходства с кошачьими. Мужчины находят такой взгляд очень загадочным, и мне сейчас это только на руку.

Белла настаивает на ярко-красной помаде, но у меня для такого цвета губы тонковаты, выглядит вульгарно. Так я говорю кузине, хотя, на мой взгляд, этот цвет будет выглядеть вульгарно на чьих угодно губах. Впрочем, это ее дело, какой помадой краситься, а я достаю свою собственную. Достаточно яркая, цвет смотрится очень красиво, но не делает меня похожей на маггловскую потаскушку. Хватит с меня юбки на целых две ладони выше колена и выреза на полгруди, не стоит усугублять образ еще и вульгарной помадой. Я девушка приличная.

От предложенных туфель я тоже отказываюсь. Сама всегда ношу высокий каблук, хотя роста я не маленького — зато сразу отсеиваются претенденты ростом ниже шести футов, мне карлики не нужны, — но к четырехдюймовой шпильке я морально не готова. Предпочитаю каблук пониже и поустойчивее. Мало ли что. Вдруг меня угораздит там напиться? Я, конечно, не как Трент, знаю свой предел и никогда не пью больше, чтобы не выглядеть глупо, но всякое случается. Вдруг не рассчитаю. А на таких каблуках и на трезвую голову можно ногу сломать. И повезет еще, если только одну.

— Ну не самый худший вариант, — резюмирует Белла, окидывая меня критичным взглядом.

— Сойдет, — соглашается Нарцисса. Ее, разумеется, ни на какую вечеринку не звали, но любопытна Цисси до безумия, поэтому заглядывает к нам чуть ли не каждые пять минут. А Беллатриса выгоняет ее снова и снова.

— Все Пожиратели мои будут? — хихикаю я в ответ.

— За всех не ручаюсь, — фыркает Белла, — но Долохов точно оценит. Он вроде как любит блондинок. Кыш! — велит она Нарциссе, и та, показав сестре язык, в очередной раз исчезает.

— Это так заметно? — спрашиваю я упавшим голосом, имея в виду, конечно же, не его предпочтения. Белла смеется откровенно издевательским смехом.

— Да ты же его глазами раздеваешь каждый раз, когда видишь.

Какая у меня, оказывается, наблюдательная кузина. Не так уж часто я его видела, тем более в присутствии Беллы, а она уже такие выводы делает. 

— Только я тебе не советую сегодня же ноги раздвигать, — добавляет кузина, в последний раз поправляя перед зеркалом длинные буйные кудри. Платье на ней еще короче того, что она одолжила мне, но даже такой откровенный наряд ее ничуть не портит. Я откровенно завидую. Белла всегда была красивее меня, черноволосая и черноглазая, как и моя мать, по-аристократически бледная и утонченная, поэтому мужчины падали к ее ногам штабелями еще на третьем курсе Хогвартса, когда она только начинала превращаться из ребенка в женщину. Роковая красотка, на которых так падки мужчины, и которой из меня не получится при всем желании. Я и раньше жалела, что у меня светлые волосы, но сейчас жалею даже о том, что меня даже зовут так… обычно. Беллатрикс не составляет труда заинтересовать мужчин одним только своим именем, чего уж точно не скажешь обо мне.

Кузина замечает, что я загрустила, и щелкает меня по носу. Ой!

— Не кисни, — велит Белла. — Этому хищнику по нраву как раз такие овечки, как ты. Только не давай ему соблазнить тебя слишком быстро, пусть поохотится как следует. И не заигрывай с ним в открытую, если к сексу не готова.

— Я готова, — огрызаюсь я, краснея от ее прямолинейности, и Беллатриса снова смеется. Как она смеет думать, что я чего-то боюсь?

— Конечно, конечно, — соглашается кузина на редкость издевательским тоном. — Детка, ты учти, это не наши бестолковые мальчики, которые только на словах бесподобные любовники, а на деле сами боятся до ужаса и не знают, куда им руки девать, если вдруг до дела доходит. Их можешь дразнить сколько угодно, а вот с Долоховым лучше не играй. Он тебе ноги раздвинет быстрее, чем ты пикнуть успеешь, и папочка с мамочкой на помощь не прибегут. Если не хочешь, чтобы тобой один раз попользовались и передали следующему, веди себя по-умному.

Меня раздражает ее покровительственный тон — тоже мне главный знаток мужчин, у самой небось ни одного не было, — но если рассуждать здраво, то я не могу с ней не согласиться. И если всё то, что говорил мне Слизнорт, — правда, то Долохов опасен вдвойне. Но вместо того, чтобы одуматься, я поправляю волосы и беру в руку порт-ключ. Я уже нарушаю закон, используя самодельный портал — не верю, что он зарегистрирован в Департаменте Магического Транспорта по всем правилам — так почему бы мне не пойти дальше? Я не стану Пожирательницей Смерти, и пусть этот Темный Лорд даже не рассчитывает, что сможет сделать из меня убийцу, как из моего отца, но я сыграю в эту игру.

***

Портал переносит меня на незнакомое скалистое побережье. Здесь сильный ветер и штормящее море серого цвета, и думаю, я не ошибусь, если скажу, что это самый север Шотландии. Рабастану следовало бы предупредить, что здесь холоднее, чем в срединной Англии. Мужчины! Никогда не задумываются о том, что по такой погоде нельзя ходить в узких шелковых платьях. И по таким камням — на высоких каблуках. Или он ждал, что я приду в тапочках и мантии до пола? Я что, восьмидесятилетняя старуха? Может, я и не ношу всякие джинсы, как другие, — маггловская одежда, конечно же, запрещена, но молодежь-то всегда идет в ногу со временем, когда родители не видят, — но и не настолько консервативна, чтобы приходить на вечеринки к ровесникам в бесформенных балахонах до пят. Даже Алекто не стесняется носить обтягивающие вещи, при ее-то габаритах, так почему я должна?

— Опаздываете, дамы, — журит нас Рабастан, появляясь на пороге маленького обшарпанного… Даже не знаю, что это. Паб? По виду похоже, но вокруг больше ни одного строения, только голые скалы. Магглы бы так не построили, да и волшебники тоже. Странное место. Следовало бы проверить его на антитрансгрессионные чары, но делать это при Рабастане, который меня пригласил, значит продемонстрировать полное недоверие. Придется рискнуть.

— Что это за дыра? — спрашивает Белла в своей язвительной манере и недовольно морщит нос. Лестрендж делает вид, что ранен в самое сердце, и приглашает нас внутрь. Там шумно, накурено, громко играет радио и собралась целая толпа, человек тридцать, не меньше. Большинство из них мне незнакомы, но полагаю, это в большинстве своем выпускники Хогвартса за последние лет десять-тринадцать.

Еще не успев зайти, я слышу разговор на каком-то незнакомом языке. Это не французский, который я худо-бедно понимаю, и не всегда казавшиеся мне похожими между собой итальянский и испанский, а других языков я и вовсе раньше не слышала.

— _Тоха, это свинство!_ — говорит первый голос, мужской, но очень высокий, словно у подростка. Судя по интонациям, он чем-то возмущен.

— _Это не свинство, это каре_ , — отвечает ему второй, более низкий, спокойный, но с насмешливыми нотками. Долохов.

— _Шулер!_

— _А ты докажи,_ — теперь он смеется.

— Прекратите болтать на своем непонятном языке, — вмешивается Рабастан. Но в какой-то странной шутливо-лебезящей манере, ни разу не слышала, чтобы он так разговаривал. Не иначе как боится получить заклятием в лоб. – Мы не понимаем ни слова.

— А вам и не надо, — отвечает сидящий за одним из столиков Долохов, сгребая с него пригоршню галеонов. Его противник — парень лет двадцати с неряшливой гривой черных волос и совершенно не подходящим ему голосом — демонстративно бросает на столик карты и с тоскливым видом прикладывается к бокалу с виски. Полагаю, это не первое его поражение. Второй проигравший — мой братец — разочарован этим фактом куда меньше и только меланхолично раскуривает сигарету с какой-то дрянью. Трент проигрывает постоянно и давно уже к этому привык.

— Дамы, это Игорь Каркаров, — представляет нам незнакомого парня Рабастан. — А это мисс Беллатрикс Блэк, невеста моего брата, — сидящий за соседним столиком Рудольфус в этот момент как раз обыгрывает обоих Кэрроу и Уолдена Макнейра, закончившего Хогвартс несколько лет назад, — и мисс Джанет Ричардсон, сестра Тристана.

— Мисс Ричардсон присоединится к нам? — тут же интересуется Каркаров. Никак считает меня легкой добычей, такой же, как Трент. Или испытывает.

— Во что играем? — я не дам себя смутить.

— В покер, конечно же.

— Легко, — отвечаю я и сажусь рядом с братом. Может, иногда мы готовы друг друга прибить, но в такой компании лучше держаться рядом с ним. Тем более, что с другой стороны сидит Долохов. Который тут же бросает Каркарову:

— _Спорим, тебя даже она обыграет?_

— _Она?_ — Каркаров невежливо тыкает в меня пальцем. Все остальные, в том числе и я сама, гадают, о чем речь. — _Не верю. Она слишком красивая. Наверняка тупая, как полено._

— _Ставлю две сотни, что она разделает тебя под орех._

— _По рукам._

В отличие от Трента, я умею блефовать. Братец чаще всего проигрывает именно потому, что у него на лице написано, какая карта ему пришла, а меня с детства учили, что воспитанная девушка всегда держит свои мысли при себе и на все реагирует с вежливой улыбкой. Разумеется, под «всем» никогда не подразумевались карточные игры, но я точно знаю, что по моему лицу они ничего не прочитают. А дальше главное, чтоб карты нужные пришли. И еще деньги ставку делать, но их у меня с собой нет и я трясу братца. Тот ругается, но делится.

Долохов раскачивается на стуле, то и дело ставя его только на задние ножки. Я не сразу понимаю, зачем, если он каждый раз балансирует на грани и рискует попросту опрокинуться. Но всё просто. С такого ракурса этому негодяю как раз видны мои карты. Когда я это понимаю, то в ответ делаю страшные глаза. Долохов давится смехом. Действительно. Семнадцатилетняя девчонка — это ведь так страшно, прямо жуть берет.

— Ну что, — предлагает Каркаров, глядя при этом только на меня. Он всю игру меня глазами ест, скажу честно, это неприятно, — вскрываемся?

Я снова смотрю на карты. Валет подмигивает мне самым наглым образом. Эх, мне бы десятку червей, а не девятку. Вот тогда я бы их всех сделала. И очень хочется открыть окно. Здесь невыносимо душно, и от сигаретного дыма у меня кружится голова. Я не то, чтобы специалист в таких вещах, но знаю точно: балуются чем-то запрещенным.

Дама червей делает хитрые глаза, подносит нарисованный пальчик к губам, а потом показывает веером куда-то вниз. Я послушно опускаю взгляд и вижу развернутую в предлагающем жесте руку. Между двумя отставленными пальцами зажата игральная карта. Десятка!

Якобы рассеянно провожу рукой по волосам и опускаю ее вниз. Словно на колени положила. Забрать карту нетрудно, подцепила двумя пальцами и на всякий случай спрятала за край подола. А вот как ее подменить? Брат вообще на меня не смотрит, а вот Каркаров только и делает, что таращится так, словно я из золота. Как бы его отвлечь?

Долохов кладет карты на стол рубашкой вверх и встает. Каркаров немедленно переключается на него.

— Куда это ты?

— Виски кончился, — невозмутимо отвечает Антон и проходит к барной стойке, гулко постукивая каблуками ботинок по дощатому полу. Каркаров следит за ним, как коршун, даже отворачивается от столика, чтобы не упустить из виду. Долохов отвечает ему насмешливым взглядом.

— Вскрываемся? — предлагаю я с невинной улыбкой, когда этот шулер возвращается с бутылкой виски, и аккуратно передаю ему под столом недостающую карту.

— Фулл-хаус, — злорадно отвечает Каркаров и демонстрирует нам свои карты: три валета и две шестерки. Трент молча бросает карты на стол и тянется к бутылке. У него тройка.

— Каре, — бьет их обоих Долохов, показывая пиковую даму и четыре девятки. Одна из них моя.

— Ты в любом случае не выиграл, — цедит Каркаров и поворачивает голову ко мне. — Мисс?

Я намеренно делаю глупое лицо и начинаю хлопать ресницами.

— Ой, я даже не знаю, тут картиночки какие-то...

Долохов начинает хохотать. Даже откидывается на спинку стула и запрокидывает голову. А у Каркарова при виде моих карт вытягивается лицо.

— Ого! — хмыкает Трент. — Флеш-рояль? В самом деле?

— Ты плохо видишь? — интересуюсь я с милой улыбкой. — Очки не нужны?

— _Вот же сука тупая!_ — бессильно рявкает Каркаров. Я не понимаю, но вряд ли это был комплимент, потому что Долохов в ответ резко выпрямляется и ударом ноги выбивает из-под него стул. Я самым позорным образом подпрыгиваю, а Трент от неожиданности проливает на себя выпивку. Каркаров с грохотом падает на пол.

— А что… что случилось? — я глупо лепечу, как перепуганная первокурсница, переводя взгляд с Долохова на поднимающегося с пола Каркарова и обратно. Тишина вокруг стоит мертвая, только радио по-прежнему надрывается какой-то слащавой песенкой. Все ждут, что будет дальше.

— Ничего, — сухо отвечает Долохов. И добавляет. — _Еще раз ты скажешь что-то подобное, и я тебе язык вырву._

— _Да ладно, сказал бы сразу, что девка твоя, я бы молчал. Чего кипятиться-то?_

— _Заткнись_ , — велит Долохов и встает. — _Нечего за стол садиться, если играть не умеешь._ Пойду покурю.

Я, да и все остальные, пожалуй, тоже провожают его взглядом. И что это было? 

— Забирайте выигрыш, мисс, — беззлобно говорит Каркаров, поднимая опрокинутый стул. На лице у него начинает наливаться внушительный синяк.

— Вот я маме скажу, что ты на деньги играешь, — смеется Трент, глядя, как я сгребаю со стола монеты. Ха. Мои первые собственноручно заработанные деньги. Ну почти собственноручно.

— Вот я папе скажу, что ты дурью балуешься, — отвечаю я, кивая на сигарету в его руке. Даже у меня от этого дыма уже голова кружится, а он и вовсе скоро под стол уляжется.

— Это не дурь! — тут же возмущается брат. — Кто тебе сказал?

Ой, не быть тебе конспиратором, не быть.

— Никто. У меня, между прочим, «Выше ожидаемого» по Гербологии. И я прекрасно знаю, что вот эта дрянь запрещена в двадцати восьми странах мира, — я уже не просто киваю, а обличительно показываю пальцем — хотя это и невежливо, — но и Трент, и Каркаров только смеются.

— У-у-у, да у нас тут, оказывается, блюститель порядка завелся.

— Аврорат не дремлет! Арестуйте меня, мисс. И накажите. Я очень плохо вел себя в этом году.

— Полегче, Игорь. Моя сестра еще слишком маленькая для таких шуточек.

Я молча встаю и выхожу на улицу.

— Да ладно, Джан, ну я же… — летит мне вдогонку прежде, чем захлопывается дверь. Иди к дьяволу.

Снаружи по-прежнему бушует ветер и, к тому же, начался дождь. Крупный, холодный, струи косые и заливают половину крыльца, даже несмотря на козырек. Но дышится здесь куда легче, чем в накуренном пабе. Долохов стоит, облокотившись на перила, и выдыхает серо-зеленый дым с травянистым запахом. Получше, чем то, что курит мой братец, но тоже дрянь.

— Что, уже баиньки пора? — резко спрашивает он при виде меня. Не думаю, что у него есть причины злиться на меня, скорее это из-за Каркарова, но срывать на мне гнев я не позволю. Только вот прежде, чем я успеваю поставить его на место, у меня вырывается вопрос, которым я задаюсь последние две недели.

— А вы спите с моей матерью?

Долохов начинает кашлять, поперхнувшись дымом. А я и сама теряюсь от собственной наглости и только глупо топчусь на одном месте, не зная, что мне теперь сделать. Постучать по спине? Принести воды? Просто убежать и умереть от стыда? А еще соблазнять собиралась, дура. Такими темпами я его скорее убью.

— Какой неожиданный вопрос, — наконец выдавливает Антон, все еще пытаясь откашляться. — Вот уж точно, непредсказуемая женская логика.

— Это дым, — виновато говорю я и чувствую, что краснею. Он только хмыкает и отвечает:

— Нет. Не я.

— Как это не вы? — снова брякаю я, не подумав. Василиск бы побрал Трента с его дурью. Так-то у меня от нее просто голова кружится, но один на один с Долоховым… Ох, только бы глупостей не наделать.

— А что, надо, чтоб обязательно я был? — Антон уже пришел в себя после моего выпада, и теперь мне словесную пикировку точно не выиграть.

— Нет, — отвечаю я. — А кто?

— Рабастан Лестрендж.

— Что?!

Он смеется. А мне плакать хочется. Наверно, тоже от дыма. Или от того, что мне стыдно. Рабастан ей в сыновья годится, он всего на год старше Трента. Проклятый Волдеморт! Это всё он! Он и его Пожиратели. Лучше бы они вообще никогда не появлялись!

Я делаю шаг вперед и складываю руки на перилах. Крыльцо совсем рядом с отвесным краем берега, отсюда отлично видны скалы внизу и бьющиеся о них серые волны. Если наклониться сильнее, то можно легко свалиться вниз. И ни о чем уже не думать.

— Зачем? — у меня предательски дрожит голос, но я ничего не могу с этим поделать. И я не понимаю, за что? — Вам мало того, что вы из моего отца убийцу сделали? Зачем надо разрушать мою семью? Зачем...? — я замолкаю, не договорив, и пытаясь сглотнуть стоящий в горле ком.

— Я здесь вообще не причем, — мягко отвечает Долохов. — И я этого не хотел.

Мне бы задуматься, с чего он вдруг начинает так говорить и какое ему вообще дело до моей семьи, но я слишком занята, пытаясь не расплакаться. Я Ричардсон. Я наполовину Блэк. Я не должна реветь, как какая-то хаффлпаффка, и тем более у него на глазах. Что бы там не говорили МакГонагалл и Слизнорт, я не хочу, чтобы он видел меня жалкой плачущей девочкой, которая не может ничего сделать, чтобы остановить то, что творится вокруг нее. Я не хочу, чтобы он смотрел на меня с этой брезгливой жалостью, с которой на моем факультете смотрят на тех, кто плачет. И в то же время я невыносимо хочу, чтобы он меня пожалел. Наверно, меня тянет к нему именно потому, что он уже не бестолковый мальчишка, а взрослый мужчина, и мне кажется, что он понимает намного больше, чем те, кто меня окружает. Что он не будет смеяться. И мне бы заметить, как он прячет волшебную палочку всего за секунду до того, как я решаюсь поднять на него глаза. Мне бы знать, что, в отличие от Хогвартса, в Дурмстранге в обязательном порядке преподается легиллименция. Но я не знаю. И в этом моя первая ошибка. Я начинаю ему верить.

Я не вижу в его глазах этой брезгливой жалости, которой так боюсь, когда поднимаю голову. Того, что я хотела бы увидеть, там, впрочем, тоже нет, но когда я машинально начинаю тереть замерзшие руки, Долохов выбрасывает окурок и молча отводит в сторону полу куртки в приглашающем жесте. И я почти падаю ему на грудь, прячу лицо, комкая в пальцах мягкую ткань рубашки, и бессильно плачу, чувствуя под щекой теплую кожу в распахнутом вороте.

Мне бы понять, что Слизнорт был прав, но я слишком нуждаюсь в ком-то, кто был бы сильнее меня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Энцелад - шестой спутник Сатурна.


	4. Глава третья

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Колдовстворец — русская школа магии, особенно отличившаяся тем, что ученики там играют в квиддич не на метлах, а на вырванных с корнем деревьях.

 

 

У меня сложные отношения с августом. С одной стороны, он с каждым днем всё больше приближает меня к очередной поездке в Хогвартс, но с другой, я очень люблю это витающее в воздухе ощущение увядания, еще едва уловимого, но уже неизбежного. Кое-где уже начинают желтеть листья, и хотя погода стоит еще очень теплая, уже нет такого зноя, какой случается порой в июле. Особенно мне нравятся августовские вечера, и я стараюсь проводить их где угодно, только не дома. Заглядываю к родственникам — всерьез моим визитам радуются только родители Джульет, которые надеются, что я отучу ее взрывать волшебные петарды прямо на заднем дворе и топтать по рассеянности клумбы, — или перемещаюсь порталом в Лондон и часами брожу по Косому переулку, разглядывая витрины. Несколько раз натыкаюсь там на однокурсников, болтаю с ним ни о чем и даже соглашаюсь пойти с Малфоем посмотреть на некое «потрясающее зрелище», которое будет в Лютном переулке в следующие выходные. Судя по нежеланию Люциуса уточнять, какое именно зрелище меня ждет, это наверняка что-то нелегальное. И возможно, даже опасное. Но все лучше, чем сидеть дома. Потому что находиться в особняке по-прежнему невыносимо.

Такое чувство, будто родители задались целью довести и себя, и меня заодно. Мало того, что на следующее утро после вечеринки сначала мама прочитала мне целую лекцию о нравственности и прочей чепухе — нет бы просто запретить мне туда идти и не устраивать по утру сцен, — так после нее зашел отец и долго объяснял мне, почему недопустимо смешивать нашу чистую кровь с чужаками. Я от этого пассажа настолько растерялась, что уж было решила, что он за мной следил. Но раз так, то почему не устроил мне разнос той же ночью, когда я вернулась не пойми во сколько – я и сама толком не помню – и насквозь пропахшая сигаретным дымом?

Или наоборот, почему он устроил его вообще, если в таком случае должен был знать, что его непутевая дочь не провела на той вечеринке и часа, а все оставшееся время ее просто поили кофе и позволяли есть любые понравившиеся пирожные в какой-то волшебной кафешке на окраине Эдинбурга? Стыдно подумать, сколько это стоило. И денег, и терпения, потому что я не только ела, как на убой — впрочем, это Долохов объяснил побочным эффектом от того проклятого дыма, — но еще и постоянно изливала душу. Представляю, как он потешался надо мной в мыслях. И дома у меня всё плохо, и мама любовников развела — причем я совершенно запуталась в этом любовном многоугольнике, — и папа магглов убивает, и брат — дурак, совсем меня не любит. Хотя можно подумать, я его люблю. На месте Антона я бы удавила меня еще в первые полчаса. А он зачем-то терпел и слушал. Впрочем, я догадываюсь, зачем, но лично я все же предпочла бы удавить. Все равно я для Лорда Волдеморта никакой практической ценности не представляю, только истерики закатывать умею. Да еще и Трансфигурацию бросила, колдунья непутевая.

Когда я добралась до этой своей проблемы, то немедленно захлюпала носом с новой силой и одним укусом прикончила больше половины эклера. И как он у меня в рот-то поместился? А главное, как это выглядело со стороны? Обжора несчастная.

Впрочем, на тот момент меня куда больше волновал факт несправедливой обиды. Всего я Антону – к тому времени разговор уже ушел в совершенно неформальное русло и я вовсю называла его по имени – конечно же, говорить не стала, поэтому ограничилась только тем, что эта старая грымза ко мне необоснованно придирается, а я – вся такая бедная и несчастная – от этого страдаю. Тьфу, самой вспомнить стыдно.

Долохов выслушал мои сбивчивые объяснения, стряхнул пепел с сигареты и ответил, что говорить МакГонагалл может всё, что угодно, но до тех пор, пока она вынуждена делиться со мной своими знаниями и опытом, в выигрыше буду я, а не она. Я от неожиданности даже перестала есть. Так и застыла с очередным эклером на полпути ко рту. Во-первых, потому что до этого он только кивал или неопределенно хмыкал в ответ на мои жалобы, а во-вторых… Стыдно признаться, но несмотря на всю славу слизеринцев, как самых хитрых и расчетливых студентов, сказанное им мне даже в голову не приходило.

Пока я осознавала, Антон успел докурить, затушить окурок в пепельнице и вытащить новую сигарету. Прикуривал он, на мой взгляд, достаточно забавно. Волшебники обычно делают это с помощью волшебной палочки, в редких случаях обзаводятся вычурными зажигалками с фамильным гербом или личным вензелем, но Долохов таскал в кармане самый обычный коробок спичек. Я рискнула спросить, почему.

— Школьная привычка, — ответил Антон. — Завхоз отбирал у нас палочки перед тем, как запереть в карцере, а там и не видно ни зги, особенно зимой, и курить еще больше хочется. Наверно, потому что заняться больше нечем. Вот и сидишь всю ночь, куришь и думаешь, какой ты дурак, что попался на горячем. Если повезет, то перестукиваешься через стенку со вторым таким же дураком. Ну или не повезет, — тут он усмехнулся, — это уж как посмотреть.

Любопытно. В Хогвартсе тоже раньше был карцер — а может, и не один, я никогда не забредала в ту часть подземелий, чтобы посчитать, и уж тем более никогда не оказывалась там в наказание, — но с тех пор, как директором стал Дамблдор, в школе ввели новые порядки. Положение студенток от этого никак не изменилось, нас и прежде не разрешалось пороть или запирать в карцере, а вот наши однокурсники мужского пола вздохнули с облегчением. Чего нельзя было сказать об их родителях. Даже мой собственный отец назвал решение директора «сентиментальным», хотя и сам никогда не был домашним тираном.

— И часто ты там сидел? — зачем-то спросила я, доедая пирожное.

— Нет, — Долохов подарил мне еще одну кривоватую усмешку. — Меня редко ловили.

Даже не знаю, хорошо это или плохо.

— А почему спички, а не зажигалка?

— Потому что хорошие зажигалки большинству из нас тогда были не по карману. А плохие в условиях Дурмстранга имеют привычку не зажигаться. Со спичками, впрочем, тоже бывают проблемы, но их хотя бы легче достать.

— А где находится Дурмстранг? — заинтересовалась я, впрочем без особой надежды получить правдивый ответ. Местоположение Дурмстранга — тайна, которая уже несколько столетий не дает покоя всем остальным магическим школам. Говорят, даже его преподаватели не знают, в какой именно точке земного шара они работают.

— На севере, — ответил Антон, пожав плечами. — Возможно, в Норвегии, но наверняка никто не знает.

И отвел взгляд в сторону, задумчиво глядя в окно. Глаза у него темные почти до черноты и совершенно непроницаемые, поэтому даже спустя годы мне редко удавалось понять, о чем он думает. Но в тот момент его взгляд сделался непривычно мечтательным. И это красило его намного больше, чем циничная усмешка. Я не сочла его красавцем в первую встречу и, пожалуй, не считала таким и впредь — если, конечно, мне удавалось отбросить эмоции и посмотреть на него глазами постороннего человека, а не влюбленной женщины, — но порой он становился таким обаятельным, что смотреть на него хотелось часами. Даже обидно, что об этой его стороне знали лишь единицы: на людях Антон предпочитал быть невыносимым мерзавцем и разговаривать исключительно на языке сарказма и колкостей.

— Там очень красиво, — наконец заговорил Долохов, по-прежнему глядя в окно. Даже голос у него изменился, лишившись насмешливых ноток. — Холодно, конечно, как в Аду, зимой поднимались такие бураны, что мы дальше своего носа ничего не видели. Даже магия не спасала. А уж если кого ловили за пределами замка после отбоя, то исключали немедленно и без права восстановления. Старик здорово из-за этого лютовал, чуть ли не каждый вечер рассказывал нам, как в прошлом замерз насмерть тот или иной дурак, решивший прогуляться посреди ночи, но не сумевший наколдовать путного согревающего заклинания. Причем, на моей памяти ни разу не повторился, — он неожиданно улыбнулся. Как-то немного скованно, словно отвык это делать, и не разжимая губ, но все же это была настоящая улыбка, а не очередная кривоватая усмешка, искажавшая линию рта. — То ли действительно столько народу перемерзло, то ли у него просто фантазия очень хорошо работала. Впрочем, — уголки рта снова дрогнули, и теперь между разомкнувшимися губами блеснули зубы, — мы все равно сбегали при первом же удобном случае.

— Зачем, если это так опасно? — не сказать, чтобы я была уж очень примерной ученицей, но ради чего было рисковать вылететь из школы, а то и умереть?

Антон отвел взгляд от окна и посмотрел на меня. Потом спросил:

— А ты хоть раз видела рассвет в горах?

Видела. Не из слизеринской, конечно, гостиной или женской спальни, окна там искусственные, пусть и кажутся поначалу совершенно настоящими. Но порой рассвет заставал нас на пути к теплицам, и мы, бывало, опаздывали на урок, засмотревшись на то, как солнце поднимается из-за заснеженных вершин и отражается в окнах высоких башен. Это действительно безумно красиво.

Я киваю, и он снова улыбается. Мне. Это так непохоже на того Долохова, которого я видела прежде, и мне даже начинает казаться, что в этот момент между нами что-то происходит, что, может быть, сейчас он возьмет меня за руку или… Или я все испорчу, задав не тот вопрос.

— А в Дурмстранге тоже есть разделение по факультетам?

Антон перестает улыбаться и откидывается на спинку стула, складывая руки на груди.

— Нет, потому что это глупость несусветная.

— Почему?! — неожиданно для самой себя обижаюсь я. Нет, возможно, в нашей школе не все идеально, но для многих из нас — да что там, для каждого из нас! — факультет — это вторая семья. Где мы все были без его поддержки, особенно в первые месяцы после поступления?

— Потому что вместо того, чтобы заниматься чем-то действительно важным, вы тратите время на межфакультетскую грызню и навешивание ярлыков, — резко отвечает Долохов. — Стоит только начать разговор с выпускником Хогвартса, и уже через пять минут ты устанешь слушать про то, что все хаффлпаффцы тупые, все когтевранцы — зануды, а Гриффиндор со Слизерином только и делают, что грызутся между собой, как бешеные собаки. В Хогвартсе, после Хогвартса, и даже до Хогвартса, потому что вы заранее настраиваете детей на какой-то определенный факультет, на котором училась вся семья. И, соответственно, на грызню со студентами другого. Рано или поздно ваша неспособность работать вместе приведет к тому, что магглы вас раздавят.

Магглы? Раздавят нас? Чушь какая-то.

— Но зачем им это? — растерянно спрашиваю я. — Я… Хорошо, я глупая, наверно, даже очень глупая, — да что там, иногда я веду себя так бестолково, что попросту становлюсь олицетворением стереотипов о блондинках, — но я не понимаю. Мы всегда… сосуществовали мирно и…

— И поэтому магическая Британия ютится на задворках маггловской, позволив запереть себя в затерянных в неведомой глуши особняках и паре-тройке заколдованных деревень, — продолжает Антон с нескрываемым сарказмом в голосе. — Как-то это мало похоже на мирное сосуществование. Скорее на клетку, в которую вас загнали перед тем, как окончательно добить. Попробуй-ка надеть мантию и пройтись по маггловскому Лондону. Думаешь, тебя будут провожать восхищенными взглядами и спрашивать, кто пошил тебе такую замечательную одежку? Нет, они будут хихикать и тыкать в тебя пальцами. Потому что для магглов ты будешь не красивой элегантной женщиной, а чокнутой в балахоне. И вот так — во всем.

Что ж, может, он и прав. Хотя нет, не «может». Он действительно прав. Но что-то я не припоминаю — хотя я и не интересуюсь политикой и многого об этом не знаю, — чтобы Советский Союз пропагандировал отказ от Статута о Секретности и установление магократии.

— А разве в твоей стране не так?

— Сейчас, — соглашается Антон, — так. А вот раньше было совершенно иначе. Пока магглы не решили устроить революцию. Впрочем, в этом есть и наша вина, мы никак не ожидали, что эти животные могут представлять реальную силу.

Я смутно понимаю, о чем он сейчас говорит. Историю Магии в Хогвартсе ведет на редкость занудный призрак, которого никто никогда не слушает, да и то рассказывает он только о нашей истории, а другие страны упоминает мельком, вроде «Во время войны с Гриндевальдом британское Министерство Магии тесно сотрудничало с русским и американским.» Или как-то так, я ту лекцию прослушала, играя с Малфоем в виселицу на полях его конспекта. И, видимо, мое полное незнание зарубежной истории написано у меня на лбу большими светящимися буквами, потому что Антон качает головой, отчего становится похож на моего отца, когда тот возмущается насчет нынешней совершенно пропащей молодежи. Но все же решает снизойти до бестолковой школьницы — и вообще, История Магии — это не профильный предмет, — и объяснить.

— У нас никогда не было такой жесткой необходимости соблюдать Статут о Секретности, как в Британии. Раньше в наших магических школах могли учиться только выходцы из дворянских семей. Ни Колдовстворец, ни тем более Дурмстранг крестьян не принимали ни под каким предлогом. Даже будь они колдунами уровня этого вашего Мерлина. Вот и получалось, что и магия, и власть находились в руках одних и тех же людей. Поэтому никакой Статут нам не требовался, свои и так прекрасно всё знали, даже если сами не колдовали — кажется, у вас таких называют сквибами и всячески презирают, но у нас с этим было проще, — а крепостных такие вещи никогда не касались. Но, как это часто бывает с излишне самоуверенными правителями, в начале столетия мы проглядели назревающую революцию. Или просто не сочли ее реальной угрозой. Закончилось все более чем печально, царя свергли, многих из нас расстреляли или сослали в лагеря, другим удалось укрыться где-нибудь в глуши или бежать заграницу, но в любом случае как магическая держава Россия существовать перестала. Конечно, потом вся эта шваль потребовала, чтобы их детей тоже учили магии, и Колдовстворцу пришлось на это согласиться, но по сравнению с тем, что было раньше, это просто небо и земля.

— Но почему ваши маги ничего не сделали? — растерянно спрашиваю я. — Ведь в отличие от магглов они…

— Могут колдовать? — продолжает Антон. И соглашается. — Могут. Только вот как показывает пример моего деда и двоих моих дядей, нажать на курок бывает быстрее, чем сказать «Авада Кедавра». Их застрелили в Кронштадте в марте семнадцатого года, когда началось восстание на флоте. Отец выжил только потому, что сам тогда был мальчишкой и дед решил отправить его домой, едва начались первые волнения. И потому что мой прапрадед еще за сто лет до этого тоже пытался свергнуть царя, но не преуспел и был сослан в Сибирь с приказом основать поселение, раз уж ему заняться нечем. А там глушь непроходимая, и магглоотталкивающие заклинания на каждом шагу, если бы коммунисты сунулись туда кого-то искать, то нашли бы только собственную смерть. Уж это мы бы им устроили.

— Мне очень жаль твоих родных, — негромко говорю я, надеясь, что это не звучит фальшиво или, не дай Мерлин, оскорбительно. Я действительно сочувствую, но не уверена, что Антону нужны соболезнования от какой-то едва знакомой ему девчонки. Не тот характер. — Это ужасно.

Долохов равнодушно пожимает плечами, подтверждая мою мысль.

— Я их не знал, — и добавляет. — Но это не значит, что я забуду о том, что с ними сделали. И то, как магглы громили наши дома, насиловали наших женщин и убивали наших детей. От этих животных не стоит ждать ничего хорошего. Да их самих надо в концентрационные лагеря согнать и заодно контроль за рождаемостью ввести! Они ведь даже себе подобных убивают сотнями и даже тысячами. Закалывают, травят, расстреливают, сбрасывают бомбы, уничтожающие целые города. Что уж говорить о нас? Неужели вы настолько слепы, что не видите — мир, которым правят магглы, гниет заживо. И пока вы прячетесь за магическими барьерами и бездействуете, вы обречены умирать вместе с ними.

Я молчу. Не знаю, что на это ответить. Может быть, Антон и прав, но мысли у него радикальнее некуда. А я еще Темного Лорда фанатиком посчитала. Хотя у Долохова всё же больше поводов ненавидеть магглов, с этим я не могу не согласиться. Я бы тоже чувствовала что-то подобное, если бы они убили моих родных. Но, наверно, я слишком эгоцентрична, чтобы испытывать к магглам ненависть только потому, что они убивали волшебников в другой стране, да еще и лет эдак пятьдесят назад.

— Тогда почему ты не… — как бы тут еще выразиться поточнее? — не пытаешься бороться с ними в России?

После всего, что он тут наговорил, это самый логичный вопрос.

— А я политзаключенный, — неожиданно весело отвечает Антон. — Как-то раз дал в морду одной коммунистской сволочи. Причем за дело, но кого это волнует? В отместку мне пришили пару-тройку политических статей, за которые и по отдельности-то светит либо приличный срок, либо вообще расстрел. Ничего не скажешь, очень по-мужски. Впрочем, чего-то подобного я и ожидал, правда, в меньших масштабах. Не думал, что у этой крысы хватит духу попытаться отправить меня на тот свет, пусть и чужими руками. Вот и пришлось быстро уносить оттуда ноги. Жить-то хочется.

Да, Слизнорт говорил что-то подобное, когда пытался убедить меня держаться подальше от Антона. Но ведь это лишний раз доказывает, что Слизнорт ничего толком о нем не знает. Собирает слухи то тут, то там, а на деле далек от истины, как никто другой.

— Поэтому я и не могу бороться с ними там, — продолжает Антон уже без улыбки. — Не потому, что не хочу, а потому что я уже пытался. И проиграл. Невозможно изменить мир, когда ты один и тебя никто не желает слышать. Если бы другие захотели, мы смели бы этих животных с лица земли. Но они не хотят. Их страх сильнее, чем их ярость. Может быть, потому, что они видели собственными глазами то, о чем я знаю лишь по чужим рассказам. Может, по еще каким-то причинам. В любом случае… они предпочитают смотреть и ничего не делать. А по одиночке мы бессильны, и такие, как я, только напрасно растрачивают силы и в конечном итоге либо бегут, либо погибают. Тоже напрасно.

— Так значит… — осторожно спрашиваю я, — теперь ты не можешь вернуться домой?

В этот момент мне вновь становится искренне его жаль, хотя такие люди, как Антон, подобных чувств обычно не вызывают. Не потому, что их не за что жалеть, а потому, что чужая жалость — это последнее, что им нужно. Жалеть самого Антона, как я поняла позднее, и вовсе опасно для жизни, он от этого приходит в ярость, потому что считает, что жалеют только тех, кто опустился на самое дно и уже не способен подняться вновь. Он не позволял жалеть себя даже в Азкабане. Поддержать — да, потому что понимал: по одиночке мы не сможем сохранить здравый рассудок. Но жалости во взгляде он не терпел никогда. В моем — особенно.

— Да нет, — отвечает Антон, пожимая плечами, — домой могу. Там все свои. А вот если я попробую сунуться, например, в Москву или Петербург, то меня тут же скрутят и расстреляют, пока снова не сбежал. Да и сомневаюсь, что сбежать удастся, при всех талантах моего брата он не сможет организовать мне побег во второй раз. А даже если и сможет, то сам попадет под подозрение. Оно мне надо? Нет.

— Брат? — переспрашиваю я и пытаюсь припомнить хотя бы одно из тех имен, которые называл мне Слизнорт. — Александр?

Антон словно каменеет. Я буквально вижу, как напрягаются под рубашкой мускулы, настолько неестественно теперь выглядит его поза, еще секунду казавшаяся совершенно расслабленной. Наверное, так выглядит хищный зверь за мгновение до броска. Глаза у него вновь становятся совершенно непроницаемыми, лицо застывает равнодушной маской, и мне в голову немедленно, но вместе с тем как-то очень запоздало лезут предостережения Слизнорта.

 _Вы понятия не имеете, что он за человек._  
_Если Долохов убил даже своего собственного брата, то как он поступит с вами, если ему что-то не понравится?_

Легко отмахнуться от таких слов в кабинете своего декана, когда ты знаешь, что в стенах Хогвартса тебе угрожает разве что лишиться десятка баллов. И гораздо сложнее, когда ты сидишь, сама толком не зная, где, и вдруг понимаешь, что человек напротив способен лишить тебя жизни одним взмахом волшебной палочки. А может, и просто движением руки. Не сомневаюсь, что он легко убьет меня и безо всякой магии, если захочет. И рука у него не дрогнет.

— Нет, — холодно отвечает Долохов. — Стас.

— Антон, я не… — я пытаюсь как-то исправить свою оплошность, может, сказать, что меня это не касается и что я ни в коем случае не собираюсь лезть к нему с расспросами, но договорить он мне не дает. Вновь смотрит в окно, где уже начинает темнеть небо, и говорит все тем же ледяным тоном:

— Тебе пора.

— Прости меня, — бормочу я, поднимаясь и думая, что все испортила и что больше уже его не увижу. Даже сейчас я думаю не о том, что Слизнорт, возможно, всё же был прав и что мне следует бежать отсюда со всех ног. Наверно, каждая влюбленная девчонка считает, что она особенная и что уж она-то без труда сможет сделать мужчину лучше, чем он есть. Даже самого отъявленного негодяя, которого не смогла исправить ни одна из прежних его женщин.

— Иди домой, Джанет, — отвечает Антон уже мягче, но мне все равно кажется, что я совершила какую-то непоправимую ошибку.

И только выйдя на улицу, я запоздало понимаю, что в тот момент он впервые назвал меня по имени.

***

Мама кричит так громко, что ее слышно через две закрытые двери и длинный коридор. В другой раз я бы порадовалось тому, что женщина, которая еще полгода назад разговаривала только шепотом и целыми днями не поднималась с кровати из-за невыносимых мигреней, теперь может так, скажем прямо, голосить, но достаточно послушать, что именно она кричит, и всю радость как дементором уносит.

  
— Чудовище! Ты эгоистичное чудовище! Я отдала тебе почти двадцать пять лет своей жизни! Я мучилась часами, рожая твоего беспутного сына и твою дочь! Могу я хоть теперь насладиться жизнью?! Кто знает, сколько мне осталось?!

Спасибо хоть, что беспутным она считает только сына. И зачем так драматизировать? Никто, конечно, не вечен, но кричать, что ты скоро умрешь, когда тебе всего-то сорок с хвостиком, а в волшебном мире люди спокойно доживают до ста, а то и больше, - это всё же слишком.

— Почему тебе можно было развлекаться с этой Розье, а я должна…?!

Я прицельно запускаю в дверь звукоизоляционным заклинанием и натягиваю одеяло с головой. Досмотреть сон, в котором я — даже стыдно признаться — целовалась под звездным небом с высоким синеглазым мужчиной — надо же, какое у меня все-таки романтичное подсознание, — все равно уже не получится, но хоть подремлю немного, пока заклинание опять не развеялось. Спросонья я очень плохо колдую.

К середине августа мне уже удается разобраться, что происходит в этом доме. Заодно выяснить, что это Трент настучал на меня, когда я сбежала с вечеринки с Антоном. Я честно пытаюсь не осуждать. Нет, не Трента, этот гаденыш у меня еще свое получит за то, что сплетничает хуже девчонок. Родителей. Просто матушке захотелось… любви. И, по-видимому, ей совершенно без разницы, с кем. Или ее хихиканье при упоминании Долохова — это что-то вроде… прикрытия? Интересно, а сам Антон хоть знает, какую роль ему отвели в этом фарсе?

Впрочем, нет, ни в чем я не разобралась. И будь я посообразительнее, вообще бы не стала, потому что из-за моих разбирательств я в конечном итоге нашла в нашем семейном шкафу столько скелетов, что уже не могла называть это место своим домом. Впрочем, в этом были виноваты не только старые тайны.

Самое странное, что, несмотря на всё то безумие, которое теперь творится дома, никто почему-то не осуждает Рабастана. На месте отца я бы первым делом угостила его парочкой заклинаний — в конце концов, он же мужчина и глава семьи, не Тренту же ставить Лестренджа на место, — но отец почему-то бездействует. Видимо, это потому, что Рабастан тоже мужчина и ему не нужно беречь свою честь. В том смысле, в каком ее нужно беречь женщинам. Мужчинам никогда не было зазорно иметь любовниц, соблазнять чужих жен, плодить внебрачных детей. Но, не дай Мерлин, что-то подобное выкинет женщина. Крику поднимется — ой! Позор семьи, не меньше. А то и всей магической Британии.

И в то же время такие падшие женщины всем безумно интересны, гораздо интереснее точно таких же мужчин. Никого не волновало, когда мой брат в открытую изменял жене. Кроме нее самой, но лично мне никогда не было ее жалко. У меня были — и остаются по сей день — свои причины ее ненавидеть.

Зато как все начинали шушукаться при виде меня. Особенно, когда я успела достаточно высоко подняться по служебной лестнице. Мне тогда уже было сильно за двадцать, я работала в Секторе борьбы с контрабандой — изображала красивую куклу для коллег-мужчин, а на самом деле занималась тем же, чем и Руквуд, которому требовался свой человек в Департаменте Магического Правопорядка — и в открытую жила с любовником, про которого, тем не менее, знали только, что он, вроде как, гораздо старше меня, да еще и иностранец. Но и этого было достаточно, чтобы обо мне сплетничали все, кому не лень. Женщины завидовали и гадали, какая у нас разница в возрасте — разброс был от пятнадцати до аж сорока лет, — мужчины пытались отбить. Антон ревновал и еще через пару лет наверняка не выдержал бы и все-таки сделал бы мне предложение. Если бы только у нас было больше времени.

Но летом семьдесят первого я еще даже не догадывалась, что ждет меня впереди, и поэтому оно осталось в моей памяти пусть и не самым счастливым, но самым беззаботным. Потому что это было последнее беспечное лето в моей жизни, когда я еще считала, что в нашем доме не может случиться ничего хуже ссоры между родителями, и бесцеремонно совала нос в семейные тайны. Взять хотя бы «эту Розье», про которую я, покопавшись во всех архивах, куда меня только пустили, выяснила, что, вероятнее всего, это Вильгельмина Розье, старшая сестра еще одного давнего соратника Темного Лорда — впрочем, при ее жизни Гарольд Розье Пожирателем Смерти еще не был.

Родилась она в тысяча девятьсот восемнадцатом году, училась на одном курсе с моим отцом, умерла в неполные девятнадцать лет. На старых, еще черно-белых снимках запечатлена белокурая девица с глазами трепетной лани, вполне привлекательная, хотя и постоянно дующая пухлые губы, и внешне полная противоположность моей матери. Юношеское увлечение? Мне трудно представить отца молодым, но это более чем логично. У них с мамой разница даже больше, чем у нас с Антоном — что никого не волнует, потому как они муж и жена, а брак в наших кругах заключается не ради любви, а ради выгоды двух семей, — и наверняка интересовался женщинами до того, как женился. Но что произошло, и почему матушка постоянно напоминает ему об этой женщине?

Ясность в эту ситуацию вносит, как ни странно, Джульет.

— Неудачный аборт, — сходу заявляет кузина, очередным утром плюхаясь на мою кровать и так пихая меня в бок, что я чуть не сваливаюсь на пол с противоположной стороны.

— Мерлин, Джульс, ты хоть знаешь, который час? — ворчу я, щурясь в полумраке и рефлекторно натягивая одеяло до самого подбородка. За окном только начинает светать.

— Пять утра, — отвратительно бодрым голосом отвечает Джульет. — Можешь не прятаться, я не по этой части.

Стыдно признаться, но своими шуточками она вгоняет меня в краску.

— Ну и язык у тебя!

Кузина только хихикает. Это всё ее гриффиндорские приятели, от которых она набралась всякой пошлятины и просто возмутительной нетактичности, я уверена.

— Так тебе интересно или нет?

— О чем ты? — спросонок я даже не сразу понимаю, о чем речь.

— Вильгельмина Констанция Розье, — отвечает Джульет, размахивая какой-то папкой так, что чуть не попадает мне по носу. — Дата рождения — двадцатое сентября тысяча девятьсот восемнадцатого года, дата смерти — шестое июля тысяча девятьсот тридцать седьмого. Как я понимаю, она залетела еще в Хогвартсе, отправилась делать подпольный аборт на четвертом месяце и что-то пошло не так. Обратилась бы в Мунго — наверняка осталась бы жива. Хотя на четвертом — это вроде уже поздновато, нет?

Я наконец расстаюсь с прижимаемым к груди одеялом и сажусь на кровати. Кузина сует папку мне в руки.

— А почему она не пошла в Мунго? — машинально спрашиваю я, хотя Джульс вряд ли знает ответ на этот вопрос. Впрочем, тут я не права, в таких вопросах она сообразительнее меня. Даже не знаю, хорошо это или плохо.

— А учет пациентов? — задает ответный вопрос кузина. — На нее бы там целую папку завели в связи с беременностью в таком возрасте, да еще и вне брака. Тем более, она же Розье. Представляешь, какой был бы скандал? Она явно этого не хотела.

  
— Думаешь, она была беременна от моего отца?

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Джульет. — Но авроры его допрашивали.

— Разве это по их части?

— Непреднамеренное убийство-то? Конечно, а по чьей же еще? Записи показаний мы, понятное дело, не нашли, тут нужен доступ в архивы конкретно Аврората, но, судя по всему, дядя Эдгар был в очень близких отношениях с этой Вильгельминой. Может, она забеременела, а он не захотел на ней жениться. Или еще что-нибудь в том же духе.

— А мы — это кто? — спрашиваю я.

— Мы — это я и Фрэнк, — отвечает Джульс. — У него отец — замначальника в Отделе Борьбы с Неправомерным Использованием Магии, они тоже с расследованиями связаны. И без Фрэнка я бы в министерские архивы в жизни не пролезла, так что скажи спасибо.

— Спасибо. Это который рыжий? — я постоянно путаю ее друзей, и сейчас мне тоже не удается сходу припомнить, кого из них как зовут. Внешне-то их различить не трудно, один — пепельный блондин уже на полголовы выше меня, хотя ему всего-то пятнадцать, а у второго — рыжие, как огонь, волосы и чертовски красивые синие глаза, но вот кто из них Фабиан, а кто — Фрэнк, я забываю постоянно.

— Нет, это который Башню Астрономии перерасти пытается, — хихикает Джульет и поправляет сползающие с носа очки. — Рыжий может пригодиться, если у тебя возникнут проблемы с Департаментом Магического Транспорта. Ты часом не пользуешься незарегистрированными порт-ключами? — она шутит, но меня неожиданно пробирает до костей. Я ведь пользовалась. Всего один раз, но если попадусь на этом, то в лучшем случае отделаюсь сумасшедших размеров штрафом. Странно только, что это всерьез пугает меня только сейчас, когда прошло уже несколько недель. Ведь тогда это казалось мне не более, чем увлекательной игрой.

— Спасибо, — повторяю я и стараюсь как можно вежливее отправить Джульс домой. Я не стремлюсь ее обидеть, тем более, после того, как она мне помогла, но от ее шуточки про порт-ключи мне становится не по себе и хочется, чтобы она поскорее ушла.

Впрочем, заснуть еще раз мне всё равно не удается. Вскоре после ухода Джульет в окно начинает стучать клювом сова. Малфой, я тебя ненавижу, ты что, совсем не спишь? Впрочем, у меня подозрение, что он как раз таки собрался ложиться спать. Потому что только пришел домой с какой-нибудь гулянки. Меня после моего побега больше ни разу не звали. То ли решили, что я им не подхожу — и хаффлпаффцу ведь понятно, что я не единственная претендентка в соратники Темного Лорда, да и кому вообще нужная такая... дурочка? — то ли подумали, что тут Долохов и в одиночку справится. Только вот непохоже, чтобы он к этому стремился, с того злополучного дня я его больше не видела.

Люциус все-таки зовет меня посмотреть на то «потрясающее зрелище», о котором он говорил пару недель назад. Судя по тому, что встречу он назначает в двух шагах от Лютного переулка, да еще и поздно вечером, практически в темноте, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Хотя это же Малфой, сомневаюсь, что он решил заманить меня в какой-нибудь забытый Мерлином уголок и там заавадить. Да и за что меня убивать? Ему, во всяком случае.

Другое дело, что в Лютном переулке и днем хватает всякого сброда, который может зарезать тебя, как маггла, из-за содержимого твоего кошелька, а уж ночью… Даже не знаю, что ему ответить.

Несколько минут я сижу за туалетным столиком, пытаясь расчесать спутанные после сна волосы — но, задумавшись, постоянно застываю на середине движения, — и гадаю, что будет, если я соглашусь или не соглашусь. Впрочем, во втором случае исход предсказать нетрудно: скорее всего, я опять отправлюсь к кому-нибудь из родни или же просто просижу допоздна у камина, читая книгу, а потом отправлюсь спать, и наутро всё будет, как прежде. Никаких проблем и никакой опасности.

С другой стороны, разве единственный наследник рода Малфоя будет подвергать свою драгоценную персону хоть малейшему риску? Не думаю. Что бы не задумал Люциус, если я пойду туда с ним, то мне уж точно ничего не угрожает. Хотя еще не факт, что меня отпустят из дому на ночь глядя, да к тому же неизвестно куда, поэтому я решаю дождаться завтрака и только после этого отвечать на письмо Малфоя.

— Люциус Малфой? — переспрашивает отец, даже не поднимая глаз от первой полосы «Ежедневного Пророка». В столовой мы одни, не считая шмыгающих туда-сюда домовиков. Мама больше не ест с ним за одним столом, а Трент, кажется, вообще не ночевал дома. Понятия не имею, где его носит, да и не хочу. — Разумеется, дорогая, почему нет? — соглашается отец и, кажется, тут же забывает, о чем я говорила. Гораздо больше его занимают последние новости. — Надо же, Дженкинс опять взялась утверждать, что сможет справиться с беспорядками. «Поимка нарушителей – это лишь вопрос времени», — цитирует он с нескрываемой издевкой. — И стоило Абраксасу так стараться сместить с поста этого грязнокровку Лича, если взамен мы получили очередную совершенно бестолковую куклу?

Отец, мягко говоря, не в восторге от нынешнего Министра Магии. Нет, насколько я понимаю, Юджиния Дженкинс — неплохой политик, и она сумела справиться с беспорядками, устроенными два или три года назад в ответ на марш за права сквибов. Я точно не помню, что произошло, меня тогда больше занимали изменения в фасоне зимней мантии и тесты на совместимость, печатаемые в Ведьмополитене. Ни с кем из моих сокурсников я, к слову, несовместима. Во всяком случае, тогда не была. Не думаю, что с тех пор что-то изменилось.

Но, как я поняла из разговоров взрослых, Дженкинс в то время повела себя очень… разумно, сумев угодить и нашим, и Обществу Поддержки Сквибов. Какое-то время всё было тихо, но потом в игру вступили таинственные Пожиратели Смерти, и с тех пор недовольство министром росло с каждым новым нападением. Моему отцу же Дженкинс не нравилась с самого начала и по достаточно прозаической причине. Она была женщиной.

— Интересно, как наша госпожа министр прокомментирует вчерашний взрыв? — продолжает рассуждать отец, переворачивая страницу. — Если, конечно, этот дурмстранговский щенок и в самом деле так хорош, как утверждает, и сумел его устроить. А то в Пророке, я смотрю, об этом ни слова.

— Какой взрыв? — спрашиваю я. Отец будто вспоминает, что завтракает ни один, и смотрит на меня поверх газеты. После чего отвечает тоном, которого я не слышала от него с тех пор, как на первом курсе получила свою первую и последнюю «Удовлетворительно»:

— Тебя это не касается, Джанет.

Прекрасно. Сначала принял Черную Метку, а теперь утверждает, что меня это не касается. Или он ждет, что я в Аврорат побегу? Господа мракоборцы, помогите, пожалуйста, мой отец — Пожиратель Смерти. Вы не могли бы посадить его в Азкабан? А то я боюсь, что он задушит меня посреди ночи, перепутав с магглой.

Очень смешно.

— Как скажешь, — коротко отвечаю я.

— Раз уж ты здесь, — продолжает отец, переворачивая еще одну страницу, — думаю, тебе будет интересно. Позавчера я виделся с Янусом Флинтом.

Что-то мне это уже не нравится.

— Его младшему сыну в следующем году исполняется семнадцать, и поскольку вас часто видели вместе в Хогвартсе, он предложил…

Что за глупости? Флинт — квиддичный игрок, вокруг него вечно толпа девчонок, поэтому он увивается за каждой юбкой. Я не настолько глупа, чтобы этого не понимать. Не говоря уже о том, что младший сын… И не второй, как, к примеру, всё тот же Рабастан, а, насколько я помню, шестой. Если я выйду замуж за Флинта, то где мы будем жить? В какой-нибудь лачуге, которую нам по доброте душевной подарит его отец? Нет, с милым, может, рай и в шалаше, но во-первых, я в это не верю, а во-вторых, он не настолько мне мил, чтобы я на такое согласилась.

— Я не выйду за него, — отвечаю я. — Мы просто друзья

— В самом деле? — сухо спрашивает отец. — Джанет, я знаю немало историй о девушках, которые тоже так говорили, а потом позорили семью, забеременев до брака. Или же выходили замуж испорченными, что ничуть не лучше.

Как, например, Вильгельмина Розье? Хотя нет, вот этого мне лучше ему не говорить. Целее буду.

— Я надеюсь, что тебе хватит ума не совершать подобных ошибок?

Почему у меня стойкое ощущение, что речь сейчас не о Флинте? И почему он вообще разговаривает со мной в таком тоне? Как будто я могла забыть, что мне чуть ли не с самого рождения указывают, что я могу делать, а чего не могу, потому что это опозорит и меня, и всю семью.

— Я не слышу ответа, Джанет.

— Да, — говорю я и чувствую, что у меня совершенно нет аппетита.

 

***

  
Поначалу я думаю, что сойду с ума, дожидаясь вечера, но на деле день пролетает очень быстро и даже как-то сумбурно. Родители успевают поссориться вновь и надолго разойтись по разным комнатам, к полудню в дом вваливается Трент — именно вваливается, хихикая, словно перебравший Дурманящий настойки наркоман — и громко требует принести ему вина, чтобы он мог отметить «удачную операцию». У меня появляется подозрение, что это как-то связано со взрывом, который упоминал отец, но братец в кои-то веки словно воды в рот набрал и отвечает только, что это не женского ума дело. Пфф! Не больно-то и хотелось. Тем более, что мне и без выпытывания его нехитрых тайн есть, чем заняться.

  
Я долго думаю, что мне надеть вечером, поскольку почти не представляю, куда иду, и еще дольше роюсь в шкафу, пытаясь найти там хоть что-нибудь, что подошло бы под определение практичной одежды. Заодно обнаруживаю, что у меня нет ни одной пары обуви без каблука. Что вполне логично, я не играю в квиддич и не сбегаю посреди ночи погулять в Запретный лес, поэтому подобная обувь мне и не требуется. Приходится остановить свой выбор на светлых туфлях с устойчивым двухдюймовым каблуком и удобным ремешком вокруг щиколотки и надеяться, что мне не придется ни от кого убегать. В крайнем случае, всегда ведь можно трансгрессировать. Или просто вцепиться в Малфоя мертвой хваткой, чтоб не сбежал без меня, и визжать как можно громче. Кто-нибудь да услышит. Я надеюсь.

С одеждой еще сложнее. Практичность — это, конечно, хорошо, но при этом хотелось бы выглядеть еще и элегантно. У меня, впрочем, получается наоборот. Сначала я еще пытаюсь руководствоваться первым пунктом, а не вторым, но потом натыкаюсь на бледно-голубую шифоновую блузу с длинным широким рукавом, заканчивающимся изящным манжетом, которую мне прислали в подарок на Рождество и которую я тогда запихнула далеко в шкаф, решив, что «очень красиво, но сейчас, увы, совершенно не по погоде». Вещь, конечно, не самая практичная, но вместо того, чтобы положить ее на место, я несколько минут разглядываю и перебираю пальцами тонкую ткань. Соблазн примерить слишком велик. Да и почему нет? Лето скоро закончится, а я что же, так ни разу и не надену эту красоту? И где-то у меня были белые брюки прямого покроя, думаю, все вместе будет смотреться очень элегантно.

Правда, взглянув на себя в зеркало, я обнаруживаю, что выгляжу моложе — хотя мне и так не слишком много лет, — но решаю оставить, как есть. Закалываю волосы на затылке в обманчиво небрежную прическу и слегка подкрашиваю глаза и губы. Мда, что-то мне подсказывает, что в таком виде уместнее идти в кафе мадам Паддифут, а не в Лютный переулок. У меня словно на лице написано «Я милая наивная девочка, ограбьте меня, кто-нибудь». С другой стороны, выглядеть действительно агрессивно, чтобы одним своим видом отпугивать от себя потенциальных преступников, я все равно не смогу. Не тот возраст и не тот тип внешности. Да и характер, наверное, тоже не совсем тот.

Вот у Кэрроу хорошо получается, она иногда как зыркнет исподлобья своими бесцветными глазами. Как будто голову откусить хочет. Мужчины от нее просто разбегаются. Хотя, боюсь, тут дело не только во взгляде, Алекто в принципе не слишком красива. Сказываются несколько близкородственных браков. Что бы там не говорили чистокровные радикалы, свежая кровь нашим семьям всё же необходима. Я не говорю о браках с магглами, но и Малфои недаром женятся на полукровках. Хотя, конечно, гораздо реже, чем на чистокровных.

Впрочем, это ведь Малфои, у них столько денег, что даже если Люциус притащит в дом какую-нибудь грязнокровку с Гриффиндора, все остальные только пожмут плечами и сочтут его разве что слегка эксцентричным. Другое дело, что подобного никогда не допустит мистер Малфой, а Люциус боится его, как огня.

Со всеми этими сборами и раздумьями я едва не опаздываю на встречу. Вернее, опаздываю, но не настолько, чтобы это было критично. У поворота на Лютный переулок меня уже ждет целая компания в лице Малфоя, обоих Кэрроу — как говорится, помяни лихо — и неожиданно Флинта. Что он здесь забыл, он же несовершеннолетний.

— Джанет! — фальшиво радуется при виде меня Алекто и выпускает изо рта клуб какого-то вонючего дыма. Фу. — А мы уж думали, ты не придешь.

— Ты же знаешь, Алекто, — с не менее фальшивой улыбкой отвечаю я, — как сложно красивой девушке прийти куда-либо вовремя.

Кэрроу оскорбленно поджимает губы, в то время как парни фыркают, не скрывая насмешки. Один-ноль, стерва. Я веду.

— Сигарету? – предлагает Амикус.

— Спасибо, не курю.

— А что так? — интересуется Алекто. — Мама с папой не разрешают?

— Нет, — продолжаю улыбаться я. — Не хочу зубы портить. Да и мужчинам, говорят, неприятно целовать курящих женщин.

Не знаю, правда это или нет, но… Два-ноль. Хорошее начало вечера.

— Не ссорьтесь, дамы, — вмешивается Люциус. Причем таким тоном, будто ссоримся мы из-за него, а он хочет намекнуть, что это ни к чему и его на всех хватит. — Лучше пойдемте, а то там начнут без нас.

— Да кто ссорится? — притворно удивляюсь я и цепко хватаю его под руку. Жаль Флинта, ему теперь наверняка не отвертеться от Кэрроу, но с Малфоем, как я уже говорила, по злачным местам ходить безопаснее. Он слишком дорожит своей персоной. — Веди.

Ведет, впрочем, Алекто. И я по-прежнему не знаю, куда, но когда Амикус интересуется, что сказали мои родители, я отвечаю очередной улыбкой и общей фразой о том, что они были не против. А мама и вовсе, кажется, не в курсе.

Да уж, ну и помойка. Не то, чтобы я в первый раз оказалась в Лютном переулке и не знала, что тут не слишком чисто, но мне как-то никогда не приходилось заходить дальше лавки «Борджин и Беркс» и оценить весь масштаб. И даже к Борджину я ходила вместе с отцом. Вернее, это он ходил, а я просто канючила, что тоже хочу посмотреть. Поскольку нервы отцу были дороже, он милостиво соглашался взять меня с собой.

Амикус, пыхтя, семенит рядом — я с грустью вспоминаю размашистую походку и широкие плечи Антона — и пытается завязать разговор. Люциус его игнорирует — они и в Хогвартсе-то не особо контактируют, а уж сейчас и говорить не о чем, Малфой просто делает вид, что не видит Амикуса в упор, — а я отделываюсь короткими фразами. Кэрроу, впрочем, без разницы, говорю я что-то или нет, он разве что не подпрыгивает, чтобы заглянуть мне в вырез блузки. Учитывая, что других девушек, кроме его сестры, тут больше нет, это неудивительно, но все равно раздражает. Да, я ужасная женщина, которой подавай высокого, сильного и темноглазого. Другой мне не нравится, а уж внимание этого низкорослого толстячка и вовсе никогда не льстило.

Место, в которое приводит нас Алекто, находится в подвале какого-то магазинчика. Кособокое двухэтажное зданьице с криво приколоченной вывеской, на которой уже и букв-то толком не разобрать — настолько она старая и выцветшая, — на первый взгляд совершенно не привлекает внимания, поэтому я никак не ожидаю обнаружить под ним огромную бойцовскую яму, огороженную высокими — не меньше десяти футов — щитами из толстых досок. Сверху яма накрыта едва заметно мерцающим защитным полем, а поверху щитов идут помосты для зрителей с высокими деревянными перилами. Там уже не протолкнуться от самой разношерстной толпы, которую я когда-либо видела. Мужчины и женщины, совсем молодые и уже в возрасте, одетые в дорогие мантии или откровенные лохмотья, держащиеся только на честном слове и паре-тройке заклинаний. Все они переговариваются, кто совсем негромко, а кто и во весь голос, поэтому вокруг царит какофония не хуже, чем в Большом Зале Хогвартса.

— У нас отличные места, — заявляет Амикус, пытаясь протолкаться к краю помоста. С его комплекцией это непросто. — У самых перил.

Не знаю, как они тут определяют, где чьи места, если нет и ни стульев, ни хоть каких-то билетов, но поверю ему на слово.

— Отлично, — весело соглашается Флинт, едва ли не впервые раскрыв рот. Кажется, он нас стесняется. А то и вовсе побаивается, раньше он не общался толком ни с Люциусом, ни с Амикусом. Ни тем более с Алекто. Я не в счет, да и если говорить откровенно, со мной он тоже не вел задушевных бесед. Цель была несколько другая. — Значит, ничего не пропустим.

Чего «ничего»? Я бросаю взгляд на светлый песок, покрывающий дно ямы ровным слоем и отливающий голубым из-за того, что я смотрю на него сквозь защитное поле. Любопытно. Это не обычные Щитовые Чары, которым нас учили на Защите от Темных Искусств, здесь магия на порядок сложнее. Но для чего? Да еще и в сочетании с такими высокими стенами. Как будто то, что сюда выпускают, может при желании одолеть десятифутовую высоту.

— Тебе страшно? — спрашивает Флинт, заметив, что я смотрю вниз. То ли со мной ему легче, чем с остальными, то ли вздумал бравировать за счет женщины.

— Нет, — отвечаю я, пожав плечами, и поднимаю голову, оглядывая идущий вокруг арены помост. Лучше бы я этого не делала. Слева, почти перпендикулярно нам, стоят трое мужчин. Двое — невысокий щуплый блондин лет тридцати и пухлый круглолицый мужчина примерно одного возраста с моим отцом — кажутся мне смутно знакомыми, хотя я и не могу, как ни стараюсь, вспомнить, где же я их видела. Третий стоит боком, опираясь рукой на перила, да еще и повернув голову к спутникам, но этот разворот плеч и вьющиеся крупными кольцами каштановые волосы я узнáю из тысячи.

Наверное, я меняюсь в лице, потому что Флинт немедленно спрашивает:

— Что с тобой? — и тоже смотрит в ту сторону. — Там кто-то из твоих знакомых?

— Нет, — я снова опускаю глаза вниз. Не хочу, чтобы он меня заметил. Наверно, потому что прекрасно понимаю: мне не следует здесь быть. — Просто показалось.

Флинт собирается сказать что-то еще, но тут на помост выскакивает человек в невыносимо пестрой куртке из тонкой кожи: рукава у нее лилового цвета, воротник — ярко-зеленого, а правая и левая стороны — контрастного синего и желтого. Даже страшно подумать, сколько драконов было убито ради этого. Обычно такие вещи шьются из сброшенных шкур, но у взрослых драконов она слишком прочная, далеко не всегда подходящая для пошива, и уже не пестрит такими яркими расцветками, поэтому браконьеры охотятся на детенышей не старше месяца-двух и продают содранные шкуры за сумасшедшие деньги. Не то, чтобы я была хорошо знакома с браконьерскими методами заработка, просто как-то раз прикупила себе сногшибательную куртку из тонкой изумрудно-зеленой кожи, потрясающе подходившей к моим глазам. И при первом же моем выходе в Хогсмид какая-то полумная с Гриффиндора прожгла эту куртку заклинанием. С криками, что я живодерка и убийца драконов. Ее, конечно, заставили оплатить полную стоимость — представляю, сколько пахали ради этого ее родители, — но всё равно обидно было до слез. Такую красивую вещь испортила, дура.

— Добрый вечер, дамы и господа! — тем временем приветствует собравшихся мужчина в пестром. Толпа разражается ответными криками, и какая-то девица неожиданно бросает в него ни много, ни мало свой бюстгальтер. Мужчины в толпе немедленно начинают хохотать и отпускать пошлые шуточки. Прелесть какая. — Благодарю, Лиз, ты как всегда обворожительна. Я обязательно пропущу с тобой стаканчик после боев. А посему, господа, я надеюсь, никто не будет возражать, если я не буду слишком долго распинаться. Мне прямо не терпится начать.

Толпа снова хохочет, словно он сказал что-то невероятно остроумное.

—У меня для вас отличная новость, друзья, — продолжает мужчина. — Мои друзья из Греции раздобыли нам двух превосходных девочек, красавиц в самом расцвете сил, которые сегодня порадуют нас своими острыми зубками и коготочками. Джерри, запускай!

С левой стороны арены поднимается вверх одна из дверей, и из темного провала доносится гулкое басовитое рычание. Следом за ним из темноты появляется отдаленно напоминающая человеческую голова с пышной светлой гривой, львиное тело, по размерам превосходящее реальных львов раза в два, и гибкий, постоянно извивающийся хвост со скорпионьим жалом на конце.

— Мерлин великий, — сиплым от ужаса голосом выдыхаю я, судорожно вцепившись пальцами в перила, — это же мантикора.

Остальные начинают хохотать, откровенно потешаясь над моей реакцией. Я чувствую на себе их насмешливые взгляды, и не только их, мне кажется, что в этот момент на меня смотрят все вокруг. Смотрят и смеются. Я поворачиваю голову и вижу насмешливые темные глаза.

_Что ты здесь делаешь, девочка?_

— Конечно, мантикора, — соглашается Алекто, заливаясь противным визгливым смехом. — А ты кого ожидала увидеть?

Да никого я не ожидала увидеть, я убью Малфоя. У мантикор «пять иксов» по классификации Министерства Магии. Или класс «А», если по мракоборческой. Они смертельно опасны, и в случае встречи с таким чудовищем нужно немедленно сообщить об этом в Аврорат, который вышлет отряд для уничтожения мантикоры и спасения волшебника. Если будет кого спасать. Как бы быстро не реагировали мракоборцы, мантикоры обычно оказываются еще быстрее и убивают за считанные минуты, если не секунды.

Неудивительно, что зрительские места расположены так высоко, да еще и защищены магией. Мантикоры практически не восприимчивы к магии, и если это чудовище доберется до толпы, то живым отсюда уйдут только те, кто ближе к выходу. Успеют убежать, пока мантикора будет рвать всех остальных.

— Не бойся, Джанет. Я не дам тебя в обиду, — покровительственным тоном говорит Флинт и пытается меня обнять. Я стряхиваю его руку. Тоже мне защитник.

С другой стороны арены поднимается вторая точно такая же дверь, и из нее появляется еще одно чудовище, отличающееся от первого только размерами. Оно еще больше.

— Но ведь это… — глупо бормочу я. — Как… Но мантикоры же не поддаются приручению.

— Так их и не надо приручать, — смеется Флинт. Мантикоры утробно рычат и кружат по арене, примериваясь. — Просто выпустить на арену, и пусть дерут друг друга в клочья. Ты посмотри!

Одно из чудовищ стремительно, почти неуловимым для глаза движением, бросается вперед, но только впустую клацает зубами, вместо загривка схватив один лишь воздух. Второе шарахается в сторону, взметнув когтистыми лапами песок и делает выпад хвостом. Отравленное жало задевает шкуру на мощном плече, но не оставляет даже царапины. Мантикоры рычат друг на друга, показывая чудовищные клыки.

— Вот это да! — кричит Флинт. — Ты видела?! Видела?! Здорово, правда?!

Здорово? Это… здорово? В этот момент он становится отвратителен мне, как никогда. Они все отвратительны, кричащие, хохочущие, делающие ставки, какая из двух тварей продержится дольше. Они искренне радуются, когда очередной удар достигает цели и на песок хлещет темная кровь. И их крики смешиваются в единый торжествующий рев.

— Убей ее! — Алекто вопит во всю глотку, вытаращив от возбуждения блеклые глаза, и разве что не лезет на перила с ногами, чтобы не пропустить ни единого выпада. — Разорви ее в клочья!

Я не хочу этого видеть. Не хочу и не могу. Меня мутит от одного вида темной лужи, медленно впитывающейся в песок, и я отступаю назад, с трудом разжимая вцепившиеся в перила пальцы, пытаюсь раствориться в кричащей вокруг толпе. А потом поворачиваюсь и почти бегу к ведущей наверх лестнице. Мне все равно, что они подумают или скажут, мне все равно, что подумает он, но если они попытаются меня остановить, я умру этом самом месте. Или вновь разрыдаюсь, как маленькая девочка. Но никто не пытается, и я почти без помех поднимаюсь по лестнице. И прежде, чем выскочить из подвала, слышу, как откуда-то из-за спины вновь доносится торжествующий рев толпы.

Снаружи совсем темно, потускневшие фонари, в которых давно уже никто не обновлял заклинания, почти ничего не освещают, и я делаю первые несколько шагов практически на ощупь. А потом останавливаюсь и буквально приваливаюсь к стене, глубоко вдыхая холодный, неприятно пахнущий воздух. Голова кружится, и перед глазами по-прежнему стоит хлещущая струей и растекающаяся по песку кровь. Какая мерзость! О чем я только думала?

Нужно убираться отсюда. Лютный переулок совсем не то место, где следует бродить ночью, да еще и в полном одиночестве. Пока что вокруг не души, во всяком случае, я никого не вижу, но это ненадолго, и если я сейчас же не трансгрессирую, то рискую попасть в гораздо большие неприятности.

Не могу. Не получается сконцентрироваться, а без этого трансгрессия разорвет меня в клочья. Может быть, здесь где-нибудь есть камин или…

За спиной с протяжным скрипом открывается и вновь закрывается дверь.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, девочка? — судя по голосу, он насмехается.

— Стою, — только и могу ответить я.

— Ты опять плачешь?

— Нет, — с трудом выдавливаю я. Не смей рыдать, Джанет. Хватит с тебя и прошлого раза, наплакалась тогда на год вперед. — Мне плохо.

За спиной раздаются шаги, гулкие из-за каблуков на ботинках, и он совершенно бесцеремонным жестом обнимает меня за талию. В любом другом случае — то есть, с любым другим мужчиной — я бы возмутилась, и оттолкнула, но с ним не получается. Хотя я и знаю, что должна и немедленно.

— Дать воды?

— Нет.

— Как хочешь.

— Как ты… — начинаю было я, но умолкаю и делаю еще один глубокий вдох. Но он понимает и без слов.

— Ты красивая девушка. Джанет. Тебя трудно не заметить. Особенно среди такого сброда. И в таком виде. Идем. Я тебя выведу. Или, — я слышу новый смешок, — лучше вынести на руках?

— Не стоит, — сухо отвечаю я, делая первый шаг, но все еще не решаясь поднять головы. Причем сама не знаю, то ли я опасаюсь, что от движения она закружится еще сильнее, то ли боюсь на него смотреть.

— М-м-м, какая сильная и независимая женщина. Люблю таких.

Я вздрагиваю и упираюсь ладонью в твердую грудь, готовая в любую секунду оттолкнуть его и броситься бежать. Если, конечно, смогу. Он наклоняет голову к моему уху, и теплое дыхание щекочет кожу.

— Что такое? — голос совсем тихий, и даже так я с трудом разбираю слова. — Испугалась? Не бойся, — он снова смеется, и я чувствую, как вибрирует его грудь у меня под рукой. — Я не сплю со школьницами. В моем возрасте это уже считается неприличным.

— Неужели? И сколько тебе? — спрашиваю я, все еще плохо соображая. – Когда ты родился?

Второй вопрос кажется мне гораздо бестактнее первого, и я пытаюсь придумать, как это исправить и перестать говорить одну глупость за другой в его присутствии, но додумать он мне не дает.

— Восьмого апреля сорок четвертого.

А я первого января пятьдесят четвертого. Он и в самом деле старше меня почти на десять лет. И с чего вдруг такая откровенность?

Но прежде, чем я успеваю спросить или ляпнуть что-либо еще, он хватает меня и второй рукой и толкает в едва заметную в темноте щель между двумя зданиями. В ней так тесно, что я оказываюсь зажата между грязной стеной и резко напрягшимся телом и не могу даже толком вдохнуть. Впрочем, воздух уже не требуется мне так отчаянно, как несколько минут назад, поэтому можно и потерпеть. Но от неловкости положения у меня голова идет кругом.

— Что…

— Тихо, — шипит Долохов и зажимает мне рот. Ну вот, думаю я и чувствую, как внутри всё холодеет. Хотела его? Получи. В грязном, воняющем не пойми чем закутке. Так тебе и надо, дура. Я уже готовлюсь распрощаться со всем, с чем только можно распрощаться в такой ситуации, вплоть до жизни, но он просто стоит и ничего не делает. А через несколько секунд я различаю шаги. Человек пять или шесть. Они двигаются очень тихо, но при этом стремительно, и, выглядывая из-за широкого плеча, я успеваю лишь краем глаза заметить промелькнувшие мимо силуэты. Кто это? Что происходит?

— Спасибо, — неожиданно шепчет Антон через несколько секунд и убирает руку, снова опуская ее мне на талию. Но не двигается и по-прежнему заслоняет меня спиной. Я переступаю с ноги на ногу и пытаюсь устроиться хоть немного уютнее. Места тут катастрофически не хватает, но если вытянуть руки и положить ладони ему на спину…

— Мне неудобно, — жалуюсь я. Тоже шепотом. — Можно тебя обнять?

Он кивает, но, как мне кажется, больше для того, чтобы отвязаться.

— А за что спасибо? — спрашиваю я, обвивая его руками и прижимаясь лбом к щеке. Та колется.

— За то, что умеешь находить неприятности на свою голову. Стой, где стоишь. Здесь, конечно, не слишком удобно, но это лучше, чем попасться мракоборцам.

— Там мракоборцы?

Антон снова кивает, по-прежнему вглядываясь в темноту снаружи. Потом вытаскивает палочку и накладывает какое-то заклинание, образующее прямо перед нами плотную дымку. После чего отвечает уже нормальным голосом, и я чувствую, как он расслабляется.

— Кто-то опять слил им дату боёв.

Я была права, это всё-таки незаконно. Впрочем, это было понятно с того момента, как я увидела мантикор. Мерлин. Там же… Надо что-то сделать.

— Антон, — начинаю я. — Там мои… — и замолкаю в растерянности. Мои кто?

— Там Мальсибер и Эйвери. Не думаю, что им охота выяснять отношения с Малфоем. Поэтому его бестолковый сынок вряд ли проведет ночь в Аврорате. А вот насчет остальных не знаю, — отвечает Антон и наконец поворачивает ко мне голову. Как-то слишком… близко. — Но забавно, что ты спросила. Ты точно на том факультете, на каком должна быть?

Я теряюсь от этого вопроса.

— А что не так?

— С того, что тебя притащили туда, чтобы поиздеваться, а ты пытаешься им помочь вместо того, чтобы…

— Мы на одном факультете, — перебиваю я. — И вовсе не для того, чтобы поиздеваться.

— Ты знала, куда идешь? — невозмутимо, словно я и не пыталась его оборвать, спрашивает Антон. — Судя по тому, какое у тебя было испуганное личико, нет. Держу пари, идея принадлежала Кэрроу. Она очень зла на тебя после вашей последней встречи.

— Почему? — не понимаю я. — Мы в тот раз даже не разговаривали.

Он со смешком качает головой. Я уже настолько привыкаю к темноте вокруг, что даже различаю черты его лица.

— Знаешь, Джанет, ты удивительно наивная девушка. Кэрроу видит врага в любой красивой женщине. Просто Беллатрикс ей не по зубам. А вот ты другое дело. И теперь Кэрроу всеми силами пытается дать другим понять, что ты ни на что не годишься. В отличие от нее. Она прекрасно знала, что натолкнется здесь на кого-нибудь из нас. И сделала всё, что могла, чтобы выставить тебе испуганной маленькой девочкой.

Я молчу. Потом решаю, что мне нет дела до Алекто и ее намерений, и спрашиваю:

— Нас — это кого? Пожирателей Смерти?

— Нет, — отвечает Антон. И добавляет с насмешливой улыбкой, приподнимающей уголок его губ. — Но ты же понимаешь, будь я и в самом деле Пожирателем, я бы ответил точно так же.

— А левую руку бы показал? — спрашиваю я в тон ему и понимаю, что это становится похожим на флирт.

— А смысл? — теперь он улыбается обоими уголками рта. — Я знал, что в случае очередной утечки сюда могут нагрянуть мракоборцы. Будь я Пожирателем Смерти, я не пошел бы на такой риск, не прибегнув при этом к хоть какой-нибудь маскировке.

— Значит, спрашивать бесполезно?

— Бесполезно.

— И долго нам тут стоять?

— Пока они не закончат. Я не хочу рисковать своей шкурой, она мне очень дорога. Снаружи нас все равно не заметят.

— Но я ничего не слышу, — честно говорю я. Мы не так уж и далеко ушли и должны были бы услышать шум, разве нет?

— Конечно, — продолжает улыбаться Антон. — Кто же устраивает бои мантикор, не позаботившись, чтобы снаружи ничего не услышали? Не сомневайся, насколько я знаю ваших доблестных стражей порядка, веселье сейчас в самом разгаре.

— Ты так хорошо с ними знаком? — спрашиваю я. — Не похоже на добропорядочного волшебника.  
Он молчит почти минуту, но потом всё же отвечает, уже без улыбки:

— А я никогда не говорил, что я хороший человек. Так что лучше держись подальше от таких, как я.

— Почему? — прямо спрашиваю я.

— Потому что, Джанет, потому что. Ты глупая девочка, которая совершенно не понимает, во что она лезет. И если ты не остановишься, то найдется кто-нибудь еще хуже меня. И этот кто-нибудь сломает тебя безо всяких колебаний. Ты же этого не хочешь, верно?

Я молчу. Может, я и самая большая дура на свете, но чего я действительно не хочу, так это чтобы он убирал руки.


	5. Глава четвертая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scarborough Fair (Ярмарка в Скарборо) — это, пожалуй, самая известная английская народная баллада, которую кто только не пел. (Лично мне больше всего нравится версия Сары Брайтман.)  
> И пытаться самому переводить песни так, чтоб и в рифму, и смысл сохранить — это убиться. Но я честно пытался, потому что те переводы, которые я нашел в гугле, мне не понравились. (Что, правда, не означает, что мой лучше.)
> 
> Фены (the Fens) — низкая болотистая местность в графствах Кембриджшир, Линкольншир и Норфолк. В наше время большинство болот давно осушено. 
> 
> Кордовский халифат — средневековое мусульманское государство на территории нынешней Испании, распалось в 1031 году.
> 
> И судя по тому, что я читал по истории моды, в семидесятые было весело.

 

 

 

— Ты на ярмарку в Скарборо держишь свой путь?  
Петрушка, шалфей, розмарин и чабрец.  
Живущему там расскажи обо мне, не забудь.  
Когда-то любимым моим был тот храбрец.

Вели ему акр найти мне земли,  
Петрушка, шалфей, розмарин и чабрец.  
Скажи: «между морем и сушей его отыщи.  
Тогда вновь любимым ей будешь, храбрец.»

— Довольно, Джанет, — не выдерживает мама и потирает виски с таким видом, словно слушала часовой концерт ногтей по стеклу. — Твое пение должно приносить радость, а не внушать ужас. Не говоря уже о том, что ты и в ноты попадаешь через раз.

От такой похвалы я сбиваюсь еще раз и, нелепо взмахивая руками, невпопад брякаю пальцами по клавишам. Несчастный инструмент издает душераздирающие звуки.

— Джанет! Что это такое? Ты расстроишь пианино!

— Прости, мама, — отвечаю я, смиренно опустив ресницы и давясь смехом.

— Да что с тобой сегодня?!

— Не знаю, мама.

Вернее, знаю, но тебе не скажу.

— Безобразие, — продолжает сетовать мама. — Я всегда говорила, что эта школа — пустая трата времени. Мало того, что ты не учишься там ничему полезному, так еще и напрочь забываешь всё, чему тебя учили дома. Впрочем, чему я удивляюсь, там ведь ни одного путного предмета.

Кроме Трансфигурации, Зельеварения, Нумерологии… В общем, всего школьного курса. Интересно, а как бы я отгоняла от дома, например, болотных фонарников, если бы не посещала уроки Защиты от Темных Искусств? Фонарники, правда, больше для магглов опасны, а в нашем мире представляют угрозу только для несмышленых детей, но не думаю, что кто-то из наших гостей захочет носиться по фенам в поисках своего маленького сына или дочери.

— Я могу идти, мама?

— Иди, — бросает она, поднимаясь со стула. — И проследи, чтобы Трикси правильно накрыла стол. В прошлый раз эта дуреха поставила десять приборов вместо двенадцати, не хватало нам и в этот раз опозориться.

— Хорошо. А сколько должно быть в этот раз?

— Восемь, — отвечает мама после небольшой паузы. — И переоденься, это платье слишком короткое.

— Хорошо, мама, — вновь соглашаюсь я, опускаю крышку и встаю из-за пианино. Восемь приборов — значит четверо гостей. Слишком короткое платье — значит среди них как минимум один мужчина, и скорее всего мужчина в возрасте, какой-нибудь друг семьи или деловой партнер. И всё это в полдесятого утра. Любопытно.

Должна заметить, что мама чересчур строга к Трикси. Да, бедняжка уже не так проворна, да и малость глуховата на левое ухо — хочешь, не хочешь, а возраст дает о себе знать, — но при сервировке стола она ошибается всего один раз.

— Ножи для рыбы не нужны, Трикси.

— Простите, мисс Джанет, — бормочет эльфийка, поспешно убирая лишние приборы, и часто моргает. Ой, да было бы из-за чего так расстраиваться! Конечно, домовые эльфы в большинстве своем очень привязаны к хозяевам и в прислуживании им видят чуть ли не смысл своей жизни, но не стоит делать трагедию из каждой своей промашки. Да и мы не обезглавливаем слишком старых домовиков, как это делает матушкина родня. И не расставляем их головы вдоль коридора. Бывала я на площади Гриммо, ужас какой-то! На мой взгляд, такие кардинальные меры отнюдь не красят чистокровную семью, особенно такую древнюю, как Блэки. Магическую аристократию всегда отличает всестороннее образование, безукоризненные манеры и щедрость, из-за чего наши широкие жесты порой приводят даже к неуемной расточительности в деньгах, а вот чучела домовых эльфов не что иное, как — не побоюсь этого слова! — моветон.

— Можешь взять на кухне плитку шоколада, — разрешаю я, когда Трикси заканчивает с сервировкой.

— Я не заслужила, мисс Джанет, — бормочет она себе под нос. Это что еще такое?

— Это приказ.

— У вас хорошее настроение, мисс Джанет? – спрашивает эльфийка, робко поднимая на меня большие круглые глаза. А что, так заметно?

— Да, — отвечаю я и, не сдержавшись, хихикаю. — Поэтому можешь взять белый, он слаще. А теперь брысь-брысь-брысь!

— Спасибо, мисс Джанет, — бормочет Трикси и растворяется в воздухе с негромким хлопком. Я поправляю чуть криво лежащую ложечку у ближайшей ко мне чашки и прохожу к своему обычному месту — третьему слева от отцовского. Тот всегда сидит во главе стола, ну а мне, как младшему ребенку, да еще и дочери, место на «галерке», за мамой и братцем. Поэтому компания у меня обычно подбирается та еще. Важных гостей всегда сажают поближе к хозяину, а я довольствуюсь кем-нибудь вроде Кэрроу. Надеюсь, их в этот раз не будет. Видеть не хочу, даже для того, чтобы позлорадствовать. Алекто, по слухам, очень весело провела ночь в Аврорате с дюжиной других таких же «несчастных». А вот Амикус успел где-то затаиться и потом с такой скоростью промчался по Косому переулку, что я поначалу даже не поняла, что это такое только что пронеслось мимо, чуть не сбив меня с ног. Зато понял Антон и потом еще полчаса давился смехом. То успокаивался и делал серьезное — если не сказать, мрачное — лицо, то вдруг запинался на середине фразы и вновь начинал придушенно хихикать. Именно хихикать, иначе и не скажешь. А я опять насквозь пропахла сигаретным дымом. Это уже начинает входить в привычку. Что бы он там не говорил про «держись подальше от таких, как я».

Первым в столовой появляется мой дорогой и совершенно не выспавшийся братец с каким-то подозрительным пузырьком в руке, который немедленно впихивает мне.

— Джанет, солнышко, накапай мне, пожалуйста, десять капель. По гроб жизни должен буду.

Конечно. Знаю я твоё «по гроб жизни», к обеду уже забудешь.

— Во что? — спрашиваю я, открывая пузырек и принюхиваясь к зелью. Понятно, братца замучило похмелье.

— Да во что угодно. Но лучше в воду. Ой, моя голова-а-а-а!

В этот момент я ему даже сочувствую. Почти. В конце концов, в своих мучениях он сам же и виноват.

— Вот и пожалей ее в следующий раз и не пей столько.

— Да я немножко! — канючит Трент с таким видом, будто я его во всех смертных грехах обвинила, и чуть не роняет поданную чашку. — Ой, спасибо, проси всё, что хочешь.

— Да, да, конечно же, немножко. Совсем капельку.

— Именно так, — оскорбленно соглашается Трент и выпивает всю воду мелкими глоточками. — Хорошо еще, Долохова не было, а то он пьет, как не в себя. Остальные уже на ногах не стоят, а этот еще рюмку опрокинет и по бабам. И хоть бы одна сказала «нет». Сидят потом, стервы, и хихикают «Ой, он такой милый, такой галантный». Тьфу ты!

Спасибо, Трент, это была очень важная для меня информация. Хотя как посмотреть, мне ведь не нужен грубый и неотесанный мужлан. Казанова, впрочем, тоже. Где б найти золотую середину? И есть ли она у Антона?

— Мужчина должен оставаться джентльменом даже во хмелю, — назидательно говорю я. — Не то, что ты.

— А ты учти, — не менее назидательным тоном отвечает братец, — что у этого джентльмена на каждом углу по такой дуре, как ты, найдется. И хорошо еще, если только по одной.

— Тебя спросить забыла, — огрызаюсь я. Чего мне, конечно же, делать не стоило.

Матушка, как я запоздало понимаю, снова решает не выходить к завтраку. Значит, гостей будет пятеро, а не четверо. Но появляются они не все сразу, а парам. Что, на мой взгляд, правильно, а то я опять не запомню с ходу, кто есть кто. С первыми двумя мужчинами мне, впрочем, везет. Собственного отца я и так в лицо знаю, а у Кристиана Нотта очень броская внешность, поэтому его, на мой взгляд, захочешь — незабудешь. Бабка у него была испанкой, из древнего андалусского рода, оказывавшего колдовские услуги еще халифам Кордовы, и благодаря ей уже второе поколение Ноттов отличается смуглой кожей, черными, как смоль, волосами и по-арабски раскосым разрезом глаз. Хороши, черти. Третьего вошедшего — крупного круглолицего мужчину — я тоже уже где-то видела, но…

— Максимилиан, вы знакомы с моими детьми? — прерывает мои попытки припомнить отец.

— Не имел чести, Эдгар, — отвечает мужчина мягким — я бы даже сказала, ласковым — голосом и кивает в ответ на наши с Трентом приветствия. — Хотя меня не покидает чувство, что я уже где-то встречал эту очаровательную юную леди.

Меня вот тоже.

— И она всё хорошеет и хорошеет, — лукаво замечает Нотт, пока они садятся напротив. — Честное слово, Эдгар, если твоя дочурка продолжит в том же духе, я начну жалеть, что уже договорился с Селвинами. Может, еще не поздно отказаться?

Он, конечно, шутит, магический контракт между двумя семействами не разорвешь просто потому, что тебе приглянулась другая женщина, но всё же это очень приятно.

— Как тебе не стыдно, Крис? — всё тем же ласковым голосом журит Нотта незнакомец. — Камилла сейчас в таком нежном возрасте, что может попросту не пережить твоего отказа. Не разбивай бедной девочке сердце.

Хм. Камилле Селвин, если мне не изменяет память, одиннадцать, в этом году она в первый раз поедет в Хогвартс. А Нотту тридцать шесть. Конечно, он не завтра же на ней женится, да и чего уж греха таить, такого красавца любая с руками бы оторвала, но всё-таки разница в возрасте у них, на мой взгляд, великовата.

Почти следом за этими двумя гостями в дверях появляется Нокси и, согнувшись почти пополам, объявляет тоненьким писклявым голоском:

— Хозяин, прибыли мистер Эйвери и мистер Эйвери.

Мистеры Эйвери похожи друг на друга, как близнецы, лишь с той разницей, что один моложе лет на двадцать. И его я тоже где-то видела…

Ох, ну конечно, как же можно быть такой бестолковой? Я видела и его, и этого добродушного толстячка в Лютном переулке. Мальсибер и Эйвери. Интересно, они всё-таки вытащили оттуда Люциуса, или он тоже куковал в Аврорате в компании Алекто?

— Ждем еще кого-нибудь? — спрашивает тем временем старший Эйвери. За столом остается только одно свободное место, рядом со мной — только не Кэрроу, только не Кэрроу! — но при желании всегда можно принести недостающие стулья и приборы.

— Трудно сказать, друг мой, — отвечает ему Мальсибер. — Милорд третий день шушукается о чем-то с Розье и Руквудом и отказывается посвящать в тайну всех остальных, а Лестренджи с этой чудесной девочкой Беллатрикс вчера получили ночное задание, поэтому их, я думаю, точно ждать не стоит.

Мерлин всемогущий, чем там занимается Белла? Она что, тоже…?

— А Долохов?

— Десять минут назад пробирался через границу, — отвечает за Мальсибера Нотт.

— Никогда не понимал, почему он не пересекает ее, как все нормальные люди, — качает головой старший Эйвери.

— Ты что, на нем одних только боевых артефактов на пятилетний срок в Азкабане будет, — хмыкает Нотт. — Поэтому я готов поспорить, что наш бандит ни разу не появлялся в Британии легально. Министерство вообще не знает, что он здесь.

В этот момент я бы с удовольствием надела этому бандиту на голову свою тарелку. Но, к счастью для Антона, его не было в радиусе поражения. Замечательно, мистер Долохов, просто замечательно! Теперь понятно, почему он так стремился избежать встречи с аврорами. Вот же… мерзавец!

Сама не знаю, почему я тогда так разозлилась. Ведь мой собственный отец был Пожирателем Смерти, и я прекрасно понимала, что и его… коллеги отнюдь не святые. Но, возможно, я уже тогда начинала догадываться о том, что Антон ничего не умеет делать так же хорошо, как находить неприятности на свою голову. Если подумать, вся его жизнь — это череда бед, которая началась пусть и не по его вине, но продолжалась именно потому, что в какой-то момент у него будто завелся внутренний демон, постоянно толкавший его на безумства. А он не мог — или вернее будет сказать, не хотел — остановиться. Как будто ему нравилось, что всё, за что бы он ни брался, неизменно оборачивалось катастрофой. Это началось задолго до того, как я встретила его, и что бы я ни сделала, я бы уже не смогла его остановить. Что бы я ни говорила, Антон не слышал меня. В итоге это привело его к Азкабану. Это и самое банальное предательство.

— Господа, мне кажется, мисс Ричардсон не нравится наша беседа, — судя по голосу, младший из двоих Эйвери самым натуральным образом надо мной смеется. — Ручки сложила, губки надула, того гляди закипит.

Не надула, а поджала.

— Что вы, мистер Эйвери, — отвечаю я неожиданным для меня самой ядовитым тоном. Отец меня за это убьет. — Мне абсолютно нет дела до ваших бесед. Я просто считала Антона более ответственным человеком.

И я еще не успеваю договорить, а уже понимаю, что сделала страшную глупость. И судя по тому, как дружно они все на меня уставились, это понимаю не только я. Отец уже собирается что-то сказать, в лучшем случае просто выгнать меня из-за стола, но Эйвери его опережает и, как это ни странно, пытается перевести все в шутку. Вернее, то, что это была шутка, я понимаю гораздо позднее, когда узнаю, что он за человек.  
— Антона? — переспрашивает он со смешком и возмущается, всплеснув руками. — Нет, ну это уже слишком! Куда не плюнь, везде Долохов, Долохов, Долохов! Я, может, шел сюда с надеждой встретить любовь всей своей жизни, а он и здесь уже отметился. Вот объясните мне, мисс Ричардсон, почему все красивые женщины так любят Долохова?!

Но отвечаю ему не я, а далекий голос откуда-то из холла.

— Потому что я сволочь!

И судя по интонации, он этим еще и гордится. А следом в комнату вновь влетает Нокси — он что там, пнул бедного эльфа для скорости? — и объявляет:

— Мистер Долохов, сэр!

Мистер Долохов, как я понимаю, тоже мучается похмельем, потому что на носу у него красуются, полностью закрывая глаза, темные очки-авиаторы. Но когда этим фактом интересуется младший Эйвери, выясняется, что я погорячилась. Антон сдвигает очки на кончик носа и демонстрирует фиолетовый синяк вокруг левого глаза.

— Это кто тебя так? — хохочет Эйвери, а Мальсибер неодобрительно качает головой. Совсем как мой отец, когда такие украшения появляются у Трента. Тот молчит и смотрит вообще не на Антона, а на меня. Ох, не миновать мне нагоняя за свою оговорку.

— Да Инга, будь она неладна! — отвечает Антон, обходя стол и садясь на то самое свободное место рядом со мной. Ладно, это не Кэрроу, но я слишком зла на него, чтобы радоваться. — Высунулась вчера утром из окна и как заорет: «Стасенька, как закончите тыкать друг друга шпагами, нарви мне ежевички, пожалуйста!» Стас от неожиданности аж удар пропустил. Ну и потом я бегал от него по всему двору и орал, что я случайно. А эта ведьма сидела на подоконнике, болтала ногами и хихикала, как в цирке.

Остальных его ответ очень веселит. Кроме, опять же, моего отца. Трент и вовсе давится смехом в салфетку, пытаясь не расхохотаться в голос. Тогда я еще не знала, насколько хороший из Антона дуэлянт, и что однажды мысль о том, что кто-то может гонять его по двору, а потом еще и наградить фингалом, и у меня самой будет вызывать приступ гомерического смеха.

А Стас из них двоих, по-видимому, старший. Потому как будь старшим Антон, он не стал бы убегать. Я легко могу представить себе ситуацию, в которой младший брат спасается бегством от старшего, но чтоб наоборот? Вряд ли.

— А ты вроде говорил, что твоей сестре лет тридцать? — спрашивает Трент, перестав придушенно хихикать. О, так Инга — это сестра? А я уж было подумала…

— Да тридцать три уже, — отвечает Антон. — Но да, ведет она себя, как десятилетняя. Я вообще удивляюсь, как Стас с нами выжил.

— А она тоже училась в Дурмстранге? — теперь с вопросами пристаю уже я. И разговор завяжу, да и самой мне интересно. Судя по тому, что он говорит, они с сестрой похожи. Тем, что я впоследствии назвала фамильной долоховской придурью. И Стаса это определение тогда настолько позабавило, что он даже предложил сделать из него — с некоторыми поправками — новый семейный девиз.

— Нет, в Колдовстворце, — отвечает Антон. — Как и большинство наших женщин.

Интересное у них разделение. У нас оно, конечно, тоже есть, но это либо маггловские школы, либо дошкольные колдовские заведения. Для тех, кто может позволить себе в них учиться. А вот в Хогвартсе нет даже факультетского разделения по половой принадлежности. Кроме внутреннего, конечно же, и то оно выражается только в том, что у нас спальни в двух противоположных концах гостиной и что, конкретно в Слизерине, женщин практически не берут в команду по квиддичу. Бывали, конечно, исключения, но они только подтверждают это негласное правило. Из-за чего Джульет уже два года подряд ругается с Малфоем так, что в гостиной того гляди потолок обрушится. Зная мою кузину, она и в этот раз будет пробоваться на ловца. А Люциус еще на прошлых отборочных сгоряча пообещал, что ноги ее не будет в команде, поэтому сентябрь обещает быть веселым.

— Колдовстворец — это что-то вроде женской гимназии? — спрашиваю я и делаю вид, что не замечаю взглядов, которые на меня бросает переговаривающийся о чем-то с Ноттом и старшим Эйвери отец. А Мальсибер улыбается. Я только не понимаю, почему, но и не это мне сейчас интересно. Не думала, правда, что когда-нибудь буду обсуждать с мужчиной образование, но всё же любопытно, как у них там всё это работает. Раз Дурмстранг ориентирован на представителей мужского пола — одни официально разрешенные дуэли чего стоят! Причем разрешенные практически с самого основания школы, — то в Колдовстворце, наверное, преподают что-то сугубо женское.

— Что-то в этом роде, — соглашается Антон. Но не в том смысле, в каком думала я. — Практики, которым там обучают, мужчинам в большинстве своем не даются. Во всяком случае, не так легко, как женщинам.

— Да, — внезапно присоединяется к разговору младший Эйвери, — одно их оборотничество чего стоит.

— Сколько раз тебе говорить, это не оборотничество, — морщится Долохов. — Оно к фазам луны никоим образом не привязано. Надел шкуру, воткнул нож и прыгай через него хоть при свете дня.

Это как?

— Сибирские шаманы, - уважительно тянет Эйвери, увидев, что я непонимающе хмурю брови. — Астральные путешествия, заклинатели медведей, перевертыши опять же.

— Это кто-то вроде анимагов?

— Нет, — бросает Антон с откровенной насмешкой. — Ваши тухлые анимаги только в одно животное превращаться могут. А здесь чью шкуру надел, в того и перекинешься.

— А ты тоже так умеешь?

Вот бы посмотреть. Потому что я абсолютно понимаю, о чем он говорит. Это что-то совершенно необычное, чего у нас и в помине нет. Хотя я слышала разные байки о друидах, но такую магию уже пару тысячелетий никто не практикует, поэтому слухи там один удивительнее другого.

— Откуда, я ж Дурмстранг заканчивал, — пожимает плечами Долохов. — Могу, конечно, кое-чего, но не настолько, чтоб в зверей перекидываться.

— А для этого нужно заклинание, или какое-то специальное зелье, или…? — продолжаю спрашивать я, по-прежнему слабо представляя, как это работает.

— Для этого, — вновь встревает младший Эйвери, — в первую очередь нужна определенная гибкость. Характера, я имею в виду. А у Антона с этим по жизни проблема, он скорее удавится, чем хоть что-нибудь и хоть кому-нибудь уступит.

Звучит это несколько язвительно, но Долохова совсем не задевает. Что неудивительно, Антон мало того, что сам мастер язвить, так еще и чужие подколы от него попросту рикошетят, не причиняя его самомнению абсолютно никакого вреда.

— А я потому и говорю, что у женщин лучше получается, — соглашается Долохов. — Им, если верить моему жизненному опыту, легче подстраиваться и искать обходные пути для достижения целей. Особенно, — тут он смеется, — когда мужик такой упертый, как я.

Интересно, и насколько этот жизненный опыт большой? А главное, насколько он серьезный? Судя по тому, что о Долохове говорит Трент, ничего утешительного.

— А я, — добавляет тем временем Антон, пока я раздумываю о степени его ветрености, — так, по мелочи только могу.

— Ничего себе «по мелочи»! — отвечает ему Эйвери. — А то я не видел тогда, как у тебя глаза светились! Я вот, например, так не умею.

— Да хорош мне заливать про светящиеся глаза! Ты до этого литр можжевеловой настойки в одну харю выжрал, поэтому я вообще удивляюсь, что тебе только они привиделись, а не еще что покруче!

Фу, как грубо.

— Антон! — вмешивается услышавший его — хотя это трудно было не услышать — Нотт. — Ты за языком-то следи. Сидишь рядом с такой красивой девушкой, а сам при этом…

— Это ты еще блатняк в моем исполнении не слышал, — ничуть не тушуясь, отвечает Антон и поворачивается лицом ко мне. Со сползшими на кончик носа авиаторами вид у него на редкость забавный. — Вы уж простите, мисс Ричардсон, надеюсь, я не слишком сильно оскорбил ваш утонченный слух?

— Да ладно уж, — отвечаю я, помешивая ложечкой сливки в кофе, — живи.

И он начинает хохотать.

— Джанет! — одновременно с ним бросает отец, а старший Эйвери поворачивается к Нотту и замечает со смешком:

— Вот видишь, Крис, ты зря переживал. Девушка и сама его осадит, если нужно будет.

— Да уж, — веселится Антон, — вам, <i>барышня</i>, палец в рот не клади.

А чего ты ждал от слизеринки?

— Вы уж простите, - цедит отец, — мою дочь. Последнее время я не находил на нее времени, поэтому она несколько отбилась от рук и забыла, как вести себя в мужском обществе.

— Может, ей просто замуж пора? — шутит Эйвери.

— Ну зачем же сразу замуж? — хохочет Антон. – Замуж — это слишком кардинально.

Ах ты нахал! Я что, по-твоему, совсем глупая и не поняла, на что ты мне намекаешь?

Не сомневаюсь, что отец устроит мне за это страшную взбучку, но как тут было удержаться и не заехать этому мерзавцу локтем под ребра. Хохот на мгновение сделался каким-то придушенным. Зато во весь голос заржал — иначе, вы уж меня простите, и не скажешь — младший Эйвери. А старший невозмутимо заметил:

— Нет, Эдгар, я думаю, вы не правы. Ваша дочь прекрасно влилась в коллектив.

— Дети, — согласился Мальсибер всё тем же мягким тоном. — Что с них взять?

О, тогда понятно, почему они все так благодушно настроены. Что, впрочем, неудивительно. Если не считать меня с Трентом, то Антон в этой компании самый молодой. Причем сильно моложе всех остальных. Кроме младшего Эйвери, но его, в отличии Антона, всерьез пока что не принимают.

— Тогда, может, — цедит отец всё тем же тоном, от которого меня бы в дрожь бросило, не будь мне сейчас так смешно, — моя дочь уже готова сделать для коллектива что-то путное?

А вот это уже совсем не весело, но я не сразу понимаю, что шутки кончились, поэтому еще посмеиваюсь, когда спрашиваю:

— Что именно, отец?

— Помнится мне, одна из моих племянниц достаточно близко сошлась с сыном Альфреда Лонгботтома, — отвечает отец. Даже удивительно, что он об этом знает, если даже моих товарищей не то, что по именам, а хотя бы по фамилиям назвать не сможет. — Почему бы и тебе не сделать то же самое?

Зачем это? Дался мне этот… Фабиан? Или Фрэнк? Мерлин, да как же мне запомнить, кто из них кто?

— А хорошая мысль, Эдгар, — соглашается с отцом старший Эйвери. — Лонгботтом как раз метит в начальники Отдела Борьбы с Неправомерным Использованием Магии. Неплохо бы нам его осадить.

Нет, если Неправомерное Использование Магии, то это Фрэнк. Джульс ведь мне говорила, когда приходила с тем досье.

— Откровенно говоря, — подключается к разговору Нотт, — Лонгботтом метит в начальники всего Департамента. И прекрасно понимает, какое сейчас время. Поэтому я полагаю, что его единственный ребенок не может даже чихнуть без его ведома. Со следящим заклинанием и третьекурсник справится, а у Лонгботтомов, к тому же, боевые маги в роду через одного. Так что зря вы это задумали, ничего не выйдет.

— Пока мальчишка дома — нет, — соглашается старший Эйвери. — Но Альфред не сможет так следить за ним в Хогвартсе. Да и путь до школы неблизкий, за пару секунд не доберешься. Случись что, авроры могут и не успеть.

Что?

В этот момент мне начинает казаться, что я задыхаюсь, и хочется выбежать из дома на воздух. Потому что, несмотря на абсолютно простые и ясные слова, я совершенно не понимаю, о чем они говорят. Мерлин всемогущий, что они задумали?! Они что, хотят, чтобы я его убила?!

— А вы его в глаза-то видели вообще? — спрашивает Антон, пока я сижу, замерев, и только перевожу взгляд с одного мужчины на другого. Он уже не смеется, напротив, говорит совершенно ледяным тоном. — Как эта фея, по-вашему, с ним управится? Тем более, если там, как вы говорите, боевые маги через одного и отец в Департаменте Магического Правопорядка. Да этот парень Протего выучил раньше, чем ходить научился. И не только Протего. Мистеру Ричардсону совсем дочь не дорога?

— Ну что ты, дружочек, — отвечает Мальсибер, не меняя своего мягкого тона, — разумеется, мы не думаем о том, чтобы заставлять эту очаровательную девушку с кем-то драться. Пусть просто подружится с мальчиком, завоюет его доверие, ей ведь это будет совсем нетрудно. Тем более, что одна из ее кузин уже это сделала. Джанет всего-то и нужно будет, что выманить его из Хогвартса. Например, на прогулку в Хогсмид, почему бы и нет? А уж вы с Майлзом, я думаю, с ним справитесь, каким бы хорошим дуэлянтом он не был.

Справитесь? Что значит… справитесь? Да вы что, ему же всего пятнадцать лет, что плохого он вам сделал? Я… Я не понимаю.

— Мне, по-твоему, заняться больше нечем, кроме как детей убивать? — цедит в ответ Долохов. И страшнее всего не то, что он об этом говорит, не то, <i>как</i> он это говорит, а то, что само предложение его, кажется, совсем не удивляет. — А сами-то что? Ручки замарать боитесь? Как наполеоновские планы строить, так вы первые, а когда до дерьма доходит, так сразу все разбежались по углам и только ноете «Антон, сделай, Антон, убей, мы же не можем, мы же такие белые и пушистые».

— Да никто не говорит об убийстве, — вмешивается старший Эйвери. — Просто Лонгботтом станет посговорчивее, если…

— Прекрасно, —перебивает его Антон. — А кто ему напоминать будет о том, что надо быть посговорчивее? Опять я? Или, может, ты сам пацану пару пальцев отрежешь? Или, может, ты вспомнишь, что воевать надо с магглами, а не со своими же? Или, может…

Так значит… магглов резать можно? Будь он магглом, тебя бы не волновало, что он совсем еще мальчишка? Будь он магглом, ты убил бы его, не задумываясь?

— Мерлин, — шепчу я и не сразу понимаю, что этот сдавленный, дрожащий голос — мой собственный, — что ты за чудовище?

Антон резко замолкает и устало откидывается на спинку стула.

— Да такое же, как и твой папаша, — бросает он раздраженным тоном. — И такое же, как все они. Хотя эти господа и любят притворяться хорошими, я не советую им верить. Они ничуть не лучше меня.

— Прекрати, Антон, — журит его Мальсибер своим неизменно ласковым голосом. Тошнотворно ласковым. — Ты пугаешь девочку. Она же, того гляди, заплачет.

— Ах, так это я ее пугаю? — издевательски переспрашивает Долохов. — Правильно, опять у тебя я во всем виноват. А то, что вы тут сидите и вовсю обсуждаете не то похищение, не то убийство какого-то малолетнего щенка — это мелочи, это ее совсем не пугает.

— Хватит, — тихо говорю я и встаю, отодвигая стул. В наступившей тишине это звучит неожиданно громко. — Я в этом… в этой… мерзости не участвую.

И выхожу из столовой. Почти бегу по коридору и, хлопнув дверью, выхожу на широкое, залитое солнечным светом крыльцо. Если б могла, сбежала бы отсюда вообще, чтобы уже никогда не возвращаться и не слышать всего… этого, но этого я как раз таки и не могу. Поэтому остается только стоять и смотреть.

А снаружи всё такое яркое, такое красивое. И не догадаешься, что внутри собрались… Звери. Настоящие звери. Им всё равно, кого и за что. Им всё равно, как. Они сделают, что угодно, убьют и искалечат кого угодно, лишь бы только добиться цели. А я не хочу. Я даже слышать всей этой мерзости не хочу! Но я не знаю, что мне делать.

И, может, мне не было бы так страшно, говори они о каком-то маггле, которого я и в глаза не видела, но это не маггл. Я знаю его. Пусть не так хорошо, как Джульс, но даже того, что я видела, достаточно, чтобы понимать: он этого не заслуживает. Потому что, в отличие от них, он хороший человек. И он совсем еще ребенок.

А за спиной опять гулко стучат каблуки на ботинках.

— Что, пришел уговаривать? — говорю я и пытаюсь, сама не зная, зачем, унять эту проклятую дрожь в голосе. Какая разница, что он обо мне подумает? Я даже видеть его теперь не хочу. — Они не справились, решили тебя послать? Раз уж я так глупо себя веду в твоем присутствии.

— Я им не мальчик на побегушках, чтобы они меня куда-то посылали, — сухо отвечает Антон и вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана куртки пачку сигарет. — И я, — продолжает он, прикуривая, и из-за сигареты в зубах слова звучат нечетко, — думаю, что ты права.

И выкидывает потушенную спичку прямо в траву у крыльца.

— О, да неужели?

Это такой новый способ переубедить? Сделать вид, что соглашаешься, а потом постепенно, со временем, вложить в голову нужные мысли? Говорить, что я права, но не забывать добавлять, что и противники у них не святые. Давить на то, что мы с отцом должны держаться вместе, ведь мы одна семья. Рассказывать байки про то, как лютуют мракоборцы. До тех пор, пока я сама не уверюсь в том, что это чистая правда, и не стану помогать по собственной воле.

— А что тебя так удивляет? — спрашивает Долохов, выдыхая сизый дым.

— Ты только что говорил, что ты ему пару пальцев отрежешь. Просто за то, что у него отец в Министерстве, — говорю я и надеюсь, всё еще надеюсь, что он скажет «Не бери в голову, Джанет, это просто неудачная фигура речи. Я же не чудовище, чтобы и в самом деле так поступить».

— Отрежу, — соглашается Антон таким невозмутимым тоном, что мне становится попросту жутко. — Если нужно будет. Но это не значит, что мне это нравится. И это не значит, что я с этим согласен. Я не считаю правильным то, что они хотят калечить детей вместо того, чтобы драться с их отцами. Только вот странно, что ты зацепилась именно за мои слова, а не за то, что идею-то предложил твой собственный отец. С ним ты, получается, согласна, просто методы не нравятся?

— Согласна?! — переспрашиваю я, невольно срываясь на крик. Как он может так думать?! За кого он меня принимает?! За такого же зверя, как и он сам?! — Причем здесь мое согласие, он же мой отец! Я должна любить его, каким бы он ни был!

— Нет, Джанет, — отвечает Антон, тоже повысив голос. — Если человек готов резать на куски детей, и более того, если он сам этого хочет, как твой отец, то любить его не нужно. Кем бы он тебе не был.

— Тебе легко говорить!

Да что он понимает в этом? Всё это ведь происходит не с его семьей, ему не нужно бояться, что однажды его отца или убьют, или запрут в Азкабане до конца его дней.

— Нет, мне не легко, — парирует Антон и выкидывает окурок в траву перед крыльцом. Он, кажется, всерьез разозлился, но сейчас это последнее, что меня волнует. — И ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, чтобы иметь право так говорить.

Не знаю, почему, но в этот момент мне становится настолько всё равно, что я даже не думаю о том, свернет он мне шею или нет — а если и свернет, то мне будет только легче, — и спрашиваю:

— А ты и в самом деле его убил? Своего брата.

И Антон разворачивается ко мне с таким выражением лица, что я и в самом деле решаю: сейчас он меня убьет. Действительно возьмет и просто свернет шею, как куренку.

— Кто тебе это сказал?!

— Какая разница? — равнодушно спрашиваю я, даже не пытаясь убежать или хотя бы отступить на шаг назад. — Просто ответь на вопрос.

— Я его не убивал, — теперь он почти шепчет. — У меня даже в мыслях тогда этого не было. Но теперь… — он замолкает, словно собирается с духом. — Я не знаю, где он, и не знаю, что с ним. Но если он встретится мне еще раз, то мне придется его убить. Потому что иначе он убьет меня.

Наверное, мне должно быть жаль его, потому что Антон говорит с такой горечью, что любому станет понятно — он этого не хочет. Но мне не жаль.

— И что же такого он сделал?

— Что он сделал? — переспрашивает Долохов и коротко, отрывисто смеется. — Да он просто предал нас всех. Все только и делали, что носились с ним с тех пор, как умерла мать, а он…! — он снова замолкает и резко отворачивается, мотнув головой. Смотрит куда-то в сторону, словно боится, что если будет смотреть на меня, то наговорит лишнего. Но я думаю не об этом. И сама не зная, почему, спрашиваю уже намного осторожнее.

— Она умерла?

— Да, она умерла. Давно. Тебя тогда еще и в проекте не было.

Не слишком-то вежливо, но это я могу ему простить. Тем более, после того, что он только что сказал.

— Почему? — вновь спрашиваю я, и он вновь поворачивает ко мне голову, почти рявкая в ответ:

— Потому что ее убили! Одна пьяная скотина просто взяла и зарезала ее прямо посреди улицы. И никто не смог ничего с ним сделать, потому что его папаша слишком высоко сидел, — поначалу он говорит с издевкой, за которой пытается скрыть то, что чувствует на самом деле, но потом попросту срывается на крик. — А если бы не эти проклятые коммунисты со своей революцией, эта мразь даже посмотреть на мою мать не посмела бы! И всё было бы в порядке!

И мне жаль его в этот момент. Любому, наверное, было бы жаль. Это страшно — потерять мать, потерять совсем еще ребенком, да еще и так… жестоко. Может, поэтому он и стал таким. Может, именно поэтому он так ненавидит. Потому что зло никогда не берется из ниоткуда. На всё всегда есть причина.

Но моя жалость никому не нужна, а для Антона и вовсе попросту оскорбительна, поэтому стоит мне только протянуть руку и дотронуться до его плеча, как он стряхивает ее и отступает на шаг назад.

— Нет, ну какая же ты всё-таки дура.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я умная была? — спрашиваю я, разом забыв о сочувствии. Что он, Мерлин его побери, за человек, если считает меня дурой только потому, что мне его жаль? Почему ему так хочется выглядеть чудовищем? — Тогда руку покажи.

— Джанет…

Что, уже не нравится? Не хочешь? Думаешь, что тогда я точно от тебя отвернусь? Ну так давай проверим.

— Покажи, — повторяю я с нажимом. — Только по-настоящему. Без магии или чем ты там ее маскируешь.

Антон молчит. Смотрит, чуть прищурив глаза, будто раздумывает, а стоит ли вообще, но потом по-прежнему молча закатывает левый рукав. Никакой маскировки и нет. Снял, наверное, когда прошел через границу. И на внутренней стороне предплечья отчетливо видна Черная Метка. Я смотрю на нее, долго, почти минуту, как мне кажется, а потом поднимаю на него глаза и говорю:

— Никогда больше ко мне не подходи.

— Ладно, — равнодушно отвечает Долохов и достает новую сигарету.

***

Первого сентября на платформе 9 и ¾ шумно до невозможного. Раньше меня это невыносимо раздражало — ох, как же я всё-таки ненавижу, когда шумят, — но теперь я бы многое бы отдала, чтобы слушать этот шум еще лет пять. Пусть вопят, носятся по платформе, сшибают мои вещи с тележки и прожигают чемодан искрами из волшебной палочки — и такое один раз было, — но зато у меня будет место, в котором я на целых десять месяцев в году смогу спрятаться от Пожирателей Смерти.

Отец не разговаривает со мной с того самого злополучного дня, даже смотрит так, будто я какое-то насекомое, словно раздумывая, раздавить меня ботинком или не тратить даже такое ничтожное количество сил, но я уже не сомневаюсь: стоит мне закончить Хогвартс, как они немедленно мною займутся. Может, и в самом деле сбежать? Только вот куда? Любые родственники отправят меня обратно по первому же слову отца. А куда еще податься? Кому я буду нужна без денег, без связей, без дома и без семьи, которая отвернется от меня, не раздумывая, стоит мне только хлопнуть дверью? Да никому.

— Джан! — кричат у меня за спиной таким радостным и кажущимся мне совершенно чужим голосом — как вообще можно чему-то радоваться, когда вокруг одни только чудовища? — и едва не сбивают с ног, повиснув на шее. — Привет!

— Привет, — вяло отвечаю я. Не хочу ни с кем разговаривать, не хочу ни кого видеть, не хочу… О мой Мерлин, это что за обувь?!

— А, это берцы! — весело заявляет Джульет в ответ на немой вопрос, с гордостью рассматривая свои высокие шнурованные ботинки из черной кожи. — Их маггловские военные носят. Классные, правда?

Я не отвечаю, потому что мысленно считаю дыры у нее на джинсах. Одна, две, три… Какой ужас. А правая штанина и вовсе сколота булавками на колене, иначе нижняя часть у нее попросту отвалится. И еще четыре булавки красуются — если вообще можно так сказать! — на драном краю белой футболки с широким воротом, которая совершенно очевидно ей велика — слава Мерлину, Джульет хватило ума надеть под нее майку, — да к тому же еще и «украшена» брызгами черной и серой краски. И кривой надписью «Увидимся в Аду».

— А это что такое?

Нет, Мерлин с ними, с джинсами, но она что, ничего получше надеть не могла? Чтоб булавками закалывать не пришлось и грудь из ворота не вываливалась? Нет, всё-таки, хорошо, что в майке, хотя я никогда не думала, что буду радоваться этому предмету одежды.

— А, это так панки делают, — с гордостью отвечает кузина, оттягивает край футболки — видимо, чтоб я могла получше булавки разглядеть, никогда ведь такого чуда не видела, — и надувает пузырь из жвачки, чтобы лопнуть его с громким хлопком. — Правда, круто?

Кто делает? Панки? Это еще кто? Впрочем, нет, не волнует меня, кто такие панки, проблема-то не в них.

— Ты что, хочешь сказать, что это специально сделано?

— Конечно! В этом же весь смысл! Хочешь, мы и тебе такие же подберем? Мы с ребятами знаем классный магазин, там всё, что хочешь, можно найти! И совсем недорого.

Ох, ну конечно. Без «ребят» здесь не обошлось. И даже неудивительно, что недорого. Кто ж будет платить за рваные вещи столько же, сколько и за нормальные?

— Спасибо, не надо, — отвечаю я слабым голосом, и она заливисто хохочет. — Какой ужас. Ты в зеркало-то себя видела?

— Конечно, я же красилась с утра.

О да, и, по-видимому, вслепую. Можно подумать, что она месяц не спала, раз у нее такие черные круги вокруг глаз.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, — по-прежнему веселится Джульс, — ты только представь, как Слизнорт офонареет, когда это увидит. Он же меня старостой назначил, типа я такая ответственная, а я, — она радостно хихикает, — вон какая!

Что сделал Слизнорт?! Мерлин, кто вообще в здравом уме может назначить Джульет старостой?! Она же ходячая катастрофа! Да с такой старостой над нами вся школа смеяться будет.

— Слушай, я у тебя свои вещи брошу, а то чего тащиться с ними в вагон старост, я все равно там сидеть не буду, — тараторит Джульс и тащит меня за собой к поезду. При всех недостатках моей кузины, один неоспоримый плюс у нее всё же есть. Рядом с ней невозможно хандрить. Как не пытайся, уже через минуту она заставит тебя хвататься за голову от ее выходок и мечтать только о том, чтобы никто из преподавателей — а в идеале еще и других студентов! — ее не увидел.

— Но ты же староста, ты должна… — пытаюсь спорить я. — Подожди, я так быстро не могу!

— Ходить по коридорам и следить за порядком, да-да, — отмахивается Джульет и лопает еще один пузырь из жвачки. — А это потому, что ты на каблуках. А я в таких ботинках могу хоть по крышам лазить.

А ты хочешь сказать, что до этого, без ботинок, ты по ним ни разу не лазила? Да кого ты обманываешь?!

— Глядишь, они мне еще и в Аврорате пригодятся, если малы не станут. Такие удобные, ты не представляешь!

— В каком Аврорате? — растерянно переспрашиваю я, вытаскивая волшебную палочку, чтобы поднять чемодан и занести его в вагон.

— Да мы с ребятами после Хогвартса собрались, только мне надо до СОВ Трансфигурацию подтянуть, а то у меня по ней «У» стоит.

Нет, эти ее «ребята» — это просто проклятие какое-то. Да родители с ума сойдут, и ее, и мои, когда узнают, что она на Аврорат нацелилась. Где это видано вообще, чтоб слизеринки в мракоборцы шли? Ладно еще, эти дурные девицы с Гриффиндора, у них там всему факультету сам черт не брат, независимо от пола, но чтоб наши?! Да такого в жизни не было! Это же… неправильно.

— Подожди-ка, а где твои вещи? — спрашиваю я, когда неугомонная кузина запрыгивает в вагон следом за мной.

— О, — отвечает Джульс и встряхивает небольшим рюкзачком. — Я заклятие Незримого Расширения наложила, — и добавляет так, словно ее саму это очень веселит. — С четвертого раза. А первые три Фрэнку пришлось переделывать. Потому что я такое с этим рюкзаком сотворила, ой, ты не представляешь!

Иногда я им завидую. Потому что мне было бы стыдно в таком признаваться, а эта троица даже в своих ошибках ухитряется найти повод посмеяться.

— Постой, но это же незаконно.

Конечно, наши школьные чемоданы изначально выпускают с полным набором облегчающих, расширяющих и прочих чар — и футляры для метел, насколько я знаю, тоже, — но накладывать подобные заклинания самим, без разрешения Министерства, строжайше запрещено. Не говоря уже о том, что это уровень как минимум ЖАБА, поэтому Джульет в принципе не должна уметь работать с такой магией, и неважно, с первого раза у нее получилось или с четвертого. Каким образом они ухитрились сделать это на пятом курсе, пусть даже и вдвоем? Хотя, нет, даже не на пятом. На четвертом, по сути.

— Ой, да брось, — отмахивается Джульс, топая по вагону своими жуткими ботинками и заглядывая во все купе в поисках свободного. — Что, по-твоему, аврорам заняться больше нечем, кроме как школьные рюкзаки проверять? А Слизнорт меня за это только похвалит. И, может, даже в этот свой Клуб Слизней наконец позовет. Мне оно, правда, совершенно не сдалось, но всё равно ж приятно.

— А профессор тебя еще не звал?

Впрочем, это неудивительно. Слизнорт обычно выжидает несколько лет, присматриваясь к курсу, и только на пятом-шестом году обучения начинает активно зазывать приглянувшегося студента к себе. Исключения делаются только для детей высокопоставленных министерских чиновников, чья будущая карьера и так ни для кого тайной не является.

— Неа, — отвечает Джульет. — Фрэнка звал, еще в начале прошлого года, но тот отмазался.

— С чего бы это?

Я, конечно, понимаю, что у него и без Слизнорта неплохие перспективы, особенно если он в Аврорат собрался, который, как известно, тоже часть Департамента Магического Правопорядка, но у профессора ведь огромные связи в Министерстве. Если ему понравиться — вернее, попросту подлизаться, Слизнорт обожает, когда его постоянно нахваливают и делают ему подарки, — то можно в считанные годы сделаться начальником целого Департамента.

— С того, что Фрэнки не коллекционный экспонат, чтоб его на полочку поставили и любовались, — сухо отвечает Джульс. И судя по всему, цитирует приятеля. — Если он чего-то захочет, то сам этого добьется, без подхалимажа.

О, да, только вот пока твой Фрэнки будет добиваться всего самостоятельно, какой-нибудь умник с легкостью добьется в сотни раз большего, просто подарив Слизнорту пару-тройку коробочек с засахаренными ананасами. Впрочем, чему я удивляюсь, это же Гриффиндор. У них по жизни мозги набекрень.

— Ой, смотри, там, кажется, свободно! — вопит кузина на весь вагон и устремляется к приоткрытой двери впереди. И не она одна, потому что этот вопль услышали трое парней – по виду курса с шестого, — зашедшие с другого конца вагона. — Эй, а ну отвалили из нашего купе!

— Мы до него первые дошли!

Еще бы, вы ближе были и ноги у вас длиннее. Но для Джульет это вообще не довод.

— А я староста! — запальчиво кричит кузина и, вытащив из кармана своих кошмарных джинсов зеленый с серебром жетон, сует его одному из парней в лицо. — Видали?!

— Слушай, ты, пигалица…!

— Нэд, ты что, это ж девка гриффиндорских загонщиков. Ну ее к василиску, а то еще дуболомов своих на нас натравит. Пошли в другом вагоне поищем.

Нет, всё-таки дружба с гриффиндорцами — это, оказывается, удобно. Я ее даже догнать не успеваю, а конфликт с шестикурсниками, считай, уже решен.

— Вот и валите! — провожает их Джульс победным криком и показывает вдогонку средний палец с длинным, накрашенным черным лаком ногтем.

— Джульет!

— Ха, — продолжает она, даже не обращая внимания на мои возмущения, и с гордым видом прикрепляет значок к вороту футболки, — больно много чести кого-то на них натравливать. Сама отметелю, если надо будет, — после чего поворачивается ко мне и говорит совершенно невинным тоном. — Ну вот, я нашла нам купе.

Молодец. А если бы ты еще вела себя прилично, пока его искала, то тебе бы вообще цены не было. Тоже мне староста. Позорище ты мое. И что значит «девка гриффиндорских загонщиков»?

На этот вопрос кузина отвечает, нахмурив брови и поджав губы:

— Джанет, — и даже имя не сокращает. Всерьез разозлилась. — Это не твое дело, чья я там девка. И даже если я вздумаю устроить разнузданную оргию со всем Гриффиндором сразу, это по-прежнему будет не твое дело. Не суй свой нос в мою жизнь.

Устроить что?!

— Это дело всей семьи, — отвечаю я, закрывая за нами дверь купе. — И следи за языком.

— Наша семья — пережиток девятнадцатого века, — заявляет Джульет, ничуть не тушуясь. — А на дворе, вообще-то, давно уже двадцатый. И у магглов вон сексуальная революция в самом разгаре, еще с конца шестидесятых, если хочешь знать!

— Мерлин, да какое мне дело, что там у магглов? И где ты слов-то таких набралась?

— У магглов, — невозмутимо отвечает Джульс. — Потому что с магглами, знаешь ли, весело. Они не говорят мне каждые пять минут, что я девушка и поэтому должна вечно смотреть в пол, молчать в присутствии мужчин и думать только о том, как бы мне замуж поскорее выскочить. А ты, Джан, ханжа проклятая, которая в свои семнадцать небось и не целовалась ни разу. Потому что папочка сказал, что твоя единственная ценность у тебя между ног, так ведь?

— Джульет!

— Что «Джульет»?! Да была бы их воля, они бы нас на поводках водили! В квиддич играть нельзя, на вечеринки ходить нельзя, на концерты — даже на наши концерты! — тоже нельзя, а уж про кино я вообще молчу. Хотя что мне, в самом деле, с тобой об этом говорить, ты, небось, и ни одного кинотеатра в глаза не видела!

Я молчу. Не потому, что мне есть дело до этих ее кинотеатров, а потому, что прекрасно понимаю: если я поссорюсь еще и с ней, то останусь совсем одна. Джульет и так мне не помощник, ей даже шестнадцати еще нет, и если я вздумаю вывалить на нее свои проблемы, то всё, что она сможет для меня сделать, — это только спросить совета у родителей. А от них об этом немедленно узнает мой отец. И тогда я вообще не представляю, что со мной будет. Но Джульет остается последним нормальным человеком. Пусть она и выглядит сейчас, как самая безумная из всех.

Кузина остывает, поняв, что я не собираюсь и дальше бросаться на нее с обвинениями, и спрашивает уже спокойным голосом:

— Ты что, правда в это веришь? Они мои друзья, Джан. И мне всё равно, что об этом думают и говорят все остальные. Я не перестану с ними дружить только потому, что кто-то напридумывал себе всякой чуши и начал рассказывать ее другим. Пусть подавятся своими сплетнями.

И плюхается на сидение, давая понять, что разговор закончен.

— Тебе разве не нужно в вагон старост? — спрашиваю я, садясь напротив нее.

— Подождут, — отмахивается Джульс, демонстративно надувая еще один пузырь из жвачки, и вытаскивает из рюкзака чуть потрепанную книгу в мягком переплете. — Еще даже поезд не тронулся. Когда главу дочитаю, тогда и пойду.

И раскрывает книгу где-то на середине. До последнего времени я всегда следила за литературными новинками — и не только новинками, не зря же в «Ведьмополитене» печатают списки с заголовками в стиле «Двадцать/Сорок/Сто книг, обязательных к прочтению каждой ведьме», — но название «Убить пересмешника» мне ни о чем не говорит.

— Это что-то маггловское?

— Ага, — соглашается Джульет и на мгновение поднимает густо подведенные глаза, глядя на меня поверх книги. Ждет, что я на это отвечу.

— А о чем?

— О том, как одни люди считают себя лучше других из-за одного только цвета кожи, — отвечает кузина. — Очень похоже на наших чистокровных. Хочешь, дам потом почитать?

— Не знаю, — бормочу я. Впрочем, признайся Джульс, что она читает любовные романы про какую-нибудь запретную страсть между волшебником и русалкой или псевдоисторические опусы о похождениях Годрика Гриффиндора, я бы удивилась сильнее. — Я подумаю.

Джульет только пожимает плечами, мол, сама смотри, и переворачивает страницу. Дочитать главу ей, впрочем, не удается. Хогвартс-экспресс едва успевает, оглушительно гудя, отойти от платформы, начав набирать скорость, как дверь в купе с грохотом распахивается и на пороге, заполнив собой весь проем, появляется… еще один представитель драной молодежи. В куртке из потертой — тоже специально, я полагаю — драконьей кожи и с точно такими же, как у Джульс, булавками на черно-серой футболке и живописно продранных темных джинсах. А я понимаю, что за летние каникулы он стал выше меня уже не на половину головы, а на целую. Джульет же теперь и вовсе достает ему только до плеча. И при виде этого верзилы с косой саженью в плечах попросту расцветает, забыв и про книгу, и про меня.

— Привет. А ты откуда?

Ни за что бы ни поверила, что она может разговаривать таким… нежным голосом, если бы сама этого сейчас не слышала.

— В смысле, откуда? — спрашивает её приятель, прислоняясь плечом к двери, и прикидывается оскорбленным до глубины души. —Я что, по-твоему, на пятом курсе поисковое заклинание сообразить не смогу? Спасибо тебе большое! Чтоб я делал без твоей веры в меня!

О мой Мерлин, а голос-то у него какой низкий! Можно подумать, что ему не пятнадцать, а все тридцать. И десять из них он безостановочно курил.

А Джульет заливисто хохочет в ответ — смех у нее всегда был резковатый, но ее это почему-то не портило так, как испортило бы любую другую девушку, — захлопывает книжку и вскакивает с сидения, чтобы повиснуть у приятеля на шее, болтая ногами.

— Ну не обижайся!

— Да было бы на что, — весело отвечает парень и ставит ее обратно на пол. — Привет, Джанет.

— Привет…

— Фрэнк, — подсказывает мне Джульет таким громким шепотом, что его, пожалуй, слышно в соседнем вагоне.

— Я помню, — шиплю я в ответ, но эта ехидна поднимает руку, делая вид, что закрывается от меня, и заявляет всё тем же оглушительным шепотом:

— Не верь ей, она не помнит.

И они оба смеются одинаковым заливистым смехом. Если подумать, то Джульет ни с кем, кроме него, так не смеялась. Потому что даже меня она никогда не любила так, как его.

Откровенно говоря, Фрэнк Лонгботтом никогда не казался мне красавцем. С точки зрения классических канонов. Лицо у него было широкое и, на мой взгляд, слишком скуластое, губы — тонкие, а вихрастые светло-пепельные волосы и чуть вздернутый кончик длинного прямого носа всегда придавали ему залихватский и излишне мальчишеский вид. И в то время, пока другие девушки постоянно обсуждали между собой, какой он высокий и красивый, я считала его разве что симпатичным. Но с такой обаятельной улыбкой и веселым, чуть с хитринкой, прищуром льдисто-зеленых глаз ему и не нужно было быть красавцем, чтобы очаровать любую, даже самую неприступную девчонку. И Джульет исключением не была.

— Слушай, ты сейчас умрешь, — говорит, с трудом сдерживая смех, Лонгботтом и вновь прислоняется плечом к двери.

— В смысле? — спрашивает Джульс, удивленно приподнимая брови. Обо мне они оба забывают, словно меня здесь и нет вовсе.

— Я чемодан забыл.

— Что?!

И они вновь начинают хохотать, так весело и беззаботно, что мне даже плакать хочется. Потому что стоит мне поднять глаза на этого смеющегося мальчишку, как я вспоминаю, в какой он опасности. А он об этом даже не догадывается.

— Подожди, как тебя вообще угораздило?!

— Да я с утра с отцом столкнулся, когда он на работу уходил, — смеется Фрэнк и движением головы отбрасывает с лица пепельные волосы. — А он как начал хохотать, когда увидел, во что я одет. У-у-у, говорит, сынок, да ты у нас бунтарь! В Хогвартс так же поедешь? Я говорю, ладно-ладно, я пошел, и ты пошел, хорошего дня. И разошлись, он в камин, а я за дверь. И меня только на платформе осенило, что чего-то у меня не хватает. Чемодана, например. А еще футляра с метлой и биты, но это уже мелочи. Приеду в Хогвартс, МакГонагалл мне голову оторвет. Хорош староста, без формы и без чемодана!

Надо же, и этот староста. Может, Слизнорт потому Джульс и выбрал? Надеется, что так мы будем меньше цапаться с гриффиндорцами? Ну, это он, по-моему, зря. Мирное сосуществование Слизерина и Гриффиндора — это ничто иное, как утопия.

— А что ж ты за ними не вернулся?

— Да поздно уже было, я бы пока туда-сюда бегал, поезд бы уже десять раз ушел. Но это еще что, я сейчас Гидеона встретил, пока по вагонам шел.

— Фабиан опять не проснулся?! — восклицает Джульс, вскидывая руки к лицу.

— Конечно, нет, сама знаешь, для Фабиана одиннадцать утра — это самый разгар ночи! Он еще только третий сон видит.

— А как же он в школу поедет? — спрашиваю я, решившись вмешаться в разговор.

— Да его отец потом отправит, — отмахивается Лонгботтом. — Когда с очередным коллапсом каминной сети разберется. Ее же опять, небось, обрушили.

Не удивлюсь, если окажется, что он прав. Большинство родителей, как правило, пользуются камином, чтобы добраться до вокзала Кингс-Кросс: для этого не требуется специальное разрешение, как для создания портала, и дети не мучаются головокружением и тошнотой, как во время трансгрессии. Поэтому, несмотря на все старания Департамента Магического Транспорта, практически каждое отбытие и прибытие Хогвартс-экспресса сопровождается чудовищными перегрузками в каминной сети. Даже удивительно, что отец Фрэнка ушел в Министерство через камин, а не решил на всякий случай трансгрессировать, чтобы не застрять на пару-тройку часов в буквальном небытие.

— Слушай, я у тебя куртку брошу? — спрашивает Лонгботтом, скидывая кожанку, и подтягивает длинные рукава футболки почти до локтей. Мерлин, а руки-то у него какие! Предплечье в ширину, как два моих. Даже неудивительно, что этот парень ходит в драном, ему есть что показать. Хотя загонщики и должны быть мускулистыми. Как иначе они будут бладжеры отбивать? Флинт иной раз так бьет, что бедный шар летит через всё поле.

— Бросай, — соглашается Джульс. — Джан, мы пойдем в вагон старост, если что нужно будет, зови.

— Да, я надеюсь, Малфой уже там, — весело добавляет Лонгботтом. — Сейчас такой концерт будет.

Еще бы его не было, думаю я, когда они с хохотом удаляются в сторону головного вагона. Люциуса удар хватит при виде старост в таком живописном виде. Особенно если учесть, что одна из этих старост с его же факультета. Если она в таком виде еще и коридоры патрулировать пойдет, то уже к вечеру над нами будет потешаться вся школа. Но вот это меня сейчас волнует в последнюю очередь.

Я не знаю, что мне делать. Молчать дальше и притворяться, что я ничего не знаю? А если… нет, а когда что-то случится, старательно изображать шок и удивление? Впрочем, изображать шок мне, кажется, и так не требуется. Но если… мне начнут задавать вопросы? Что бы ни произошло с сыном министерского служащего, да еще и из Департамента Магического Правопорядка, этого так не оставят. А Джульет ведь дружит с ним, ее начнут расспрашивать одной из первых. Если не самой первой. И могут прицепиться и ко мне, ведь я ее кузина. А я не уверена, что смогу солгать аврорам, да еще и правдоподобно. Не говоря уже о том, что они и легиллименцию могут применить. Или не могут? Если бы я еще хоть что-то понимала в юриспруденции и знала, в каких случаях это законно, а в каких — нет.

Но если я попытаюсь его предупредить, то как? Не говорить же ему прямым текстом «Слушай, мой отец стал Пожирателем Смерти и ему с друзьями очень не нравится, как работает твой отец. Поэтому гляди в оба, а то с тобой может случиться что-нибудь очень нехорошее». Но как мне тогда объяснить, откуда я вообще об этом знаю? Свалить на слухи вряд ли получится, такие планы никогда не выходят за пределы узкого круга заговорщиков и болтать о них на приеме в Министерстве Магии ни один здравомыслящий человек не станет. Раз я знаю, значит я уже причастна. И если я скажу ему, он в свою очередь немедленно скажет отцу, если, конечно, он не полный идиот, а его отец… В лучшем случае потащит на допрос сначала меня, а потом и всю мою семью.

И что со мной после этого будет? Я уж молчу о чести семьи и долге перед родителями, не их, скажем прямо, попрание в этой ситуации будет самым страшным. Если я сдам Пожирателей Смерти, то жить мне останется ровно столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы сказать «Авада Кедавра». Я ведь даже не знаю их всех, хотя бы поименно. Если вдруг случится чудо, и Аврорат посадит всех тех, кого я назову — а не отпустит половину, потому что они дали взятку начальнику Департамента или самому Министру Магии, — то где гарантия, что после этого меня не прикончит кто-то из тех сторонников Темного Лорда, о которых я даже не догадываюсь? В лучшем случае мне останется только прятаться всю оставшуюся жизнь под Оборотным Зельем и чужим именем.

Но что же мне теперь, просто стоять и смотреть?

Нет, так не пойдет. Это же живой человек, который, к тому же, ничего плохого не сделал. Уж точно не Пожирателям Смерти. Соберись, Джанет, ты только зря теряешь время. Вдруг что-то случится уже в поезде? И вдруг… Джульет ведь ушла с ним, случись что, она ввяжется, не раздумывая. Она тоже пострадает!

От этой мысли мне становится по-настоящему страшно, и я вскакиваю, выбегаю из купе, едва прикрыв за собой дверь — даже если кому-то и вздумается пошарить по моим вещам, то это сейчас последнее, что меня волнует, — и… нахожу эту парочку безмятежно курящей в тамбуре через два вагона. И это меня поражает даже больше, чем если бы я нашла их мертвыми в луже крови.

Джульет при виде меня тушуется и пытается спрятать сигарету.

— А мы тут… это…

— Вы же вроде в вагон старост собирались? – спрашиваю я неожиданно слабым голосом. Потому что и в самом деле ожидала увидеть их в лучшем случае покалеченными.

— Мы там уже были, — бормочет Джульс.

— Малфой в истерике, — добавляет Лонгботтом. Его мое появление совершенно не смутило.

— А, — только и могу ответить на это я. — Джульет, могу я поговорить с твоим другом? Наедине.

— Да ладно, Джан, подумаешь, пара сигарет…

— Это здесь вообще не причем, — говорю я всё тем же слабым голосом и пытаюсь прокашляться. — Пожалуйста.

— Ну… ладно, — она пожимает плечами и обходит меня по широкой дуге. — Я буду в нашем купе.

А я по-прежнему не знаю, что сказать и как объяснить, поэтому глупо топчусь на одном месте. И первым разговор начинает Лонгботтом.

— Что-то случилось? А то на тебе лица нет.

У него, похоже, привычка постоянно к чему-нибудь прислоняться. Вот и сейчас стоит у самой двери в вагон и подпирает ее плечом.

— Да, — отвечаю я, подходя и пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — Только я не знаю, как сказать.

— Скажи, как есть.

Надо же, как у него всё просто. И как же это я сама до такого не додумалась? Посмотрела бы я, как бы он сам говорил, будь он на моем месте. Но он не на моем. И ему не нужно раздумывать над каждым своим словом.

— Хочешь сигарету? — спрашивает парень, и мне даже смешно становится. За кого он меня принимает? Впрочем, если Джульет, как выяснилось, не прочь покурить в тамбуре, и он относится к этому совершенно спокойно… Неожиданно для самой себя я соглашаюсь.

— Давай. Только я… не умею.

— Ну, — отвечает Лонгботтом, доставая из кармана начатую пачку, — дурное дело — нехитрое.

Действительно.

— А зачем куришь тогда? — спрашиваю я, вынимая из протянутой пачки сигарету. А Мальсибер еще говорил «Пусть подружится с мальчиком, завоюет его доверие». Да что тут завоевывать, его вон голыми руками можно брать. Ему же в голову не приходит опасаться ни меня, ни кого-либо еще из студентов. Готова поспорить, он с любым желающим поделится не только сигаретами, но и вообще чем угодно. И даже прикурить дает. Джентльмен.

— Мне нравится, — пожимает плечами Фрэнк и убирает зажигалку с сигаретами обратно в карман. — И неплохо помогает, когда нужно остановиться и подумать. Или просто успокоиться.

Вот и мне нужно остановиться и как следует подумать. Но у меня от дыма только кашель. И что ему в этом нравится? Да и не только ему, Долохов вон тоже дымит постоянно, одну за другой, как будто обычным воздухом дышать не может и без сигаретного дыма задохнется. Чтоб он провалился, мерзавец проклятый. Знал бы он, как же сильно я его ненавижу.

А Лонгботтом только смеется и отвечает:

— В первый раз все кашляют.

Да неужели? Ну хорошо, попробуем еще.

Как ни странно, меня это и в самом деле неплохо успокаивает. Настолько, что я решаю не ходить вокруг да около, а сказать прямо. Как есть.

— Тебе лучше не ходить в Хогсмид. И вообще не… не общаться с кем попало.

Лонгботтом перестает улыбаться и спрашивает резко посерьезневшим голосом:

— Почему?

— Я… я не могу объяснить.

— Придется.

Нет бы просто послушать и сказать «Хорошо, не буду». Ему обязательно причину подавай.

— Я… — нет, всё равно не знаю, как ему объяснить, и при этом не сболтнуть лишнего. — Слышала… Я случайно подслушала… Это… Это было не у меня дома, и я… Я просто знаю, что есть люди, которым…

— Они Пожиратели? — перебивает меня Лонгботтом и, выбросив окурок, складывает руки на груди. Смотрит в упор, почти не моргая. И интонации у него, как у аврора на допросе. А у меня перехватывает дыхание, сдавливает горло, и я с трудом могу произнести всего несколько слов. Которым он, кажется, совершенно не верит.

— Я не знаю. Я… правда не знаю, Черную Метку я у них… не видела.

И это тоже ложь, видела, целых две, но по-прежнему не могу сдать ни одного из них, ни второго. Хотя прекрасно знаю, что один убивает магглов, а второй… и того хуже.

— Это из-за моего отца? — продолжает задавать вопросы Лонгботтом. А я, дура, еще считала его беспечным. Нет, он далеко не беспечен, хотя бы потому, что на удивление спокоен. Я бы уже металась по всему тамбуру, не зная, что мне делать, а он и бровью не повел.

— Да, — с трудом отвечаю я, почти задыхаясь из-за спазма в горле. Зачем, ну зачем я это делаю? Они же… Что они со мной сделают, когда узнают? Мне нужно бежать. Но куда?

Руки трясутся так, что я роняю сигарету. А Лонгботтом этого, кажется, даже не замечает.

— Понятно. Что еще ты знаешь?

— Пожалуйста, не говори Джульет, — прошу я, сама толком не зная, зачем. Можно подумать, что этим я смогу ее как-то защитить. Особенно если ее отец решит пойти по стопам моего. — И никому не говори, что это… я. Они… Они убьют меня, если узнают, - почти шепчу я и, не выдержав, начинаю рыдать. — Пожалуйста, я не хочу умирать.

— Успокойся, — отвечает Лонгботтом уже гораздо мягче и делает шаг вперед. Я пытаюсь отстраниться, но он берет меня за плечи и продолжает. — Успокойся, никто тебя не убьет. Кем бы ни были эти люди, в Хогвартсе они тебя точно не достанут.

— Я не буду в Хогвартсе вечно, — плачу я, неловко пытаясь закрыть лицо руками. — А потом…

— И потом они тебя не достанут, — перебивает меня Лонгботтом. — Потому что они ничего не узнают.

Всё бы отдала, только бы ему поверить. Но много ли он понимает, чтобы так уверенно говорить?

— Ох, ну конечно, — горько смеюсь я. — Да стоит мне только появиться в Аврорате…

— Джанет, — вновь перебивает меня Фрэнк. Таким спокойным, мягким тоном, словно маленькому ребенку объясняет. — В уголовном праве есть такое понятие, как засекреченный свидетель. И существует оно именно для защиты от таких, как Пожиратели Смерти.

— Да? — спрашиваю я почти шепотом, поднимая на него глаза. Это правда? Такое действительно есть?

— Да, — отвечает Лонгботтом абсолютно серьезным голосом. — Послушай, всё не так страшно, как тебе кажется. Они тебя попросту запугали. Они хотят, чтобы ты думала, что тебе никто не поможет и что у тебя нет другого выбора, кроме как присоединиться к ним. Но это не так. И ты не должна даже пытаться разобраться со всем этим самостоятельно.

— Да я… и не знаю, как.

— О том и речь, — соглашается Фрэнк. После чего мягко привлекает меня к себе и кладет подбородок мне на макушку. — Не бойся, никто тебя не обидит. И если что-то случится, ты всегда можешь прийти с этим ко мне.

А мне так хотелось ему верить. И он, по сути, был прав. С самого начала, с самого первого нашего разговора. Только вот всё оказалось далеко не так просто, как нам тогда казалось.

Но даже неудивительно, что из Фрэнка Лонгботтома потом получился такой хороший мракоборец. Он никогда и ничего не принимал на веру и умел достучаться до тех, кто не желал говорить ни под каким предлогом. Не только до таких, как я. И он всегда был готов защищать других. Даже если они совершенно этого не заслуживали. Даже если сам он истекал кровью и понимал, что если не отступит в эту же секунду, то погибнет ради людей, которых видит впервые в жизни. И из всех тех, кто был убит или искалечен в Первую Магическую Войну, о нем я сожалею больше всего. Даже несмотря на то, что порой ему приходилось делать чудовищные вещи. Но хорошие люди тем и отличаются от плохих, что они раскаиваются в том зле, которое причинили другим. Даже если это было ради чужого блага. Ради целой страны.

Фрэнк оставался хорошим человеком до самого конца.


	6. Глава пятая

«Хогвартс-экспресс» по-прежнему несется по рельсам, когда я просыпаюсь, с лязгом крутятся огромные металлические колеса, и в купе всё подрагивает и изредка начинает трястись, норовя сбросить меня с узкого жесткого сидения. Но вместе с тем что-то неуловимо меняется в размеренном движении экспресса. Что-то, что мгновенно узнает каждый давно привыкший к ежегодным поездкам студент Хогвартса. Поезд замедляет ход.

— Добрый вечер, соня! — с преувеличенным оптимизмом гаркает у меня над ухом Джульс, но поморгав и присмотревшись, я замечаю на ее лице плохо скрываемое беспокойство. Зеленые глаза так и бегают за узкими прямоугольными стеклами очков, словно она не знает, как правильнее себя повести: посмотреть на меня — и немедленно задать десяток вопросов — или отвернуться к окну, делая вид, что ничего не происходит. Она порой бывает удивительно чуткой и не лезет с бесполезными расспросами, особенно когда дело касается серьезных вещей — во всех остальных случаях Джульет удивительно бестактна для девушки ее положения и воспитания, — но в этот раз беспокойство с толикой любопытства оказывается сильнее ее. — Ты как?

— Нормально, — бормочу я, выбираясь из-под укрывающей меня куртки из потертой драконьей кожи — Мерлин, да она же просто огромная — и пытаясь наспех поправить волосы. Даже знать не хочу, что у меня на лице и как сильно размазалась подводка.

Впрочем, тактичность Джульс вновь дает сбой, и она, порывшись в своем маленьком рюкзачке, протягивает мне зеркальце.

Жуть. Лучше бы не смотрела.

— Пойду умоюсь, — говорю я, по-прежнему бормоча себе под нос, и аккуратно складываю куртку на сидении. Надо будет сказать ему спасибо.

Ненавижу туалеты в Хогвартс-экспрессе, поскольку выглядят они ничуть не лучше тамбуров. Везде следы от грязной обуви, разбросанные окурки, да еще и вода из крана течет только холодная, каждый раз приходится подогревать заклинанием.

  
Магглорожденных, может, такие условия и устраивают — они всё равно ничего лучше не видели, — но почему это должны терпеть все остальные, совершенно непонятно. При этом не удивлюсь, если у нашего декана персональное купе, в котором разве что ванна не стоит. Но на то он и декан. А нам мучиться.

Пока я кое-как, больше заклинаниями, которые продержатся от силы пару часов, укладываю заново волосы и привожу в порядок лицо, лязг колес начинает звучать еще реже и размереннее. За крохотным окошком непроглядная темнота, но, похоже, что мы уже подъезжаем. А я еще даже переодеться не успела.

И, по-видимому, не успею, потому как по возвращении обнаруживаю возле купе целую компанию. Джульет внутри натягивает мантию прямо поверх своей кошмарной драной одежды — из-под подола самым очевидным образом торчат эти ее маггловские берцы, — а ее приятель препирается, загородив собой весь дверной проем, с еще парой студентов. В одной из них мгновенно опознается одна из гриффиндорских старост с моего курса — Доркас Медоуз, будь она неладна, — а второго, рыжего мальчишку на пару-тройку курсов младше, я если и видела прежде, то не запомнила совершенно.

— Лонгботтом, мне начхать, что этот придурок — твой друг, — шипит Медоуз, но вид у нее скорее веселый, чем негодующий. — И на то, что ты теперь староста, мне тоже начхать, сниму баллы с обоих!

— С меня-то за что?! — возмущается Фрэнк так громогласно, что от звука его голоса разве что стекла не дрожат. — Я же на поезде приехал!

— А форма твоя где, а?

— Чего нет, — отвечает на вполне резонный вопрос Лонгботтом, опуская голову в притворном раскаянии, — того нет. Зато первокурсники меня сразу заметят, верно?

Джульс хрипло смеется из глубины купе в ответ на этот на редкость заразительный оптимизм.

— Первокурсники тебя, придурка, и в форме бы заметили! — ворчит Медоуз и пихает Фрэнка кулаком в плечо. — Нет, вы с Пруэттом друг друга стоите. Прямо гордость школы, что один, что второй.

— Да ладно, Дор, — тоже посмеивается незнакомый мальчишка. — Фабиан с первого курса не может добраться до Хогвартса, как все нормальные люди. Я думал, вы уже давно привыкли.

— А вы ему всячески потакаете вместо того, чтобы дать пару раз по шее, — продолжает ворчать Медоуз, но больше для очистки совести. — О, Ричардсон, ты откуда такая помятая?

— Ниоткуда, — равнодушно отвечаю я и протискиваюсь в купе. Плевать. На всё. Буду решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Пока что моя главная проблема — это местонахождении мантии в чемодане и Трансфигурация.

_Ты ничего не выигрываешь этой выходкой. Напротив, только даешь ей повод позлорадствовать и сказать, что ты ни на что не годишься._

Ненавижу его, но он всё же прав.

Нет.

Не ненавижу.

Сама не знаю, что я теперь чувствую. Я запуталась окончательно и, по-видимому, бесповоротно. В одном Слизнорт был прав, хотя и не сказал этого тогда вслух. Как бы я ни старалась и что бы я ни сделала, я не вытащу Антона из того, во что он ввязался. Так же, как не вытащу и собственного отца. Да и брата, вероятно, тоже. Не удивляюсь, если тот обзаведется Черной Меткой самое позднее к Рождеству. Всё, что я теперь могу сделать, это либо бежать — действительно бежать, потому что простого отказа сотрудничать Темный Лорд, я боюсь, не примет, — либо сдаться и просто делать, что велят. И сколько тогда пройдет времени, прежде чем меня вновь попытаются втянуть в какое-нибудь похищение или, хуже того, убийство?

  
Даже думать об этом не хочу! Да, проблема от этого никуда не денется, но если всё будет складываться удачно, то до самого Рождества эта проблема будет не моей. И меня не волнует, насколько это малодушно.

Джульет по-прежнему то и дело начинает буравить меня взглядом, пытаясь понять, о чем я думаю — не надо тебе, глупой, этого знать, я бы и сама не отказалась забыть всё напрочь, — и отворачивается, только когда в купе возвращается Фрэнк. По-видимому, они поговорили, пока я спала, и Лонгботтом убедил ее не трогать меня лишний раз. Стоит сказать ему спасибо уже за это, не говоря уже обо всём остальном, что он мне рассказал. Есть всё-таки у гриффиндорцев одна черта, которой следовало бы поучиться парням с моего факультета. Гриффиндор никого не бросает в беде. И не ждет благодарности.

Поэтому когда я с негромким, но более чем искренним «Спасибо» возвращаю ему куртку, пытаясь этим коротким словом выразить переполняющие меня эмоции, Фрэнк только пожимает плечами и отвечает:

— Да не за что.

Не за что. Знаешь, если это в твоем понимании «ничто», то ты просто удивительный человек. Может быть, именно поэтому Джульс тебя и любит.

Погруженная в полумрак — один фонарь на всю платформу — и тишину станция Хогсмида мгновенно взрывается десятком голосов и криков, едва только поезд успевает остановиться, а машинист — снять блокирующие заклинания с наружных дверей вагонов. Где-то в высыпавшей на платформу толпе мелькает характерная белобрысая голова Малфоя, но я не разговаривала с ним с того самого похода в Лютный переулок — опять Антон. Везде Антон, — и сейчас тем более не хочу говорить. А через мгновение и вовсе об этом забываю, поскольку с одной из стоящих на перроне скамеек поднимается рослый парень с живописно растрепанными рыжими кудрями и кричит на всю платформу:

— Здравствуй, Башня Астрономии!

Серьезно?

— Здравствуй, наглая рыжая морда! — так же громко отвечает Фрэнк — да, по-видимому, серьезно, — и второй парень мгновенно делает оскорбленное лицо.

— А чего ты обзываешься сразу, а?! Я же не виноват, что я рыжий!

— То есть, — зачем-то спрашиваю я, пока они оба хохочут, как ненормальные, один рядом со мной, а второй в нескольких ярдах впереди, — «наглая морда» его полностью устраивает?

— Конечно, — хихикает Джульет. — Фаб сам себя еще не так называет.

И проталкивается сквозь толпу, чтобы с хохотом повиснуть у него на шее. Фабиан Пруэтт ростом куда ниже своего закадычного приятеля, но Джульс всё равно болтает ногами, не доставая до земли.

— Опять проспал всё на свете, засоня!

— Это не я проспал, это вы ненормальные в такую рань подрываться! — запальчиво отвечает Фабиан, хлопает ладонью по поднятой другом руке и резко кивает после короткой паузы. А я запоздало вспоминаю, что с этим рыжим не всё так просто и он, ни много, ни мало, врожденный легиллимент.

Они общаются невербально. Не всегда и не во всем, и работает это лишь в одну сторону — любой легиллимент без труда уловит настроение и эмоции близких друзей, а вот они в свою очередь едва ли достигли серьезных успехов в магии разума, и мысли Пруэтта остаются для них тайной за семью замками — но, Мерлин всемогущий, каких же интересных друзей заводит моя кузина. А у меня самой за спиной в этот момент раздается противный голосок.

— Здравствуй, Джанет.

Проклятье. Кэрроу.

Я нехотя натягиваю дежурную улыбку и поворачиваюсь на каблуках.

— Амикус.

— Как прошли каникулы? — интересуется тот, совершенно не раздосадованный моей холодностью.

Каникулы по большей части прошли без тебя, поэтому чудесно.

Мерлин, когда я успела стать такой язвой? Или я всегда такая, просто раньше сама этого не замечала?

Впрочем, тогда я еще не знала, насколько стервозной в действительности могу быть. И шутить, что сарказм Антона передается половым путем. Не удивлюсь, если это и в самом деле так. С него станется.

— Джа-а-ан! — кричит у меня за спиной Джульет, избавляя от необходимости вести светскую беседу с Кэрроу. — Давай быстрее, пока все кареты не заняли. Я не хочу тащиться до школы пешком!

Как будто это действительно может случиться. Карет всегда на всех хватает, тем более, что первокурсники традиционно переплывают на лодках Черное Озеро, а не любуются из окна кареты живописными видами постоянно шуршащего и скребущегося ночного леса. Оно и правильно, если бы меня в первый год так повезли, я бы выскочила из кареты и побежала обратно уже через пару ярдов. Хогвартс по ночам становится жутковатым местом. Хотя и по-прежнему завораживающим.

Интересно, а в Дурмстранге по ночам как? Надо будет…

Нет. Не надо. Ни спрашивать, ни вообще с ним заговаривать.

В любовных романах — какие порой читает едва ли не каждая девушка и даже некоторый процент парней, не надо меня осуждать — метания героини между стремлением поступать правильно и влюбленностью в драматичного негодяя обычно описываются, как нечто весьма волнующее. На собственном же опыте могу сказать, что…

Это вообще не здорово. Почему в книгах не пишут о том, как это в действительности страшно? Страшно слышать, как он говорит, что отрежет, если понадобится, пару пальцев пятнадцатилетнему мальчишке, страшно видеть череп с выползающей змеей на его руке и при этом понимать, что… Несмотря на всё это я упорно продолжаю искать в нем что-то хорошее. Я даже не уверена — да что там, я вообще в этом не уверена, — что вызываю у него хоть какой-то интерес, а не одно только снисходительное покровительство к глупенькой школьнице, но выбросить его из головы не могу, как не стараюсь.

Мне… Нет, не жаль, жалость — это не то слово, какое можно сказать Антону без риска для собственного здоровья. Я сочувствую ему. Я хочу что-то сделать для него. Хотя бы то немногое — с его точки зрения немногое, — что я могу и умею. Только что-то мне подсказывает, что ему самому это может быть совершенно не нужно.

Мужчины. Поди разбери, чего они хотят.

Обо всем этом я думаю, пока сижу в подпрыгивающей на лесной дороге карете и иду к высоким двойным дверям сначала главного входа в замок, а затем и Большого Зала.

— Мистер Лонгботтом! — немедленно встречает нас громкий голос МакГонагалл. — Ваша мать прислала ваш чемодан! Десять баллов с Гриффиндора!

— Спасибо, профессор! — радостно гаркает в ответ Фрэнк, пока весь его стол давится хохотом. Некоторые даже пальцами показывают, но новоиспеченный и уже проштрафившийся староста веселится вместе со всеми, ничуть не стыдясь, что его факультет ухитрился уйти в минус еще до начала занятий. Впрочем, Малфой непременно скажет, что нам это только на руку. Хороший, мол, знак, год будет удачным.

Первой «ласточкой», говорящей, что год будет отвратительным, оказывается едва ли не первый же первокурсник: «Блэк, Сириус», вприпрыжку идущий к табурету со Шляпой. Блэки традиционно учатся в Слизерине — в крайнем случае в Когтевране — поэтому от нового Блэка я тоже не жду ничего выдающегося. В плохом смысле этого слова.

— Кузен Сириус. Непоседливый, но в целом мальчик умный и хороший. Ему просто нужна твердая рука, — заранее шепчет, наклоняясь почти к самому уху Малфоя, Нарцисса. Тот теперь Староста Школы и неимоверно горд собой. Впрочем, когда это Люциус не был горд собой по любому поводу и без повода?

И тут Шляпа гремит на весь Зал:

— ГРИФФИНДОР!

Лица в этот момент вытягиваются у студентов со всех четырех факультетов. У меня, признаться, тоже, хотя моя бестолковая голова в этот момент занята совсем иными мыслями. Блэк в Гриффиндоре? Аристократичный и занудный Блэк на факультете, куда попадают самые бесшабашные и недисциплинированные студенты? Да быть такого не может!

Старосты самого Гриффиндора, по-видимому, с этим согласны, поскольку один из них тут же поворачивает вихрастую пепельную голову и весело кричит через весь Зал:

— Джульс, давай махнемся! На кого угодно!

— Нет уж, Фрэнки! — немедленно отвечает кузина. — Теперь это твой пиздец! Мне он на хер не сдался!

— Мисс Ричардсон! — ошарашенно восклицает МакГонагалл. — Десять баллов с факультета Слизерин!

— О, ну хоть счет сравняли! — вставляет шпильку третий член этой ненормальной компании, и весь гриффиндорский стол вновь взрывается хохотом. Джульет тоже хихикает и демонстративно показывает Малфою язык.

— Садись, Блэк! — громко, пытаясь перекричать хохочущих товарищей, говорит Спиннет, тоже щеголяющий теперь со значком Старосты Школы. — Эти придурки так шутят.

Блэк, впрочем, веселится вместе с остальными, поэтому его чувство юмора, надо полагать, от гриффиндорского не далеко ушло. Погорячилась я, назвав его аристократичным.

Кроме Блэка, интерес у меня вызывает только «Селвин, Камилла», распределенная, разумеется, в Слизерин. Хорошенькая голубоглазая девочка с аккуратно уложенными темно-золотистыми волосами, но кроме этого о ней пока что трудно хоть что-то сказать. Она может вырасти как в редкостную красавицу, так и в ни чем непримечательную дурнушку. Видала я, как в подростковом возрасте лица меняются, бывает, смотришь и вообще человека не узнаешь.

Следующий за Селвин, «Снейп, Северус», тоже садится за наш стол, но я эту фамилию впервые слышу, поэтому, надо полагать, Шляпа подселила к нам очередного «талантливого» полукровку вроде той же Кармен Бигелоу с моего курса. Которая сидит через десяток человек от меня с другой стороны стола и вовсю строит глазки Флинту.

Мерлин. На что она, спрашивается, рассчитывает? Этот чистокровный если до нее и снизойдет, то лишь с одной целью. О которой в приличном обществе говорить не принято.

Впрочем, мне до Флинта вообще дела нет. И ему до меня, надо полагать, тоже, ведь я так таинственно растворилась в воздухе перед самой облавой мракоборцев на клуб подпольных боев с мантикорами. Тем более, если он сумел сложить два и два — не всякий квиддичный игрок умеет, но мало ли, тот же Лонгботтом отнюдь не дурак — то вполне мог сообразить, что я ушла не одна. А уж если догадался присмотреться к тому, кто выходил следом за мной, то должен был сразу понять, что этому мужчине он не будет конкурентом и через десять лет, не то, что сейчас.

Интересно, можно ли вообще выбросить человека из головы, если ты только и делаешь, что думаешь о нем?

***

  
Положа руку на сердце, единственное, что я теперь могу вспомнить из первого семестра своего последнего года в Хогвартсе, так это беседу с МакГонагалл, вечер после первого квиддичного матча и пару незначительных споров с гриффиндорцами на всё той же Трансфигурации.

  
МакГонагалл, помнится, моему появлению у нее в кабинете не обрадовалась совершенно, но я была мила и настойчива одновременно — знала бы Минерва, на что я буду употреблять эту милую настойчивость впоследствии, — и в конечном итоге профессор, скрепя сердце, согласилась дать непутевой слизеринской кокетке еще один шанс. Правда, потребовала сдать ей в течение двух месяцев всё то, что я по собственной же глупости пропустила в конце прошлого года — хорошо хоть пару экзаменаторов ради меня из Министерства не вызвала, — и пришлось даже отказаться от приглашения Флинта поболеть за него на матче. Первыми и одновременно извечными нашими противниками были, разумеется, гриффиндорцы.

Не то, чтобы я сама хотела идти на матч — в последнее время у меня развилась паранойя, что единственным безопасным местом в этом мире теперь является только Хогвартс, да и то, если не покидать его стен — но Флинт тоже был на удивление настойчив и в конце концов даже признался, что я особенная. Видимо, потому, что не кокетничаю с квиддичными игроками, как все остальные девчонки. Пришлось собраться с мыслями, выгнать из них Трансфигурацию — единственное, что последнее время спасало меня от других мыслей — и попытаться объяснить так, чтобы Флинт и не обиделся, и не начал распускать обо мне какие-нибудь глупые слухи.

В итоге я свалила всё на Минерву. Прямо дежа-вю какое-то, в тогдашнем разговоре с Антоном я тоже валила все свои беды на МакГонагалл. Флинт сделал вид, что согласен не мешать мне заниматься, но уже через пару часов ввалился в гостиную, стеная и прижимая к лицу какую-то окровавленную тряпку. Полагаю, он рассчитывал вызывать во мне жалость — что-то мне подсказывает, что это метод для глупого мальчишки, а не для мужчины, потому что я совершенно не представляю в подобной ситуации Антона, — но я была слишком занята очередным эссе.

Зато под негромкий смешок Нарциссы всполошилась Кармен.

— Что произошло?!

По-видимому, девочка всерьез увлеклась этим красавчиком. Не спорю, он действительно красивый, хотя… Последнее время писанные красавцы не в моем вкусе. За стенами Хогвартса, где можно ничего не бояться и не думать о том, что ждет и меня саму, и всех остальных студентов снаружи, я всё чаще прихожу к выводу, что мне больше по нраву интересные лица, чем откровенно смазливые.

Ничему меня жизнь не учит.

— Что-что! — бросил Флинт, убирая платок от сломанного носа, но уже понимая, что реакции с моей стороны он вряд ли дождется. — Лонгботтом, падла, как зарядил битой по мячу! Костолом хренов!

— Протеус! — немедленно рявкнул Малфой, возвращавшийся в гостиную с футляром от метлы наперевес. Тоже хвастался перед дамами. — Следи за языком! Брань не красит мужчину в глазах женщины.

_Это ты еще блатняк в моем исполнении не слышал._

Да, ничему меня жизнь не учит. Если я даже это готова записать в число его достоинств. Прекрасно понимая при этом, что это недостаток.

Впрочем, подсознательно я, вероятно, и не хочу, чтобы меня учили. Поскольку мне не дает покоя одна назойливая мысль.

Каким бы он ни был, он всё равно остается человеком. Разве можно, разве правильно отказывать ему в любви, даже если он действительно так плох, как пытается меня убедить? Даже если он худший из когда-либо живших, бросить его одного — значит поступить не намного лучше него.

И мне, положа руку на сердце, всё равно, права я в этом или нет. Я хочу ему доверять. Пусть это глупо и совершенно иррационально, и не зря он называл меня дурой, но я почему-то уверена, что буду жалеть куда сильнее, если не сделаю этой глупости, чем если сделаю. И разве ему самому это не будет… приятно? Знать, что кто-то будет его любить, несмотря на всё то, что он говорит и, вероятно, делает.

Наверное, я не буду думать так, когда — не если, а когда, я почти в этом не сомневаюсь — вновь столкнусь с ним лицом к лицу. Но в Хогвартсе мне не нужно бояться каждой тени, и я могу позволить себе беспечно помечтать о том, что где-то в глубине души Антон хочет, чтобы рядом с ним был кто-то, кому не всё равно.

И что при виде меня он чувствовал не одно только раздражение от моей постоянной глупости.

***

Сказать по правде, то Рождество, надвигавшееся на Хогвартс медленно, но неумолимо, с каждым днем наводило на меня всё бóльший ужас. В какой-то момент я и вовсе задумалась о том, чтобы остаться на каникулы в замке, чтобы малодушно спрятаться, но уже на следующее утро проснулась с мыслью, что невозможно прятаться вечно. И Долохов здесь был не причем. Я лишь попыталась здраво оценить ситуацию. Как умела.

Даже если родители позволят мне провести в школе и эти каникулы, и весенние, то что я буду делать после, когда сдам все экзамены и буду вынуждена покинуть Хогвартс? Пойти мне некуда, просить помощи у Аврората… Что бы там ни говорил Фрэнк, это моя семья. Он сам этого не знал, но знала я. И понимала, что предать настолько близких людей, как отец и брат — пусть мы с Трентом никогда толком и не ладили, — я не смогу.

Это слишком… чудовищно. Даже если они оба теперь Пожиратели Смерти, я не решусь отправить их в Азкабан. Или даже приговорить к поцелую дементора. Возможно, это ошибка. И вероятно, любой, с кем я заговорила бы об этом — если бы я решилась с кем-то заговорить — сказал бы, что я ничуть не лучше, раз готова молча смотреть, как убивают десятки, если не сотни ни в чем неповинных людей. Пусть так. Но сейчас… я не могу.

И в этом, пожалуй, была моя главная ошибка. Потому что потом стало уже поздно.

Родители встретили меня так, словно ничего не произошло. Отец даже улыбнулся. Я бы даже обрадовалась, если бы не подозревала, что это лишь затишье перед бурей. Меня не покидало ощущение, что надо мной нависла туча и вот-вот разразится гроза, но ничего не происходило.

День, два, три. На четвертое утро я подумала, что зря переживала. Никаких разговоров о Пожирателях Смерти и магглах, никаких гостей — пожалуй, я была даже рада, что не вижу Антона, потому что при нем мне было трудно думать хоть о чем-то, кроме него самого, — никакой прежде ненавистной мне напряженной атмосферы во время обеда или ужина. Всё было, как прежде, до того злополучного появления в нашем доме Темного Лорда. Всё было слишком хорошо.

За два дня до своего восемнадцатилетия я бродила по Косому переулку, заглядывая во все приглянувшиеся мне лавки и ища что-нибудь особенное. Из уроков маггловедения я знаю, что эта дата куда более важна для магглов, поскольку совершеннолетие у них наступает на год позже, чем у волшебников, но в тот момент мне просто хотелось праздника. Поэтому я ходила из одного конца Косого переулка в другой, то и дело чистила обувь заклинанием от налипшей к ней грязи вперемешку с растаявшим снегом и постоянно задавалась вопросом «Насколько сильно я хочу вон ту побрякушку и насколько сильно она мне нужна?». Как правило, она не была нужна мне вообще, но хотеть я от этого не переставала.

Поэтому когда я наконец прошла через Дырявый Котел в обратную сторону, на улице уже почти стемнело и повсюду загорались яркие маггловские огни. Мне всегда нравился Лондон, возможно потому, что он кипел жизнью и ни капли не походил на наш затерянный посреди болот мэнор, и я не отказывала себе в удовольствии побродить по улицам, если была такая возможность. До совершеннолетия меня, конечно, ни за что бы ни отпустили в маггловскую часть города, но кто бы стал указывать мне теперь, когда в моем кармане лежала лицензия на аппарацию и оставалось всего несколько месяцев до получения заветных ЖАБА.

Мне не следовало бродить по улицам в ту ночь. Или хотя бы следовало трансгрессировать, не раздумывая, при первом же подозрительном шуме за спиной.


	7. Глава шестая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Повествование от третьего лица.  
> Five Finger Death Punch - Wrong Side of Heaven.

 

 

Маггл полулежал у обшарпанной — дом, да и весь проулок явно знавали лучшие времена — серой с брызгами зимней грязи стены, уронив голову на развороченную грудь. Сквозь рваные клочья одежды и ошметки плоти проглядывали осколки раздробленных костей. Но это если присматриваться. А в темноте да при подозрительно вовремя перегоревших фонарях — часть выбило еще до их появления, погрузив часть проулка в кромешную темноту — этого маггла скорее примут за задремавшего на улице пьяницу или бездомного.

  
— Однако, труп, — непонятно зачем резюмировал Майлз, склонив набок тщательно прилизанную светловолосую голову. Эйвери, они такие, очень любят говорить, когда их не просят. — Хм, на Бомбарду не похоже.

  
— Стихийный выброс.

— Она же трансгрессировала после этого, — не согласился Майлз. Стихийный выброс должен был истощить девчонку так, что она не смогла бы сотворить даже простенькое заклинание левитации. Какая уж тут трансгрессия?

— Не трансгрессировала, а ушла в портал. 

Отсюда до мэнора путь неблизкий, одним трансгрессионным прыжком не доберешься. А учитывая, как часто она, по словам братца, любит бродить по Лондону, то наверняка обзавелась в Косом переулке какой-нибудь безделушкой, позволявшей ей скакать туда-сюда, затрачивая как можно меньше усилий. Вот и доскакалась.

— С тобой невозможно спорить, — фыркнул Майлз и еще раз оглядел пустой проулок. Тот был до того темный и унылый, что одетый с иголочки и с парадной тростью наперевес — хоть бы капюшон накинул! — Эйвери привлекал к себе куда больше внимания, чем труп у стены. Всё равно, что наткнуться на лешака где-нибудь на Сенатской площади. Красные, впрочем, называли ее площадью Декабристов, причем с таким гордым видом, будто по меньшей мере спонсировали то восстание.

— _Великие люди!_ — потрясал кулаком председатель Таймырского облисполкома, опрокидывая очередную стопку. — _Первые, кто не побоялся бросить вызов прогнившей монархии! «И на обломках самовластья напишут наши имена», как писал великий Лермонтов!_

_Это Пушкин, пьяная ты свинья_ , думал Антон, из последних сил удерживаясь от того, чтобы не выхватить припрятанную в рукаве волшебную палочку. У свиньи-то за плечами всего три года Колдовстворца, — на большее мозгов и способностей не хватило, — а не десять лет Дурмстранга, поэтому дуэль закончится после первого же удара. И тогда Инга обнимала его за плечи совершенно мужским жестом и тихонько хихикала, щекоча дыханием ухо:

— _Тотошенька, ты бы сделал мордочку попроще. Того гляди испепелишь беднягу взглядом._

— _Ради всего святого, прекрати называть меня Тотошкой. Я тебе что, собачка?_ — ворчал он, ероша короткие растрепанные, как у пацаненка, волосы сестры, но та упорно продолжала посмеиваться.

— Надо было бутылку виски прихватить, сейчас бы облили и подожгли, — продолжил Эйвери, разглядывая труп с видом небожителя, обнаружившегося на Олимпе дохлого таракана.

— И на этот костер сбежались бы посмотреть магглы со всей улицы. Не говоря уже о том, что развороченную грудную клетку ты так не замаскируешь.

— Тьфу на тебя, — не выдержал Майлз. — Ваши идеи, граф?

— Князь, — поправил его Антон — кому вообще было дело до этого коммунистского декрета об уничтожении сословий и гражданских чинов? — и трансфигурировал труп в пустую картонную коробку. Как говорится, нет тела – нет и дела. — Вот теперь поджигай.

В ответ полыхнуло так знатно, словно Эйвери собирался спалить к чертям весь проулок. Антон демонстративно закатил глаза, увидев при этом надвинутый на лицо край капюшона, и так же демонстративно трансгрессировал. В такой темноте этого всё равно никто не заметит.

И как эту дуру сюда только занесло? Неужели не понимала, что уж если вздумалось бродить по улицам после захода солнца, так надо выбирать наиболее оживленные, чтобы вот таких форс-мажоров не случалось? Впрочем, форс-мажор — это еще мягко сказано. Девчонка вывалилась из темноты прямо перед вышедшими покурить и опешившими от такого неожиданного появления мужчинами — что было чревато чисто рефлекторным заклятьем в лоб, — да еще и в таком виде, что больше походила на уличную оборванку, чем на благовоспитанную юную леди. И выдала дрожащим голосом, разом позабыв про все свои «Никогда больше ко мне не подходи»:

— Я убила его.

Чего-то подобного он и ожидал, едва увидев застывшее, словно маска, лицо с окровавленными губами — и какой только мрази могло прийти в голову ударить ее кулаком? — и широко распахнутыми глазами. Определенно шок.

— Где? — только и спросил Антон, но тут девочку догнала еще менее удивительная истерика — тем более, что она и в самом деле убила, а не просто испугалась, что могла натворить лишнего, — и пришлось сначала успокаивать неспособную связать и двух слов девчонку — страшно подумать, сколько успокоительного пришлось влить в нее Мальсиберу, — а потом и вовсе взяться за волшебную палочку, когда стало ясно, что она еще и вспомнить ничего не может. Что, впрочем, тоже не показалось ему удивительным. Да еще и эта дурная семейка, которая совершенно не помогала, а наоборот вредила своими воплями.

— Я не хотела, — рыдала усаженная на диван девчонка, утирая рукавом черные от потекшей туши слезы, но ее едва ли хоть кто-то слушал.

— Чего ты не хотела?! — орал глава семейства, судя по всему озабоченный собственным престижем только на словах, иначе не стал бы устраивать дочери выволочку на глазах у десятка других Пожирателей и Темного Лорда собственной персоной. — В таком виде ты появляться не хотела?!

— Всё, Джанет, — не выдержал Антон — у них там где-то труп и перспектива нарваться на мракоборцев, а папаша озабочен одним только внешним видом — и криво усмехнулся, продолжив нарочито мрачным голосом. — Порвала чулки — домой можешь не приходить.

Девочка от неожиданности даже прекратила реветь. Отлично, именно это ему и нужно было.

— Легиллименс.

Ничего особенного он не увидел. Почти ничего, если бы эта вполне обычная пьянь, заметившая красивое личико и решившая, что сегодня можно всё, не двигалась так дергано, словно марионетка, которую дергает за ниточки неумеха-кукловод. И если бы сознание девчонки не затопила такая волна ужаса, что она даже не почувствовала первого удара по лицу. Избиение младенца, черт побери. Антон подмечал, как нужно отреагировать, мимоходом. Не заостряя на этом внимания и предугадывая за секунду до удара, что здесь нужно уклониться, чтобы противник попал кулаком не по лицу, а по стене, а здесь ударить в ответ, в солнечное сплетение, и выбить из ублюдка весь дух, а она… Она просто позволяла себя бить, не представляя, как защищаться. 

Чудовищное зрелище. И слишком знакомое.

Тогда тоже была ночь. С черным, затянутым вечными тучами небом, яркими огнями фонарей и крупными белыми снежинками, оседающими на воротнике и ресницах. И броскими из-за украшавших их гирлянд витринами магазинов.

Сашка таращился на каждую из них, даже не замечая, что его почти тащат на поводу. Они оба таращились, а Стас хохотал, глядя на одинаково восхищенные выражения на почти одинаковых лицах. Ему было уже пятнадцать, поэтому он постоянно подшучивал над завороженными детьми.

_— Тоха, отлепись от стекла! Примерзнешь!_

— _Антош, пойдем,_ — звал его тихий ласковый голос, и он видел ее отражение в витрине. Белые снежинки искрились в распущенных по плечам черных кудрях.

— _Стасенька, давай ты его понесешь!_ — хихикала Инга. —  _А то они с места не сдвинутся._

А потом в отполированном до блеска стекле появилось еще одно отражение. 

Он не понял, что произошло. До сих пор не понимал, потому что не помнил ничего, кроме криков и крови, растекающейся по дорогому светлому пальто. Он не знал, что ему сделать, а остальные не успели. Инга рыдала, уткнувшись лицом в рассыпанные по плечам черные волосы, Стас кричал, рвался из удерживающих его рук, а отец… Просто молчал. Как будто всё разом потеряло для него смысл.

Антон даже пожалел, что девочка и в самом деле убила, а не просто отшвырнула выродка через весь проулок — очнулась, только когда рухнула на колени, и ударила стихийной магией, даже не вспомнив про волшебную палочку. Такую мразь он бы с удовольствием зарезал самолично. Но то, как эта мразь двигалась… Здесь что-то было нечисто.

Но история упорно повторялась.

— Какая трагическая случайность, — качнул головой ехидный змей в бархатной мантии, устроившись за столом в кабинете так, словно хозяином в этом доме был он. — Надеюсь, ваша дочь несильно пострадала? Чудовищный произвол, просто чудовищный. Эти магглы зашли слишком далеко.

— О да, — мрачно согласился Антон, прислоняясь спиной к косяку и демонстративно складывая руки на груди. — Магглы под Империусом. Ну и кто из вас это придумал?

Трагическая случайность, дьявол бы их побрал. Несчастный случай. Женщину зарезали посреди улицы. Девчонку избивали в подворотне. А там глядишь и изнасиловали бы, чтобы сильнее ненавидела.

Змей не изменился в лице. Ни один мускул на холеной физиономии не дрогнул. Чего и следовало ожидать. А вот чего не следовало, так это того, что в лице не изменится и этот горе-отец.

— Не лезь не в свое дело, щенок.

_Убью._

Рукоять спрятанного во внутреннем кармане стилета скользнула в руку, как живая. Понадобится всего секунда, чтобы вытащить и метнуть.

— Антон, — мягко улыбнулся Мальсибер. Но глаза сощурились и забегали. С одного на другого, с другого на третьего. Этот не знал, и ему не понравилось. Но Мальсибер — неисправимый миротворец, от него толку будет мало. — Это действительно не твое дело, ты же и сам это понимаешь. У мистера Ричардсона, без сомнения, были причины так поступить с девочкой.

Что и требовалось доказать.

— Давай я с твоей дочерью так поступлю, — предложил Антон, — а потом тоже скажу, что у меня были причины.

Мальсибер недовольно поджал губы, перестав изображать из себя добродушного дядюшку, и попросил:

— Не перегибай палку, пожалуйста.

— Никто не собирался ее убивать, — решил вмешаться в разговор змей. — Но она становилась опасной…

Антону даже стало смешно, хотя ситуация к шуткам не располагала.

— Она?! – переспросил он, даже невежливо ткнув пальцем в сторону закрытой двери у него за спиной. Бестолковая девочка наверняка обреталась где-то в глубине дома. — Действительно, такая фея пострашнее отряда мракоборцев будет. И как мистер Ричардсон не боится с ней в одном доме оставаться? Она в гробу часом не летает по ночам? А то ж вылитая панночка, мать вашу.

Мистер Ричардсон выпад проигнорировал. Или попросту не понял, о чем речь.

— Моя дочь решила, что может предать свою семью. За что и поплатилась.

— Ваша дочь, — уточнил Антон,— которая, несмотря на ваше желание похищать других детей, вопила, что обязана любить свою семью, какой бы та ни была?

— А потом сговорилась с этим щенком, не успев добраться даже до границы с Шотландией! — рявкнул любящий отец. — Признаюсь, милорд, тогда я с сомнением отнесся к вашему совету и тем неприятнее мне сознавать, что вы оказались правы. То, что услышал Амикус Кэрроу…

Ой, дура. Вот теперь точно дура. Раз папаша — да и сам он тоже — всё ещё здесь, а не в Азкабане, значит имен девочка не назвала. Но по доброте душевной попыталась предупредить мальчишку. Кто ж тебя, дурочку, за язык-то тянул? И про подслушивающие заклинания ты, конечно же, не подумала. Ты, наверное, вообще не догадываешься, что они существуют.

Лучше б сдала их всех, тогда хоть какая-то логика во всем этом была бы. А так поиздевались ни за что.

Змей выполз из-за стола с негромким шуршанием бархатной мантии, утомившись слушать эту бессмысленную перепалку. Ведь что толку доказывать психу, что он псих?

— Господа, могу я попросить вас ненадолго оставить нас наедине?

Сама вежливость, разве что не улыбается во все тридцать два зуба. Ладно, мрачно подумал Антон, этого и следовало ожидать.

Мальсибер пробурчал себе под нос что-то недовольное — Мальсибер, как истинный целитель, не жаловал конфликты, — но послушно потопал, тяжело опираясь на трость с позолоченным набалдашником, следом за остальными.

— Антон, — вкрадчиво начал змей, тоже складывая руки на груди крест-накрест и постукивая пальцами по плечами. — Мне не нравится, что ты мне перечишь. Ты забываешься.

— А мне не нравятся методы некоторых ваших слуг, милорд, — сухо отозвался Антон. — Это ж надо было додуматься столько времени вынашивать подобный план. Мог бы просто в школу заявиться и всыпать дочери по первое число, раз он так ее любит. Я уж не знаю, кто так постарался и с каким конкретно заклинанием перемудрил, но с головой у мистера Ричардсона теперь беда. 

И это еще мягко сказано. Мистер Ричардсон благополучно сходит с ума, причем не первый месяц. Самый опасный вид психов, которые с виду вполне нормальные, а когда вдруг становятся буйными, спасаться уже поздно. Одна вон не спаслась. Странно, что больше никто не замечает. Хотя жена сбежала в чужую постель, может, она и видит, что происходит.

— Ну вот, — вздохнул змей. — Ты опять споришь.

— А вам, милорд, одни только послушные овцы нужны? Это не ко мне, блеять по команде не обучен.

Будь здесь Стас, он бы уже орал «Тоха, заткнись, пока еще можно!». К счастью, его не было. Или к худу. Скорее, к худу.

— Ты меня разочаровываешь, — вновь вздохнул змей. — Я бы еще мог понять, будь она хоть немного похожа на Беллатрикс…

Как будто этому змею было хоть какое-то дело до влюбленной в него девчонки Блэк. Что бы та ни сделала, убила или умерла сама, змей только улыбнется своей ничего не выражающей улыбкой. Женщины виделись ему чем-то, совершенно недостойным его милордовского внимания.

— Но позволить себе увлечься всего лишь красивой пустышкой… — змей осуждающе закачал головой. — В конце концов, если дело только в красоте, то никто не помешает тебе ее… взять.

Антон посмотрел на него из-под падающих на глаза волос и ответил, демонстративно усмехнувшись краем рта:

— Бывают моменты, когда мне от вас блевать хочется, — и добавил со всей возможной издевкой. — Милорд.

— Круцио, — сухо отозвался змей, выхватив палочку из рукава со скоростью, сделавшей бы честь даже мракоборцу. Защитные артефакты взвыли, но сблокировать не смогли, и заклятье швырнуло его спиной на жесткий дверной косяк, вызвав еще одну вспышку боли, почти незаметную по сравнению с первой, от которой подкашивались ноги и тисками сдавливало грудь, не давая вдохнуть. 

_Один._

_Два._

_Три._

Перед глазами поплыла кровавая пелена, и во рту появился металлический привкус. Голова кружилась, комната будто вращалась, закручиваясь в спираль, и только кончик чужой волшебной палочки не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр в сторону.

_Четыре._

_Пять._

_Шесть._

Змей что-то шипел, но его слова доносились неразборчиво, набором звуков, с трудом различимых сквозь оглушительный звон в ушах. Из прокушенной губы медленно текла кровь. Не дождешься, сукин сын. Ни звука не услышишь.  
  
 _Семь._

_Восемь._

_Девять._

Удара об пол он почти не почувствовал. Пелена перед глазами сделалась черной, в ушах уже не звенело, а грохотало лихорадочно колотящееся сердце, пульсировало в суставах, отчего немели руки и ноги, воздух с хрипами вырывался из груди.

_Десять…_

_Одиннадцать…_

Палочка опустилась отрывисто, будто выпала из сжимавшей ее руки, и одновременно с этим разжались невидимые тиски на груди. Антон зашелся кашлем, судорожно глотнув воздуха и поперхнувшись, и уткнулся лбом в пол, пытаясь отдышаться. Пальцы свело судорогой. 

Мимо негромко простучали шаги. Затем еще одни, со стороны двери, с характерными ударами тросточки об пол. 

— Антон, Антон, — вздохнул — и наверняка осуждающе закачал головой — Мальсибер и буквально сунул ему под нос откупоренный пузырек. — Ну-ка пей, дружок, и побыстрее. 

На вкус, конечно же, была дрянь.

— Ничего, дружок, потерпишь. Язык твой — враг твой, если хочешь знать мое мнение.

— Идите вы все на хрен, — прохрипел Антон, опираясь трясущейся рукой об пол и пытаясь принять относительно вертикальное положение. Привкус крови во рту стал сильнее. Мальсибер снова закачал головой и протянул ему аккуратно сложенный платок.

— Ну и что? Оно того стоило?

— Пока не знаю. Где она?

— Ты хоть отдышись сначала, — снова закудахтал Мальсибер. Ну не дать, не взять курица-наседка над кучкой цыплят самого разной величины и степени сообразительности. — А то бедную девочку удар хватит, если ты к ней в таком виде заявишься. 

— Ты в нее столько успокоительного влил, что ее теперь и инферналом не напугать.

Насчет инфернала он, может, и погорячился, но на него самого девчонка никак не отреагировала. Так и сидела в полумраке на краю неширокой кровати, уставившись в одну точку и изредка моргая, с потекшей тушью и разбитыми коленками. На губах у нее запеклась кровь, а на левой щеке уже успел налиться синяк. Еще один выглядывал из-под ворота тонкой голубоватой блузки. 

Шевельнулась девочка, только когда услышала собственное имя, разорвавшее почти мертвую тишину. Хоть бы домовика к ней приставили, а то мало ли что она с собой в таком состоянии сделать может.

— Я убила его? — спросила она едва слышно, по-прежнему таращась куда-то в пол. Отрицать очевидное смысла не было.

— Да.

— Забавно, — внезапно прошептала девочка, но в застывших зеленых глазах не было даже подобия веселья. Впрочем, он больше удивился бы, если бы она и в самом деле развеселилась. — Я ведь никуда теперь не денусь. Он говорил, что я всегда смогу прийти к нему за помощью, а теперь… Меня отправят в Азкабан вместе с вами. Как удачно всё складывается для моей семьи.

_Ты даже не представляешь, насколько_ , мрачно подумал Антон. Неужели догадалась? Или такой подлости она еще не ждет? Еще не понимает, что любящие родственники способны и не на такую мерзость?

— Я не хотела, — сдавленно пробормотала девочка, и из уголка правого глаза медленно потекла новая слезинка.

_— Я не хотел._

_— Это не твоя вина._

_— А бабушка сказала, что его. Ничего бы не случилось, если бы он не глазел на всё подряд._

Это был первый и единственный раз, когда Стас ударил кого-то из них. Размахнулся и отвесил Сашке такую пощечину, что в первое мгновение даже показалось, будто у мальчишки сейчас оторвется голова.

_— Заткнись!_

— Я не хотела этого, — повторила девочка, содрогаясь всем телом, и по перепачканным щекам потекли новые слезы.

— Я знаю.

— Знаешь? — переспросила она и вдруг истерично рассмеялась. Забыла, с кем говорит и как сама пыталась убежать как можно дальше от него. — Да что ты знаешь? Для меня было лучше умереть, а не… Убивать!

Нет, не лучше. Антон помолчал, подбирая в мыслях слова, а затем сел рядом, положив руки на колени и сцепив пальцы в замóк. Те еще едва заметно подрагивали, но Мальсибер свое дело знал.

— Мне тогда было девятнадцать. Последний курс, меньше полугода до выпуска. И дури в голове было больше, чем у всех остальных сокурсников вместе взятых.

Тогда тоже была зима. Холодная, снежная, с пронизывающим насквозь ледяным ветром и ослепляющими буранами, способная убить не только ночью, но и в самый разгар дня. Как бы ни нравилось ему это время года, оно редко приносит хоть что-то, кроме бед. В которых он сам же и повинен.

— Не помню, с чего всё началось. Напились, как свиньи, а потом слово за слово, он схватился за палочку, а я — за бутылку. И проломил ему висок.

Девочка уже не смеялась и даже не плакала, будто то, как спокойно он об этом говорит, наконец заставило ее очнуться. Смотрела на него молча — Антон видел краем глаза повернутое к нему лицо, — но чтобы понять, о чем она думает, нужно было самому повернуть голову и вглядеться в блестящие в полумраке малахитовые глаза. Наверное, задавалась вопросом, почему он говорит о себе, когда помощь куда больше нужна ей.

— Умер он мгновенно. Только что мы орали друг на друга, а потом этот мерзкий хруст, и он уже лежит на полу. Он никогда мне не нравился, но этого… Я не хотел.

Она по-прежнему слушала молча, не жалея — убитого разве что, его самого жалеть было не за что, — не осуждая и не задавая не единого вопроса о том, как они выбрались ночью на улицу и зарыли тело, с трудом разрыхлив обыкновенной лопатой смерзшуюся в лед землю под одним из деревьев в школьном лесу. О том, как убитого искали все преподаватели, решив, что тот заблудился где-то в окрестностях школы. И о том, как директор — уже весь седой и начинающий горбиться старик — посмотрел на убийцу всего один раз и сказал:

_— У тебя, дурака, вся жизнь еще впереди, а ты что сделал? Что теперь будет, если его найдут?_

А он только и смог выдавить в ответ то же, что говорил, когда умерла мать.

_— Я не хотел._

_— Вот поэтому_ , — сухо кивнул директор, — _ты еще здесь, а не за решеткой. Но я боюсь, что однажды ты сделаешь это намеренно. И тогда я уже не смогу тебе помочь._

— После этого, — продолжил Антон, нарочито медленно закатывая манжеты на запястьях, словно сам боялся увидеть успевшие побелеть от времени напоминания, — я закрылся в ванной и перерезал себе вены.

Шрамы остались неровные, правый куда отчетливее левого, почти незаметного рядом с Черной Меткой, немедленно притягивавшей к себе взгляд любого смотревшего. А потом левой руки осторожно коснулись тонкие пальцы с длинными, поблескивающими бледно-голубым ногтями.

Нет, всё-таки дура. Другая бы уже выставила его за дверь. Или убежала бы сама. Другая так и сделала, когда поняла — по глазам и перевязанным рукам, — что он перешел какую-то черту. А эта дотрагивалась до шрамов на запястьях так, словно… сочувствовала. Точно так же на него каждый раз смотрел брат, безмолвно спрашивая «Зачем?».

— Так что ты была права, когда спросила, что я за чудовище, — почти равнодушно заметил Антон, но касавшиеся руки пальцы даже не дрогнули. 

— Я обидела тебя?

Почему-то чужая боль значила для нее куда больше, чем собственная. Хотя он бы сейчас думал только о себе. Что, черт возьми, творится у нее в голове?

_Не заслужили вы, мистер Ричардсон, такую дочь. Она, если подумать, такая же, как Стас. Я его тоже не заслужил._

— Нет, не обидела, — пожал плечами Антон, по-прежнему не поворачивая головы. — Ты сказала правду.

— От этого, — что-то дрогнуло в ее голосе, но она сглотнула и продолжила, — слова не становятся менее обидными.

— Речь не об этом, Джанет, — ответил Антон и всё же скосил на нее глаза из-под падавших на них волос. — Смерть — это не выход. И уж тем более не искупление, если тебе нужно оно. Тебе, впрочем, оно и ни к чему. Ты не виновата в том, что пыталась себя защитить.

— Я убила его, - повторила девочка свистящим шепотом. — Опозорила отца. Пройдет немного времени, прежде чем всем станет известно, как я появилась из ниоткуда, да еще и… — она окинула себя красноречивым взглядом. Можно подумать, выглядела так, будто ее по кругу пустили.

— Ой, коленку разбила, — нарочито тонким голосом отозвался Антон, не видя в этом ровным счетом никакой трагедии. Лучше б боялась, как бы кто-нибудь про этого маггла не узнал, а не про ссадины. — Горе-то какое!

Девочка вздрогнула, вновь подняла на него блестящие малахитовые глаза — и откуда в ней столько слез, только и делает ведь, что плачет через раз — и не то нервно хихикнула, не то сдавленно всхлипнула. А потом еще раз, содрогнувшись всем телом, когда он поднял руку и осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, потянул с левой ноги порванный чулок. Кожа под ладонью оказалась гладкой и нежной. И называть это несчастное всхлипывающее создание «девочкой» теперь не получалось. Девочкой она была, когда сидела на почтительном расстоянии и с глупым видом уплетала пирожные. А на ощупь оказалась чутко отзывавшейся на малейшее касание женщиной.

— Подуть? — спросил Антон, стягивая чулок с тонкой — двумя пальцами обхватить можно — лодыжки и узкой ступни.

— Н-нет, — пробормотала девушка, слишком запутавшаяся в собственных страхе, чувстве вины и непонимании, чтобы опомниться и оттолкнуть его. Этого ему, пожалуй, делать не следовало. Но то, как она вздрогнула сначала от защипавшей и мгновенно затянувшейся ссадины, а затем от прикосновения губ к залеченному колену, напрочь заглушало все моральные принципы. 

— Вот и всё. Давай вторую ногу.

Теперь она уже дрожала всем телом — вот уж точно трепетная лань, сама, похоже, не знает, то ли ей страшно, то ли нравится, — но отстраниться не пыталась. А уж лицо с безобразным синяком и разбитыми губами и вовсе подставила без колебаний, даже не поморщившись, когда следы от ударов на мгновение заныли. И спросила вновь дрогнувшим голосом, испугавшись, что теперь ее опять оставят одну в темноте, наедине с кошмарами о мертвеце:

— Ты… не уйдешь?

— Нет.

И тогда она прильнула к нему, обвив руками и доверчиво уткнувшись лицом в плечо. Ничему ее жизнь не учит. Да и его, пожалуй, тоже.


	8. Глава седьмая. 1972

МакГонагалл барабанит пальцами по столу с непримиримым видом Немезиды, встретившей на своем пути страшную грешницу и богохульницу.

— Трансфигурация воздуха, мисс Ричардсон, — цедит профессор, брезгливо поджимая губы, — требует от волшебника максимальной концентрации. По сложности она сравнима с легиллименцией, и потому вы должны быть полностью сосредоточены на том, что хотите сотворить из воздушного потока, а не отвлекаться на… — МакГонагалл демонстративно выдерживает паузу, чтобы даже Кэрроу понял ее намек, — посторонние размышления. 

Я молчу.

— Вы не на Зельеварении, где можно просто побросать в котел нужные ингредиенты, не затратив ни капли умений и магических способностей, — продолжает профессор, занося руку с пером над журналом. — Нельзя создать осязаемый предмет из абсолютной пустоты, просто помахивая волшебной палочкой. Если вы не возьметесь за ум, как, помнится, обещали мне в начале учебного года, то я буду вынуждена не допустить вас до сдачи ЖАБА. Хоть я и рада, что вы наконец-то привели свой внешний вид в соответствие со школьными правилами, но для успеха в Трансфигурации одного этого недостаточно.

Сзади раздается короткое приглушенное хихиканье. И многозначительное покашливание Малфоя. 

Мне всё равно. Я жду позволения вернуться за парту и перестать быть объектом всеобщего внимания. 

— Я надеюсь, вы примите мои слова к сведению, — подытоживает МакГонагалл, рисуя в журнале размашистую букву «Т». И возмущенно восклицает, не услышав ответа. — Мисс Ричардсон!

— Да, профессор, — равнодушно соглашаюсь я. — Я все поняла, профессор.

— Садитесь, — бросает МакГонагалл и втыкает перо в чернильницу, как римлянин — копье в поверженного бритта. — Мисс Медоуз! Продемонстрируйте однокурсникам, чего я жду от всех вас на экзамене. Мисс Ричардсон, следите внимательно.

Да было бы за чем. Что бы ни говорила МакГонагалл о максимальной концентрации, со стороны это всё равно выглядит, как бездумное помахивание волшебной палочкой. Нет, я пытаюсь, честно пытаюсь понять тонкости…

И какой в этом смысл? Проще будет избавляться от… трупов?

Губы кривятся сами по себе, и я отворачиваюсь к окну. Снаружи идет снег, сыпется крупными пушистыми хлопьями, кружащимися в прозрачном воздухе, и из окна с предельной четкостью видна не только мелкая рябь у берегов Черного Озера, но и изломы гор с редкими заснеженными деревьями по склонам. 

— Мисс Ричардсон! 

Окно превращается в серую каменную стену с крупной кладкой. Слизнорт смотрит на меня, недовольно нахмурив редеющие брови, и качает головой.

— Зелье нужно помешивать по часовой стрелке, а не против!

— Простите, профессор, — бормочу я и послушно начинаю мешать в другую сторону. У Слизнорта такое выражение лица, словно он хочет воскликнуть «Мерлинова борода! Что у вас за опилки в голове?!», но вместо этого профессор только недовольно хмыкает и велит:

— Задержитесь после урока.

И переходит к следующему столу.

Мило. Если он снова собрался меня ругать, то это, пожалуй, будет впустую. Он просто в очередной раз выскажет свое недовольство молча кивающей кукле и в конечном итоге так ничего и не добьется.

В первый раз это случилось после первого же урока Трансфигурации во втором семестре. МакГонагалл с брезгливым выражением лица понаблюдала за моими попытками сотворить хоть что-то, кроме пары искр из кончика волшебной палочки, влепила первого в моей жизни «Тролля» и заявила, что каникулы нынче оказывают на студентов излишне расхолаживающее воздействие. 

— Надеюсь, у вас есть оправдание своему поведению, мисс Ричардсон? — цедила МакГонагалл таким тоном, словно посреди ее кабинета взорвали по меньшей мере навозную бомбу. 

Оправдания не было. Для стихийного выброса подобное абсолютно нормально, но стихийный выброс в восемнадцать лет? Может, кто бы и поверил, но точно не МакГонагалл. Поэтому мне не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как молчать и ждать, когда ей надоест сетовать о временах и нравах и о том, что студентки Гриффиндора никогда не позволяют себе подобного… поведения. Сказать по правде, мне даже не было обидно. Хотелось только спать. Хотелось наконец выспаться, потому что с той проклятой ночи я спала от силы по два-три часа, постоянно просыпаясь от яркой вспышки, разрывающей кожу и с хрустом ломающей кости. В первый раз я и вовсе закричала и несколько мгновений пыталась вырваться из обхвативших меня рук, пока вдруг не расслышала голос над ухом и не замерла, как по щелчку.

— Тише, тише, девочка. Это просто сон.

— Не уходи, — бормотала я, цепляясь за его рубашку. — Пожалуйста, не уходи.

Меня даже Черная Метка не пугала так, как мысль остаться наедине с самой собой и раз за разом слышать этот мерзкий хруст и видеть растекающуюся лужей кровь, черную на фоне талого снега. И хотя тогда я едва ли это понимала, мне вновь повезло. Вздумай он воспользоваться ситуацией, и на утро я бы, наверное, просто наложила на себя руки. Но он даже ничего не сказал. И вообще вел себя так, будто не произошло ничего предосудительного. До меня же начало доходить лишь к самому концу каникул, но даже тогда это показалось несущественным. 

Любая сделанная мною глупость меркла по сравнению с тем фактом, что я убила человека. И тогда мне казалось, что хуже этого уже быть не может.

Могло. Малфой догнал меня в коридоре после того первого в семестре урока Трансфигурации и на правах старосты немедленно начал отчитывать. Будь я в состоянии думать хоть о чем-нибудь, кроме мертвого маггла посреди переулка, то немедленно насторожилась бы, а то и испугалась, поняв, что Люциус взбешен до предела, раз высказывает претензии на глазах у студентов с других факультетов. Но вместо этого я лишь начала раздражаться в ответ на его упреки.

— Подумать только, «Тролль»! Не «Слабо» и даже не «Отвратительно», а сразу «Тролль»! Мерлин и Моргана, я теперь понимаю, зачем ты устроила такую сцену в прошлом году! Какие уж тут экзамены, когда достаточно одних каникул, чтобы из твоей головы напрочь выветрились даже азы Трансфигурации!

Я молчала, стиснув зубы и пытаясь вспомнить, в какой стороне ближайшая лестница в подземелье, а Малфой только распалялся всё сильнее, не слыша от меня извинений и обещаний исправить оценку на следующем же занятии.

— Я всё чаще думаю, что Распределяющая Шляпа совершила ошибку, отправив тебя в Слизерин! С такой успеваемостью тебе прямая дорога в Хаффлпафф! Да и с внешним видом тоже! Ты хоть в зеркало на себя смотрела?! Или руки у тебя отказали вместе с волшебной палочкой, и ты теперь даже не в состоянии наложить румяна на свою инфернальную физиономию?! А это что?! Это что, я тебя спрашиваю?! — рявкнул Малфой и с силой дернул меня за собранные в хвост волосы.

— Отстань, — с трудом выдавила я, чувствуя, как холодеют руки. Потому что мне вдруг захотелось устроить еще один стихийный выброс. Чтобы его тоже разорвало, чтобы тоже швырнуло к стене, и он сполз по ней на пол грудой перемешанных с внутренними органами костей. Какая разница, сколько человек будет на моей совести? Одного я уже убила, так что изменится, если убью второго? Третьего? Десятого?

_Убью всех._ Всех тех, кто позволял себе обращаться со мной, как с полным ничтожеством.

_Мерлин всемогущий, что ты за чудовище?_

Такое же, как и я. Или это я теперь такое же чудовище, как они все? А может, я всегда им была?

— Отстать?! Нет уж, Джанет, я лучше напишу письмо твоему отцу!

— Напиши! — соглашаюсь я, и злость всё же прорывается наружу. Я устала это терпеть, я устала от того, что все только и делают, что лезут ко мне со своими упреками. — И засунь его себе в задницу!

Что было дальше, совершенно не помню. Я очнулась, сидя на кровати в Больничном крыле, с ноющей щекой и вновь порванными на коленях чулками, а мадам Помфри в традиционной лимонно-желтой мантии кричала на мнущегося рядом с кроватью Слизнорта. 

— Мерлина ради, Гораций, у вас девочка впадает в кататонический ступор, а вы пытаетесь убедить меня, что это не должно выходить за пределы факультета?! Вы что, совсем помешались на собственном престиже, что готовы покрывать даже откровенное насилие, лишь бы только сохранить лицо?!

— Не будьте так категоричны, Поппи, — кудахтал Слизнорт, без конца промокая лысину платочком со своей монограммой. — Мистер Малфой всего лишь погорячился, но, разумеется, я…

— Мистер Малфой отвесил ей пощечину, да такую, что бедняжка не устояла на ногах! А после этого вообще перестала реагировать на происходящее вокруг нее! Вас не пугает, что вверенные вам дети могут внезапно превратиться в безвольных инферналов?! А должно бы, Гораций, потому что это не шутки! Что, спрашивается, с ней делали прежде, что теперь она так реагирует даже на пощечину?! Если выяснится, что над ней издевались, то я этого так не оставлю!

Слизнорт, будь он неладен, принял ее слова ко вниманию. И вызвал меня к себе в кабинет, как только мадам Помфри решила, что оставлять меня в Больничном крыле нет нужды. Мне тогда даже не было страшно от того, что я не в состоянии вспомнить сорок с лишним минут между ссорой с Малфоем и допросом в лазарете. Было… пусто. Мне было нечего сказать, и даже понимай я, что именно произошло, мне было не объяснить этого без обвинения в убийстве. Я никогда прежде не интересовалась политикой, но теперь мне казалось, что каждый второй заголовок в газетах кричит о невмешательстве в жизнь магглов. Меня бы осудили со всей строгостью. 

И я не стану отрицать, что заслуживала этого.

Но то, что наговорил мне в тот день Слизнорт, неожиданно повергло меня в еще больший шок, чем даже то, что я натворила. Поначалу он, как и мадам Помфри, допытывался, что произошло между мною и Малфоем, потом начал расспрашивать о моих отношениях с другими однокурсниками, приплел какую-то любовную ссору с Флинтом — лишь позднее я без особого интереса узнала, что тот перешел всякую грань приличий в отношении Кармен и больше не интересовался моей персоной, — а затем профессор вздохнул и попросил тихим голосом, нервно теребя в руках платочек.

— Джанет, ответьте прямо. Прошлой весной у нас с вами уже состоялся разговор о некоторых… неподходящих вашему кругу общения личностях. Скажите, вы по-прежнему вынуждены… с ними контактировать?

Я не понимала, к чему он клонит, но… мне вдруг стало страшно. Почти так же страшно, как во время ссоры с Малфоем, когда я хотела ударить по нему точно так же, как по тому магглу. Я не задумывалась об этом — я вообще почти не думала, и в голове у меня было совершенно пусто, — но безошибочно поняла каким-то шестым чувством: Слизнорт вновь будет обвинять.

— Джанет, я понимаю, что вам страшно, — мямлил профессор, терзая этот несчастный платочек, а я смотрела на него и действительно не чувствовала ничего, кроме ужаса. Ему не было нужно ни одного доказательства. Он уже всё решил и ждал лишь формального подтверждения. Моего подтверждения. — Я понимаю, что это может казаться вам позором, что вам может быть стыдно, ведь я предупреждал вас, а вы не послушались и теперь, возможно, считаете, что заслужили подобное отношение. Я знаю, что за человек ваш отец, и, вероятно, Долохов сказал, что вы сами во всем виноваты или что вы ничего не докажете, но…

— К чему… — голос предательски сорвался, а когда мне удалось справиться с собой и заговорить вновь, то он зазвучал непривычно хрипло, словно вместо меня говорила Джульс. И это, пожалуй, пришлось как нельзя кстати. Мне была нужна Джульс. Мне было нужно ее умение постоять за себя. — К чему вы клоните, профессор?

Слизнорт жалобно поморщился и, вероятно, совсем не хотел произносить этого вслух, но затем всё же сделал над собой усилие.

— Я вижу, что до каникул у вас всё было прекрасно. А значит, дело не в ваших однокурсниках.

Прекрасно? Меня трясло от одной мысли о том, что придется вновь встретиться с отцом, который в лучшем случае будет смотреть сквозь меня, словно сквозь какое-то приведение, а Слизнорт считал, что всё было прекрасно? Я не собиралась жаловаться и не ждала, что он примется жалеть меня из-за одного только подавленного вида, но он, похоже, вообще не обращал внимания на собственных студентов.

— Джанет, поймите, какими бы важными не казались вам ваше… достоинство и ваша… кхм… честь, ваша, в конце концов, репутация, но если этот… человек изнасиловал вас, то он должен понести наказание.

Что?!

Будь моя воля, будь у меня хоть немного сил, чтобы сотворить не одни только бесполезные искры, и я бы убила его. Не фигурально и без преувеличений. В тот момент мне ничего не хотелось больше, чем увидеть, как он захлебывается собственной кровью.

Этот человек! Да еще и с такой многозначительной паузой, что даже мне, равнодушной ко всему сомнамбулической дуре стало понятно: да Слизнорт и за человека-то его не считает. Паршивая овца в стаде! Отродье, которому не место в приличном обществе и любой поступок которого ложится на репутацию чистокровных волшебников несмываемым пятном позора! Да я не знала, кто из них бóльшее чудовище: Антон, готовый убивать и калечить, если потребуется, или Слизнорт, не имевший об этом ни малейшего понятия, но безо всяких угрызений совести обвинивший его в изнасиловании!

— Да вы… Вы в своем уме?!

Будь я в состоянии себя контролировать, то, конечно же, выразилась бы иначе. Но я не контролировала себя с са́мого убийства и… Как там говорят? С волками жить — по-волчьи выть? Тогда я еще не знала, насколько буквальным окажется для меня это выражение, но уже тогда понимала, что иначе не получится. Он защищал меня от других Пожирателей и от последствий моих собственных поступков. Он раз за разом утешал меня, ничем не показывая, что ему могут быть противны мои бесконечные истерики. И если я не отвечу ему тем же, то кнат цена мне и моим чувствам.

— Джанет, послушайте….

— Нет, это вы меня послушайте! Вы говорили мне, будто я понятия не имею, что он за человек! А вы сами-то имеете?! Вы обвинили его в убийстве родного брата лишь на основании того, что они однажды поссорились! А теперь обвиняете в изнасиловании школьницы на десять лет моложе него! И делаете это лишь потому, что вам так удобно! Ведь если во всем виноват посторонний человек, то уже не нужно делать выговор Малфою, так?! Не нужно объяснять директору, Совету попечителей и еще Мерлин знает кому, почему вы ничего не сделали, когда ваша студентка падала в обмороки посреди коридора или еще что похуже! Это ведь не вы виноваты, это какой-то мерзавец со стороны! Даже не британец, что вдвойне удобно, не так ли?! Не придется бросать тень на репутацию кого-то из бывших студентов! А значит, и на вашу собственную тоже!

На Слизнорта в тот момент было жалко смотреть.

— Мерлина ради, Джанет, — мямлил профессор с таким выражением лица, словно был маленьким ребенком, у которого отобрали сахарное перо и отвесили оплеуху при попытке его вернуть. — Да почему вы так его защищаете?

Потому что люблю. 

Да. Не вижу смысла отрицать. Я теперь во многом не вижу смысла, но в отрицании — особенно. И пусть ему самому это может показаться по-детски смешным и надуманным. Пусть ответит, что я принимаю за любовь одно лишь чувство благодарности. В конце концов, у него куда больше опыта, чем у меня. Но я скажу ему об этом при первой же возможности. В равнодушии к происходящему вокруг всё же есть свои плюсы. Мне, пожалуй, даже всё равно, что он ответит. Я просто хочу, чтобы он знал, и меня не волнует, что будет дальше. Разве что совсем чуть-чуть.

Но Слизнорт этого не поймет. 

— Да потому, что я не видела его с прошлой весны, вот почему!

Не помню, чего еще я наговорила со злости и от обиды. Тогда меня трясло и в голове не было ни одной здравой мысли, лишь четкое осознание, что если сейчас ко мне вдруг вернется возможность колдовать, то я устрою еще один стихийный выброс и оставлю дымящуюся воронку на месте Слизнорта и его дурацкого кресла. Не сказать, что мне этого не хотелось.

И это пугало больше всего. 

После разговора стало еще хуже. Меня не тронуло то, что с подачи Малфоя факультет объявил мне бойкот. Напротив, стало даже легче, когда вокруг прекратили вертеться другие чистокровные студентки, казавшиеся назойливой мошкарой из-за постоянно отпускаемых ими комментарии на тему того, что я резко утратила всякое чувство стиля. Но стоило теперь кому-то повысить на меня голос или начать отчитывать по любому казавшемуся им важным поводу, как я будто проваливалась в пустоту, забывая несколько часов из жизни и в лучшем случае перемещаясь по коридорам, как не замечающая ничего вокруг кукла, и механически записывая лекции на уроках. В худшем же я замирала на одном месте, и тогда меня волокли в Больничное крыло, чтобы привести в чувство, а потом устраивали очередной допрос. 

В последний раз такое случилось, когда паре первокурсников вздумалось перегнуться через перила и вылить на идущих следом ведро краски. Лестница была винтовая, и отскакивать нам было некуда, да я бы и не стала пытаться. Я просто смотрела, как по мне течет эта едко пахнущая красная жижа, пока однокурсницы визжали дурными голосами, а потом вдруг увидела прямо перед собой ни что иное, как знаменитый очки-половинки нашего директора. И он как раз собирался лезть ко мне в голову.

Это я поняла, уже когда он заговорил. И одновременно с этим поняла еще до того, как очнулась. Дамблдор говорил что-то о подсознательном страхе открыться, о каком-то мутизме — несколько месяцев спустя это слово попалось мне в какой-то книге и я, заинтересовавшись, выяснила, что это ни что иное, как немота, как правило вызванная психологической травмой, — и о том, что если мои родители дадут разрешение, то директор, будучи легиллиментом, поможет мне решить эту проблему.

— Нет.

Не знаю, что такого прозвучало тогда в моем голосе, но мадам Помфри даже охнула, а Дамблдор перестал расхаживать перед больничной койкой, на которой я сидела, и цепко уставился на меня поверх очков.

— Мисс Ричардсон, вы не понимаете…

— Я совершеннолетняя, — сказать по правде, я даже не слушала толком, что он говорит. — Ничье согласие, кроме моего, не дает вам права применять ко мне легиллименцию. Иначе это Азкабан. 

Будь он аврором, то еще смог бы это оспорить. И, вероятнее всего, успешно. Но, к счастью для меня, Дамблдор был по сути не более, чем школьным учителем, и ему оставалось только считывать поверхностные эмоции, для которых не требовалась волшебная палочка. А эмоций у меня толком и не было. Одно только равнодушие пополам с четкой уверенностью, что за свою память я должна бороться до последнего.

Мой отец был Пожирателем Смерти. Мужчина, в которого мне хватило глупости влюбиться, был Пожирателем Смерти. И в тот момент я вновь предпочла бы убить еще раз, и вновь рыдать, впадать в ступор и мучиться кошмарами, но не позволить Дамблдору увидеть даже самое незначительное из моих воспоминаний.

Быть может, он понял, что ему меня не переубедить. Или просто махнул рукой на строптивую дуру. В любом случае, этому поборнику светлых сил не оставалось ничего иного, как убраться ни с чем. Но в тот момент я впервые начала ненавидеть эти светлые силы.

Они вмешивались в дела семьи. В мои личные дела. И были готовы применять даже легиллименцию, считая, что они знают лучше и что они могут не спрашивать моего желания из-за того, что мне было всего восемнадцать лет. Ни один слизеринец такого не потерпит.

МакГонагалл, я полагаю, знала об этом разговоре, потому что с тех пор только и делала, что срывалась на меня на каждом уроке. Говорила, что хочет, чтобы у меня было больше практики и чтобы я наконец сумела сделать что-то путное, но я не верила. Ее взбесило, что какая-то девчонка осмелилась пригрозить Азкабаном нашему обожаемому всем Гриффиндором директору. Сами гриффиндорцы теперь тоже пылали праведным гневом, еще и потому, что Малфой не простил испорченных краской причесок и одежды однокурсниц и заявил, что если — кто бы мог подумать — Сириус Блэк и Джеймс Поттер не прекратят своих безобразных выходок, то в следующий раз Люциус пришлет Гриффиндору вызов. Гриффиндор, надо полагать, считал это лишь милой шалостью пары детей, а мне самой было по большей части всё равно, потому что мои собственные выходки теперь пугали меня куда сильнее заляпанных краской волос, но только я впала в очередной ступор, а значит я и виновата в очередном конфликте между факультетами. И я _проваливалась_ всё чаще и чаще, теряла целые дни и проводила без сна ночи, боясь закрыть глаза и снова услышать хруст и увидеть кровь, пока не наступило утро первой вылазки в Хогсмид. Я не хотела туда идти. Но упавшее мне в тарелку письмо заставило передумать.

Ничего существенного в нем не было. Одна только короткая записка: место, время — 12.40, выведенное безукоризненно красивыми, будто отпечатанными, а не написанными от руки цифрами — да подпись сложным вензелем. Я не знаю, о чем он думал, но даже мне тогда хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы понять: буквы в этом вензеле не были латинскими. Попади эта бумажка в руки тому же Слизнорту, и профессор с его манией обвинять Антона во всех грехах наверняка понял бы еще быстрее. Я не сразу опознала в незнакомом для меня написании букву «Д», а вот Слизнорт бы сделал это немедленно, и одному Мерлину известно, к каким выводам он бы после этого пришел.

Тогда мне в первый — и далеко не в последний — раз закралась в голову мысль, что если бы Антон учился в Хогвартсе, то Шляпа отправила бы этого смутьяна в Гриффиндор, не успев даже коснуться его волос.

Уже к полудню я стараюсь уйти как можно дальше от деревни и даже от протоптанных в снегу тропинок. С хмурого неба сыплются мелкие колючие снежинки, оседая на голых черных ветвях, и сквозь растущие на склоне холма деревья видны очертания стоящей посреди заснеженного поля Воющей Хижины. 

В ней есть что-то зловещее даже при свете бледного, едва различимого солнца. Одинокая, черная на фоне наметенных недавним бураном белых сугробов. Вокруг нее ни одного дерева, к крыльцу не ведет ни одной цепочки следов, и даже ветер будто облетает Хижину стороной, тревожа присыпанные снегом ветви деревьев на холме, но не приближаясь к заколоченным окнам с черными щелями между досками и одиноко торчащей над крышей кривой печной трубе.

Хижина завораживает. Она стоит здесь уже лет двадцать, хотя Воющей стала зваться только с этой осени, и, начиная с третьего курса, я не раз натыкалась на нее во время блуждания по округе. Но никогда прежде мне не хотелось даже спуститься с холма, не то, что подойти вплотную. Скорее уж бежать отсюда со всех ног. Но теперь…

В ней есть что-то такое, что кажется мне знакомым. Почти… близким. Я бы простояла до вечера, просто глядя на нее с вершины холма и вслушиваясь в эту странную тишину, если бы не резкий звенящий звук сработавшего портала, раздавшийся у меня за спиной.

— Хм. Готично. Могу понять, почему это место так приглянулось Лорду.

Мы не здороваемся. Разговор начинается как-то сразу, еще когда под его ботинками скрипит снег, и так плавно, словно на самом деле начался уже давно и теперь просто продолжается. Не знаю, к чему Дамблдор приплетал немоту. Может, он имел в виду какую-то тонкость, о которой я не знала, но здесь я не хочу молчать.

— Это нормально, — Антон прислоняется плечом к черному стволу дерева. На волосы и серый, почти светлый, свитер мелкой вязки сыпется снежная крошка с ветвей. Красуется? Мол, у вас по сравнению с Сибирью не зимы, а одна слякоть. Или намекает, что не собирается тратить на меня больше нескольких минут?

— Нормально? Почему?

— А почему, спрашивается, тебе должно быть… хм… уютно в обществе святош? Ты знаешь, что они начнут тебя осуждать, поэтому неудивительно, что рядом с ними ты и рта раскрывать не хочешь. Святоши, они такие, не могут не учить других жить, а уж стыдить и вовсе обожают.

— Есть за что.

— Чушь. Это всё равно, что осуждать хозяина дома за то, что он ставит защиту от воров. Воры сами виноваты, что пытаются взять чужое.

— Но они же… не умирают во время ограбления.

— А это зависит от защитных заклинаний, — отвечает Антон таким тоном, словно за его словами скрывается… какой-то личный опыт. Но к подробностям я равнодушна. К чему я неравнодушна, так это к провалам в памяти, но не знаю, как об этом заговорить. Я злоупотребляю. Даже сейчас я понимаю это со всей отчетливостью, а уж прежде и вовсе сказала бы самой себе, что попросту вешаюсь на него и что так продолжаться не может.

Но он не иначе, как не против, потому что без малейшего труда сам вытягивает из меня всё то, о чем я хотела рассказать. Смеется над моими очередными проблемами с МакГонагалл и ее предметом.

— Трансфигурация из ничего? Господи, чушь какая. Воздух — это никакая не пустота. Трансфигурация такого уровня работает с молекулами азота. Ах да, у вас же этому не учат. Попробуем проще, — он щелкает пальцами и делает кистью странное круговое движение. Будь у него в руке волшебная палочка, я бы сочла этот жест пасом для какого-то неизвестного заклинания. — От тебя требуется только одно — представить, что абсолютно всё, что тебя окружает, состоит из мельчайших частиц. Увидеть ты их не можешь, но именно их ты и трансфигурируешь. Некоторые для удобства представляют молекулярную решетку в виде цветных точек, особенно на начальных этапах, потому что работать с чем-то невидимым действительно сложно. Тем более, что у вас и абстрактное мышление не слишком-то развивают. Колдуйте, дети, как хотите. Кто не сможет, тот сам дурак и учебник невнимательно читал.

Пусть так, но в моем случае от всего этого толку всё равно будет мало. Мне теперь и Люмуса не наколдовать.

— А чего ты хотела после стихийного выброса в твоем-то возрасте? Скажи спасибо, что тебя саму тогда не разорвало, а то было бы у нас два трупа.

Не смешно. Я замолкаю и отворачиваюсь, рассматривая потрескавшуюся кору на ближайшем дереве. Снег скрипит вновь, и я чувствую запах его туалетной воды: сильный, пряный, что-то древесное с корицей и нотками лимона и вишни. Так сразу и не разберешь, при новом вдохе я и вовсе чувствую душистый перец и совсем легкий, ненавязчивый аромат ванили. Уже давно знакомый мне запах, вместе с тем каждый раз нравившийся заново.

Я всегда любила красивое. Красивые цветы, красивые вещи и, уж конечно, красивые запахи, поэтому сейчас мне как никогда прежде хотелось уткнуться носом ему в свитер и ни о чем не думать.

Не думать, впрочем, не получалось.

— Мне страшно. Я спать не могу, я…

— Тебе нечего бояться. Даже если всё вскроется, никто не позволит посадить тебя в Азкабан за то, что ты всего лишь защищалась.

Голос у него такой… непривычно мягкий и даже ласковый, что я почти готова поверить.

— Я…

Я говорю и говорю, без остановки, тараторю и путаюсь в словах, сама того не замечая, и, едва замолкнув, уже жду вердикта, едкого приговора в его обычной манере, но вместо этого Антон качает головой и с задумчивым видом складывает руки на груди.

— Плохо. Если ты настолько боишься защищаться, то рано или поздно этим обязательно воспользуются.

— Нет, я…

Я, пожалуй, никогда и не умела защищаться, но ведь как только речь заходит о других людях… Я пытаюсь объяснить, пытаюсь звучать по-взрослому, а не как маленькая влюбленная дурочка, но он только поднимает левую бровь и негромко хмыкает.

— Здорово. Бьет, значит, Малфой, а виноват опять я. Кто бы сомневался. Нет, я, пожалуй, даже могу понять опасения твоего декана, но вот в изнасилованиях меня еще не обвиняли. Ладно, я же разберусь и с Малфоем, раз ваши преподаватели предпочитают считать ворон.

Мне безразлично, что там будет с Малфоем и кем-либо еще, я трогаю его за руку и пытаюсь извиниться за эти мерзкие обвинения.

— Антон…

Он не слушает и вновь хмыкает.

— А знаешь, твой декан ведь в чем-то прав. Мужчины-то обычно не боятся быть изнасилованными, — наверное, в этот момент у меня вытягивается лицо, и он коротко отмахивается. — Не бери в голову. Проблема в том, что ты чувствуешь, что ты слабее и уязвимее, но не знаешь, как это изменить, потому что не умеешь защищаться. Один раз ты уже пыталась, и теперь боишься еще и самой себя. Когда речь идет о других людях, тебя это мало заботит, но один на один с противником ты предпочитаешь уйти в себя. Пусть творят, что хотят, ведь тебя всё равно здесь нет, верно? И что бы ни случилось, это будет не с тобой. Только вот, — он вдруг с такой силой хватает меня за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову, что я едва не ойкаю. — Это не так, Джанет. Ты — это не только то, что здесь, — он поднимает вторую руку и уже совсем слабо, едва ощутимо стучит пальцем мне по виску. — Ты — это всё вот это, — меня ощутимо встряхивает от резкого рывка за плечи, и я всё же ойкаю и недовольно шиплю. Хватка у него железная. Но мне почему-то совсем не страшно. Быть может, потому что я понимаю: у него был не один шанс причинить мне вред. Хотел бы, уже бы причинил. — Неважно, пытаются ли тебя унизить, избить или изнасиловать, это происходит с тобой, а не просто с каким-то телом, и твои попытки спрятаться внутри черепной коробки только упрощают им задачу. Да ты ходишь по одним и тем же коридорам с Амикусом Кэрроу. Думаешь, долго он будет ждать, когда сообразит, что может сделать всё, что ему вздумается, а ты даже не вспомнишь и не сможешь его ни в чем обвинить? Безнаказанность порой превращает в животных даже самых правильных и благовоспитанных людей. Ты слушаешь меня, нет?!

Слушаю. Но, сказать по правде, хочу совсем не этого. Хочу, чтобы нечто подобное услышал Слизнорт. И мой отец. И все, кто только и делали, что предупреждали меня и увещевали. Ну и где они теперь, эти все?

Нет, даже говорить ничего не хочу. Пусть оттолкнет — а с чего бы не оттолкнуть, я, верно, выгляжу совсем жалко с этим незавитым хвостом и ненакрашенными глазами, — пусть назовет дурой, да пусть даже ударит, если захочет, но я упрямо тянусь вверх с очередным скрипом снега под сапогами и, зажмурившись, стараюсь поцеловать так, как это делают вечно липнущие к Малфою и Флинту квиддичные фанатки. Не сказать, чтобы у меня было много опыта в подобных… вещах. Если бы меня хоть раз застали за чем-нибудь более раскрепощенным, чем поцелуй кузена в щеку, то отец не иначе как удавил бы меня собственными руками, а потому я предпочитала не рисковать лишний раз.

И зря. Потому что ответ — на который я и не рассчитывала — меня ошеломил. Дышать было нечем, его рука скользила то по спине, то по волосам, а потом вдруг легла на бедро у самого края теплого шерстяного чулка, и в голове стало так пусто и легко, словно я вот-вот отключусь. Только не провалюсь, как обычно, а поплыву, готовая хоть в Воющей Хижине, хоть прямо на снегу.

Не знаю, что я опять сделала не так, но он вдруг отшатнулся, мотнув головой, и отошел, почти отбежал на несколько шагов в сторону. Зашарил по карманам, неловко чиркнул спичкой и судорожно затянулся сигаретой, выдыхая дым сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Антон.

Хоть объясни, в чем я виновата.

— Дура.

Исчерпывающий ответ.

— Прости. Не знаю, за что, но…

— Забудь.

Тебя забудешь, как же. Я пыталась.

— Сама до школы доберешься, я надеюсь?

— Доберусь. Прости. Я просто... Я тебя люблю.

Если б еще ноги с руками слушались, но, впрочем, не так давно у меня бывало состояние и похуже. Гораздо хуже.

Я уже делаю первый шаг в сторону деревни, когда он вновь выдыхает клуб дыма, отводит в сторону руку с сигаретой и внезапно говорит:

— Стой.

Я замираю на середине движения, а в следующую секунду как-то сразу оказываюсь у него в руках, обнимаю, сцепив ладони на спине, чтобы не оттолкнул сразу, и уже не могу разобрать, кто кого целует. Ноздри щекочет резковатым запахом табачного дыма.

— Чтоб ты знала, — почти шепчет Антон между поцелуями, — я ненавижу, когда кто-то берёт моё. И если этот кто-то… особенно какой-нибудь Кэрроу… для него же будет лучше, если он получит от тебя. Потому что… я его просто убью.

Иными словами, если я не возьму себя в руки, то на моей совести действительно могут оказаться еще несколько мертвецов. Ничего не скажешь, мотивировать он умеет. 

В Хогвартс я возвращаюсь, когда небо, снег и даже сам воздух становятся синеватыми от начинающих сгущаться сумерек. Смешиваюсь с довольно большой группой идущих к школе студентов, но проскользнуть на факультет не успеваю. Кармен ловит меня едва ли не в дверях в замок.

— Слава Мерлину! Мы тебя обыскались! Ой. Ты что, курила? — спрашивает она с удивлением, старательно принюхиваясь.

— Не твое дело, Кармен, — сухо отвечаю я, вспомнив, что я всё же чистокровная и из уважаемой семьи, а она всего лишь какая-то полукровка, на которую польстился пустоголовый красавчик с битой. — Чего тебе?

— Чего, чего! — восклицает Кармен. — Уйми свою кузину, пока Люциус ее не убил. Она того гляди побежит жаловаться директору и сорвет всю дуэль.

— В смысле?

Мерлина ради, да я со своими проблемами чуть не забыла о том, что она вообще существует! Теперь не могу даже вспомнить, говорила ли я с ней хоть раз после каникул.

— В прямом. Поттер с Блэком — ребята без фантазии и сегодня повторили свой номер с краской, — хихикает Кармен, и по ее интонации я уже догадываюсь обо всем остальном. — Не знала, что Люциусу так к лицу фиолетовый, но он почему-то не оценил того, как сильно дети старались придать ему столь дивный аметистовый оттенок. И таки послал гриффиндорцам на факультет вызов.

Я против воли фыркаю. От кошмаров мне так просто не избавиться, как и от мерзкого сосущего чувства в груди, преследующего меня уже которую неделю, да я и не хочу, потому что знаю, что заслужила это, но… В конце концов, жизнь продолжается, разве нет?

Подумать только, как мало мне было нужно, чтобы это понять.

— Но Спиннет же… — я еще не успеваю закончить мысль, а уже понимаю, почему Джульс так завелась. У Спиннета твердая репутация заучки, он даже в квиддич никогда не играл, а потому и трех секунд против Малфоя не продержится. Драться будет Фрэнк. Который знает о дуэлях не только в теории, но младше Люциуса на два года. И на целых два курса. 

Малфой на нем живого места не оставит.


	9. Глава восьмая

Когда мы добираемся до нужного коридора, там уже успевает собраться целая толпа, и я трачу драгоценные полминуты, чтобы протолкаться сквозь нестройные ряды возбужденно галдящих и крутящих головами студентов. Моргана-заступница, нашли время для глупых потасовок!

Тем более, что специального зала — с дуэльной разметкой и защитными артефактами для создания купола над зрителями — в Хогвартсе нет. Он был еще четыре года назад, располагался на шестом этаже и, помнится, пользовался огромной популярностью у студентов мужского пола. Когда я только поступила в Хогвартс, Трент, бывший тогда на пятом курсе, дрался едва ли не каждую неделю. Со всеми желающими и иногда даже с собственным старостой, когда тому надоедали эти бесконечные стычки. Девушки-старшекурсницы братца просто обожали. 

Но стоило директору Диппету уйти с поста, как зал для дуэлей был немедленно закрыт и опечатан, а затем двери в него и вовсе испарились, словно их и не было. Дамблдор считал, что «негоже в наш прогрессивный век решать конфликты путем поединков. Цивилизованный волшебник должен прибегать к помощи словесных аргументов, а не волшебной палочки». Не знаю, как директор при таких пацифистских убеждениях решился на дуэль против, ни много, ни мало, Гриндевальда, да и меня не слишком это интересовало. Лишь считаю, что чистокровным такая позиция не подходит. Наши мужчины поголовно дуэлянты и предпочитают разрешать все серьезные конфликты с поклоном и боевой стойкой, а не с чашкой чая в одной руке и засахаренным ананасом — в другой. Не говоря уже о тех случаях, когда нужно вступиться за честь женщины или семьи.

Поэтому теперь мужская половина Хогвартса вынуждена устраивать дуэли где попало и без каких-либо специальных барьеров. В половине случаев — даже без элементарного Протего. Уж не знаю, скольких мирно проходивших мимо студентов задело рикошетом за эти годы, но полагаю, что немало. А теперь вот сама лезу чуть ли не под проклятия, хотя прежде старалась не… занимать место в первом ряду, если становилась свидетелем чего-то подобного. 

И в результате оказываюсь настолько близко к замершим друг напротив друга дуэлянтам, что наступаю на наспех нарисованную белым линию дуэльного овала, затирая ее мокрой от снега подошвой. Если чему меня жизнь и учит, так это тому, как становиться мишенью для чужих интриг и заклятий. 

— Джульет!

Она оборачивается через плечо, бросает на меня короткий, почти мимолетный взгляд, даже не узнавая, и вновь смотрит на одного только Фрэнка, лихорадочно сверкая глазами и скороговоркой бормоча что-то сипловатым шепотом. Тянет руку, словно хочет схватить его за запястье, но не решается, и в толпе у меня за спиной раздаются отчетливые смешки. 

Джульет кажется им жалкой. Джульет одним этим жестом нарушает с полдюжины негласных, но требующих неукоснительного соблюдения правил. В первую очередь то, в котором говорится, что благовоспитанная чистокровная девушка никогда не станет так открыто демонстрировать свои симпатии. Иными словами, вешаться на мужчину.

Никогда не думала, что мы с ней можем быть настолько похожи.

А еще благовоспитанной чистокровной девушке следует скромно стоять в стороне, потупив глазки, когда мужчины берутся выяснять отношения. Джульс же сама в некоторых ситуациях ведет себя настолько по-мужски, что ее родители хватаются за голову и седеют на глазах. Все негласные женские правила вызывают у кузины в лучшем случае раздражение. Но с другой стороны, это один из немногих случаев на моей памяти, когда Джульс ведет себя, как женщина. Правда, скорее, как маггловская.

А я зачерствела. Дуэли и прежде не были для меня чем-то выдающимся — в нашем мире они кажутся необычными только маглокровкам, привыкшим к более… приземленным дракам без поклонов и дистанции в десять шагов, — но теперь это и вовсе выглядит пустым позерством. Мерлин, какая чушь! Это не бой, это стычка пары щенков, у которых едва прорезались зубы. Малфой же не Пожиратель Смерти, у него не хватит духу использовать даже Режущее. Просто поваляет парня по полу, после чего скажет, что он удовлетворен, и на этом все их разборки закончатся. 

А я-то успела себе напридумывать. Впрочем, после того, как я слушала про отрезанные пальцы и проломленные виски́, моя реакция, возможно, и не удивительна. Я просто забыла, что в моем возрасте люди обычно имеют несколько другой круг общения. И боятся самых обыкновенных синяков, а не убивающего магглов стихийного выброса.

Мерлин, да сейчас даже я — я, никогда не бывшая кем-то более сложным, чем очередная слизеринская кокетка на шпильках, — куда опаснее Малфоя в его новенькой дуэльной куртке и с перевязанным бархатной ленточкой хвостом белых волос. 

Ты ничего не знаешь, Люциус. Твоя чистенькая курточка замаралась бы в первые несколько секунд, если бы ваша дуэль хоть отдаленно напоминала настоящий бой. Я, верно, и сама мало что в этом понимаю, но встреча со мной может закончиться не только парализующим заклятием.

Вокруг галдят, не переставая, кто-то — испуганно, но большинство — возбужденно, предвкушая яркое эффектное зрелище. Кармен и вовсе едва ли не повизгивает, постукивая каблучком по каменному полу, и дергает меня за рукав.

— Скажи ей, Джанет. Она же всем мешает.

— Джульет, отойди, — я говорю сухо и коротко, но руку к ней не протягиваю. Это не просьба, милая, и я не собираюсь стоять тут, как на паперти, пока ты будешь упираться и топать ногами. — Если кто-то из них тебя заденет, от директора мы этого уже не скроем.

— Ты… — почти шипит кузина, вновь оборачиваясь через плечо, но не двигаясь с места. — Ты что, совсем ничего не понимаешь?!

Я не понимаю? Конечно, где уж мне до тебя, разумницы?

В толпе вновь раздаются смешки. Им-то весело. Не одна потеха, так другая.

— А что, твоего друга сюда кто-то силком тащил? Или он настолько несостоятелен, что и шагу без твоих указаний ступить не может?

Лонгботтом на меня не смотрит, но прекрасно слышит. Сжимает побелевшие губы в прямую линию и цедит сквозь зубы:

— Мерлина ради, Джульет, уйди. Мне не нужна нянька.

Джульс вздрагивает, как от пощечины, и по прямоугольным стеклам очков пробегают блики от горящих по стенам факелов, когда она растерянно отступает на шаг назад.

— Дебил, — неожиданно громко вставляет у меня за спиной еще один голос, и Фабиан Пруэтт обходит Кармен широким размашистым шагом, протягивая руку и хватая Джульет чуть выше локтя. Кузина упирается, но он сильнее и молча оттаскивает ее за прочерченную на полу белую границу. Что ж, стоит сказать ему спасибо за то, что избавил меня от необходимости тащить эту упрямицу самостоятельно.

— Фабиан! — восклицает Джульет сдавленным голосом, но вырваться уже не пытается. Похоже, что здесь с самого начала нужно было звать не меня. Впрочем, мне же лучше. 

— Мистер Пруэтт, если вас не затруднит… — излишняя церемонность, вероятно, выглядит забавно, но мне это безразлично.

— Конечно, — отвечает тот, второй рукой обнимая мою слабо протестующую кузину за плечи. Говорит сухо, почти цедит, но одновременно с этим бросает на меня взгляд из-под живописно растрепавшихся рыжих волос. Пруэтт не знает обо мне практически ничего и не сможет считать без хоть какой-то эмоциональной привязки, но всё равно улавливает слабые отголоски и спокойно подыгрывает. Легиллименты, особенно врожденные, люди сложные, но чего у них не отнять, так это способности относиться с пониманием к практически любому поведению и чертам характера. — Хорошего вечера, мисс Ричардсон.

— И вам того же.

Кармен выглядит растерянной и глупо — Мерлин, неужели я когда-то делала так же? — хлопает ресницами, накрашенными безвкусной ярко-голубой тушью.

— Ты… не хочешь посмотреть?

Джульет почти всхлипывает от такой постановки вопроса — могу ее понять, при ином раскладе мне, пожалуй, тоже было бы страшно, — а я лишь пожимаю плечами.

— На что здесь смотреть, Бигелоу? У тебя настолько убогая жизнь, что ты находишь интересной потасовку каких-то глупых мальчишек?

Кармен заливается румянцем. Малфой, демонстративно игнорирующий не только меня, но и всех остальных зрителей, тоже. Ну что ты, Люциус? Забыл первое правило выживания в Слизерине? На правду не обижаются.

Но мой уход — это очередная ошибка. Вздумай я остаться, и, возможно, нам бы удалось избежать еще одной, немедленно последовавшей за этой. Но я не хотела тратить время на глупости и, к тому же, рассчитывала, что никого из моих однокурсниц сейчас не будет в спальне. Имею я право хотя бы на полчаса сна в тишине и покое или нет?

Если бы. К постоянным спутникам моих ночей — крови и мерзкому хрусту — я — при здравом рассуждении, на которое была в тот момент не способна — уже начинала привыкать. Это действовало отупляюще, но, если подумать, на меня тогда всё действовало отупляюще. И я оказалась совершенно не готова к тому, что один сон может перетечь в другой, в котором будут горячие и абсолютно бесцеремонные руки. Так ярко, так остро, шею защекотало дразнящим прикосновением губ и кончиков волос, грудь сжало длинными сильными пальцами, и это отозвалось во всем теле странным тянущим чувством. А потом на ногу чуть выше колена легла теплая ладонь, скользнула выше, поглаживая по внутренней стороне бедра, но не остановилась на самой грани, и… Мне было жарко, невыносимо горячо, но оно оборвалось всего за несколько мгновений до чего-то совершенно особенного, и я очнулась на смявшемся от беспокойного сна покрывале настолько в смятении и обиде на саму себя, что потянулась — задыхаясь и ничего не соображая — рукой вниз, под задравшуюся юбку. Не зная, как правильно, не зная даже, что именно нужно делать, двигая пальцами совершенно инстинктивно и вздрагивая, когда длинные ногти неловко задевали нежное и совершенно мокрое наощупь. И думая о кривоватой ухмылке, о темных глазах, о выступающих на предплечье — там, где змея выползала изо рта оскалившегося черепа — голубоватых венах, о том, как я прижималась к нему в тесном закутке Лютного переулка, и снова о…

Антон!

В первое мгновение мне даже показалось, что я сказала это вслух, но тогда я только и могла, что лежать, уткнувшись мокрым лбом в подушку, судорожно сжав руку бедрами и задыхаясь так, словно бежала без остановки от самой Воющей Хижины. А потом стало смешно и немного стыдно. Не то, чтобы подобные сны были для меня в новинку, но не с ним и совсем не так… ярко. И уж тем более я не…

Давай, Джанет, скажи это. Это называется «мастурбировать». И большинство студентов-старшекурсников немедленно назовут тебе еще десяток совершенно неприличных синонимов этого слова, от которых прежде у тебя немедленно заалели бы даже уши. 

Я ужасна. Я убила человека и довела себя до морального истощения, вылившегося сначала в кататонию, а затем самоудовлетворение с мыслями о Черной метке. Я была абсолютно не в себе и, что еще хуже, прекрасно это осознавала. Хорошо хоть, хватило ума задернуть полог на кровати перед тем, как рухнуть спать.

Я еще хихикала, тяжело дыша и выкрутив на полную вентиль над раковиной ванной комнаты — вода обжигала руки и брызгала во все стороны, оседая на белой поверхности раковины и помявшемся свитере, — когда в спальню влетела, громко стуча каблуками, Кармен.

— Мерлин, где ты?!

— Мерлин в могиле, — вырвалось у меня. И вызвало новый приступ смеха. — А я здесь.

В запотевшем стекле было толком не рассмотреть, но судя по вскинутым бровям и вытянувшемуся лицу Кармен, вид у меня был весьма растрепанный и помятый.

— Там твоя кузина…

— Салазар, да что опять?!

Джульет сегодня не иначе, как с цепи сорвалась. Или это я прежде была не в состоянии обращать внимание на очередные ее выходки?

— Да она с катушек съехала! — восклицает Кармен, будто боясь, что я могу обвинить в этом ее. — Малфой ее сейчас убьет!

Съехала — это не… Нет, это именно то слово! Если Малфой еще производит впечатление человека адекватного, пусть и взбешенного до невозможности, то Джульет с размазавшейся вокруг глаз подводкой и согнутыми, как когти, пальцами похожа на безумную гарпию-людоедку из какого-нибудь древнего мифа. Того гляди вцепится зубами Малфою в горло и будет рвать, пока сама не захлебнется его кровью. 

Страшно смотреть.

Во всяком случае, мне. Всем остальным присутствующим в факультетской гостиной явно по нраву наблюдать, как они орут друг на друга, ни капли не стесняясь в выражениях. И куда, спрашивается, делось хваленое малфоевское благородство, требующее не браниться при женщинах?

— Безмозглая овца! У тебя есть хоть какое-то понятие о верности факультету, или ты так и будешь позволять каждому гриффиндорцу поставить тебя…?!

Я еще не успеваю подумать, а Малфой уже отскакивает, хватаясь за щеку. Рука от удара непривычно и больно гудит, но я жалею лишь об одном: что никто не учил меня правильно бить кулаком. Он был прав. Я не умею защищаться, и мне срочно нужно этому научиться. Впрочем, он не отрицал, что я умею защищать других.

— Закрой рот, Люциус.

Тишина в гостиной стоит оглушительная. Все ждут. Всем интересно, смогут ли они использовать это против Малфоя. Как знать. Но я точно смогу, есть у меня в запасе еще один флеш-рояль.

— Ах ты… — начинает Люциус, но мгновенно спадает с лица и отступает на шаг назад.

— Он знает, — шиплю я, загораживая содрогающуюся в истерике кузину. Произношу имя одними губами — так, чтобы не поняли все остальные, — и вижу, как Малфой даже не бледнеет, а сереет и судорожно хватает ртом воздух. Малфою невдомек, насколько мы можем быть близки, но совершенно точно известно о нем не меньше, чем Слизнорту.

_Антон…_

— … знает, что ты меня ударил. Он обещал, что разберется с тобой. И со всеми, кто посмеет меня… огорчить.

Я не собиралась этим пользоваться, и мне самой глубоко безразлично, сдержит он слово или нет. Главное — это эффект. Теперь сереет не только Малфой, но и Кэрроу. Им страшна сама мысль, что я могу иметь власть над кем-то вроде него. Кого не остановят ни деньги, ни чистота крови. Кому <i>плевать</i>, что Люциус Малфой привык считать себя королем мира.

Я не даю им времени опомниться и хватаю кузину за трясущуюся руку, дергая ее за собой. Думаю, что всё закончено. Что теперь всё в порядке, и даже Малфой теперь будет сидеть тихо. А в следующем году он уже не вернется в школу, и Джульет лишится самого серьезного противника. Думай я иначе, и успела бы выгнать спешащую за мной Кармен. Но она уже оказывается в спальне, когда Джульет с жалобными всхлипами сползает на пол посреди комнаты, сжимаясь в маленький дрожащий комочек.

Гриндевальд с вами всеми, да за что мне это?

— Что такое? — я пытаюсь говорить ласковым голосом, но, видит Мерлин, чаша моего терпения вот-вот переполнится. Еще немного, и я либо вновь начну смеяться, либо попросту сверну ей шею. — У тебя что-то болит?

Если ее всё же задело случайным заклятием… Ох, лучше бы задело. Потому что она начинает бессвязно бормотать про эту чертову дуэль, про кровь — что ему там, нос разбили? Малфой же на большее не способен — и про то, что она не знала, что на нее нашло, но ни о чем не жалеет, потому что она, видите ли, его любит.

Мерлина ради, Джульет, ты что, действительно свихнулась?

Удивительно, но на самом деле я не зла и даже не раздосадована. То есть, я понимаю, что должна бы, но… Случись это еще в прошлом семестре, и я бы действительно свернула ей шею. Но сейчас всё это кажется такой глупостью, что я задаю только один вопрос.

— Ты использовала какое-нибудь… — кхм, что там нужно в такой ситуации? — заклинание?

Кузина перестает всхлипывать и глупо смотрит на меня блестящими глазами поверх очков.

— Или зелье? — неожиданно приходит мне на помощь Кармен. У нее глаза тоже блестят, только не от слез, а не иначе, как от радости, что ей довелось услышать такую новость. Джульет глупо хлопает мокрыми ресницами и снова хлюпает носом, как маленький ребенок.

Нет. Ничего она не использовала. 

И мне захотелось _провалиться_ в ступор еще раз. Чтобы с этим разобрался кто-нибудь другой, пока я буду смотреть в стену тупым взглядом, ничего не видя, не слыша и не понимая. Но всего несколько часов мне недвусмысленно дали понять, что пора взять в себя в руки и перестать прятаться от проблем.

И да простит меня Мерлин и иже с ним, но вместо того, чтобы вновь начать куда-либо проваливаться, я влепила Джульет пощечину.

— Дура!

Кузина дернулась и схватилась за щеку. Глаза у нее вновь наполнились слезами, но по мне, так это была лишь малая часть того, что она в действительности заслуживала. А я кричала и трясла ее за плечи, не понимая, в какой момент она вдруг совершенно разучилась думать головой.

— Ты что, совсем не соображаешь?! Тебе шестнадцать лет, у тебя ни аттестата, ни даже лицензии на трансгрессию нет! Кому ты будешь нужна беременная?! Ему?! Да у него в голове только квиддич и дуэли! Как взрослую из себя строить, так ты первая! Вы посмотрите, какая она у нас свободная и независимая от предрассудков! Нет, Джульет, ты не независимая и уж тем более не взрослая! Вся твоя независимость — это одно только чтение маггловских книжек, а на деле ты просто полная дура!

Она плачет, как обиженный котенок, судорожно вытирая кулачками слезы, но мне ни капли ее ни жаль. Поразительно. Пока Джульет рассуждает о расизме чистокровных и обвиняет меня в ханжестве и не иначе, как отсутствии собственного мнения, мне почему-то хватает ума связываться только с теми мужчинами, которые думают в первую очередь головой, а не чем-то еще. Да, это, вероятно, не самое удачное сравнение, но я не виновата, что он старше и не ведет себя, как безмозглый мальчишка. В то время, как Джульет…

— Сиди здесь.

Раз она не в состоянии сама подумать о последствиях своих глупостей, то это придется делать мне.

Ах да, Кармен.

Та дергается, встретившись со мной взглядом, и делает шаг в сторону двери, но я уже хватаю ее за плечо. Одной рукой. А второй — за горло, и меня не волнует, как это выглядит со стороны и насколько ей может быть больно.

— Слушай, ты! Если ты хоть кому-нибудь, хоть единым словом обмолвишься о том, что ты только что услышала, моя семья сделает так, что ты вылетишь из Хогвартса с запретом колдовать до конца своих дней и очень быстро закончишь свою жизнь где-нибудь в Лютном переулке. Это понятно?!

— Да, — пищит Кармен и смотрит на меня такими круглыми и испуганными глазами, словно вместо меня ей явился по меньшей мере сам лорд Волдеморт. Но у меня есть проблемы посерьезнее тонкой душевной организации какой-то жалкой полукровки.

В гостиной факультета по-прежнему полно народу — шушукающегося между собой и наверняка обсуждающего либо эту проклятую дуэль, либо полученную Малфоем пощечину, — но если кто и смотрит на меня в этот момент, то я даже не замечаю. Снаружи, в коридорах, уже совсем темно – в отсутствие окон их освещают одни только факелы, после отбоя даже не горящие, а тлеющие через одного, — и по стенам блестит изредка просачивающаяся через дно озера вода. Воздух из-за нее становится сырым и неприятно холодящем грудь изнутри, но стоит подняться на пару лестничных пролетов, как откуда-то справа из коридора ощутимо веет теплом не то каминов, не то кухонных печей. Но мне, к сожалению, нужно в другую сторону.

Двери в Больничное Крыло, конечно же, закрыты, но мадам Помфри редко покидает свой пост и даже ночует где-то в его недрах, поэтому не проходит и минуты, как она уже открывает одну из высоких створок в ответ на требовательный стук.

— Что случилось, мисс Ричардсон?

Я оглядываюсь по сторонам, проскользнув в образовавшийся между дверьми проем, убеждаюсь, что здесь пусто, и прошу прямо и без обиняков.

— У вас есть зелье для… как это называется? В общем, чтоб детей не было.

Мадам Помфри моргает, явно ожидав от меня какого-то другого вопроса — что неудивительно, учитывая, чем я радовала ее последние полтора месяца, — и деловито спрашивает:

— Вам нужно то, которое до полового акта или после?

— После, — я даже ухитряюсь не покраснеть. 

— Понятно, — невозмутимо кивает целительница. — Значит, для женщин. Вам для себя или кого-то еще? 

А что, есть еще и для мужчин? Не знала. Как, оказывается, с этим всё сложно.

— А это принципиально, для меня или нет? — уточняю я, нахмурив брови. Если там какие-нибудь ограничения по весу или… Сейчас как бы не пришлось возвращаться за этой дурой и тащить ее сюда, чтобы ей выписали правильную дозировку. — Это для… — редкостной идиотки, не способной хоть немного подумать перед тем, как что-то сделать, — Джульет. Моей кузины.

Мадам Помфри на долю секунды поднимает брови. Догадываюсь, о чем она думает. Либо о том, что ничего другого от Джульет с ее стилем жизни ждать не приходится, либо о том, что я-то хотя бы совершеннолетняя и мне бы это еще было простительно. Но если она и осуждает, то, как истинный целитель, делает это только в собственных мыслях.

Джульет к моему возращению успела малодушно заснуть, но жалости к ближним я в тот момент не испытывала совершенно, поэтому насильно выдернула ее из кровати — между прочим, моей же — и заставила пить принесенное зелье. Кузина попыталась разрыдаться вновь — нет, она точно обезумела, какие дети в ее возрасте? Да она сама еще ребенок! — но быстро поняла, что это бесполезно, и давилась содержимым маленького флакончика почти полминуты. А потом неловко ткнулась заплаканным, в потеках косметики, лицом мне в плечо и замерла, словно ожидая, что я вот-вот ее оттолкну. 

Сказать по правде, в тот момент мне очень этого хотелось.

***

Как ни парадоксально, но после этого кузина до самых каникул сидела тише воды, ниже травы. По слухам, даже МакГонагалл как-то раз похвалила ее на уроке. Когда перестала поражаться тому, что Джульет больше не пытается провоцировать окружающих своими язвительными комментариями и пошлыми шуточками. Лонгботтом тоже ухитрялся не попадаться мне на глаза — подозреваю, что он делал это намеренно, опасаясь, как бы я не прокляла его чем-нибудь посерьезнее малфоевского Петрификуса, — зато на следующее же утро попался Пруэтт. Подошел сам во время завтрака, ничуть не смущаясь направленных на него взглядов, повесил тускло замерцавшую в воздухе заглушку от подслушивания и сказал:

— Я знаю, что извинениями делу не поможешь, но я виноват.

Я только отмахнулась, качнув головой, и завитые волосы непривычно защекотали мне щеки. Подумать только, я уже успела совершенно отвыкнуть от этого ощущения. Но надо же с чего-то начинать попытки собраться.

— Глупости. Ты не обязан отвечать за ее поступки.

— И тем не менее, — фыркнул Фабиан, — я знаю этих двоих не первый год. Давно должен был догадаться, что они оба без головы на плечах.

— Он здесь не причем! — немедленно вскинулась Джульет. Полагаю, все трое уже успели обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию до завтрака, но несколько разошлись во мнениях на тему того, кто ответственен за всю эту… как там гриффиндорцы обычно говорят? Катавасию? Да уж, другого слова действительно не подберешь.

— Конечно! — рявкнул в ответ Фабиан, сверкнув чертовски синими и чертовски злыми глазами, и кузина вновь сжалась в комочек, хватая меня за руку. Не иначе, как надеялась на защиту. — Оно у него само встало и само нашло, куда! А он, бедный, ко всему этому вообще никакого отношения не имеет, верно?! Скажи еще, что это случайность! Нет, говорят, конечно, что сексом дружбу не испортишь, но вы двое испортите. Вы, мать вашу, талантливые!

На кузину было жалко смотреть. Почти. Потому что я в тот момент была куда больше озабочена предстоящим уроком Трансфигурации и опасениями, что МакГонагалл опять устроит мне выволочку за неспособность наколдовать что-то даже по программе первого курса.

Разумеется, устроила. А я пыталась удержать себя в руках и в здравом уме. Я — это не только то, что у меня в голове. Я — это всё от макушки и до носов туфлей, и я должна всё это контролировать. Даже если страшно. Даже если кажется, что так проще и можно сбежать от душащего по ночам чувства вины. 

Я должна держать себя в руках.

И пусть поначалу выходило так себе, но когда через пару недель у меня неожиданно получилось сотворить заклинание — на уроке Чар, а не Трансфигурации, что, к слову, было весьма показательно, — я поняла, что несмотря ни на что, жизнь наконец-то налаживается. Со временем даже кошмары потеряли свою остроту, не говоря уже о том, что окружающие меня люди по доброте душевной старались не давать мне расслабиться.

Самым запоминающимся было появление Алекто Кэрроу в первый же вечер весенних каникул. Я тогда едва успела добраться до мэнора и сидела на кухне, только сняв пальто и самым бессовестным образом уплетая приготовленные Трикси эклеры с заварным кремом. При всем разнообразии хогвартской выпечки таких вкусных эклеров у школьных домовиков не получается.

В мэноре в тот вечер было очередное собрание сторонников Темного Лорда, и к моменту моего появления большинство из них были совершенно пьяны, поэтому я предпочла удалиться на кухню, где редко бывал хоть кто-то, кроме домовых эльфов, а потом рассчитывала незаметно проскользнуть в спальню и запереться на все засовы и заклинания. Пусть дебоширят подальше от меня.

Но не успела я прикончить третий эклер, как в дверях кухни появилась Алекто. С Омутом памяти наперевес. Где это она его раздобыла? Неужели принесла с собой из дому?

— Джанет, дорогуша, — пробулькала Кэрроу, нетрезвой походкой направляясь к длинному дубовому столу, и грохнула Омут прямо напротив меня. — А мы тут с Амикусом поговорили… А что я тебя покажу, ой, ни за что не угадаешь, что я тебе покажу! Я тако-о-ое видела!

Трент опять играл пьяным в покер на раздевание? Братец на таких вечеринках, по слухам, чего только не делает, но тогда не понимаю, чему Алекто так обрадовалась. Ей, по все тем же слухам, никогда не удавалось снять с него хоть что-то, кроме рубашки. Впрочем, я даже этого видеть не хочу, это всё-таки мой брат, каким бы красавчиком он не казался всем остальным женщинам.

Видит Мерлин, лучше бы я угадала. Кэрроу пыхтит еще с полминуты, пьяно помахивая над Омутом волшебной палочкой и пытаясь вызвать на его поверхности картинку. А затем ее пыхтение заглушает шумное рваное дыхание и жалобные женские стоны. Место — вернее сказать, темный кожаный диван и кусок стены в темных с серебром обоях — мне незнакомо. Полураздетая женщина в короткой юбке и белых чулках — красивая, с на редкость изящными, точеными чертами лица и рассыпанными по обнаженным плечам гладкими светло-рыжими волосами — тоже. А вот мужчина, на коленях у которого она извивается, то жадно целуя его, то вновь запрокидывая голову и царапая красными ногтями его плечи под расстегнутой черной рубашкой…

Хотя чего я, спрашивается, ждала от человека, про которого и Белла — еще относительными намеками, — и Трент — прямым текстом — говорили, что он меняет женщин, как перчатки? Уж точно не клятв в любви и верности до гроба, это даже мне, дуре, было понятно с самого начала.

Женщина в воспоминании протяжно всхлипывает, когда он медленно проводит кончиком языка по крупному розовому соску, и это выглядит настолько… даже не знаю, как, потому что в голове у меня ни одной связной мысли, и всё лицо горит на радость пьяно ухмыляющейся Кэрроу. А потом я перестаю замечать даже эту ухмылку, потому что женщина толкает его на поскрипывающую кожаной обивкой диванную подушку и сползает по нему вниз, не отрывая губ от гладкой светлой кожи. Звенит пряжкой на ремне и закрывает свесившимися вниз длинными волосами. Впрочем, мне хватает и того, как он рвано дышит, прикрыв глаза и запрокинув голову в кольцах растрепанных волос. И он весь, как натянутая струна, от мысков ботинок на широко расставленных ногах до судорожно сжимающей подлокотник руки. Над верхней губой выступают капли пота, от прошедшей по телу дрожи с мускулистого живота соскальзывает темный край расстегнутой рубашки, и Кэрроу почти урчит, как объевшаяся сливок кошка:

— Лицом он, конечно, не вышел, но какое тело, а?

Я поднимаю глаза от поверхности Омута, смотрю на нее несколько секунд, пытаясь осмыслить происходящее, и начинаю хохотать. Алекто явно ждала какой-то другой реакции, потому что лицо у нее удивленно вытягивается, что красит Кэрроу еще меньше, чем ее обычное выражение.

— Мерлин, ты что, за ним подсматривала?! — вот уж не думала, что она любительница… как это называется? Вуайеризм, кажется. Я по-прежнему не слишком хорошо владею французским. — Или он тебя сам позвал посмотреть, но руками не трогать?

Хочешь выбить у человека почву из-под ног одной фразой — говори, как Долохов. Алекто заливается пунцовым румянцем, а я продолжаю, содрогаясь от распирающего меня хохота:

— Мерлин, Алекто, если он так тебе нравится, то почему бы просто не сказать ему об этом? Или ты боишься услышать всю неприкрытую правду о своих, прости, Салазар, достоинствах? Между нами, подружками, а хочешь, расскажу, каково с ним целоваться?

Эта фраза становится для Алекто последней каплей.

— Заткнись, шлюха! — визжит Кэрроу и уносится прочь, спотыкаясь на каблуках и позабыв на столе Омут памяти.

— Три… Трикси, — зову я, щелкая пальцами, и указываю появившейся домовихе на оставленный мне подарок. — Спрячь-ка у меня в комнате. Я ему покажу, — хихикаю я под удивленным взглядом круглых зеленых глаз. — Я ему обязательно покажу, раз он до сих пор двери запирать не научился. И, знаешь, принеси-ка еще эклеров.

После такого потрясения я определенно заслуживаю еще парочку. А лучше штук шесть. Иначе потрясение рискует стать фатальным, и я скончаюсь от смеха.


	10. Глава девятая

На утро я спускаюсь в столовую около семи утра — сказать по правде, после трех месяцев постоянного недосыпа я ожидала немного другого результата, но организм не иначе, как привык не спать вообще — и не без удивления обнаруживаю, что я не единственная чересчур ранняя пташка в этом доме.

— Мисс Ричардсон! — восклицает вольготно расположившийся за длинным столом Эйвери — младший из двоих, не могу вспомнить его имени — и встречает меня бурными аплодисментами. С чего бы это?

— Майлз, сука, — шипит сидящий напротив него и откинувшийся на спинку стула Антон, со страдальческим видом хватаясь за виски. Ворот рубашки у него расстегнут и немного измят. — Игоряш, будь другом, сбегай за лопатой.

— Зачем? — сиплым фальцетом спрашивает третий неспящий, согнувшийся едва ли не пополам и занавесивший лицо спутанными черными волосами. Я смотрю, они вчера хорошо посидели.

— Чтобы похоронить мое бренное тело, — продолжает шипеть Антон, но одновременно с этим демонстративно выдвигает ногой соседний с ним стул. После вчерашнего… кхм… открытия можно бы объявить ему бойкот, но мне что-то совсем не хочется. — По-христиански. А то знаю я вас, в ближайшую канаву выкинете и забудете.

— А ты католик или протестант? — Эйвери задумчиво поднимает светлые брови, а затем хитро щурит глаза, глядя, как я усаживаюсь на стул и аккуратно расправляю каждую складочку на юбке.

— Сам ты протестант, — Антон откидывает голову на спинку стула, прикрывая глаза. — Я православный.

— Да что ты говоришь?! — вновь восклицает Эйвери, и Антон страдальчески морщит нос. — Нет, друг мой, если в вашей религии считается правильным славить алкоголь и добрачный секс, то ты, конечно же, православный.

— В семье не без урода, — хрипло, со свистом, соглашается Антон и коротко кашляет в попытке прочистить горло.

— Может, тебе зелья какого-нибудь? — спрашиваю я максимально тихим и одновременно разборчивым шепотом и тянусь к ближайшему подносу с десертом. Хочу эклеров. Снова.

— Да он уже пил! — отвечает за Антона Эйвери, даже не пытаясь понизить голос. — Ждет, пока подействует.

— Падла ты такая, ты прекратишь орать или нет? — страдальчески хрипит Антон и подается вперед, складывая руки на льняной, накрытой для завтрака скатерти и роняя на них голову. Сгибает одну руку в локте и запускает пальцы в завившиеся вихрастыми кольцами волосы, взъерошивая их на шее и затылке. Мне б такую завивку от природы, чтобы не сидеть каждое утро перед зеркалом.

— Кофе сделать? — предлагаю я всё тем же шепотом. Ответ звучит глухо и по-прежнему хрипло, но в голосе появляются едва слышные нотки благодарности.

— Да. Храни тебя Господь, прекрасное создание.

Ну-ну. То-то он мне тебя послал.

— А мне вот даже не предложили, — бурчит, поднимая голову, третий участник крайне удавшегося вечера. Лицо у него смутно зна… Браво, Джанет. Ну как можно было забыть человека, из-под которого Антон выбивал стул? Еще более забавным кажется тот факт, что сам этот момент я помню в деталях и красках, а вот лицо сидевшего на стуле человека за прошедшие месяцы успело почти стереться из памяти.

— А тебе-то чего предлагать? — вяло, не поднимая головы, огрызается Антон, прежде чем я успеваю устыдиться своей негостеприимности. — На кой хрен ты ей сдался, если только и можешь, что погулять с девушкой под луной, а потом быстренько свалить, чтобы подрочить в тишине и покое на мой светлый образ?

Чего?!

Нет, смысл его слов мне в целом понятен, но… Чего?!

— Да пошел ты! — рявкает его собеседник — с таким фальцетом звучит даже забавно, — вскакивает со стула, позеленев от слишком резкого рывка, и торопливо уходит, почти бежит, из столовой, громыхая каблуками на ботинках. Я размешиваю сливки в кофе, стараясь не звенеть ложечкой о края чашки, провожаю его взглядом и решаюсь осторожно уточнить.

— А что… и так бывает?

Антон, кажется, смеется, хотя по звуку это больше похоже на то, что его душат.

— Добро пожаловать в общество выпускников Дурмстранга, мисс Ричардсон, — хмыкает Эйвери, поднимая свою чашку и делая совсем маленький глоток. — У них подобные шуточки в порядке вещей. Женщин там не хватает катастрофически, поэтому господа студенты…

— Либо имеют друг друга, либо смиренно ждут каникул. И кого-нибудь подоступнее единственной наследницы многоуважаемой и чистокровной до сорокового колена семьи, — резковато заканчивает Антон и вновь выпрямляется, со стоном откидываясь обратно на спинку. — Ой, Господи, вроде отпустило.

— А ты к какому из двух вариантов относишься? — деловито спрашиваю я, ставя перед ним чашку.

— Ма-а-айлз, — хрипло тянет Антон, жмурясь, как довольный кот. — Я ее испортил!

Да как сказать. По мне, так тут не только ты постарался.

Эйвери весело хмыкает и делает еще один глоточек.

— А я, — продолжает Антон и сцепляет пальцы в замок, заводя руки за голову. К кофе он пока что не притрагивается, да я и не настаиваю. — Отношусь к третьему варианту. У меня на предпоследнем курсе даже случился роман с одной молоденькой ассистенткой преподавателя Трансфигурации. И стол этого преподавателя был самым частым местом наших свиданий. Когда об этом узнал директор, ее уволили, а мне всыпали тростью по спине и на неделю закрыли в карцер. Но я был тупой и никаких выводов из наказания не сделал.

Почему меня это не удивляет? Нет, не то, что он выводов не сделал, а сама история.

— Антон, прекрати пошлить, — в очередной раз хмыкает Эйвери. — А то действительно испортишь девочку…

— Ты эту девочку плохо знаешь. На нее если найдет… правильное настроение, то она сама такие коленца выкидывать начинает! То Дамблдору вашему Азкабаном пригрозит, то Малфоя Пожирателями Смерти напугает. А с виду такая тихая и приличная, прямо фея. Крылышек только за спиной не хватает.

Ах вот оно что! А я-то думала, с чего Алекто вздумала просвещать меня на тему его личной жизни. Хотела показать, что я всего лишь одна из многих и что рассчитывать мне особенно не на что. Не получилось.

Но я тоже хороша, запугала нашего грозного старосту и успела благополучно об этом забыть. А он не иначе, как помнил и всё это время трясся.

— Зря вы так, мистер Долохов, — чопорно отвечаю я, выбирая эклер поаппетитнее. — Феи в Британии в первую очередь славятся тем, что похищают младенцев из колыбелей.

— И мужиков в свою волшебную страну уводят, — согласно хохочет Эйвери. — Так что ты с ней поаккуратнее. Не успеешь оглянуться, как она тебя утащит под какой-нибудь холм и обглодает там до костей.

— Не обглодает, — отмахивается от него Антон. И многозначительно поднимает левую бровь. — Я живым полезнее. Для женского здоровья.

Я смотрю, голова у него действительно прошла. Сейчас исправим.

— Так, — подытоживает Эйвери, ставя на стол пустую чашку. — Я пошел. Пока сюда не нагрянул милорд собственной персоной и не спросил, почему мы до сих пор ничего не сделали.

— Я догоню, — вяло, без малейшего энтузиазма, отвечает Антон и снова запускает пальцы правой руки в волосы. Красуется же, негодяй. И наконец замечает чашку с кофе. — Спасибо.

Надо же, какие мы вежливые. А у меня не иначе, как снова все мысли на лице написаны.

— Что?

— Да ничего, — пожимаю плечами я, откусывая от очередного эклера. Так, это последний. Иначе я не влезу ни в одно платье. — Я вчера так мило пообщалась с Алекто.

Можно было бы, конечно, промолчать, но выражение его лица того стоило. Сдается мне, мало кто вообще видел Антона Долохова с такими удивленными, почти круглыми глазами. Слушает он молча, потом еще несколько секунд смотрит в чашку, осмысливая полученную информацию, и резюмирует:

— Твою мать.

Я давлюсь смехом, откладывая эклер на край тарелки от греха подальше, но стараюсь напустить на себя неприступный вид и отвечаю надменным тоном, который малость портит ехидный смешок:

— Я с тобой не разговариваю.

Неправильный ответ. Антон вновь поднимает брови и спрашивает с неприкрытым интересом:

— Почему? Ревнуешь?

— Вот еще, — фыркаю я. Потом любопытствую в ответ. — А почему тебя это так удивляет?

— Потому что обычно меня не ревнуют.

— Да что ты? Это с твоим-то… образом жизни?

— Да в том-то и дело, Джанет, — хмыкает Антон и поворачивается ко мне всем корпусом. — Я с моим образом жизни нормальным женщинам вообще не сдался.

То есть, я в его понимании нормальная? Не могу отрицать, приятно слышать. Даже очень. Да что там, это самое приятное, что мне говорили за последние несколько месяцев.

— Я вот что-то не уверена, что ты и мне сдался, — парирую я, напуская на себя неприступный вид. Пока этот разговор не перешел от шутливого флирта к непосредственному доказыванию, чем конкретно его присутствие полезно для женского здоровья. Я всё же не настолько сошла с ума за эту зиму, чтобы не понимать: дразнить сокурсников-слизеринцев — это одно. А в случае со взрослым мужчиной мои шуточки могут закончиться не самым лучшим образом. Как бы я к нему ни относилась и каким бы хорошим он иногда ни казался — это отнюдь не повод забывать о банальной осторожности и делать очевиднейшие глупости. Прямо как Джульет.

Антон не иначе, как читает мои мысли — или меня снова выдают глаза — и подается вперед, опираясь ладонью на спинку моего стула. Пахнет от него на удивление приятно, всё той же туалетной водой и, кажется, лосьоном после бритья. Не то, чтобы мне часто доводилось принюхиваться к мужчинам на утро после… кхм… попойки — точнее, вообще не доводилось, — но всё же я ожидала как минимум запаха алкоголя.

— Знаешь, Джанет, тебя бывает очень трудно понять, — он дотрагивается до моей руки и медленно, будто внимательно изучая, проводит пальцами по проступающим под кожей линиями вен на тыльной стороне ладони. А затем на внутренней, поворачивая мою руку и рассматривая линии на коже. Сравнивает длину пальцев. И поглаживает большим пальцем запястье. Щекотно. И приятно. До дрожи.

Не останавливайся.

— И что же трудного? — тихо спрашиваю я и провожу ногтем по бросившейся в глаза свежей ссадине на костяшке указательного пальца. Напоминает те, что остаются на руке после удара кулаком, но я не спрашиваю. Я хочу малодушно закрыть на всё это глаза. — Мне всегда казалось, что я… не слишком сложна, как личность.

На комплименты я не напрашиваюсь. Моя глупость и, вероятно, поверхностность известны всем и каждому. Впрочем, никто, кроме меня, не виноват в том, что серьезных вещей со мной не обсудишь.

Его пальцы скользят выше, поглаживая нежную, слишком чувствительную кожу на внутренней стороне предплечья, и мне хочется зажмуриться и полностью сосредоточиться на этом ощущении. А затем синие глаза темнеют, кажется, еще больше, и он чуть наклоняет голову, снова перехватывая мою ладонь. Я тянусь, не задумываясь, второй рукой, дотрагиваюсь до упавшей ему на щеку волнистой прядки, чтобы заправить ее за ухо, и тогда он вдруг закрывает глаза и прижимается губами к тому месту, где указательный палец переходит в ладонь.

А я перестаю дышать. И закусываю нижнюю губу, чтобы не задать очередной глупый вопрос, который всё испортит и заставит его разжать пальцы. От его тихого голоса, почти шепота, по коже пробегают мурашки и немеет всё тело.

— Ты красивая. И странная. Неужели совсем не боишься?

— Тебя? Нет.

— Зря.

И он просто уходит. На секунду подается вперед, едва касается губами моей щеки и встает, не говоря ни слова. Если бы речь шла о любом другом человеке, я бы сказала «сбегает».

И на самом деле я очень боюсь. За тебя.

***

Письмо от Джульет падает мне в тарелку — по счастью, пустую — через два дня после этого разговора. Антон где-то пропадает, но по обрывкам разговоров между отцом и Трентом — немедленно замолкающим, стоит мне появиться в столовой или малой гостиной — я понимаю, что Пожиратели к чему-то готовятся. Эта мысль приходит мне в голову не сразу, а во время чтения статьи в маггловском журнале. Журнал я раздобыла в Лондоне, едва пройдя через барьер на вокзале Кингс-Кросс и заинтересовавшись названием на броской глянцевой обложке. И не заплатив. Маггловских денег у меня с собой не было — сказать по правде, до этого момента я даже пару пенсов в руках не держала, — но отвести глаза магглу-продавцу может и первокурсник.

Конечно, наше Министерство еще с сороковых годов регулярно принимает то новые законы о защите прав магглов, то с полдюжины поправок к этим законам — по словам Трента, в Магической Британии своих не защищают так, как магглов, — но любой чистокровный с детства привык не считаться с мнением и чувствами простецов. Нет, я, конечно, не намеревалась превращаться в одного из тех волшебников, что относятся к магглам хуже, чем к домовым эльфам, позволяя себе постоянно стирать им память или внушать мысли и эмоции, но от одного журнала с маггловского общества не убудет.

В конце концов, врага нужно знать в лицо. Маггловедение в Хогвартсе я не посещала — боюсь даже представить, какое у отца было бы выражение лица, заикнись я о подобном, — да и школьные учебники, по слухам, несколько… устарели. Конечно, я подозревала, что маггловская пресса мало чем отличается от магической и разные издания могут трактовать одно и то же событие совершенно по-разному — а то и вовсе искажать в угоду политике или банальному росту продаж, – но надо же было с чего-то начинать.

Статьи в журнале во многом были непонятны и оставляли массу вопросов. Ядерная угроза — из уроков по Истории Магии я помнила, что это как-то связано с войной с Гриндевальдом, — гонка вооружений, упоминание какого-то карибского кризиса и еще с полдюжины терминов, которых я и в жизни не слышала. И обсудить, как назло, было не с кем. Вернее, было, но этот кто-то сам исчез из поля моего зрения и обретался неизвестно где, поэтому письму от кузины я даже обрадовалась. Уж она-то точно разбирается в жизни магглов получше меня. Хотя и подозреваю, что в Косой Переулок она рвется, чтобы посмотреть на демонстрацию — акцию? Концерт? В общем, что-то непонятное — в защиту прав магглорожденных. Кажется, это действо обсуждалось еще в Хогвартсе — причем бо́льшая часть Слизерина считала, что это блажь, ибо прав у магглорожденных и без того многовато, — но я не слушала, а даже если бы и слушала, то не заинтересовалась бы.

Отец только кивает в ответ на мою просьбу погулять по Лондону — после зимних каникул он каждый раз смотрит так, словно хочет запереть меня в мэноре до самой смерти, чтобы я больше не появлялась перед его коллегами в неподходящем виде, — а Трент открывает было рот, но тушуется под пристальным отцовским взглядом. Оно и к лучшему, только советов братца мне не хватало.

В Косом переулке на удивление малолюдно. Магглорожденных, конечно, набилось сверх меры — настолько, что Джульет, ждавшая меня в Дырявом Котле, здоровается с каждым вторым подростком и специально для меня добавляет что-нибудь в духе «Это Джастин с четвертого курса, он из Ливерпуля», — но чистокровных, напротив, катастрофически мало. Людей моего круга нет вообще, но в какой-то момент меня замечает Флинт — тебя только не хватало — и протискивается сквозь толпу, таща за собой Кармен.

— Джанет! Вот уж не думал тебя здесь увидеть!

Кармен бурчит что-то неразборчивое, косится на крутящую головой по сторонам Джульет и пытается выдавить из себя улыбку. Да ладно уж, дорогая однокурсница, живи. Пока будешь помалкивать.

— А вы тоже пришли посмотреть на обещанный концерт? Эти грязнокровки совсем с ума посходили, собирались притащить сюда какую-то известную группу из магглов, но министерские наверняка им запретили.

— Не грязнокровки, — цедит Джульет, буравя Флинта взглядом снизу вверх, — а магглорожденные.

— Один хрен, — невозмутимо заявляет Флинт — Кармен улыбается еще более вымученно, с папашей-магглом ей такое отношение тоже не по нраву — и снова обращается ко мне. — Я предлагал Кэрроу подготовить парочку сюрпризов, но тот разнылся, что к трибуне наверняка будет не подойти из-за охраны…

Если сюда собрались привести магглов — интересно, после этого им сотрут память? Если так, то даже я замечаю, мягко говоря, недостатки этой идеи, — то если не Министерство, то хотя бы сами активисты должны были озаботиться безопасностью.

Джульет кривит накрашенные темной помадой губы и смотрит на Флинта, как на… Пожирателя Смерти.

— Джан, давай купим чего-нибудь перекусить. Чего тут стоять, пока не началось? Да и мне ребят нужно найти.

Кто бы сомневался. Без «ребят» мы никуда.

— Иди, если хочешь, — соглашаюсь я. — Я здесь подожду.

— Пойдем, — повторяет Джульет и делает жест рукой, словно хочет взять меня под локоть. Да не собираюсь я никуда идти, мне и здесь хорошо. У меня каблук высокий, я, может, ходить устала и хочу спокойно постоять.

Кузина гневно щурит глаза, поняв, что я не намерена двигаться с места, и сухо спрашивает:

— Ты сюда зачем пришла? Над магглами смеяться?

— Извини? — холодно уточняю я. Сама же меня позвала, а теперь чем-то недовольна.

Флинт отчетливо хмыкает — слышно даже сквозь гам и шум окружающей нас толпы, — но послушно замолкает под моим взглядом и напускает на себя невозмутимый вид. Мерлин, и этот болван казался мне привлекательным? У него же в голове ни одной мысли сложнее «Гы-гы, бладжер. Надо ударить» и «Гы-гы, магглы. Надо сделать гадость».

— Я думала, ты еще не совсем безнадежна, — цедит Джульет, демонстративно пряча руки в карманы. И что ее так задело? Дурацкие шуточки Флинта? Джульет слишком плохо его знает, если думает, что он действительно рискнет сунуться к охраняемой трибуне.

Хотя почему я-то должна оправдываться? Я ничего не сделала и даже не сказала. Если у нее проблемы с Флинтом, то пусть выясняет отношения с ним, а не со мной. Или позовет своих «ребят», уж они-то мастера решения конфликтов. Особенно Лонгботтом.

— Я вот тоже думала, — соглашаюсь я. — Что ты умеешь думать.

Джульет заливается румянцем и одновременно с этим стискивает зубы. Готова поклясться, что она по-прежнему зла и обижена на меня, а ее приглашение было попыткой… нет, не помириться, потому как я-то с ней не ссорилась. Скорее, Джульет пыталась смириться с мыслью, что я была права в ситуации, когда на другой чаше весов была ее пламенная любовь и вероятность обрести с полдюжины непреодолимых трудностей разом. Она могла бы лишиться всего и сразу, считая, что ее влюбленность важнее. И она — Салазар забери нас обеих — старалась меня _простить_.

Только вот я не хотела, чтобы меня прощали за то, что я считала правильным решением. Я ничего не сказала, когда она повернулась ко мне спиной, смаргивая злые слезы, и начала выбираться из толпы.

Появившегося на трибуне человека я не слушала — я понятия не имела, кто это, да и вокруг продолжали гудеть взбудораженные люди, порой заглушая даже усиленный Сонорусом голос, — а вместо этого расспрашивала Кармен. Та пыталась объяснить, что из себя представляет маггловское ядерное оружие, сама при этом не слишком понимая, о чем речь, а Флинт хохотал и спрашивал, кого это магглы собрались закидать ядрами орехов и не живут ли они часом на деревьях, как белки. Окружающие, если ухитрялись расслышать эти вопросы, начинали коситься на него с едва ли не отвращением.

Стрелки огромных часов на белом здании Гринготтса показывали половину двенадцатого, когда прогремел первый взрыв. Мы поначалу даже не поняли, что это было, и начали рефлекторно озираться, удивляясь, кому пришло в голову устраивать салют в самый разгар дня. И увидели, как ближайший к Дырявому Котлу край толпы заволакивает густым черным дымом. Воздух наполнился криками в одно мгновение, еще секунду назад стояла почти мертвая из-за удивления и потрясения тишина, а затем в Переулке закричал каждый, кто еще мог кричать.

Мне казалось, что я пытаюсь найти в толпе Джульет, но на самом деле я просто стояла, оцепенев, и смотрела на этот черный дым, не думая о том, что нужно немедленно выбираться отсюда, чтобы не быть затоптанной обезумевшей толпой. А потом как-то разом увидела их обоих. Или мне казалось, что разом, потому что они стояли с двух противоположных сторон улицы. Эйвери раскрывал рот — наверное, кричал, но меня будто оглушило другими криками, и я не могла разобрать ни слова — и смотрел прямо на меня. _Видел_ меня.

А я смотрела одновременно и на Эйвери, и на Антона. В тот момент его лицо вдруг стало таким отчетливым, словно между нами не было и пары ярдов. И я разглядела в его странном застывшем взгляде чувство, которое ожидала увидеть меньше всего.

Ужас.

Он еще не двинулся с места, не успел даже шевельнуться, а я вдруг отчетливо поняла. Если он ничего не сделает…

Я сейчас умру.


	11. Глава десятая

Первым нарастающий жар почувствовал Флинт. В ушах звенело от криков и почти нечеловеческого воя, от заволакивающего улицу дыма слезились глаза и першило в горле, стирая из головы все мысли, кроме панического страха от невозможности вдохнуть полной грудью, но Флинт вдруг дернул нас обеих за ворот, как котят, и надрывно просипел, зайдясь кашлем:

— Там! Еще одна!

Под трибуной, которую должны были охранять как раз от чего-то подобного.

Тогда мне казалось, что время словно остановилось и я видела, как деревянный помост медленно вспухает и из-под него рвется желтое и багровое, превращающее стоящих перед ним людей в плавящиеся восковые фигуры со стекающей кожей. Но на самом деле счет шел на секунды.

Раз. Я еще смотрю на его застывшее лицо и вижу вспыхивающую синеву портала. 

_Почему ты не сказал? Почему… не предупредил?_

Два. Флинт дергает меня за ворот куртки, разворачивая лицом в сторону ближайшего здания, и толкает в спину и меня, и Кармен в попытке выиграть хотя бы ярд.

Три. Трибуна взрывается, обращаясь даже не щепками, а пылью, и от нее во все стороны несется ревущее пламя, мгновенно обугливающее до костей. Даже будь у нас шанс выставить щиты… Мы бы этого не сдержали.

Четыре. Сбоку вспыхивает вновь — ярким, почти сапфировым цветом, — и меня дергает еще раз, теперь уже за руку, разворачивая на сто восемьдесят градусов. Зеленоватая дымка поднимается куполом всего за долю секунды до того, как на нее обрушивается ударная волна. И сминает, вдавливает щит в мостовую, швыряя меня на камни, обдирая колени, ладони, левую щеку. Вокруг ревет пламя, снова и снова бросаясь на зеленоватый щит, обжигает прорывающим сквозь защиту жаром лицо и гортань при вдохе и заволакивает все вокруг едким черным дымом. Но я вижу, как они горят.

Как вспыхивают волосы, как покрывается волдырями кожа, как лопаются и вытекают глаза. Это происходит за доли секунды, но я успеваю увидеть, как они превращаются в живые факелы. В ушах звенит от крика — от моего? — и щит гнется вновь, прозрачный зеленый пузырь обретает вогнутую форму, останавливаясь лишь в дюйме от вскинутой ему навстречу руки с зажатой поперек ладони волшебной палочкой. Перчатка тлеет, вспыхивает первыми искрами и загорается, заставляя пальцы рефлекторно согнуться в попытке сбить пламя. Голос над ухом хрипло и сдавленно, будто каждое слово дается ему с трудом, шепчет какое-то заклинание.

Он не удержит. Мы погибнем точно так же, как Кармен и Флинт.

Видит Мерлин, никогда прежде я не радовалась обмороку. Лучше умереть так, чем оставаться в сознании до самого конца и чувствовать, как горишь заживо.

***

Мистер Мальсибер бормочет себе под нос что-то недовольное, тщательно пропитывая каким-то зельем белый марлевый бинт. И от души плюхает его на обожженные пальцы. Слышать это возмущенное шипение и видеть попытку выдернуть руку из неожиданно сильной мальсиберовой хватки невероятно приятно.

Мучайся. Ты заслужил.

— Бога ради, — почти стонет Антон, стиснув зубы, и даже зажмуривается. Наклоняет голову и прячет искаженное лицо за упавшими на него спутанными волосами.

— Сам виноват, — ворчит Мальсибер. — Зачем полез?

— Я виноват?! — он вскидывает голову вновь, и мне даже мерещится жутковатый серебристый отблеск в почти черных глазах. Зрачки у него расширены настолько, что от радужки остается только темно-синий ободок вокруг черного провала. Больно тебе, сволочь? Вот и хорошо.

— Конечно, ты, — голос звучит до странного равнодушно. Не помню толком, сколько пузырьков с успокоительным влил в меня заботливый Мальсибер, когда они с Эйвери наконец смогли оторвать меня от Долохова. Но очень хорошо помню, как я кричала и дралась, лупя ему по лицу и плечам. Как умела, поэтому толку от моих ударов было немного. Благовоспитанная леди, будь неладны все матушкины наставления. — Только ты и виноват, кто же еще? 

И он смотрит так, словно ему отвесили очередную пощечину.

— Джанет…

Иди к дьяволу.

Ответ на мои мысли звучит так, будто он пытается оправдаться. 

— Тебя вообще не должно было там быть.

Блестяще. А то, что кроме меня там сгорели заживо или были разорваны на куски десятки ни в чем неповинных человек, его совсем не волнует? 

— Там была моя кузина!

— Ну что ты, солнышко, — кудахчет Мальсибер, и я вновь чувствую разгорающуюся где-то в груди злость. Солнышко? Я вам, мистер, сейчас покажу солнышко! — Девочку даже осколками не задело.

По чьей милости? Провидения? 

— А мои однокурсники? — спрашиваю я, отгоняя воспоминание о том жутком взгляде Кармен, которым она наградила меня всего за мгновение до того, как у нее вытекли глаза. Она этого не заслуживала! Голос дрожит, но не от слез, а от ярости. Не помогло ваше успокоительное, мистер Мальсибер. Совсем не помогло. — Их тоже не задело? Они тоже не превратились в живые факелы? Мне это померещилось, да?

— Джанет…

— Убийца! — визжу я и чувствую, как воздух начинает нагреваться. Это не я. Это…

— Антон, — бормочет Мальсибер, но от него только отмахиваются безо всякой благодарности за перевязанную руку. 

— Выйди.

— Хоть бы спасибо сказал, — бурчит Мальсибер, но берет свою трость, тяжело поднимается с дивана и… просто проходит мимо, оставляя меня один на один с этим чудовищем. _По-жи-ра-те-ли_ , будь они неладны. А мне бы вспомнить в очередной раз все слизнортовские предупреждения, но если у моего разума и был когда-либо голос, то именно сейчас он пропал напрочь. Словно Силенцио наложили.

— Послушай меня…

— Спасибо, я уже наслушалась! Ты же у нас такой бедный и несчастный, никому не нужный! Сказать тебе, почему ты никому не нужный?!

— Когда это я говорил, что я бедный и несчастный?! — от этого заявления он даже вскакивает на ноги. Спутанные волосы падают на глаза, но этого звериного выражения ничем не скрыть. — Лучше спроси себя, почему твой папаша не стал спорить, когда тебе вздумалось прогуляться в ярде от пары-тройки магических бомб!

Он меня совсем за дуру держит? Я знаю, почему, меня в Слизерин не за одни только красивые глаза отправили. Потому что если бы я пострадала или даже погибла, никто и в жизни бы не подумал связать отца с Пожирателями Смерти. Что поделать, такова нынче суровая правда жизни.

Я _бес-по-лез-на_ для собственного отца. Он сделал единственное, что можно было сделать, чтобы от меня был хоть какой-то толк.

— Мой отец здесь не причем.

— Ну конечно, — он фыркает, едва ли не смеется, но глаза всё равно злые и почти безумные. — Папочка ни в чем не виноват, папочку обязательно надо любить. Даже если папочка тебя самолично заавадит, да?

— Да, потому что семью любят при любом раскладе! Как ты не можешь этого понять?! Семью любят всегда! А если ты хочешь, чтобы тебя любил кто-то еще, то придется постараться!

Я не хотела сказать этим чего-то конкретного, не хотела даже ни на что намекнуть, но вышло так, словно я в очередной раз отвесила ему пощечину.

— Да что еще тебе нужно, а?!

Мне? Мерлина ради, он что же… Он это всерьез говорит?

— Ты в своем уме, нет?! — вопрос звучит откровенно грубо, но мне сейчас совсем не до вежливости и сантиментов. — Ты убил толпу ни в чем не повинных людей и спрашиваешь, что еще мне нужно?! Никогда больше тебя не видеть, вот что!

Он молчит. Отворачивается и вновь садится, почти падает на диван, подпирая голову и прижимая к губам костяшки забинтованных пальцев. А я только сейчас понимаю, что он хотел сказать.

Джанет, ты неблагодарная дрянь. Потому что никто не просил его тебя спасать.

Он куда лучше меня понимал, чем рискует. Он мог остаться в стороне, мог бы просто стоять и смотреть, и никто бы ему и слова после этого не сказал, потому что все бы согласились, что иначе было никак. Там был настоящий огненный Ад, в котором не выжил бы никто. Никто не просил его так рисковать.

— Они… я училась вместе с ними, — глаза щиплет от слез и голос дрожит, но я упрямо продолжаю. — Мы не были друзьями, но… я знала их не один год! А теперь они оба мертвы! Это ты понимаешь?

Я знала. Хм. Маггла, которого я убила, тоже кто-то знал. Наверное, его тоже кто-то любил. Так в чем же разница? И что изменится лично для меня со смертью Кармен и Флинта? Да ничего. Потому что мы не были друзьями, я сама это признала. Мы по сути были друг другу никем, как бы я ни старалась теперь выставить себя благородной защитницей полукровок.

— Ну ударь меня, — звучит глухо и без издевки, и пусть это совсем не те слова, которые я хотела услышать, но мне вдруг мерещится в них что-то действительно искреннее. 

— Да не хочу я тебя бить, — устало отвечаю я. Я хочу, чтобы это оказалось страшным сном или еще чем-нибудь в этом духе. Или хотя бы услышать, что он никогда больше не сделает подобного ни с моими знакомыми, ни с кем-либо еще. — Почему тебе настолько всё равно, сколько еще людей погибнут ради вашей высшей цели?

Если бы он начал говорить, что ему не всё равно и что во всем этом виноват не он, а кто угодно другой, то видит Мерлин, я бы развернулась и ушла. Сбежала бы даже к магглам, только бы всего этого не видеть. Уж как-нибудь бы выжила, как-нибудь бы…

Он не начал. Он вообще ничего не сказал, едва шевельнулся, опустив голову еще ниже, но воздух начал нагреваться с новой силой. Раскаляться так, что у меня волосы начали завиваться еще сильнее.

— Антон?

Мерлин всемогущий, если это то, о чем я думаю… Да его же это убьет! И меня вместе с ним. Повезет еще, если только меня!

Если бы стихийный выброс можно было устроить намеренно, то я бы не сомневалась, что мерзавец всё продумал и спланировал. Но в том-то и была проблема. Стихийные выбросы назывались так именно потому, что их невозможно было контролировать. Уж точно не в двадцать восемь лет, когда магия давно уже привыкла к проводнику в виде волшебной палочки. А мне не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как броситься к нему, забыв о том, что еще недавно я вполне искренне хотела его убить.

— Антон!

Мерлина ради, что мне… Как…? Бить нельзя — да что там нельзя, запрещено категорически, — пощечина только спровоцирует выброс вместо того, что его погасить.

Надо ли говорить, что мне не пришло в голову ничего умнее, чем поцеловать его? Вцепиться пальцами в плечи и не отпускать, пока не утихнет дрожь в напряженном теле. И не возникнет снова, уже другая, уже…

Нужно было оттолкнуть его, едва стало понятно, что угроза миновала. Нужно было не дать прижать себя к дивану, но тогда мне еще хватало глупости считать, что лучше один раз с ним, чем всю жизнь с каким-нибудь правильным чистокровным мужем, которого мне рано или поздно навяжет отец.

Да что там, мне хватает глупости считать так и по сей день. Даже если я чувствую себя шлюхой, которую берут на потертом кожаном диване после лишь пары поцелуев, даже если больно — всего мгновение прежде, чем он прошепчет на ухо какое-то заклинание, но всё же больно, — даже если между нами до конца наших дней будет проржавевшая от постоянной сырости решетка… Не отпускай меня, потому что ничего другого я не хочу!

Притворись, что любишь меня, даже если это и не так. Обними. Возьми всё, что пожелаешь. Просто дыши рядом, ничего больше я не прошу.

И он дышит — так рвано, что я чувствую лихорадочно бьющееся сердце, так отчетливо и так близко, словно между нами нет ни кожи, ни какой-либо иной преграды, — когда наконец замирает. И всё такое спутанное — волосы и то, что еще осталось от одежды, — и мокрое. Горячее. Он будто раскаленный, и мне хочется прижать его к себе еще крепче, чтобы всё повторилось, чтобы вновь чувствовать, как он дрожит, и слышать, как задыхается.

— Мне… — голос звучит как-то сипло, срывается, и приходится начать сначала, судорожно облизнув пересохшие губы. — Мне нужно какое-то… зелье?

Или что-то еще? Ведь нужно, нет?

Но он только мотает головой, даже не поднимая ее, щекочет волосами плечо и шею и вновь замирает. И жмурится, как довольный кот — я вижу краем глаза, не поворачивая головы, — когда я пытаюсь неловко погладить его по спине и плечу.

Я никогда из этого не выберусь.


	12. Глава одиннадцатая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Повествование от третьего лица.

 

Камешек проскакал по неподвижной, отражающей яркое голубое небо воде, разбивая узоры белых облаков широкими расходящимися кругами, и бесславно затонул метрах в трех от берега.

— Двадцать восемь лет мужику, — прокомментировала Инга, сбросившая туфли и забравшаяся на скамейку с ногами, как ребенок. — Жену и детей давно пора, а он чем занимается?

— Хренью он занимается, — ответил Стас, вонзив трость в землю, как шпагу, и подпирая плечом старый, нависающий над прудом дуб с торчащими во все стороны кривыми ветвями. Картина бытового жанра прямиком из прошлого века: благородный князь на прогулке. Золотые запонки, ухоженная бородка и щегольский хвост волнистых черных волос прилагаются. — Впрочем, не знаю, как тебе, а мне проще вспомнить, когда он не занимался хренью, чем наоборот.

— Фу, как некультурно, — съехидничал Антон, подбирая новый камешек и запуская его в полет и в воду. Левой рукой, поскольку правая по-прежнему была в бинтах и обожженные пальцы ныли и плохо гнулись. — Постыдились бы, Станислав Матвеич, при дамах.

— Но-но-но, — немедленно набычилась Инга, и на ее остром треугольном лице заиграли желваки. — Сам вчера слился на третьей бутылке, а теперь еще и обзывается.

— Беги, Тоха, — саркастично посоветовал Стас. — Сейчас она тебя побьет. Прямо как в шесть лет.

— Между прочим, — возмутился Антон, оборачиваясь через плечо, — когда мне было шесть, ей было двенадцать. И у нее уже была палочка.

— Когда тебе было шесть, — парировала Инга вибрирующим голосом, свешивая ноги со скамьи и упирая острые локти в такие же острые колени в широких белых брюках. — Ты, падла, взорвал кухню прямо перед моим днем рождения и оставил меня без торта. Трехэтажного, с розовым кремом и лебедями! Ну и как это называется? А еще жертву из себя строит, сученыш!

Антон поперхнулся смехом. Стас, судя по звуку, тоже, но старательно делал вид, что серьезен до невозможного.

— Я случайно, чесслово.

— Нет, ты не случайно, — продолжила рычать Инга. — Случайно ты тогда с перил свалился, когда полез кататься по ним без разрешения. А взрывал ты всегда специально, что бы там не говорил отец про выбросы стихийной магии у детей.

— Ну хочешь, я тебе сегодня же компенсирую эту ужасную утрату? — пошутил Антон, поворачиваясь спиной к пруду и лицом к сестре, чтобы не получить в эту спину заклятие поубойнее.

— Не хочу, — рыкнула Инга, и темные полуночно-синие глаза блеснули напоследок шаманским расплавленным серебром. Антона не впечатлило. Возможно потому, что к глазам прилагались по-птичьи растрепанные короткие волосы, придававшие ей сходство с девочкой-подростком, и паническая боязнь щекотки, немедленно заставлявшая Ингу уже не сверкать глазами, как всемогущая сибирская ведьма, а брыкаться и визжать, как поросенок. 

— Охренеть, какая ты грозная.

— Антон, — страдальчески протянул Стас, закатывая глаза, но Инга тут же бросила дуться из-за торта и захихикала тонким голосом, сделавшись еще сильнее похожей на девочку-подростка. Антон не обращал на это внимания прежде, но ей-Богу, Джанет и то выглядела более взрослой и зрелой.

Джанет так спокойно позволила раздвинуть ей ноги — в буквальном смысле, не выказав даже самых робких попыток если не остановить его, то хотя бы попросить подождать пару секунд, — что он уж было заподозрил ее в притворстве во имя сохранения репутации. В конце концов, если на несколько месяцев запереть толпу подростков в одном месте под присмотром всего нескольких взрослых, никого не удивит, если рано или поздно эти подростки начнут со скуки просвещать друг друга по половым вопросам. 

Но дернулась и зажмурилась она уж слишком натурально, выдохнув со свистом сквозь стиснутые зубы. Настолько натурально, что его это даже отрезвило, но идти на попятный было уже поздно. И, черт возьми, он не хотел останавливаться! Она не отталкивала, она не просила прекратить, она вообще ничем не показала, что не хочет. Так почему он должен был остановиться? Потому что она еще не получила от своего пронырливого декана школьный аттестат? Чушь. Лицензию на трансгрессию ей наверняка выдали еще прошлой зимой. И раз она совершеннолетняя, то и декан, и ее папаша могут затолкать свое авторитетное мнение друг другу в глотки.

Папаша, впрочем, предпочел бы затолкать в глотку мерзавцу, соблазнившему его дочь. И не мнение, а свою любимую трость, судя по тому, как он вцепился в ее набалдашник, когда влетел в комнату без стука и обнаружил эту самую дочь полураздетой под таким же полураздетым мужчиной. Но, как известно, лучшая защита — это нападение. Джанет сжалась под ним в комок, пытаясь прикрыть руками грудь, словно ждала от любящего отца по меньшей мере Круциатус, а Антон почти прорычал, по-звериному упираясь руками по обе стороны от ее тела:

— Тронешь ее — удавлю. А я узнаю, если тронешь.

И добавил так, словно был здесь хозяином. Хозяином всего этого сырого и промозглого острова, а не случайно забредшим на чужое поле боя клейменным ублюдком.

— Пошел вон.

Стас бы оторвал ему за это голову, прекрасно поняв, что оскорбленный отец имел полное право вызвать за такие выходки на дуэль. Стас, впрочем, и без того попытался оторвать ему голову, увидев забинтованные негнущиеся пальцы.

— Антон, черт тебя подери!

— Стасенька, не кричи на него, — вмешалась тогда Инга, хитро щуря ненакрашенные глаза. Она никогда их не красила, но после Джанет, всего один раз появившейся перед посторонним мужчиной без завивки и слоя косметики на лице, это даже показалось непривычным. В Джанет было что-то такое, отчего все ее косметические ухищрения смотрелись чертовски… волнующе, даже когда она ревела, размазывая тушь, или от ее волос пахло не столько духами, сколько гарью недавнего пожара. — Ты же знаешь, Тотошка у нас тупенький и словами не понимает.

— Сама ты… Тотошка, — вяло огрызнулся Антон, одновременно с этим пытаясь понять, в какой момент ему начали нравиться потекшая тушь и запах дыма. Не та ухоженность и вежливая улыбка юной чистокровной леди — или как у них это называется? — с которой мисс Джанет Ричардсон встречала гостей в мэноре, а размазанная чернота вокруг малахитовых глаз — не девка, а прямо… панда какая-то, но глаза от этого кажутся только ярче, — спутанные светло-карамельные локоны — тоже ведь не свои, завивает — и дрожащие розовые губы, при виде которых хотелось… Убить того, кто был в этом виноват. Затащить ее в постель, чтобы волосы спутались еще сильнее и всё тело дрожало от того, что жарко и хорошо, но сначала убить того, кто обидел.

_Попали вы, Антон Матвеич. Из огня да в полымя._

— Ну скажи хоть, как зовут, — проницательно попросила Инга, принимаясь болтать босыми ногами в широких брюках. Гаврош — тридцатичетырехлетний гаврош, курящий в затяг и глушащий спиртное из горла, как мужик, — но что с нее взять, если она Долохова? Такое даже магией не лечится.

— Кого зовут? — попытался прикинуться дураком Антон, изобразив бурный интерес к валявшимся у него под ногами камешкам.

— Девушку.

— Какую девушку? — страдальчески протянул теперь уже Стас, заранее подозревая за братом полдюжины глупостей разом. 

— Краси-и-ивую, — мечтательно протянула Инга. — Сам что ли не видишь, какой он нынче загадочный? Ходит и думает, что никто его трахнутый вид не замечает. Спорим, блондинка?

— Почему сразу блондинка? — возмутился Антон больше для очистки совести. Пытаться отвести подозрения было уже поздно. Инга не была бы Ингой, если бы не совала свой длинный острый нос во все мало-мальски серьезные тайны родни.

— Потому что у тебя на других не стоит, — фыркнула в ответ сестра и по-дурацки вытянула вперед губы. Что она хотела сказать этим выражением лица, осталось загадкой. — Так блондинка, нет?

— Ну допустим.

— А как звать?

— Джанет.

Инга прищелкнула языком и задумалась.

— Это по-нашему как будет? Жанна?

— А я, значит, Тотошка, — не удержался от шпильки Антон.

— Стасенька, а стукни его тростью, — невозмутимо попросила сестра. — Только не по голове, там и так пусто. А познакомишь?

— Вот еще. Тебе с ней скучно будет.

— С чего бы это?

— Маленькая она еще.

Инга моргнула и медленно наклонила голову к правому плечу в желтой блузке. Стас, наоборот, поднял подбородок, взирая на проштрафившегося в очередной раз брата сверху вниз, как сам Царь-батюшка на крепостных холопов.

— Тотошенька-а-а… — протянула Инга тоном, каким здоровые люди обычно разговаривают с душевнобольными. — А тебя что, опять арматурой по голове били?

— Да идите вы, она совершеннолетняя. Что я, по-вашему, совсем того?

— Так у британских магов совершеннолетие в семнадцать, — ничуть не успокоился от этого заявления Стас. Видимо, считал, что в этот раз братец-смутьян действительно «совсем того».

— В семнадцать, — торжественно согласился Антон, тряхнув головой в подобии не то кивка, не то поклона. «Царя-батюшку» если вовремя не задобрить, то он и в самом деле тростью отлупить может. — Но восемнадцать ей уже есть.

— А больше восемнадцати ей есть? — продолжил допрос Стас, и в голосе у него прорезались почти угрожающие нотки.

— Пока нет, — невозмутимо пожал плечами Антон. — В январе, кажись, будет.

Инга скорбно вздохнула и полезла в карман брюк за дешевыми вонючими сигаретами, которые смолила без остановки с пятнадцати лет.

— Тотош, сейчас апрель.

— Я знаю, — согласился Антон и начал хохотать. Уж больно забавными были выражения их лиц: скорбное — у Инги и раздраженное — у Стаса. Последний немедленно фыркнул в ответ на хохот.

— Знает он, ты посмотри! А того, что в Британии наверняка найдутся женщины постарше, он, очевидно, не знает!

— Да брось, — тоже фыркнула Инга, чиркая спичкой. Ноздри немедленно защекотало едким дымом. Антон стерпел, а вот Стас не выдержал и поморщился. — Всё лучше, чем Карина.

И сползла с лавочки в повисшей над прудом гробовой тишине, неловко и не сразу попав ногами в валяющиеся на земле туфли.

— Давненько не кушала Моя Светлость австрийского шоколаду. И мороженого. Пойду поищу.

Антон проводил ее взглядом и спросил, глянув на брата из-под лезущих в лицо волос. Выдал себя уже одним этим взглядом.

— А что Карина?

— Ничего, — невозмутимо ответил Стас. — Кутит в Москве с видными деятелями искусства. А когда не кутит, закатывает по банкету каждый вечер и спрашивает, не собираешься ли ты в очередной раз заглянуть к нам на огонек. А то ей, бедной, мужу изменять не с кем. Но об этом факте ее биографии ты должен лучше меня знать.

А то он не знал.

— Да ну Стас…

— Что «Стас»? Нет, Тох, ты, конечно, можешь на меня обижаться, но в твоем возрасте пора бы уже самому понимать, что это у вас не запретная и роковая страсть, а весьма банальные нездоровые отношения. И помнить, что один раз ты уже выяснял эти отношения с ее мужем. Чем дело-то кончилось? 

Антон отвернулся. Стас не смилостивился и продолжил забивать в него гвозди нравоучений.

— Тебе, дураку, еще тогда стоило бы понять, что Карину эта ситуация полностью устраивает. Она красивая, за нее все дерутся. И ей самой при этом ничего не будет, а вот ты до сих пор числишься в расстрельных списках. И будешь числиться там еще очень долго. Знаешь, я даже соглашусь с Ингой, при таком раскладе действительно уж лучше восемнадцатилетняя девчонка. Она-то, наверное, так не прыгает с одного члена на другой и не рассказывает при этом второму члену, как она вчера крутилась на первом. А потом бывает, что и половину знакомых, включая отца этого члена, просвещать начинает, потому что дура. Отцу вот только твоих интрижек с женами партийных чиновников не хватало, о нем бы хоть подумал.

— Да причем здесь…? — огрызнулся Антон, упрямо не поворачиваясь. За спиной захрустели под подошвами мелкие камешки, и его с силой дернуло за плечо. Цепочка с медальоном натянулась до треска в звеньях — скрытая заклинанием и почти неосязаемая на ощупь, но Стас с самого начала знал, что она была, и намотал ее на пальцы, как поводок, — и тонкая серебряная петля с силой врезалась в кожу, перекрывая доступ воздуху. — Да чтоб тебя… — просипел Антон, перехватывая затягивающую эту петлю руку. — Задушишь же…

Задушит. Оказавшиеся в каком-то дюйме от его собственных глаза блестели серебром, а не темной полу́ночной синевой.

— Ты что думаешь, сволота? — процедил Стас, почти не разжимая губ. — Что я не знаю, чем ты занимаешься в этой Богом забытой Англии? Да если бы я тогда знал, что так будет, я бы тебя сам закрыл на пожизненное. Потому что ты террорист и убийца, по тебе тюрьма плакала, еще когда ты в Дурмстранге учился. Тебя вытаскивают раз за разом, а ты всё равно не думаешь и лезешь снова. Что я должен буду сказать отцу, когда тебя возьмут британцы? Или вообще убьют? Об этом ты подумал?

Цепочка врезáлась в кожу всё сильнее и сильнее, и каждый глоток воздуха врывался в легкие с хрипом сдавливаемого горла. Цепочка <i>резала</i>, потому что вдруг оказалась слишком тонкой, и по шее потекла первая капля крови. Затем еще одна. И еще одна.

— Стас…

Хватка разжалась в одно мгновение, цепочка выскользнула из пальцев брата, оставив на них отпечаток звеньев, и Антона швырнуло вперед новым рывком всей ладони за шею. Ткнуло лбом в плечо в щегольской шелковой рубашке, и над ухом зашептало почти молитвой, не имевшей ничего общего с его прежним безжалостным тоном:

— Тох, я тебя только об одном прошу. Не заставляй меня тебя хоронить.

Антон зашелся кашлем, хватая ртом воздух в попытке отдышаться, и схватился за удерживающую его руку. Перед глазами закружились запоздалые пятна.

— Я тебя, сволочь, из-под земли достану, если ты вздумаешь умереть не своей смертью. Хоть это ты понимаешь?

Волосы на затылке взъерошило, как маленькому ребенку — _ну же, расскажи мне, что не так, и мы вместе подумаем, как нам это исправить_ , — но следом за этим жестом прозвучал раздраженный голос Инги.

— Стас, черт тебя подери! Ты что творишь-то, а?!

— Всё нормально, — прохрипел Антон вместо брата, даже не пытаясь вырваться из его хватки. Всё равно не отпустят, скорее уж придушат еще раз.

— Да где нормально?! У тебя вся шея в крови! Я вас поговорить оставила, а не поубивать друг друга! Мало нам…

— Инга, — сухо перебил ее Стас, и хватка наконец разжалась. Антон отшатнулся, дыша тяжело и хрипло, и мотнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от упрямо пляшущих перед глазами пятен. — Не надо об этом.

— Не надо, не надо! — буркнула Инга и полезла в карман своих широких брюк за носовым платком. — Прижми пока, я тебе потом обработаю.

И, разумеется, испачкала ему рубашку мороженым. Поскольку рубашка была белой, то мороженое, конечно же, оказалось шоколадным. 

— Не надо, сам сделаю. Дома.

Инга немедленно выругалась в ответ. Местью это называть было трудно — да и не мстить же за то, что услышал чистую правду, — но нотаций Стасу теперь было не миновать. Инга в подобных ситуациях становилась безжалостной и не слушала никаких оправданий, даже если Стас был прав десять раз, а Антон все эти десять раз не прав. 

Крови, впрочем, оказалось немного. Инга, как обычно, преувеличила, и когда он наконец добрался — двумя порталами и одним тайным ходом через брешь в пограничном барьере Британских Островов — до своего логова, от общения с родней остались только свежие темные синяки и несколько запекшихся на шее и вороте рубашки бурых дорожек. Куда больше времени пришлось потратить на то, чтобы отмыть от этой крови цепочку. И успеть спрятать ее за зеркалом, едва в кухне полыхнул камин и застучали по полу высокие тонкие каблуки.

— Антон?

Она нашла его по шуму льющейся воды в ванной, но остановилась на пороге, наверняка увидев в зеркале отражение крови на рубашки.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего.

Не поверила. И подошла вплотную совсем без опаски — _а не ты ли, девочка, каких-то несколько месяцев назад говорила никогда больше к тебе не приближаться? Какая всё же ирония_ — и остановилась за спиной, положив руку ему на плечо.

— Есть бадьян?

В этом они с Ингой неожиданно оказались похожи. Но от Инги всё же было проще отделаться. Быть может, сказывались долгие годы жизни под одной крышей. Джанет же попросту пропустила мимо ушей все его «Не надо» и «Я сам». И только закупоривая пузырек с бадьяном, наконец ответила:

— Мне не трудно.

— С чего вдруг… такой альтруизм?

Слизерин — факультет хитрых и расчетливых, как же. Или ее отправили не на тот факультет, или другие выпускники Слизерина безбожно лгали о том, какие беспринципные личности там учатся.

Джанет закрутила крышечку у флакона и еще полминуты смотрела, как остатки зелья переливаются на свету за тонким прозрачным стеклом. Антон смотрел на нее. На завитые волосы, накрашенные черным — но на самом деле такие же светлые, как и волосы — ресницы и совершенно растерянное выражение лица.

— У тебя… — наконец заговорила Джанет, собравшись с мыслями, — будут другие?

Весьма наивный вопрос со стороны кого-то, кто собрался уехать на пару месяцев в изолированную от остального мира школу. Иными словами, вопрос был как раз в ее духе.

— А есть другие варианты?

Можно было сказать, что «разумеется, нет, буду ждать одну тебя», но настолько наивной не была даже Джанет. Да и как-то это… подло по отношению к ней. Лучше уж честно дать понять, чего ей следует ждать. А чего — точно не следует.

— Не знаю, — совсем тихо ответила Джанет. — Но я… не хочу, чтобы был еще кто-то.

— Убеди меня.

Прозвучало грубовато, но накрашенные розовой помадой губы внезапно дрогнули, и их уголки приподнялись в улыбке. Несмотря на все его старания, Джанет явно услышала в этих словах какой-то излишне романтический смысл, которого он туда не вкладывал.

Всё её убеждение выглядело, как порывисто сомкнувшиеся на спине руки и крепко прижавшаяся к плечу щека. Но для начала было вполне достаточно и этого.


	13. Глава двенадцатая

Руки дрожат так, что с пальца того гляди слетит новое кольцо. Размер у него какой-то на редкость неудачный: указательный палец жмет, со среднего сваливается.

Размер настолько не мой, что я не могу перестать думать об этом, даже когда всего две фамилии отделяют меня от экзаменаторов из Министерства. Две фамилии и закрытые двери, за которыми нужно будет наколдовать любой предмет, который только придет комиссии в головы. В пределах школьной программы, разумеется, но…

Не удивлюсь, если МакГонагалл с самого утра держит пальцы скрещенными, чтобы я провалилась. В то время, как я листаю конспекты за последние полгода, делая вид, что повторяю, но на самом деле…

Я думаю о том, кто носил это несчастное кольцо до меня. Эта мысль не выходит из головы с последней вылазки в Хогсмид, половину которой я снова провела возле Воющей Хижины. Прождала почти четыре часа, уже начала думать, что он не придет, что всё закончилось, не успев толком начаться… Разумеется, я упорно думала только о себе. Не о том, как три дня назад Слизнорт попросил меня задержаться после урока и огорошил предложением о стажировке в Департаменте Магического Правопорядка. Профессор прозудел следующие полчаса, как назойливая муха, в красках расписывая все преимущества, льготы — этот Департамент всегда жил лучше других, и на то есть свои причины — и просьбу очередного давнего знакомого, которому срочно понадобилась молоденькая ассистентка. Учитывая, что на должность этой ассистентки Слизнорт выбрал едва ли на самую смазливую свою студентку, то все дальнейшие вопросы отпали даже у меня.

Сказать по правде, когда профессор заявил, что мне просто необходимо заняться чем-нибудь после школы и что он уже написал об этом отцу, в голове у меня остался только один вопрос: кого-нибудь в этом мире вообще интересует <i>мое</i> мнение? Уже тогда я не сомневалась, что отец согласится, даже если не соглашусь я. Лишние уши в Министерстве Магии никогда не помешают, верно? Даже если эти уши — мои.

Немедленно свалившееся мне на голову письмо с просьбой встретиться — назовем это так, хотя он снова не написал ничего, кроме времени и подписи вензелем — только подтвердило подозрения. Но в этот раз мне пришлось ждать его так долго, что к тому моменту, когда я наконец увидела синюю вспышку портала, работа в Министерстве уже была последней вещью, что занимала мои мысли.

— Я думала… ты не придешь.

Не уверена, что это было правильное начало разговора. Помнится, Беллатрикс советовала мне «вести себя по-умному», но ее понимание умного было тем, чего я, пожалуй, не умела делать никогда. И я не хотела чувствовать себя «глупой овечкой», которая интересна только до тех пор, пока на нее можно охотиться, как на настоящую овцу. Я им не безмозглое животное, даже если и кажусь такой практически постоянно.

— Дела, — туманно ответил Антон с совершенно непроницаемым выражением лица, и я не решилась уточнить. Я уже ничего не хотела уточнять после того, как в первый же вечер после весенних каникул к нам на факультет заявилась команда Гриффиндора по квиддичу. Не помню, был ли у них на факультете хоть один погибший, но и не это было важно для меня в тот вечер.

Они пришли помянуть Флинта. Я смотрела, как две перемешавшиеся между собой команды по квиддичу пили дешевое вино, морщась от кислого вкуса — как никогда более подходящего вкуса — и думала о том, что теперь мне едва ли удастся упасть еще ниже. Разве что принять Черную Метку.

Я… была с ним. Пока ваши знакомые, друзья и, быть может, даже родные умирали в Мунго от ожогов, я… Ну же, Джанет, называй вещи своими именами. Если ты разучишься быть честной даже в собственных мыслях, то тебе действительно не останется ничего другого, кроме как покорно принять Метку. Это не тот случай, когда можно сказать «заниматься любовью» и томно вздохнуть. Это тот случай, когда нужно сказать так, как говорят напившиеся в стельку квиддичные игроки.

Пока ваши родные умирали, я _трахалась_ с их убийцей. Я говорила, что люблю его, и покорно раздвигала ноги, думая только о том, что я хочу его и не хочу даже слышать, что еще он способен сотворить по приказу Темного Лорда. Я не помню об этих злосчастных весенних каникулах ничего, кроме горящих людей и бесконечного секса. _Постоянного_ секса. Снова. И снова. И снова. Мы не высыпались, не понимали, какое сейчас время суток, не соображали, о чем с нами говорят другие люди. Мы оба проваливались в какой-то сюрреализм, в котором оргазм сменялся ночным кошмаром, а кошмар — снова оргазмом в попытке забыться и утопить свою панику в чужом теле. Не знаю, что ему снилось, но тогда мне казалось правильным то, как он порой кричит во сне и подолгу задыхается после пробуждения.

Сказать по правде, это всегда казалось мне правильным. Не потому, что в такие моменты я чувствовала себя как никогда нужной, единственной, кто способен утешить и успокоить, а потому, что я видела: ему не всё равно. Он убивает безо всякой жалости, но ему это не нравится. Быть может, он даже хочет остановиться, просто не знает, как.

Проблема была лишь в том, что я тоже не знала. Тогда я умела только валяться в траве возле Воющей Хижины и повторять, что я люблю его, от избытка чувств выдирая с корнем растущие вокруг полевые цветы. А затем вновь не соображать, о чем со мной говорят.

— Тебе стоит согласиться.

— Что?

Этот вопрос я задала больше… из вежливости. Мне хотелось не говорить, а прижаться еще сильнее и сделать с ним всё то, что я уже умела. Еще раз. А потом и что-нибудь такое, чего не делал никто, чтобы у него не возникало даже мимолетных мыслей о других женщинах.

— Я о работе в Министерстве, — ответил Антон, глядя куда-то вверх, в небо, и будто не замечая гладящих его рук. От того, что это были мои руки, становилось обидно вдвойне. — В любом случае пригодится.

— Кому? — не поняла я, думая только о том, что хочу оседлать его, как… На лошадь он, пожалуй, не тянул. Скорее уж на дракона. Летать на драконах, наверное, очень захватывающе. И очень страшно. Самая подходящая характеристика для Пожирателей Смерти. Не знаю, как насчет захватывающих, но уж страшными они точно должны казаться. Во всяком случае, тем людям, что еще были способны оценивать их объективно. Я же была слишком поглощена тем, что смотрела, как меняется выражение его лица, когда я усаживаюсь сверху и от моего неловкого ерзанья у него расширяются зрачки, пересыхают губы и встает член. И как он вздрагивает, выдыхает со свистом, с силой сжимая пальцами мою грудь, когда я насаживаюсь на него, чувствуя себя каким-то наколотым на булавку жуком. Разница только в том, что жук действительно бессилен хоть что-то с этим сделать. И, наверное, ему больно. Мне же настолько хорошо, что поначалу я даже не понимаю, что Антон с кем-то говорит.

— Чего тебе, Кэрроу? — во время секса голос у него становится ниже, звучит хрипло, и у меня всё сводит от одного только этого звука. А потом, кажется, сводит еще раз, когда он шумно, судорожно выдыхает несколько раз, с силой кусая губы, и я чувствую, как во мне — из меня — течет. Это настолько пошло и не романтично, что какая-то часть меня по-прежнему хочет не то рухнуть в обморок, не то убежать куда-нибудь в лес, где меня никто не найдет. А другая часть упорно хочет еще.

Нет, что? Он сказал «Кэрроу»? Какой еще…?

Амикус таращится на нас, как змея на индийского змееуста. На меня, мокрую, растрепанную и совершенно… грязную, сидящую на таком же мокром и растрепанном мужчине. Который откидывает голову назад, путаясь волосами в стебельках травы и цветов, и, конечно же, ухмыляется.

— Челюсть подбери, вуайерист недоделанный. А то можно подумать, что ты голых женщин никогда не видел.

— А-антон, — бормочу я, думая о том, что нужно слезть, но тогда… Почему-то мне кажется, что тогда я буду чувствовать себя еще более уязвимой.

— Могу убить его, — невозмутимо отвечает Антон и закладывает руки за голову, сцепив пальцы в замо́к. Словно для него происходящее абсолютно в порядке вещей. — Хочешь?

Никогда не думала, что Амикус может так быстро… бегать, я полагаю. И не удивлюсь, если он так понесся, чтобы как можно быстрее доложить сестрице. Антону по-прежнему весело.

— Интересно, как давно он здесь сидит? Нужно будет в следующий раз хоть сигналку какую повесить, а то так можно половину школы порадовать непристойным зрелищем.

Еще пара секунд, и я бы попросту разревелась от злости и обиды, но тут он вдруг протянул руку к валяющейся на траве рубашке и вытащил из нагрудного кармана тонкий серебристый ободок. Взял меня за левую руку, примерил кольцо к указательному пальцу, потом — явно в шутку — к безымянному и наконец надел на средний. Кольцо оказалось чуть велико.

— Это на первое время, пока я не сделаю артефакт конкретно под тебя.

Я смогла ответить только глупым «Зачем?», таращась на это кольцо так, словно оно было боевым перстнем самого Мерлина. Тонкое, почти невесомое, с маленьким, искрящимся на свету бриллиантом. Явно женское украшение. Для кого его делали?

— Затем, что красивых женщин нужно беречь. Особенно, когда они всё время мечутся между хорошими парнями и отъявленными уголовниками. Целее будешь.

Я думаю над этими словами, листая конспекты по Трансфигурации, и всё отчетливее понимаю, что не буду. Я в двух шагах от последнего экзамена, после которого мне придется забыть об убежище в Хогвартсе. От меня в любой момент могут потребовать «сделать что-то полезное» для Темного Лорда и собственного отца, которые захотят чего угодно, начиная от… шпионажа и заканчивая очередным убийством. Я в любой момент могу наскучить ему и из «красивой женщины» превратиться в «надоедливую малолетку».

Я _знаю_ , что у него есть другие женщины. И знаю, что там, за пределами Хогвартса, уже наверняка решили, чем и как я должна буду помогать Пожирателям. И я понятия не имею, что мне со всем этим делать.

 

**Конец первой части.**


	14. Часть вторая. Пролог

Мелкие колкие снежинки оседали на темных капюшонах, изредка поблескивая в свете неярких фонарей стокгольмского магического квартала. В переливающихся, словно мыльные пузыри, шарах, подвешенных в ледяном воздухе без какой-либо опоры, горело неровное зеленоватое пламя, то почти угасая под новым порывом взметавшего снег ветра, то выстреливая бледными искрами, как крохотный фейерверк. Те бросали такие же бледные отблески на наметенные во время утреннего снегопада высокие сугробы, с которыми едва справлялись дюжины чистивших улицу громоздких заколдованных щеток, и на проглядывающий между полами длинного пальто подол вечернего платья.

Девушка была очень красива. Настолько, что увидев ее поднимающейся по широкой лестнице в одну из лож бельэтажа, он глупо застыл на одном месте, провожая взглядом это утонченное мерцание темно-синего шелка и уложенных в сложную прическу карамельно-светлых волос. И только потом понял, _кто_ держал в пальцах ее руку в длинной серебристо-белой перчатке и почти касался губами уха с маленькой жемчужной сережкой, наверняка нашептывая какие-нибудь банальные комплименты. Девушка была так молода — совсем еще девчонка с наивными глазами, пусть и ярко подчеркнутыми темными, почти черными тенями, — что принимала каждое сказанное ей слово за чистую монету. В первое мгновение он даже почувствовал искреннюю злость, представив, как легко было задурить голову такому неискушенному созданию.

А затем почувствовал эту злость еще раз, увидев, как привлекшая его внимание девушка уже не поднимается, а спускается вниз по лестнице и на лице у нее застыло восторженное выражение, словно у ребенка, впервые увидевшего ритуальные танцы с огнем. Она говорила и говорила, и пальцы у нее то почти сжимались в кулаки, то раскрывались вновь с порывистостью дрожащих птичьих крыльев, словно она хотела всплеснуть руками, но каждый раз останавливалась в последнюю секунду. И не замечала эту снисходительную полуулыбку — едва поднятый уголок тонкогубого рта и появившуюся на щеке складку, — бывшую единственным ответом на все ее слова.

Она продолжала говорить — щебетать, как глупая маленькая птичка, у которой по какому-то недоразумению блестел в ушах жемчуг и виднелась в сердцевидном вырезе грудь, — даже когда вышла на заметенную снегом улицу и испуганно запахнула пальто при первом же порыве ветра. Но немедленно расцвела в новой улыбке, почувствовав весьма символичное, совсем не греющее ее в действительности прикосновение руки к спине и плечу. И засмеялась, когда ей в лицо брызнуло снежной крошкой, мгновенно осевшей на затрепетавших ресницах.

Он пошел следом по наитию, держась на расстоянии в несколько метров. Опасаясь случайно встретиться взглядом с темными глазами под низко надвинутым капюшоном. Если _он_ обернется… если заметит…

Не оборачивался. Смотрел на эту девочку — бывшую моложе него на целых десять лет, если не больше, — и впору было поверить, что ему действительно… небезразлично всё то, что она говорит.

_Кого ты хочешь этим обмануть?_

Улица уходила вверх — шла почти параллельно прямой, как стрела, Дроттнинггатан*, всегда такой шумной и оживленной в дневные часы и совершенно безлюдной поздним вечером… Если они решат свернуть и выйти через Барьер в неколдующий Норрмальм*… Рука в толстой кожаной перчатке неловко нащупала в кармане волшебную палочку. Вопреки сложившемуся среди волшебников мнению, колдовать на чужой территории всегда было проще. Здесь может найтись полудюжина свидетелей, заметивших случайную вспышку. _Там_ никто ничего не поймет и ничего не увидит сквозь отводящие взгляд щиты. Никто не сможет помешать.

Девочке он просто сотрет память. Для нее же будет лучше забыть. Да и едва ли она сама знает, с кем гуляет при свете зеленоватых фонарей, негромко смеясь и восторженно рассматривая даже лежащий на мостовой снег.

_Как это просто, верно? Когда она такая наивная, такая неискушенная. Суть ведь даже не в том, что она готова поверить каждому слову. Она даже не видит, как ты улыбаешься. Не понимает, что эта улыбка должна быть совсем другой._

Еще десяток метров. Будет неплохо, если они сейчас свернут в проулок. Даже если не дойдут до квартала неколдующих…

Они остановились прямо под одним из повисших в воздухе фонарей. На глазах у дюжины сидящих в уютном кафе и видящим их сквозь огромное окно волшебников. И ледяной воздух заискрился не только снежной крупой, но и яркой синевой портала.

Проклятье!

Он пошел вперед быстрее, надвинув капюшон так низко, как только было возможно, и успел, услышал тонкий девчоночий голос.

— Quite in time. No doubt it’s a lovely evening but I’d rather spend it somewhere warm.

Англичанка? Надо же, как далеко от дома тебя занесло в этот раз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Дроттнинггатан — главная торговая улица Стокгольма. Но, что достаточно иронично, она может попросту вымереть около десяти вечера. Будете только вы, ветер и закрытые магазины. Зимой это выглядит особенно красиво.
> 
> *Норрмальм — городской округ в северной половине Стокгольма.


	15. Глава тринадцатая. 1973

Ложечка неторопливо помешивает кофе со сливками, повинуясь движению указательного пальца. Элементарнейшая беспалочковая магия, один из немногих навыков, еще оставшихся в арсенале у британских магов со времен друидов. Не знаю, насколько зависимы от палочек волшебники других стран, но большинство выпускников Хогвартса только и могут, что двигать мелкие предметы, не прикасаясь к ним. Некоторым для этого нужно даже постоянно смотреть на предмет, но я, к счастью, не настолько безнадежна.

И смотрю не на ложечку, а на пергамент. Эта стажировка не нравилась мне с самого начала — тем более, что я и не стажируюсь и никаким опытом не обмениваюсь, мое дело простое и называется «подай, принеси, свари кофе», — а уж когда выяснилось, что я же должна писать отчеты за свое непосредственное начальство, то мне искренне захотелось уволиться. Нет, я понимаю, что человеку с расплывчатой должностью «младший стажер в Отделе по борьбе с контрабандой» — а есть еще и старшие стажеры, хотя я понятия не имею, чем они занимаются и есть хоть какая-то разница... Так вот, я понимаю, что на особое отношение на такой должности можно даже не рассчитывать, но сваливать на меня свои обязанности, называя это «обучением» — это попросту свинство. Почему сваливать? Потому что он просто берет и переписывает эти отчеты своим почерком. Даже ничего не исправляет. Заставляет меня, если считает, что нужно что-то добавить или убрать.

Впрочем, жаловаться я могу сколько угодно, а ситуация от этого всё равно не изменится. Точнее, может измениться, но я слишком высокого мнения о себе, чтобы обращать хоть какое-то внимание на эти возмутительные намеки провести время после работы с большой пользой для продвижения по карьерной лестнице. То, что я красивая и слежу за своей внешностью, не повод считать меня... легкодоступной. Тем более, что последние несколько недель — мы сидим в Стокгольме уже почти два месяца, и у меня начинает складываться впечатление, что кое-кто просто организовал себе отпуск на Балтийском море, — я и без того провожу свободное от работы время с большим удовольствием для себя. И не только свободное. В частности, система безопасности в шведском Министерстве работает так же из рук вон плохо, как и в британском. Пару недель назад в архив местного Департамента — всё время забываю, как это называется по-шведски — Магического Правопорядка прошел неизвестный и напугал меня до полусмерти, проявившись прямо у меня за спиной, когда я бегала между стеллажами, расставляя очередные неподъемные папки. Я, конечно, сказала, что он мерзавец, у которого ни стыда, ни совести, но самым сложным было потом выходить из-за одного из этих стеллажей и делать вид, что у меня вовсе не подкашиваются ноги и не колотится сердце, словно я пробежала пару-тройку миль без остановки. И ходить до конца рабочего дня в шарфике. Выглядело, конечно, очень глупо, но вряд ли хоть кого-то удивило.

Но как же это унизительно: притворяться дурочкой, которая читает только «Ведьмополитен» и делает по четыре ошибки в слове «правопорядок».

Стрелка кухонных часов подползает к семи утра. Через полчаса в дверь начнет стучать мое не в меру любвеобильное начальство, утверждая, что беспокоится о моей безопасности — как же, я ведь здесь совсем одна по ночам, — но самом деле надеясь снова застать меня в халате. А я не из тех людей, которым нравится встречать гостей в подобном виде. Особенно если халат надевался скорее для того, чтобы не скрыть, а, наоборот, показать всё самое интересное. Длина, вырез и полупрозрачный черный шелк говорят сами за себя. Даже не знаю, почему я не ответила в тот раз Петрификусом. Мистер Руквуд сразу сказал, что если этот ловелас начнет переходить допустимые границы, то я имею полное право на любое заклинание, какое придет мне в голову, а уж перед начальником Отдела меня прикроют. Попросили только не убивать. Хотя это, на мой взгляд, была очень несмешная шутка.

Делаю последнюю ошибку в этом злосчастном «правопорядке» — _О, простите, мистер Галбрейт, я всё никак не запомню, что здесь должна быть буква «c», а не «s»!_ — втыкаю перо в чернильницу и крадусь на цыпочках в спальню. Развернуться в этой съемной квартирке толком и негде — хотя стоит сказать «спасибо», что не поселили вместе с начальством, — путь от кухонного стола до кровати занимает всего секунд десять, но если заскрипит хоть одна половица... Откровенно говоря, в такой ситуации лучше не только не скрипеть, но еще и не дышать. Что я и пытаюсь делать. Осторожно кладу руку на матрас — теперь главное, чтобы не просело уж слишком ощутимо, — забираюсь с ногами...

Антон поворачивает голову на смятой подушке и открывает глаза. Пару мгновений смотрит в упор и начинает хохотать при виде того, как я застыла за секунду до броска, подняв руки с широко расставленными пальцами.

— Да как ты...?! — возмущаюсь я, роняя руки на кровать и обиженно поджимая губы. Мог бы и подыграть!

— А ты бы еще громче пером скрипела, — хмыкает он, вновь закрывая глаза и кладя руку с Черной Меткой за голову. — А потом прекратила.

То есть, он проснулся, когда я закончила писать? Потому что стало слишком тихо? Да, путного боевика из меня не выйдет. Я даже подкрасться к спящему человеку толком не могу. Зато отомстить за срыв операции могу, и еще как! Для начала подушкой — а он даже делает вид, что отбивается, — а потом швыряю ее куда-то в сторону и набрасываюсь с поцелуями. Сдавленно пищу, когда он с силой сжимает меня в объятиях, придавливая всем весом к кровати, и... Встает, отбрасывая скомканное одеяло.

— Кофе мне сделай.

Никакой романтики! Хоть бы «пожалуйста» сказал.

— Ладно, — ворчу я и бреду обратно на кухню. Кипячу чайник, завариваю этот злосчастный кофе — только в турке и чтоб никакой магии! — потом смотрю, как он ходит по комнате в одних брюках, на ходу вытирая волосы полотенцем, и выуживает из-за кровати рубашку, отглаживая ее одним коротким невербальным заклинанием. Берет чашку, второй рукой застегивая пуговицы, но кофе никак не комментирует, из чего я делаю вывод, что понравилось. И коротко целует меня в щеку.

— С днем рождения.

Я от такого заявления замираю в растерянности. Почему-то я была уверена, что он не помнит. И... он ведь мне что-нибудь подарит? Выпрашивать у мужчин подарки — это моветон — во всяком случае, мой отец считает это уделом содержанок, а не благовоспитанных женщин, — но за последние несколько месяцев я привыкла к тому, что могу получить какую-нибудь безделушку на праздник или даже просто так. Не слишком броскую — стажерки в Министерстве изумрудные колье не носят, а вот кулончик-капелька с небольшим бриллиантом для молодой чистокровной девушки самое то, — но всегда выбранную со вкусом и куда более дорогую, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. Уж я-то знаю, как отличить штампованные заклинанием золотые побрякушки от украшения, сделанного по индивидуальному заказу. Лгать не буду, мне это льстит. А кому бы не польстило? И даже если все вокруг начнут называть меня содержанкой, носить его подарки я не перестану. Хотя я не уверена, что он сам не считает меня содержанкой. И вообще не знаю, что он обо всем этом думает. Замуж, конечно же, не зовет, но мне бы хотелось услышать... Хотя бы то, что я ему небезразлична. Спрашивать, любит ли он меня, полагаю, тоже бессмысленно.

— Вечером, — лаконично отвечает Антон на мой безмолвный вопрос о возможном подарке и целует еще раз, теперь уже в губы. Прижимает к себе на пару секунд, обнимая меня одной рукой за талию, но потом всё же отпускает — с неохотой, как мне кажется, но это вполне может быть игрой моего воображения — и уходит. Я провожаю его до двери, но ничего не спрашиваю. Он появляется только по вечерам, да и то не каждый день — подозреваю, что периодически возвращается в Англию, по которой я уже начинаю скучать, — а в дневные часы пропадает неизвестно где. Не удивлюсь, если в каких-нибудь подпольных притонах, где продают из-под полы ядовитую тентакулу и кровь единорога, поэтому даже не прошу взять меня с собой. Думаю, что с ним в подобных местах будет вполне безопасно, но такого опыта мне всё же не нужно. Хватило одного похода в Лютный переулок. Из которого Антон меня и выводил. Да и с моей нынешней работой... Мистер Руквуд не раз повторял, что я слишком бросаюсь мужчинам в глаза, поэтому не должна даже думать о том, чтобы «светиться» в злачных местах. Для подобных дел у него были куда более неприметные... подчиненные. Мое же дело — примелькаться в Министерстве, чтобы чиновники привыкли к постоянному присутствию красивой молоденькой дурочки. Для начала. Полагаю, в ближайшие пару лет я могу не опасаться, что мне поручат проследить за кем-то или выкрасть секретные документы. Внедрение в Департамент Магического Правопорядка — процесс долгий и муторный, но меня это полностью устраивает.

Если бы могла, вообще бы отказалась, но в какой-то момент — незадолго до выпускного и получения этого злосчастного школьного аттестата, по сути лишавшего меня единственного убежища от Пожирателей — мне в голову пришла еще одна пугающая мысль. Я могла бы поссориться с семьей и сбежать из дома. Могла бы найти работу если не в Министерстве, то где-нибудь в Косом переулке или даже в Хогвартсе — что бы ни думала обо мне та же МакГонагалл, аттестат у меня был очень хороший, и я могла бы рассчитывать на должность ассистента профессора Флитвика, — но что бы помешало отцу упечь меня в Азкабан за убийство? Иллюзий на этот счет я не питала. На войне иначе не бывает, и если я не хочу быть на стороне отца, то он сделает всё возможное, чтобы не дать мне перейти на другую. И у него есть как минимум два свидетеля, которые избавлялись от трупа. Хочется верить, что Антон бы не стал — тем более, что он и сам находится в Англии нелегально, — но Майлз Эйвери мне доверия не внушал. Да и с чего ему защищать какую-то едва закончившую школу девчонку?

Невеселая, увы, перспектива. И в такое время за убийство маггла наверняка будут судить со всей строгостью. Тем более, чистокровную. В Министерстве, да и в Британии в принципе, хватает магглорожденных и полукровок, которые считают, что мы слишком хорошо живем. Как будто мы виноваты, что родились в чистокровных семьях с вековой историей. Поддерживать престиж и содержать мэнор далеко не так просто, как кажется всем этим выходцам из маггловского мира, но они этого не знают и видят лишь фасад. А тот, разумеется, весь блестит и переливается пошитыми на заказ мантиями, украшениями гоблинской работы и возможностью выпить чашечку чая с самим Министром Магии. И попробуй докажи, что на деле всё далеко не так радужно, как кажется со стороны.

Я успеваю уйти на работу до того, как на пороге квартирки появится мое начальство, но оно настигает меня уже в Министерстве с букетом убийственно пахнущих лилий и полудюжиной поручений. Лилии я без зазрения совести выбрасываю в первую попавшуюся урну, когда ухожу на обед. Никогда не было аллергии на цветы, но подозреваю, что этот конкретный букет вырастил какой-то герболог-недоучка. Запах просто с ног сшибает, всего через пару минут после его появления у меня начало́ ломить виски и пришлось срочно спасаться магией.

Сказать по правде, хоть я и начинаю скучать по Англии — зима в Швеции, пожалуй, слишком холодная, и мне не очень-то нравится дышать настолько ледяным воздухом, — но я обожаю гулять по Старому Городу — по-шведски он называется Гамла Стан и целиком занимает отдельный небольшой островок. Бродить по этим узким, мощенным темным камнем улочкам, окруженным разноцветными домами с треугольными крышами, словно неприступными стенами. Особенно если выйти из дому после захода солнца, когда загораются фонари и яркие гирлянды на витринах магазинчиков и сувенирных лавок, расположившихся на первом этаже вдоль улицы. Магические кварталы города в этом плане мало чем отличаются от маггловских, и здесь, и там царит настоящее буйство красок, с ночного неба сыплется мелкое снежное крошево и через каждые несколько ярдов можно купить теплую булочку и стаканчик горячего пряного глёгга с изюмом и тонко нарезанным миндалем. И целоваться прямо на улице, без опасения, что меня может узнать в лицо половина города. Да и его, пожалуй, тоже.

Но до своей любимой кофейни я в этот раз дойти не успела. Свернула в узкий — если встать по середине и раскинуть руки, то можно дотронуться до обеих его стен — переулок между домами и едва не налетела на идущего мне на встречу мужчину.

— Прошу прощения, я вас не заметила. То есть...

Как это будет по-шведски? Многие здесь прекрасно говорят по-английски, но мне бы хотелось... Нет, не произвести впечатление, я лишь считаю, что с моей стороны будет куда вежливее говорить в чужой стране на ее языке, чем на своем родном. Даже если я знаю всего несколько общих фраз.

— О, вы англичанка? — заговорил совершенно незнакомый мужчина — светловолосый, чуть выше меня, но... Нет, на шведа он не походил. И говорил по-английски со странным акцентом, от которого у меня будто что-то сжалось в груди. — Ничего страшного, мисс, это моя вина.

И протянул вперед руку в перчатке. Отшатнуться я не успела. Но успела понять, что меня так насторожило.

Акцент у него был русский.


	16. Глава четырнадцатая

Портал выбрасывает меня... не знаю, куда конкретно, но совершенно точно на деревянный пол, о который я с силой бьюсь коленями. Больно-о...

— Прошу прощения, мисс Ричардсон, — говорит безукоризненно вежливый мужской голос, пока я часто моргаю, пытаясь избавиться от синих пятен перед глазами и навернувшихся слез. Ударилась я уж очень ощутимо. — Я клянусь, что не причиню вам вреда, но нам необходимо поговорить.

Безусловно. Я не знаю, кто вы, мистер, но не испытываю ни малейших неудобств от того, что вы дернули меня в портал, даже не поздоровавшись, и отобрали волшебную палочку прежде, чем я хотя бы вынула ее из кармана. Только и успела, что сжать пальцы на рукояти, когда ко мне протянули руку, и тут же распрощалась со своей единственной защитой. Действительно, никакого дискомфорта, мистер, продолжайте в том же духе.

Жаль только, что мне не хватило смелости повторить эту саркастичную тираду вслух.

— Что... что вам нужно?! — голос дрожит, как у обиженного ребенка, когда я поднимаюсь на ноги, да и попытка выпрямить спину так и остается попыткой. Куда больше мне хочется сжаться в комочек и забиться в ближайший угол. Сразу видно, дочь Пожирателя Смерти. Хотя выбраться отсюда без палочки у меня всё равно не получится. Бросив взгляд в сторону ближайшего окна, я вижу крыши домов и высокий зеленый шпиль церкви. Этаж четвертый, не меньше. Кажется, я всё ещё в Старом Городе, но единственный выход — за спиной у этого ненормального, а для побега через окно здесь, скажем прямо, высоковато. — Меня... Меня будут искать!

Вот только не сразу. Пока закончится обед, пока в Министерстве заметят мое отсутствие — если заметят вообще, далась им какая-то иностранная стажерка, — пока сообразят, что, возможно, я не просто забыла о времени или заплутала в незнакомых переулках...

— Вам не о чем беспокоиться, — повторяет мужчина — надеюсь, это его настоящее лицо, а не маскировка под Оборотным Зельем, — и даже смеет улыбаться. — Я всего лишь надеялся задать вам пару вопросов.

С каких пор для этого нужно похищать человека прямо посреди улицы — переулка, в котором как назло не было ни одной живой души — и притаскивать его в...? По виду, это вполне обжитая квартира со старомодной мебелью — насколько я успеваю рассмотреть обстановку комнаты, когда оглядываюсь в поисках двери, — но полагаю, что это лишь временное... пристанище. Ведь куда проще бросить тело в подставной квартире, чем... Не знаю, откуда у меня такие мысли в голове, но они совершенно не успокаивают.

— Каких еще вопросов? — хотела бы я звучать грозно или высокомерно, но от страха меня начинает самым позорным образом тошнить. Снова. Оно повторяется снова, совсем как прошлой зимой. Только теперь это не безоружный маггл, которого можно было остановить стихийным выбросом. Теперь меня действительно... 

Спокойно! Истерики делу не помогут. Что... что он там говорил прошлой зимой? «Защищайся, Джанет»? Мерлин, как?!

Глаза начинает жечь от слез. Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Они просто катятся по щекам. Этому мерзавцу на потеху, судя по тому, как он стоит и по-прежнему улыбается. А я даже не могу поднять руку, чтобы вытереть лицо.

— Прошу вас, мисс Ричардсон, успокойтесь. Я вас не обижу. Мне всего лишь нужно, чтобы вы рассказали, где скрывается наш общий знакомый.

Какой еще...?

— Простите, если мои слова покажутся вам невежливыми, но поначалу я решил, что вы всего лишь очередная любовница на одну ночь. Антон никогда не мог похвастаться... достойным отношением к женщинам, и я не воспринимал вас всерьез. Уж поверьте мне, я хорошо его знаю. Можно сказать, что я лучший друг его брата и отлично знаком... с манерами всех членов его семьи. Но я наблюдаю за вами уже несколько недель, и Антон... появляется рядом уж слишком часто. Мне даже стало любопытно, чем вы его так заинтересовали.

— Так спросите его об этом! — голос срывается на крик, и меня трясет так, что приходится обхватить себя руками. Я не знаю, что Антон ему сделал, но пусть разбираются между собой. Причем здесь я?! И... какого еще брата?

Впрочем, ответ приходит мне в голову даже раньше самого вопроса. Сначала в виде слов Слизнорта. _Александр Долохов исчез четыре года назад..._ Нет, уже шесть лет. Но в отличие от Слизнорта, я знаю, что Александр жив. И помню, как Антон говорил, что если они с братом встретятся вновь, то ему придется убить Александра. А теперь... тот решил ударить первым и послал своего приятеля за мной?

— Я бы с радостью встретился с Антоном, — соглашается этот мерзавец, — но с ним не так-то просто... вести диалог. А мне слишком дорога моя жизнь. Но, как мне удалось выяснить, теперь он решил обосноваться в Англии, и... Простите, если я не прав, но мне показалось, что женщина, к которой он проявляет такой интерес, может знать, где конкретно нужно его искать.

Чтобы напасть, когда он меньше всего этого ожидает? Убить его ночью в собственной кровати? Как благородно. Стоило бы сказать это вслух, но у меня будто отнялся язык. И этот мерзавец еще утверждает, что не причинит мне вреда? Отпустит живой, понимая, что я тут же расскажу обо всем Антону? Да даже если мне сотрут память... Он ведь наверняка похвастается Антону, что узнал обо всем от меня. Выставит меня предательницей, которая... Да ничего я ему не скажу! Раз уж я дура, то буду дурой до конца.

— Да пошел ты.

После этого ответа я ожидаю по меньшей мере удара — а на что еще стоит рассчитывать, когда имеешь дело с таким трусом? — но он только качает головой и устало вздыхает. Словно собирается втолковывать что-то маленькому несмышленному ребенку.

— Мисс Ричардсон, вы не понимаете, кого защищаете.

О, нет, я очень хорошо понимаю. Я помню, как мои однокурсники горели заживо в Косом переулке. И как он говорил, что я должна быть сильной, что мне нечего бояться и что... Я помню всё, что он говорил мне и что делал для меня. Я его не отдам!

У этого мерзавца, впрочем, свое мнение на наш счет. И мой, и Антона. 

— Он чудовище, которое пользуется вашей доверчивостью. Он всегда так поступает, притворяется хорошим до поры, до времени, а затем...

Плохо же ты его знаешь. Он с самого начала не пытался притворяться хорошим. Во время нашего, по сути, первого полноценного разговора он сказал мне, что сидел в тюрьме еще в России. Во время второго — почти признал, что он Пожиратель Смерти. Во время третьего — что отрежет пару пальцев пятнадцатилетнему мальчишке, который дружит с моей кузиной. Пусть я дура, но думаю, что на самом деле Антон хочет мне доверять. Иначе не показывал бы мне всего этого.

— Думаете, я лгу? — продолжает мерзавец, решив, что я задумалась над его словами. — Александр мне многое рассказывал. Когда ему было пятнадцать, его заставили покрывать совершенное Антоном убийство. Вы, вероятно, не знаете, но ваш... любовник начал убивать еще в Дурмстранге и по сути сделал брата соучастником. А спустя несколько лет пытался убить и его, потому что Александр не захотел, чтобы его впутывали в очередные темные делишки.

Я молчу. Я понятия не имею, что в действительности произошло между Антоном и его братом, но... Даже если это и так, я хочу услышать это от самого Антона, а не от человека, которого вижу впервые в жизни. А тот, видимо, понимает, что этих обвинений недостаточно, и спрашивает с такой ласковой интонацией, что меня начинает тошнить еще сильнее:

— Думаете, он любит вас? Я понимаю, он может быть очень внимательным и галантным, но, к сожалению, это не более, чем притворство. Конечно, вам куда больше хочется верить ему, чем мне, но вы всего лишь замена.

Замена? Это совсем не то, о чем я должна сейчас думать, но замена чего? Или... кого?

— О, полагаю, Антон вам не рассказывал, — кивает мерзавец и тянется рукой во внутренний карман пальто. — Ее зовут Карина, в прошлом они даже были помолвлены, но... всё сложилось немного иначе, чем они планировали. Ей пришлось выйти замуж за другого, но они с Антоном по-прежнему любят друг друга. Сами посмотрите, эта фотография была сделана два месяца назад.

Я смотрю. Даже пальцем не прикасаюсь к протянутому мне снимку, но отвести взгляд не могу. Она красивая. И... на меня он так не смотрит. И два месяца назад... он говорил, что ему нужно ненадолго вернуться домой. 

— Видите? Он просто использует вас, когда не может быть с ней. Да разве же вы этого заслуживаете? Ведь вы такая юная, такая красивая. И как, спрашивается, он с вами обращается? Разве он не должен за это заплатить? Прошу вас, помогите мне, если это в ваших силах. И если вы боитесь его... То он больше не сможет причинить вам вреда, я обещаю.

На меня в ответ накатывает абсолютная апатия. Мерлин, сколько пафоса. Сколько красивых слов. И, должно быть, это кажется ему плевым делом. Что может быть проще, чем сыграть на чувствах обиженной женщины, узнавшей, что мужчина, которого она любит, всё это время думал о другой? 

Я молчу, по-прежнему рассматривая снимок — смотрю только на его лицо и не вижу всего остального, — а потом поднимаю глаза и повторяю:

— Пошел к черту.

В тишине отчетливо раздается еще один усталый вздох. 

— Прошу вас, мисс Ричардсон. Я плохо владею легиллименцией и не хочу причинить вам боль.

Не знаю, откуда у меня берутся силы, но в этот момент я начинаю кричать во весь голос. И в выражениях, которых сама от себя не ожидала.

— Я сказала, пошел к черту! Если хочешь разобраться с ним, то иди с этим к нему, а не ко мне! Или ты просто трусливая скотина, которая только и может, что запугивать безоружных?! Падаль!

— Легиллименс!

Это больно. Я и подумать не могла, насколько. Как будто в мозг вонзается полсотни раскаленных игл разом, разбивая окклюментивный блок. Его ставила не я — я не умею, в Хогвартсе нас этому не учили, а после у меня не всегда хватало времени, чтобы практиковаться еще и в окклюменции, — и поднять его снова не могу. Перед глазами проносятся яркие пятна — мои воспоминания, — и я вдруг понимаю, что кричу, схватившись за голову. 

— Прошу вас, мисс Ричардсон, не пытайтесь сопротивляться, — голос доносится до меня, как сквозь плотный слой ваты, и я даже не вижу толком его лица. — Я предпочел бы, чтобы мы спокойно поговорили, но раз вы так упорно не желаете...

А в следующую секунду раздается еще один голос. Ледяной и полный ярости.

— Раз так, то придется поговорить со мной.

Лица́ я всё еще не вижу. Только сложенную в кулак руку в черной перчатке. И звенья стальной цепи, обмотанной поверх костяшек в три ряда. На пол у самых моих ног летят капли крови и обломки зубов, а я вдруг понимаю, что уже не стою, а почти лежу, и у меня тоже идет кровь. Из носа, прокушенной губы и, кажется, даже из ушей.

— Антон... — почти хриплю я — голос будто и не мой, — и тяну руки в надежде уткнуться лицом ему в грудь, но он встряхивает меня, словно я не человек, а какой-нибудь куль с мукой, и рывком ставит на ноги.

— Слушай меня внимательно! — от одного звука этого разъяренного голоса голова у меня начинает болеть с новой силой. — Ты сейчас выйдешь за дверь и пошлешь Патронус своему начальнику. Скажешь, что тебе стало плохо и на работе ты сегодня больше не появишься. А потом активируешь порт-ключ, — я чувствую, как он с силой сжимает мои пальцы на каком-то маленьком вытянутом предмете, но те не слушаются, и стоит ему убрать руку, как я едва не роняю порт-ключ на пол. — Не трансгрессируешь, а уйдешь в портал. Ты поняла меня?!

— Д-да, — выдавливаю я и чувствую сильный толчок рукой спину.

— Молодец! Пошла!

Как лошадь. Полуслепая лошадь, которая едва переставляет негнущиеся ноги, но всё же успевает заметить вытаращенные глаза на застывшем в странной гримасе лице. Обездвиживающее заклинание? Хорошо. Так тебе и надо, сволочь.  
Почти не помню, как я все же ухитрилась послать Патронуса. Бормотала что-то невнятное, концентрируясь из последних сил — _простите, мистер Галбрейт... нехорошо себя чувствую... отгул до конца рабочего дня..._ — и, провалившись в портал, рухнула прямо на пол, в последнее мгновение успев почувствовать мягкий ковер под щекой.

***

— Джанет.

Голос доносится откуда-то сверху, и, открыв глаза, я поначалу вижу лишь расплывчатые светлые пятна. Одно из них — моя собственная рука на пушистом ковре с длинным мягким ворсом. Голова уже не раскалывается пополам от боли, но меня всё равно мутит и попытка подняться заканчивается тем, что я бессильно роняю голову ему на плечо и позволяю снять с меня пальто и отнести... Нет, не на кровать, как я поначалу надеялась, а за стол. Полагаю, спрашивать, где мы, бесполезно — главное, что здесь безопасно, — да я и не хочу.

— Пей.

Руки у меня трясутся так, что я расплескиваю чуть ли не половину жидкости из поставленной передо мной чашки, но всё же ухитряюсь сделать глоток. Чай. Теплый, с лимонной кислинкой. Тяну его медленно, осторожно, борясь с подкатывающей к горлу тошнотой, и чувствую, как у меня так же медленно перестает ломить виски. Представляю, как я сейчас выгляжу со стороны.

— Лучше? — спрашивает Антон без особой заботы в голосе, но когда я поднимаю на него глаза, чтобы кивнуть, то вижу, как он тоже пьет. Только не чай, а что-то прозрачное и сильно пахнущее... спиртом, кажется.

— Кто это был? — решаюсь спросить я, когда он залпом опрокидывает очередную рюмку, и получаю крайне лаконичный ответ.

— Труп.

— Ты... его убил?

— Да. А что, ты была против?

Я предпочитаю промолчать. Сейчас я и сама не в состоянии сказать, стала бы я просить сохранить этому человеку жизнь или нет. Когда отойду, вероятно решу, что сама бы я на такое не пошла, но... А как еще поступать с человеком, которым пришел, чтобы тебя убить? Умереть самому? Это слишком глупо. Нет, даже не глупо. Это полный бред. Ни один человек так не сделает.

Антон вновь берется за бутылку, наливает вровень с краями рюмки, и, судя по интонации, разрешает:

— Спрашивай.

— О чем? — глупо бормочу я, не совсем понимая, куда он клонит.

— О том, о чем хочешь спросить.

Исчерпывающий ответ. А главное, очень логичный. Я делаю еще один маленький глоток — прокушенная губа по-прежнему саднит, но голова почти прошла, и рядом с ним так спокойно, что мне самой начинает казаться глупым то, как я боялась умереть каких-то... сколько? Полчаса назад? И я осторожно задаю первый вопрос:

— Он сказал, что он друг... Александра.

— Что-то в этом роде, — соглашается Антон, куда больше заинтересованный рюмкой со спиртным, чем мной. — Насколько у Сашки вообще могут быть друзья.

— И что... Александра заставили покрывать то... убийство в Дурмстранге.

Я почти уверена, что на этом разговор закончится, но он только пожимает плечами — словно речь вновь идет о зимах в этой школе, а не о чудовищной ошибке, после которой, кажется, его жизнь и начала катиться под откос — и отвечает:

— Если под «заставили» понимается просьба отца не... сдавать меня властям, то безусловно. Хотя в этой просьбе не было никакого смысла, его и так никто не собирался допрашивать.

На несколько мгновений между нами повисает гнетущая тишина. Я не решаюсь спросить, но он без труда догадывается, о чем я думаю.

— Нет, Джанет. Никто из нас ему не угрожал и не пытался запугать. Я тогда вообще был... не в состоянии, — он криво усмехается, и я смотрю на манжет рубашки на правой руке, под которым прячется один из шрамов на запястье. — Но и отец только попросил его не делать этого... намеренно. Надо полагать, теперь Сашка жалеет, что он промолчал. Может, он и прав, раз считает, что нужно было рассказать.

Мне хочется протянуть руку и дотронуться до него — сказать если не словами, то хотя бы этим жестом, что это не так и что это был несчастный случай, за который нельзя судить так же, как за преднамеренное убийство, — но вместо этого с губ срывается следующий вопрос:

— Кто такая Карина?

Теперь он молчит еще дольше. Пытается подобрать правильные с его точки зрения слова? Размышляет, а нужно ли вообще отвечать или достаточно просто сказать, что это не мое дело и что если меня что-то не устраивает, то я могу идти на все четыре стороны? Или боится, что я действительно уйду, если мне не понравится то, что я сейчас услышу?

— Трудно сказать, — наконец отвечает Антон, но мне этого мало.

— Скажи, как есть. Ты... ее любишь?

— Не знаю.

Странно. Я ждала более прямолинейного ответа. Не в его стиле юлить в чем бы то ни было.

— И давно вы...?

— Больше десяти лет. Мы были помолвлены с семнадцати. Но не сложилось.

Этот ответ вновь напоминает мне о разнице в возрасте. Десять лет назад я еще даже в Хогвартс не поступила, а у него уже была невеста. 

— Но почему вы...?

— Не спрашивай, — качает головой Антон, и я послушно замолкаю. Хорошо, это я узнаю как-нибудь в другой раз. И не стану требовать объяснений, почему он мне изменяет и так спокойно реагирует, когда я об этом узнаю. Не уверена, что он вообще считает это изменой. Я-то не невеста.

— Я... тебе надоела?

Кажется, такого вопроса он не ожидал. Потому что поворачивает голову и смотрит на меня с нескрываемым удивлением.

— Нет.

Хочешь сказать, если бы надоела, ты бы не пришел? Может, я себя недооцениваю?

— А как... как ты узнал?

Антон протягивает руку и подцепляет пальцами цепочку у меня на шее. Ограненный в форме капельки бриллиант красиво переливается на свету. А я даже не проверила тогда, вдруг это артефакт. Вот уж верно, дура.

— Он сработал, когда ты почувствовала боль.

Я молчу. Беру его руку обеими ладонями и прижимаюсь губами к теплым пальцам. И понимаю, что он пьян, потому что он вдруг краснеет, как мальчишка, и выдергивает руку, словно я его смутила.

— А за что... — осторожно спрашиваю я, решив, что всё же стоит воспользоваться моментом и его откровенностью. — За что Александр так тебя ненавидит?

Сама не знаю, какого ответа я ожидала — или, может, я просто надеялась, что они характерами не сошлись и это еще поправимо, — но уж точно не того, что услышала.

— Его любовница умерла родами вместе с ребенком.

Что? Он хочет сказать, что... проклял беременную женщину?

— А причем... — голос у меня невольно срывается, и приходится начинать заново. — Причем здесь ты?

— Он думает, что это было проклятие, — подтверждает Антон мое худшее предположение.

— И это правда?

Ушам своим не верю. Нет, я многое могла бы понять. Действительно многое, я понимаю, что он не хотел убивать в Дурмстранге, не хотел — я всё еще надеюсь, что не хотел, — взрывать Косой переулок, но это... это всё же слишком.

— Не знаю, — отвечает Антон, и я чувствую себя так, словно у меня с плеч рухнула огромная гора. — Я этого не делал. Но...

— Но что?

— За несколько дней до смерти ее видели разговаривающей с женщиной, которая... очень похожа на мою сестру. Четкое воспоминание получить не удалось, свидетель разговора стоял слишком далеко, но... мы-то сразу заметили, что сходство уж слишком подозрительное. 

— Но зачем...? — у меня в голове не укладывается то, что он говорит. Не буду спорить, что у меня тоже не самые лучшие отношения с братом, но до какой степени нужно было поссориться, чтобы убивать беременную женщину? — И что такого удивительного в этом разговоре?

Раз уж его сочли почти неоспоримым доказательством.

— Она была магглой, — отвечает Антон, и вот теперь всё становится на свои места. — До этого момента Инга даже ни разу не поздоровалась с ней. Я тоже. Отец вообще предпочитал делать вид, что он и знать ничего не знает. Но мы надеялись, что рано или поздно Сашка возьмется за ум. Полагаю, Инге надоело ждать.

— Но... почему тогда ты?

— Потому что из всей своей родни Инга больше всего любит меня, — спокойно отвечает Антон, и у меня почему-то складывается впечатление, что он привязан к сестре гораздо меньше, чем она к нему. Возможно, именно из-за этого случая. — Ничья другая смерть по ней так не ударит.

И спрашивает почти без паузы:

— Почему ты не сказала? Палочки у тебя не было, защищаться было нечем. К чему такие жертвы?

Я встаю — молча, лишь отмечая про себя, что голова больше не кружится, — стягиваю нижнее белье и сажусь вновь. Ему на колени. Целую жарко, пошло, чувствуя сильный привкус спирта, расстегиваю его брюки, самым бесстыдным образом задираю юбку и со стоном опускаюсь на его член.

— А ты думал... я просто так... говорила, что люблю тебя?

Ответ на этот вопрос мне, пожалуй, и не нужен. Ответ уже во мне, и я знаю, что он хочет этого не меньше, чем я. В конце концов, зачем мне слова, если он готов убивать для того, чтобы меня защитить?


	17. Глава пятнадцатая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Повествование от третьего лица.

  
Ютящееся в подвале заведение было настолько обшарпанным, с грязными заплеванными полами и слезающей хлопьями искусственной кожей на круглых сидениях высоких стульев, что назвать его баром не поворачивался язык. Даже «притон» для такого места был бы слишком льстивым определением. И публика подобралась соответствующая, откровенно бомжеватого вида, тянущая дешевые, слабо отдающие привкусом рома или виски помои с таким видом, словно вместо них в стаканах из мутного стекла плескалось по меньшей мере Шато Монтроз десятилетней выдержки.

Славка ожидаемо запнулся на пороге, с удивлением оглядев эту дыру — дыра так же ожидаемо уставилась на него в ответ двумя с лишним десятками глаз разной степени пропитости и обратно пропорциональному ей интересу к жизни, — и, кажется, даже выдохнул с облегчением, заметив среди заляпанных лохмотьев и вшивых голов щегольский костюм с жилетом и безукоризненно расчесанную на прямой пробор гриву каштановых волос. Антон повернулся на стуле, оперевшись рукой с сигаретой на относительно чистую барную стойку, и гаркнул на весь притон:

— Батюшки-светы, какие люди и без охраны! Как жизнь, Владислав Евгеньевич? Как здоровье? Да вы проходите, не стесняйтесь, тут все свои.

— Иди ты нахрен, Антон Матвеич, — буркнул Славка, смотревшийся в этом заведении еще чужероднее, чем сам Антон, и прошел к стойке, стараясь ничего не касаться и, кажется, даже наступать на пол не всей подошвой. Брезговал, засранец. — С каких пор мы на «вы»?

— С тех самых, как ты стал объектом влажных фантазий юных алхимиков, — хмыкнул Антон, пожимая протянутую руку. — Все обложки оккупировал, я как за газетой не выйду, так по десять раз твою физиономию увижу. Стоишь, лыбишься, лапки холеные на пузе сложил, прям мечта всех голубых, фиолетовых и прочих цветов радуги.

— Иди ты, — повторил Славка, садясь на соседний высокий стул и не глядя отмахиваясь от бармена. Пить что-либо в такой дыре он явно не собирался. — Я с такими реактивами работаю, так что мне теперь, все руки себе сжечь?

— Перчатки из драконьей кожи купить, — съехидничал Антон, вешая заглушку от не в меру любопытных ушей. — А то знаешь, я тут себе девочку завел, хорошую такую, чистокровную. Ничего тяжелее пилочки для ногтей в руках не держала. Так у нее руки и то грубее, чем у тебя.

— Да я наслышан, — парировал Славка. — Напомни, девочке сколько лет?

— Девятнадцать.

— Потрясающе. А тебе скоро двадцать девять. Седина в бороду, бес в ребро, да?

— Можно и так сказать, — согласился Антон без иронии и затушил сигарету в грязной пепельнице. — Я, собственно, по этому вопросу. Парочку порт-ключей сообразить можешь? Многоразового применения.

Славка задумался. Нахмурил светлые брови, пожевал губами, постучал пальцами с блестящими овальными ногтями — ну конечно, всё дело в реактивах — по краю барной стойки и наконец уточнил:

— И какой радиус переброски тебе нужен?

— Один на пятьсот метров, а второй варьируемый, — немедленно огорчил его Антон. — От двадцати метров до пяти-шести километров, чтоб отследить было сложнее. Плюс щиты от мелких проклятий, маскировочные чары... Только посложнее, чтобы при проверке выглядело, как артефакт с водоотталкивающим заклинанием от дождя или еще какая-нибудь мелочь. Плюс защита от магических помех. А то сам знаешь, иногда зайдешь в какое-нибудь Министерство, а там такой фон, что у тебя половина артефактов работать перестает. В общем, стандартный набор.

— Ты вообще знаешь, сколько Артем берет за изготовление таких игрушек? Плюс доплата за срочность. Ты же небось хочешь, чтобы он все остальные заказы отложил и занимался только твоим.

— Ну замолви за меня словечко, тебе ж нетрудно, — попросил Антон. И растянул губы в ехидной улыбке. — Только мне потом не пересказывай, я подробностей знать не хочу.

— Будешь острить не по делу, — парировал Славка, — и я попрошу его взять с тебя вдвое дороже. «Болванки» есть, или тебе без разницы, из чего ключи делать?

Антон молча выложил на барную стойку две бархатные коробочки: маленькую круглую и короткую прямоугольную. Славка заглянул в одну — цокнул языком и щелкнул ногтем по маленькому прозрачно-розовому камешку в кольце, — потом во вторую — измерил пальцами длину тонкого браслета, — и спросил:

— Тох, что происходит?

— Я влип.

— Да это не новость. Только вещи-то женские.

— Охренеть ты наблюдательный, — вновь съехидничал Антон. — Прямо глаз-алмаз! Как догадался-то, а?

Славка юмора не оценил. Сощурил карие глаза и велел:

— Выкладывай.

— Кажется, я был немного неосторожен, — нехотя признался Антон. Надо же было так.. облажаться. Не пятнадцать ведь лет, чтоб в голову с такой силой всякие... гормоны били. — И меня засек один Сашкин приятель.

— И?

— И решил он, Слав, побеседовать не со мной, а с девочкой, которая всего полгода, как школу закончила. Сначала, конечно, в джентльмена играл, мол, это только Антон у нас мудак такой и уголовник, а все остальные прямо ангелы воплоти. Но она что-то с ним не согласилась. А дальше сам понимаешь, «раз не хочешь, дорогая, по-хорошему, будем по-плохому».

— Сильно досталось?

— Да не особенно. Но дело-то не в этом.

— Да брось ее, они и отстанут, — хмыкнул Славка. — Тоже мне проблема.

— Ну... — протянул Антон, давая понять, что такой вариант он уже обдумал. — Во-первых, этого мы знать не можем. Во-вторых, с какой это радости он будет мне диктовать, с кем мне спать, а с кем — нет? Ну и в третьих, она от этого бояться не перестанет, потому что ее многомудрый папаша медленно, но верно втягивает ее в такие дела, какие тебе и не снились. Так что без меня она пропадет гораздо быстрее, чем со мной.

Славка пожевал губами — Антону это уже не понравилось — и спросил:

— Тох, ты что, влюбился на старости лет?

— Я, — хмыкнул Антон, — нет. А вот она, кажется, да.

Как еще объяснить ее упрямство, граничащее с откровенным безумием, он не знал. Как любая уважающая себя женщина, Джанет великолепно умела ставить мужчин в тупик.

— Бедная девочка! — ответил Славка с таким искренним сочувствием в голосе, что Антон расхохотался. — Как ее угораздило?!

— Скажем так, она не очень умная. И очень наивная. Но, как говорится, мы в ответе за тех, кого соблазнили. Поэтому мне нужны порт-ключи. Чтобы в случае чего это недоразумение могло быстро убраться куда подальше и не путаться у меня под ногами, пока я разбираюсь с ее проблемами.

— Я смотрю, — ехидно ввернул Славка, — она всерьез тебе понравилась. Ты это... познакомь как-нибудь, а то похоже, что тебе в кои-то веки попалась хорошая девчонка, — и добавил, убирая коробочки с украшениями в карман пальто. — Но я тебе сразу могу сказать, такой заказ — две недели минимум. Быстрее не получится.

— Я подожду, — согласился Антон. Хотя две недели — это, пожалуй, многовато, Джанет без особого труда могла бы найти новые неприятности на свою голову уже к следующему утру. Уж больно талантливая оказалась девушка, кто бы мог подумать, что она так легко притягивает к себе всяких мерзавцев? В первую очередь, его самого.

Джанет находилась ровном в том же месте, в котором ее и оставили несколько часов назад. Сидела на диване в Штабе — тот постоянно кочевал из одного мэнора в другой, маскируясь под типичные чистокровные посиделки за чашечкой кофе с виски — и делала карандашом пометки на полях какой-то потрепанной книжонки, зевая в кулачок каждые две-три минуты. Под расстегнутой министерской мантией виднелась белая рубашка с повязанным на шею бирюзовым шелковым платком и узкие темные брючки с отутюженными стрелками, плотно облегавшие длинные бедра.

_С ума сойти, такую красоту — и под мантию!_

Возившийся со штабными счетами Нотт был того же мнения.

— Руквуд, ты бы выбил девочке разрешение ходить без формы! Всё Министерство у ее ног будет!

— Руквуд, не вздумай! — гаркнул в ответ Антон, проходя к дивану. — Они опять хотят загрести жар моими руками!

— Конечно, — хохотнул Нотт. — Ты же тогда просто поубиваешь всех министерских сотрудников, и Милорду останется только разобраться с Дамблдором. Да чтоб вас всех! Эйвери! Что я говорил об экономии драконьей крови?!

— Что ее надо экономить! — согласился Майлз, следящий за тем, как парочка не в меру одаренных родственников по фамилии Кэрроу напряженно пыхтит над горкой одноразовых артефактов. — Но я немного увлекся!

— Увлекся?! Я сейчас тоже увлекусь, и ты будешь искать деньги на лечение в Мунго! Я вам что, филиал Гринготтса?!

Джанет вздохнула, перевернула страницу и уставилась на название новой главы тупым взглядом человека, не понимающего ни единого слова. Антон заглянул ей через плечо из любопытства. И расхохотался.

— Что-что? После первой же трансформации наблюдается полная утрата оборотнем всех моральных и нравственных ценностей? Ты где это взяла?

Джанет ожидаемо надула губы и с осуждающим видом скосила на него зеленые глаза, кажущиеся еще ярче из-за черной подводки.

— Это книга профессора Эмеретта Пикарди. Между прочим, очень известного в определенных кругах ученого. Профессор Слизнорт часто приводил в пример его исследования и...

— И судя по состоянию этой книжонки, — продолжил Антон, — она старше моей бабушки. А той сто пятнадцать. Нет, ты читай, читай. Надо же как-то развивать критическое мышление. Будешь умная-умная, куда там твоим профессорам.

Джанет вздохнула, не став говорить, что это не самое вежливое замечание с его стороны, и придвинулась поближе. На плечо легла тяжелая голова, и мягкие завитые волосы разметались по его груди — блестящие светло-карамельные локоны, казавшиеся почти белокурыми на темной ткани жилета, — щекоча кожу в расстегнутом вороте рубашки.

— А ты красивый, — пробормотала Джанет, глядя на него снизу вверх сквозь полуопущенные вычерненные ресницы. — Когда не язвишь.

— То есть, никогда, да? — пошутил Антон, и накрашенные губы дрогнули в улыбке. А затем она устало прикрыла глаза и потянула его за запястье, пристраивая руку с боевым перстнем у себя на ребрах. Или почти на ребрах. Под прикрытием министерской мантии легко было поднять ладонь чуть выше. Хотя ему бы и отсутствие этой мантии не помешало.

— Долохов, Салазар бы тебя побрал! — вновь напомнил о своем присутствии Нотт. — Ты не можешь варить более дешевую взрывчатку? Например, лить туда поменьше сока мурлокомля?

— Могу, — согласился Антон. Джанет рассеянно гладила его пальцами по запястью. — Но за результат не ручаюсь. Это стабилизатор, без которого кровь саламандры и яд глизня рванут еще на стадии смешивания. Поэтому если вздумаешь урезать мне количество ингредиентов, то смешивать будешь сам, а я в сторонке постою, покурю.

— Ладно, — покладисто ответил Нотт, — но я уже замучился проводить все эти ингредиенты окольными путями. Еше и Мальсибер притащил мне очередной список в три ярда с компонентами для зелий, которые нужны ему «вот прямо завтра и ни днем позже». И как я должен...?

— Опять я за вас всё буду делать, да? — спросил Антон, с первых же слов поняв, куда дует ветер. — Хорошо, давай сюда свой список. Есть у меня знакомые контрабандисты, организуем поставку через Францию к концу недели.

— Это не мой список, — обрадовался Нотт, — а Мальсибера. Джанет, солнышко, держи ушки на макушке в ближайшие несколько дней, хорошо? А то внимание твоего начальства нам сейчас ни к чему.

— Мистер Нотт, мне не пять лет, — сонно пробормотала Джанет, не открывая глаз. Нотт опомнился и виновато хмыкнул.

— Извини, дорогая, я, кажется, с невестой переобщался. У нее сейчас в голове одни бантики и котята.

— А чего ты ждал от второкурсницы? — усмехнулся Антон. — Или боишься, что она тебе и в первую брачную ночь котенка в постель притащит?

— До первой брачной ночи у меня еще лет шесть, — отмахнулся Нотт. — За это время у Камиллы появится с полдюжины куда более близких мне интересов. Во всяком случае, я на это надеюсь. Так, с тобой и Мальсибером разобрались, в этот раз будем ввозить контрабандой. А где шляется младший Лестрендж?! Я убью этого транжиру!

Джанет сонно вздохнула, чуть повернула голову — от движения мягких локонов по коже прошли мурашки — и спросила:

— Это... не опасно?

Антон молча пожал плечами. Если всё пройдет по плану, то нет.


	18. Глава шестнадцатая

Джульет бросается мне на шею с разбегу, явно пытаясь сбить с ног. Или хотя бы измять мне всю мантию. Сама-то она, разумеется, выглядит так, словно побывала в лавке мадам Малкин в первый день распродажи: джинсы порваны в четырех местах, на свитере пятна от краски, а что за цепь она вставила в петли для ремня, я даже спрашивать не хочу.

— Привет! — кричит кузина, с силой стискивая меня в объятиях. Не иначе, как хочет еще и сделать меня глухой на одно ухо. Хотя не спорю, мы давно не виделись и она, наверное, соскучилась за те почти три месяца, что я просидела в Швеции.

И для меня самым сложным в этой стажировке было не сойти с ума в последние недели, перемещаясь на работу и обратно только порталом и обедая в министерской столовой. Мне и самой совершенно не хотелось бродить по улицам в одиночку — хотя кого я обманываю, мне было попросту страшно, — но под конец своего вынужденного заточения я уже была готова лезть на стену. Работа в отсутствие хоть каких-то развлечений утомляла сильнее обычного, Антон по-прежнему приходил только ночевать — хотя я поначалу боялась обратного, поскольку в первую ночь постоянно будила его криком, просыпаясь с привкусом крови на губах и бешено колотящимся в груди сердцем, — а начальство замучило меня дурацкими вопросами из разряда «Заходил вчера к вам на квартиру, а вы не открыли. Рано легли спать?». Не объяснять же ему, что меня втянули в разборки моего любовника с младшим братом и мне пришлось перебраться в более безопасное место, чтобы не получить Аваду в грудь или голову.

Не знаю, собирались ли меня действительно убить, но даже если бы они просто стерли связанные с Антоном воспоминания... А ведь при этом могли случайно стереть немало лишнего, если не вообще всё. Недаром заклятия забвения считаются одними из самых сложных. Да и, если подумать, память — одна из важнейших... черт личности, именно она во многом делает нас теми, кто мы есть. Пока мы помним хорошее и учимся на плохом... Да что там, за последние пару лет со мной случилось много такого, чего... я бы не хотела видеть. Но и забывать это я тоже не хочу. Даже то, как горел Косой переулок. Даже то, как я сама убила человека. И не потому, что я сентиментальная дурочка, влюбившаяся в саркастичного негодяя — или как это обычно бывает в дешевых бульварных романах? — а потому, что даже если я забуду, от этого мало что изменится. Черные Метки уж точно не исчезнут. А если я забуду, то потеряю самую, пожалуй, важную часть своего опыта. Вновь стану той наивной школьницей, встречавшей Темного Лорда на пороге отцовского мэнора и не представлявшей, началом каких проблем обернется для меня самый обыкновенный на первый взгляд прием. Вновь стану слишком уязвимой.

Я не могу этого допустить.

Джульет, впрочем, не догадывается, о чем я думаю, и болтает о Хогвартсе, пребывая в полной уверенности, что мне это интересно. Хотя... пожалуй, я тоже скучаю по школьным стенам. Там было... безопасно. И беспечно. Этой беспечности мне, пожалуй, не хватает больше всего.

— Не поверишь, на прошлой неделе Слизнорт позвал меня на эти посиделки в Клуб Слизней. Видать, прослышал от кого-то из своих министерских лизоблюдов, что дядя Фред едва не разругался из-за меня со Скримджером, и решил, что я ценный экземпляр для его слизневой коллекции. Раз из-за меня целые Главы отделов в Департаменте Магического Правопорядка ссорятся.

Кузину этот факт, судя по всему, очень веселит. А меня волнует. Понимаю, что ей приятно, когда за нее хлопочут непоследние люди в Департаменте, чтобы она получила возможность стажироваться в Аврорате, да и Альфред Лонгботтом не из тех людей, которые потом могут выставить тебе счет на пару миллионов. Но не скажется ли это на школьной успеваемости? Ведь Джульет теперь бегает в Министерство каждые выходные и с радостью сует нос во все предложенные бумаги, засиживаясь за ними до полуночи. Не слишком ли рано она начала пробиваться в стажеры? Не спорю, она уже совершеннолетняя, но до получения аттестата еще почти полтора года. И не хватит ли ее родителей удар от такого упрямства в выборе будущей профессии?

Последнее, пожалуй, волнует больше всего, и не только меня, а всю семью. По меркам большинства чистокровных Джульет и без того... девочка пропащая — хотя как посмотреть, это не Джульет завела роман с мужчиной на десять лет старше, по большей части сводящийся к сексу со словами «Ты красивая, мне этого достаточно», — а уж работа в Аврорате еще ни одну чистокровную женщину не красила. Моя должность тоже вызывает вопросы — хотя те по большей части звучат как «А что, Ричардсон совсем обеднел, раз дочь работать заставляет?», — но, с другой стороны, перекладывание бумажек и заваривание кофе — это именно то, чего ждут от чистокровной девушки, которой захотелось... независимости. Подозреваю, что именно так обо мне теперь и думают. Одна половина людей нашего круга считает, что я тоже поддалась этим маггловским веяниям, а вторая — что моя семья на грани банкротства. Стараниями моего брата, привыкшего вести жизнь богатого бездельника.

В этот момент я задумываясь о том, что Антон, пожалуй, тоже ведет жизнь богатого бездельника — официально, во всяком случае, — но Джульет куда больше интересуют подробности жизни Трента.

— Слушай, а правда, что при первой встрече Тристан назвал свою невесту страхолюдиной?

Не знаю, откуда она берет все эти слухи, но вообще-то Трент просто сказал, что эта... — как ее там? Агата, точно! — ему не нравится. Уж понятия не имею, относилось ли это только к ее внешности или... Хотя если так подумать, невеста у братца очень даже хорошенькая, рыжеволосая с голубыми глазами и приятными чертами лица. Правда, ее волосы — это, пожалуй, единственное, что я назвала бы действительно красивым, и сама она настолько миниатюрная, что я рядом с ней чувствую себя Хагридом. Не буду спорить, что мои пять футов девять дюймов считаются высоким ростом для женщины, но Трент-то еще выше меня. Хотя и ниже Антона. Когда мне вздумалось спросить, какой у него рост, он сонно ответил «Сто восемьдесят восемь» и отвернулся к стене, а я всерьез задумалась, сколько это будет в дюймах. Хорошо, что он этого не знал, иначе хохотал бы до утра из-за того, что я не могу посчитать настолько элементарные вещи.

Люблю его, но порой он невыносим. По большей части, всегда.

Джульет продолжает говорить — я бы даже сказала «щебетать», хотя с ее хрипловатым голосом речь больше на карканье похожа, — и отщипывать кусочки от моей булочки, но, как мне кажется, подробности предстоящей свадьбы и всех сопутствующих мероприятий ее мало интересуют. Мишура, как выражается кузина, морща нос при пересказе слухов о платье невесты. Мол, та сказала своей матери, что хочет лавандовое платье на вечер по случаю помолвки, но ее мать пошла посоветоваться с моей, потому что считает, что лавандовый цвет плохо сочетается с рыжими волосами, а моя дражайшая матушка при первом же удобном случае завела разговор об этом с матерью Джульет и заявила, что будущая невестка напрочь лишена вкуса. Мол, она бы и мне не позволила надеть лавандовое, потому что оно плохо сочетается с цветом моих глаз, а уж с рыжими волосами такой цвет и вовсе противопоказан. Собственно, так оно и было, я при этом разговоре присутствовала. И это «не позволила бы Джанет надеть» меня очень покоробило. Я уже не в том возрасте, чтобы любящая матушка по-прежнему диктовала мне, что носить.

Поэтому когда на следующее утро Антон начал собираться в Руан, я упросила взять меня с собой — на таможне объясняла внеплановую поездку тем, что готовлюсь к помолвке брата и мне нужен самый лучший наряд в Европе, — и полдня провела в магическом квартале, выбирая ткань и фасон. В общем, прикладывала все усилия, чтобы вывести Антона из себя, потому что сначала ему пришлось ждать, пока я пересеку границу, как добропорядочная волшебница — иначе мистер Руквуд убил бы нас обоих, — а потом я еще и начала спрашивать совета, когда он пришел забирать меня из магазина. Рядом крутилась портниха средних лет, подливая масла в огонь своими комментариями на забавной смеси английского с французским.

— Мадемуазель великолепна в 'гозовом, не правда ли, месье?

Месье явно хотелось выкурить пару сигарет и выпить пару бокалов коньяка, поэтому мое желание «быть самой красивой на предстоящем вечере» не вызывало у него ровным счетом никакого энтузиазма. Когда я наконец выбрала ткань — не лавандовую, но фиалковую, очень красивого нежного оттенка, — то поняла, что Пожиратели Смерти на самом деле удивительно терпеливые люди. И запоздало сообразила, что не очень хорошо выгляжу в его глазах.

— Я сама заплачу.

У портнихи при этих словах ожидаемо вытянулось лицо — или оно вытянулось от того, какой виноватый у меня стал вид, — но Антон только отмахнулся и полез во внутренний карман куртки. Уже на улице я начала извиняться и говорить, что я вовсе не собиралась шить новое платье за его счет, проговорила до самой гостиницы, но закончилось всё тем, что меня просто швырнули на кровать и не выпускали следующие часа четыре. С перерывами. Но после такого было даже как-то неловко просить его не курить в постели. Я, собственно, и не просила. Только гладила его по груди и бормотала, что он самый лучший. Хотя сравнивать мне, в общем-то, не с чем.

Кузина, заметив, что я всерьез задумалась, проницательно сощурила глаза за прямоугольными стеклами очков и растянула накрашенные темной, почти черной помадой губы в ехидной улыбке.

— Признавайся, мужика себе завела?

— Что?

И что это за выбор выражений, спрашивается? Завела! Это же не котенок!

Дракон. Я, кажется, об этом однажды уже думала. Красивый, сильный и совершенно дикий дракон. Чешуя бы у него была полуночно-синяя. И обязательно острые шипы вдоль позвоночника.

— Никого я не завела, что за глупости? — фыркаю я, но Джульет так просто не проведешь.

— Конечно-конечно, — смеется кузина своим низким резковатым смехом. — Да ты с прошлой весны еще в облаках летаешь. Я тогда думала, что ты перед экзаменами так тупишь и ничего вокруг не замечаешь, а сейчас смотрю, и сережки новые, дорогие, и веник в вазе торчит, и глаза у тебя дурные, как у накуренной. Вот по глазам-то сразу видно. Мужика с хорошим крепким членом.

Мерлинова борода, Джульет, ну что за выражения?! Не хватало еще, чтобы твои домысли услышал кто-нибудь из моих коллег и разнес это по всему Отделу. Хорошо, что сейчас почти все на обеде в министерской столовой или ближайших кафе. Своего-то кабинета у меня нет, только стол в главном зале Департамента, поэтому рассуждения моей дорогой кузины может услышать любой желающий.

И что это за кошмарный лексикон для шестикурсницы? Нет, всё же дружба с гриффиндорцами до добра не доводит.

— Веник от моего начальства, — сухо отвечаю я, жалея, что не могу выкинуть его куда-нибудь в Ирландское море. И букет, и Галбрейта с его неуместными знаками внимания. Позавчера он предложил помочь мне с поиском жилья в магическом квартале Лондона. Дескать, зачем мне каждый день мотаться в мэнор посреди каких-то болот? Я ответила вежливой улыбкой и непреклонным отказом. Тем более, что я уже не помню, когда последний раз ночевала в собственном доме, а не уходила из него в горы на самой границе с Шотландией. Порталом, конечно же, поскольку постоянно трансгрессировать на такое расстояние было бы проблематично.

— Член тоже от начальства? — ехидничает кузина, и не думая оставлять меня в покое. Да что член, ты б знала, что он ртом делает. Даже неудивительно, что у него на каждом углу по такой дуре, как я, найдется. Или от чего меня тогда предостерегал Трент? Лучше б от взрыва в Косом переулке предостерег, дурак.

— Хватит, Джульет, — по-прежнему сухо говорю я. Развивать тему мне не хочется совершенно.

— Да ладно, — фыркает она и отщипывает еще кусочек от булочки. Такое чувство, что она теперь сидит в Министерстве круглосуточно. Могла бы, и после занятий бы прибегала, забросив все домашние задания, но, к счастью для ее родителей, Слизнорт не может каждый пять минут пускать Джульет к своему камину. — У меня вот такой красивый мальчик появился. Тимми, в Хаффлпаффе за загонщика играет. На прошлом матче такого джентльмена изображал! Всё мимо меня бил, причем так виртуозно мазал, что не подкопаешься. Я бы и не поняла, если бы Фабиан его не раскусил и мне не сказал. А я прямо растаяла от такой галантности и трахнула его в ванной для старост тем же вечером.

Восхитительно. Мало того, что ее все-таки взяли в команду по квиддичу, так она еще и меняет мужчин, как перчатки? Потому что, начиная с сентября, я уже слышала про «Марти», «Джонни», «Фредди» и, кажется, «Колли». И со всеми она не просто гуляла на опушке Запретного Леса, но и спала. У меня это в голове не укладывается. Как и то удивительное спокойствие, с которым на всё это реагирует «Фрэнки». Сначала я думала, что у них всё же мог закрутиться роман, но потом поняла, что Джульет совершенно не интересна ему, как женщина, и ни о какой интрижке даже речи не идет. Думаю, таким образом она пытается вызвать у него ревность. Но пока что все ее ухищрения впустую.

Обед заканчивается через пятнадцать минут, когда кузина еще пытается вытрясти у меня подробности личной жизни, но при первом же оклике немедленно вскакивает на ноги и уносится, топая своими тяжеленными ботинками, в сторону Аврората. А я продолжаю читать, писать, скреплять и перекладывать, перекладывать, перекладывать... Пока не замечаю, что в Отделе царит какое-то непривычное оживление. А потом вижу синие мундиры мракоборцев. Слишком близко. В Главном Зале Департамента кого только не увидишь, особенно в разгар рабочего дня, но сейчас... это не просто авроры, а группа захвата.

Я встаю на нетвердых ногах — чувствуя, как неуклюже шатаюсь в своих туфлях на высоком каблуке, всегда таких удобных, но теперь жмущих, словно стальные тиски — и иду, путаясь в длинном подоле мантии, по направлению к другой, не менее знакомой мантии.

— М-мистер Галбрейт... Чт-то-то случилось?

Наверное, вид у меня чересчур бледный, а голос звучит слишком испуганно, раз Галбрейт немедленно поворачивается ко мне и расплывается в улыбке.

— Ничего страшного, мисс Ричардсон, просто мой информатор только что подтвердил контрабандную поставку лекарственных ингредиентов из Нормандии... Наверняка какой-нибудь притон в Лютном переулке опять вздумал промышлять палеными зельями удачи. Сейчас мы прищучим этих мерзавцев!

Да он же попросту хвастается. Хвастается передо мной, как школьник, даже не подозревая, что я... Что там, среди «этих мерзавцев»...

— Что с вами, мисс Ричардсон? Вам дурно?

— Нет-нет, мистер Галбрейт, — лепечу я, как глупая первокурсница. — Мне просто нужно... освежиться.

Он не какой-нибудь мальчишка вроде Малфоя. Он разберется и с работниками моего отдела, и с мракоборцами, и... Да он даже не даст застать себя врасплох, потому что он в сотню раз умнее и опаснее всех, кого я знаю. Галбрейт может сколько угодно думать, что он сейчас прищучит хоть контрабандистов, хоть самого Темного Лорда, но он даже не увидит Антона среди тех, кого собирается арестовывать.

Всё это я думаю, пока иду, как в тумане, к ближайшей уборной, и останавливаюсь посреди коридора, похолодев от следующей пришедшей мне в голову мысли.

А если что-то пойдет не так? Случится что-то непредвиденное, что-то, чего не ожидает даже он, и... Мерлин, что мне делать?! К кому...?! Мистер Руквуд сейчас, наверное, в Отделе Тайн, мне туда так просто не войти, а Патронус в такой ситуации не пошлешь. Мало ли кто окажется рядом с ним в тот момент, когда к нему прискачет моя злосчастная белка.

До сих пор помню, как Антон смеялся, когда у меня в первый раз получилось сотворить телесного Патронуса. Наверное, еще и потому, что его собственный Патронус — огромный беркут с размахом крыльев в семь с лишним футов. И если... если я сейчас не потороплюсь, то рискую увидеть этот Патронус еще очень не скоро. Даже если потом на меня накричат, назовут дурой или... Да пусть кричит, сколько ему вздумается. Я честно отвечу, что испугалась за него.

Но если к Руквуду нельзя, то у меня остается только один вариант. Уходить через камин на глазах у половины Министерства слишком рискованно — думаю, что мое исчезновение заметят в любом случае, но если я сбегу через Атриум сразу после того, как мои же коллеги бросятся ловить контрабандистов, это будет чересчур подозрительно и попросту очевидно, — поэтому я ухожу через служебный вход. По нему проходит от силы двадцать-тридцать человек за весь день — поскольку выходит он на ту еще помойку, — и даже если на мой уход обратит внимание вахтенный...

— Конфундус.

Не обратит.

Мерлин, я только что использовала заклинание против работника Министерства. Я... я... Спокойно, Джанет, сейчас не время думать о последствиях.

Я трансгрессирую, не отходя от тяжелой железной двери — и не дожидаясь, когда она закроется, — потом еще раз, и еще, и бегу так быстро, как только позволяют мои злосчастные каблуки. Задыхаюсь, вваливаясь в гостиную мэнора Ноттов, и... Слава Мерлину, он здесь! И не только он, но и младший Лестрендж, и даже Кэрроу!

— Мистер Эйвери, там...!

— Детка, ты бы отдышалась, — хмыкает в ответ Эйвери, но я уже вижу по глазам, что он насторожился, едва услышав мой испуганный — _паникующий_ — голос. На то, чтобы отдышаться, времени у меня нет.

— Они знают про... контрабанду. Кто-то сдал... Нужно.... предупредить...

— Твою мать! — рявкает Эйвери неожиданно грозным тоном и поднимается с дивана так быстро и вместе с тем плавно, что я даже не успеваю разглядеть это текучее движение. Он ниже меня ростом и всегда производит впечатление добродушного весельчака, но сейчас я безоговорочно верю, что передо мной Пожиратель Смерти. — Предупреждать поздно, он уже там!

Мне следовало остановиться на этом, вернуться в Министерство и глупо хлопать глазами, когда я узнáю о срыве мракоборческой операции, но я не могу даже думать о том, чтобы сидеть и ждать, когда вокруг меня по сути одни враги.

— Стойте, я с вами!

— Совсем с ума сошла, девка?! — вновь рявкает Эйвери, но счет у него идет на секунды, за которые я успеваю сбросить министерскую мантию прямо на пол и схватить за руку Рабастана, а тот не успевает меня оттолкнуть и нас обоих утягивает в портал. Наверное, они были готовы к тому, что что-то может пойти не по плану, но ждали сигнала от Антона. Или...

Неважно. Раздумывать о порталах — это последнее, что мне стоит делать, когда меня выбрасывает в какой-то паре ярдов от настоящего боя. Разноцветные лучи так и свистят над головами, проносясь у самых волос, и я инстинктивно пригибаюсь, отступая под защиту какого-то металлического контейнера в несколько ярдов высотой. Кажется, мы в порту. Мерлин, о чем я думала? Я же такая... неуместная дура в ярком платье и на каблуках посреди боевой операции. Великолепная мишень.

Глаза ослепляет зеленым. Авроры натянули антитрансгрессионную сетку на случай сопротивления при аресте и теперь... Сами оказались в ловушке. Никому из них не позволят уйти. Ни на одном из Пожирателей нет масок, а значит, свидетелей они не оставят, это понимаю даже я. Но не думаю об этом, потому что поворачиваю голову и вижу два удара в спину. Первый еще разбивается о щит, а второй швыряет его на землю, и на асфальт в грязно-серой снежной слякоти брызжет кровь. Второй противник валится на землю почти одновременно с ним, но первый, и ударивший в спину, еще успеет добить.

Я должна прятаться, потому что бесполезна в бою. Я бросаюсь вперед, не думая о том, что меня могут зацепить случайным заклятием — даже не помню о том, что еще секунду назад они вовсю свистели у меня над головой, — и кричу:

— Мистер Галбрейт!

Он теряется от этого оклика настолько, что оборачивается через плечо, забывая о противнике, и называет меня по имени:

— Джанет? Что вы здесь...?

Смотрит на меня, словно на привидение, но договорить не успевает. Удар незнакомого мне заклинания наискосок рассекает его торс от плеча до бедра, и министерская мантия мгновенно пропитывается кровью. Простите. Я не хотела... так. Не хотела, чтобы вы умерли. Но через тело переступаю, не дрогнув. Чувствую мокрое на пальцах, когда прижимаю руку к расплывающемуся поперек живота красному пятну, вижу кровь, сочащуюся из приоткрытого рта и лопающиеся багровые пузыри на тонких губах, и слышу даже несмотря на крики и свист проклятий:

— Дура...

Что мне сделать? Кого позвать? Просто скажи, как мне...?!

Меня трясет так, как не трясло, даже когда я убила того злосчастного маггла. Я не слушаю криков, не чувствую страха от того, что меня тоже могут ударить в спину в любое мгновение — я не чувствую ничего, кроме ледяного ужаса, который даже не дает толком вздохнуть. И разжимаю руки, только когда перед глазами вновь вспыхивает синева портала и где-то над головой раздается бодрый голос мистера Мальсибера:

— Ну и досталось же тебе в этот раз, дружок. Ничего, латал я ранения и похуже.

И Мальсибер не просит меня отойти. Толку от меня, наверное, никакого — расстегнуть, зажать, придержать голову, на большее я не была бы способна, даже если бы меня не трясло от страха, — но он и не требует большего. И даже шутит, подмигивая мне, как маленькому ребенку.

— Солнышко, ты не думала попробовать себя в целительстве? Руки у тебя прямее, чем у половины моих учеников.

Только мне совсем не до шуток. Меня тошнит, когда я пытаюсь отмыть руки от крови — а она не отмывается, как бы сильно я ни терла, — горло обдирает изнутри желчью, и в зеркале над раковиной отражается белое лицо с черными кругами вокруг глаз. Не могу даже вспомнить, плакала ли я, но подводка опять потекла и теперь выглядит так, будто я накрасила нижнее веко вдвое жирнее, чем обычно.

Мерлин, нашла, о чем думать, дура. Может, в Аврорате уже выписали ордер на мой арест, а я... Наплевать, решаю я, но другие оказываются настроены далеко не так равнодушно.

— О чем ты думала?! — в ярости кричит отец. Не помню, откуда он здесь взялся, но теперь я даже рада этому. Кажется, он наконец вспомнил, что у него есть не только сын, но и дочь. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что поставила под угрозу свою жизнь и работу в Министерстве?! Да что свою, ты рисковала всей семьей! И чего ради, спрашивается?!

Я молчу. Я смотрю, как он спит — или просто дремлет, — положив голову мне на колени. Щеки ввалились, отчего лицо кажется еще более хищным, чем обычно, под глазами почти черные круги, дыхание неровное. Его лихорадит, и грудь вздымается прерывисто, с едва слышным свистом. Ничего, думаю я, безотчетно водя пальцами между полами расстегнутой рубашки. По оставшимся на груди бледным рубцам. Ничего, мы им еще покажем.

— Это был очень смелый поступок, Эдгар, — улыбается Темный Лорд, но в этой улыбке один только лед. — Хотя и очень глупый. Я думаю, ваша дочь достойна благодарности. Очевидно, что она верна нашему делу в гораздо большей степени, чем вы привыкли думать. Вашу руку, мисс Ричардсон. Левую.

 _Да плевать мне на ваше дело_ , равнодушно думаю я, но стоит мне шевельнуть рукой, как запястье сжимают горячие пальцы. Антон заходится надрывным кашлем — будто хочет что-то сказать, но не находит на это сил — и вновь роняет голову мне на колени, дыша тяжело и с куда более громким свистом, чем прежде.

Спасибо. За это я люблю тебя только сильнее.

— Как вам будет угодно, милорд, — бросаю я и осторожно высвобождаю руку, протягивая ее ладонью вверх. Не вижу смысла продолжать сопротивляться и искать выход из ситуации, исход которой был с самого начала понятен всем, кроме меня. Они победили.

От этой мысли жжет не только руку с проступающим из-под кожи темным рисунком сродни этим глупым маггловским татуировкам, но и глаза.


	19. Глава семнадцатая

Сегодня полнолуние, и в комнате светло, как днем. Белый свет отражается от лежащего за окном снега, рассыпается мириадами серебряных искр, преломляясь на покрытых инеем гранях скал, и в первые несколько секунд мне кажется, что я лишь вижу отражение этого света в темных глазах. Антон просыпается, как от толчка, распахивает глаза, тяжело дыша и жадно хватая ртом воздух, и я успеваю подумать о том, в какой красивый серебристый цвет окрашивает его глаза полная луна. Прежде чем понимаю, что окно сейчас у него за спиной и на вытянутое треугольное лицо не падает ни одного белого луча.

— Всё хорошо, — бормочу я, поднимая руку с его груди, и приглаживаю влажные спутанные волосы над лбом. Но пальцы у меня дрожат, и он это чувствует. Прикрывает глаза — потому что тяжело? Или он понял, что меня напугало это серебристое свечение? — и медленно выдыхает, дотрагиваясь до моей руки самыми кончиками пальцев.

— Не уходи, — он говорит хрипло и едва слышно, и я невольно наклоняюсь вперед, прислушиваясь к тихому голосу и прерывистому дыханию. — Мне нужен якорь.

Якорь? О чем это он? Я не понимаю — а он едва ли сможет объяснить, — поэтому только бормочу, переплетая его пальцы со своими.

— Что мне делать? Тебе... нужно что-то конкретное?

Артефакт? Зелье? Я? Причем неизвестно еще, в каком смысле. Что бы это ни было, надеюсь, это не слишком опасно. Мерлин их знает, этих русских, может, у них в ходу энергетический вампиризм? Нормальные маги такими вещами не балуются — в большинстве своем банально не умеют, — но мистер Розье как-то раз проговорился, что Темный Лорд еще в Хогвартсе проявлял недюжинный интерес к запретным искусствам, поэтому ничего хорошего ни от него, ни от его подчиненных я не жду.

— Ничего не нужно, — хрипит Антон и тянет меня за руку. — Просто не уходи.

Я киваю — хотя это не имеет никакого смысла, поскольку глаза у него по-прежнему закрыты — и подаюсь вперед, забираясь на кровать с ногами. Ложусь рядом, осторожно прижимая его к себе, и чувствую, как он обхватывает меня обеими руками, кладя голову мне на плечо. Он никогда меня так не обнимал. И он такой горячий, будто раскаленный, дышит тяжело и часто, и я отчетливо ощущаю колотящую его лихорадочную дрожь.

— Позвать мистера Мальсибера? — осторожно спрашиваю я, приглаживая его волосы, но Антон только качает головой, щекоча мне подбородок и шурша шелковой тканью у меня на плече. Платье, кажется, было совершенно испорчено, и мне пришлось переодеваться. В первые подвернувшиеся под руку брюки и блузку. Я сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы модничать.

— Нет. Мальсибер не поможет.

Не знаю, что с ним, но мне это очень не нравится. И в таком положении меня немедленно начинает клонить в сон, а я почему-то уверена, что засыпать мне нельзя ни в коем случае. Еще и эта луна. У меня никогда не было... проблем с полнолуниями, поскольку ни один оборотень не сумел бы подойти к нашему мэнору даже на милю — у моих предков хватало недостатков, но уж чем-чем, а защитой семьи они не пренебрегали никогда, — но после видения этих светящихся глаз мне резко вспомнились рассказы Эйвери о русских шаманах и перевертышах. Хотя, насколько я сейчас могу припомнить, Антон говорил, что ничего такого не умеет, но... Антон не дурак, чтобы выкладывать всем подряд, что он может, а чего не может.

Антон засыпает вновь — во всяком случае, мне так кажется, — дыхание у него постепенно выравнивается, а я чувствую, как у меня начинает затекать плечо и правая рука. Левую по-прежнему жжет. Несильно, но раздражает, и в лунном свете я отчетливо вижу и череп с пустыми глазницами, и выползающую из его рта змею. Наверное, я слишком устала и слишком много натворила за один только сегодняшний вечер, но от одного взгляда на выглядывающую из-под рукава Метку у меня вновь наворачиваются слезы на глаза. Плакать нельзя, он наверняка проснется, а ему сейчас и без того очень плохо. Не хватало еще заставлять его терпеть мои истерики. Я пытаюсь дышать глубже, прижимаю его к себе еще крепче и прячу лицо в спутанных каштановых волосах, перебирая пальцами завивающиеся кольцами пряди.

Ничего страшного. Придется освоить пару маскировочных заклятий, приготовить косметическую мазь — посильнее, из тех, что используют, чтобы замазывать шрамы — и на всякий случай отказаться от большей части одежды с коротким рукавом. И связаться с руанской портнихой, при таком раскладе мне понадобятся перчатки к новым вечерним платьям. И изменения в фасоне. Проклятье, мне так нравился фасон, который я выбрала для самой свадьбы, а теперь наверняка придется от него отказаться. У того платья должны были быть короткие рукава лепестками, но перчатки с ними будут смотреться... неуместно. Придется переделывать.

А еще обзавестись полудюжиной пар длинных перчаток к моему новому пальто с рукавом в три четверти. Я и так собиралась это сделать — перчатки к этому пальто у меня, конечно, были, но мне хотелось оживить образ более яркими аксессуарами, — а теперь еще и появился повод не затягивать и как следует обновить гардероб к весне. Избавлюсь от половины вещей, не меньше. Выбрасывать не буду, продам в Косой переулок, в лавку «Мантии из рук в руки», лишние деньги сейчас не помешают. Одежда у меня дорогая, пошитая по индивидуальному заказу, а в Хогвартсе всегда хватало красивых девчонок, которые могли позволить себе вещи из разве что лавки мадам Малкин. Два раза надетые мантии какой-нибудь чистокровки для таких девчонок дар свыше, потому что стоят эти мантии в несколько раз дешевле новых. Пара стирок, очищающее заклинание сверху — это для совсем брезгливых, — срезать именные вензеля с внутренней стороны рукава — и в Хогвартсе появится новая модница. Чистокровных и в особенности слизеринцев, конечно, не обманет — мы всегда прекрасно знали, кто из наших однокурсниц может позволить себе одежду от тех же «Твилфитт и Таттинг», а кто закупает в лавке поддержанных мантий, — но большинство студентов мужского пола далеко не так привередливы и, как правило, не обращают на такие мелочи никакого внимания. Те же гриффиндорцы и на пару секунд не задумаются, где их новая пассия раздобыла себе такую красивую шелковую кофточку с декольте. Главное, чтоб декольте было поглубже.

С такими мыслями я постепенно успокаиваюсь — по мне, так лучший способ справиться со стрессом — это начать что-то делать, а раз сделать я сейчас не могу, то хотя бы порассуждаю, — и всё-таки засыпаю самым бессовестным образом. Причем настолько крепко, что просыпаюсь в одиночестве, даже не почувствовав, как он встал и ушел. _Тоже мне, присмотрела_ , ругаю я себя в мыслях, подправляя завивку и косметику на лице парой заклинаний, и выхожу из спальни. Наверняка цокаю каблуками, словно породистая лошадь — сейчас-то они не сильно в почете, а вот в прошлом лошадей не разводил только ленивый, не стесняясь продавать их и магглам, — но на кухне мэнора спорят так громко, что я слышу голоса еще на лестнице.

— Дружок, ты палку-то не перегибай, — мистер Мальсибер, как всегда, узнается даже не по голосу, а по тону. Не удивлюсь, если он и с Темным Лордом разговаривает, как с маленьким ребенком. Издержки профессии. — Она же не вещь, чтобы...

— Да, Мальсибер, — почти рычит Антон. — Она не вещь. Она женщина. И она моя. А этот ублюдок клеймит ее...

— Не спросив у тебя разрешения, — фыркает третий голос. Нотт. — Ты смотри, как бы он не прознал, что ты его ублюдком за глаза называешь. А то сразу не до женщин станет.

— Да я и в лицо могу!

— Не надо! — восклицает Мальсибер. — С такой кровопотерей ты рискуешь попросту не пережить еще одну стычку. Тем более, с самим Лордом. И чего ты взбеленился, спрашивается? «Она женщина, она моя», — передразнивает он Антона, пока я осторожно спускаюсь по лестнице, проклиная свои шпильки. — Твоя она будет, когда ты на ней женишься...

— Еще чего!

— А пока что за нее отвечает отец, — договаривает Мальсибер и, кажется, только после этого замечает, что его пытались перебить. Выдерживает паузу и говорит почти недовольным голосом. — Да, дружок, ни стыда у тебя, ни совести. Я твоего отца еще в войну с Гриндевальдом знал, пересекались в сорок пятом. Так он твою мать чуть ли не на руках носил, а ты с Джанет...

— Я ее тоже на руках носил, если тебя так волнует этот момент! Только вы, господа, прежде чем в рыцарей играть, мозгами пошевелите. Она же ваша, чистокровная, завидная невеста, да еще и красивая... как ангел, — эти два слова он произносит едва ли не шепотом, но затем вновь повышает голос. — А вы кого ей в мужья подсунуть хотите? Террориста, которому треть Европы с удовольствием шею бы свернула, если бы силенок хватило? Это сейчас у нее один ветер в голове, а потом что? Поумнеет, сбежать захочет, а бежать-то от меня будет уже некуда.

— Нет, ты посмотри, Макс, — вновь фыркает Нотт. — Это он, оказывается, благородного из себя строит. А еще нас в рыцарстве обвиняет. Ты мне скажи, рыцарь, ты когда в постель ее тащил, ты чем думал? Я не знаю, что там у русских, а у нас так не принято. Завидная невеста, как же! Теперь половина чистокровных не возьмет ее из-за Метки, а вторая половина побрезгует брать после тебя.

Побрезгует, значит? Не волнуйтесь, мистер Нотт, я вами бы тоже побрезговала.

— Значит, идиоты, раз брезгуют, — бросает Антон, а Мальсибер молчит. И с кем из них он солидарен? — Я вот тоже не знаю, что там у британцев, а у нас брак — это не шутки. У меня один раз предок влез, куда не следовало, так мы до сих пор расхлебываем. С шаманами ему, блядь, породниться захотелось, декабрист хренов.

— И что, — интересуется Мальсибер, мгновенно позабыв, что собирался распекать нас обоих за внебрачные половые связи. — Совсем ничего сделать нельзя?

— А ты что предлагаешь? Лишний дар отсечь? Это ж не рука.

— И ты думаешь, девочка не сможет...?

— Да нет, Мальсибер. Она как раз таки сможет. Это папаша у нее убежден, что она абсолютно ни на что не годится, а я-то ее магический потенциал сразу почуял. Как и она — мой, только сама, наверное, не поняла, чего она так меня таращится. Только ты сам подумай, на кой черт ей такие проблемы? Любовник с не пойми какими талантами — это одно. А если собственного ребенка начнет в астрал тащить? Да она меня проклянет за такой подарок. Что щуришься? Думаешь, не потащит? Ты мне покажи хоть одного человека, которого за всю жизнь не разу не тряхнуло. А как тряхнет, так оно и начнется. Меня в шесть лет потянуло, и я до сих пор, бывает, голос матери слышу. Знаю, что не она, а всё равно пару раз чуть не ушел. Нет уж, я так рисковать и надеяться, что пронесет, не буду. Да и дети мне не нужны. А значит, и жена тоже.

Да уж. Похоже, что у нас тут тяжелый случай мужского «Я свободен, словно птица в небесах». Как плохо было, так говорил «Не уходи», а как полегчало, так сразу «Никто мне не нужен, я одинокий волк». Ну я тебе покажу и волка, и льва, и всех остальных зверей.

Нет, его сарказм однозначно передается половым путем. Раньше со мной такого не было. И очень хочется забеременеть ему назло, но во-первых, я еще не настолько выжила из ума, чтобы не понимать, чем это может обернуться, а во-вторых, зелья он пьет практически без перерывов. Мне, видимо, не доверяет. Или не мне, а тем женщинам, с которыми спит в мое отсутствие. Не сомневаюсь, что они там в очередь выстраиваются.

Впрочем, на кухню я захожу с непроницаемым — во всяком случае, я на это надеюсь, — выражением лица. Антон поворачивается на табурете — по-прежнему встрепанный, в незастегнутой рубашке, — упирается рукой в колено и спрашивает:

— И давно ты там стоишь?

Мерлин, как?! Хотя... каблуки, наверное, не цокали, вот он и... Ну уж нет, я знаю, что он задумал! Сейчас выставит меня виноватой, что я, видите ли, подслушиваю разговоры грозных Пожирателей. Не в этот раз, мистер Долохов!

— Достаточно, чтобы услышать о себе много интересного, — цежу я, не повышая голоса. Кричать на мужчин, по сути, бесполезно, при таком раскладе они немедленно выставляют себя невинными агнцами, на которых срываются бешеные фурии. Обижают бедолаг ни за что, стервы неуравновешенные. — В жены я им, видите ли, не гожусь. Брезгуют господа чистокровные, какая незадача.

Антон поднимается с табурета — и уже по этому медленному, будто заторможенному движению мне следовало бы понять, что ему всё ещё плохо, — а Мальсибер принимается кудахтать, словно курица-наседка.

— Ну что ты, солнышко, не слушай дураков. Сболтнули они, не подумав, что один, что второй...

— Сболтнули? — повторяю я. Чудесно. Может, мне еще нужно порадоваться, что они _сболтнули_ это наедине, а не ославили меня на всю магическую Британию на каком-нибудь банкете? — В таком случае, мистер Мальсибер, я поражена тому, что чистокровных мужчин нынче никто не учит следить за языком. Брезгуют они, значит? Они себя видели вообще? Тоже мне завидные женихи! Террорист, который только и умеет, что взрывать школьников и грязнокровок, и великовозрастный девственник, сговорившийся с первокурсницей, потому что ни одна нормальная женщина на него смотреть не захотела!

В этот момент Антон делает шаг вперед и решительно сгребает меня в охапку. Мальсибер, кажется, с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не расхохотаться, у Нотта вытянулось лицо — еще бы, с такой смазливой физиономией и раскосыми глазами он не иначе, как половину Британии к себе в постель уложил, — а меня душит такая злость, что я начинаю реветь, как пятилетняя. Примерно так же, как я ревела у Антона на груди полтора года назад. Хотя сейчас повод повесомее.

Будь она проклята, эта Черная Метка, и Лорд вместе с ней!

— Ну что, довольны, ироды? — ворчит Мальсибер, пока я вою, задыхаясь от слез, шумно хлюпаю носом и комкаю в пальцах темную мягкую ткань незастегнутой рубашки. — Довели девочку? Она вчера чуть ли не под Аваду лезла, а ей за это даже спасибо не сказали. Брезгуют они, видите ли! А ты чего молчишь, умник?! — почти рявкает он с непривычным раздражением в голосе. Кто бы мог подумать, что Мальсибер умеет злиться.

— Думаю, — сухо отвечает Нотт, потому что Антон бормочет мне на ухо что-то успокаивающее и Мальсибер явно обращался не к нему. Меня, впрочем, этот шепот совершенно не успокаивает, и я даже не слушаю, что именно он говорит. — Кого в секунданты брать. После того, что я тут наговорил, смогу отмыться только на дуэли. Хотя проигрывать Тристану — то еще удовольствие, я бы его с закрытыми глазами сделал.

— Еще чего, — хрипит Антон, поглаживая меня по волосам, пока я пытаюсь отдышаться, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо. — Со мной драться будешь, брезгливый, а не с Тристаном. И немедленно. Младшего Лестренджа бери, он тоже дурак не хуже тебя, но все же потолковее старшего будет.

Да он с ума сошел! Какая дуэль?! Как это «немедленно»?!

Меня, впрочем, никто не слушает. Усаживают на табурет — надо же, какие мы стали заботливые, — впихивают в руку флакончик с зельем — пахнет мятой, мелиссой и еще какими-то травками — и спорят о том, насколько это глупая затея. Мальсибер прямо заявляет, что в этот раз он никого латать не будет, поэтому если господам угодно поубивать друг друга и спустить коту под хвост все мальсиберовы вчерашние усилия, то пусть на помощь не рассчитывают. «Господа» шипят в ответ, что они не пятилетние дети, и вызывают Рабастана и Майлза Эйвери. Рабастану я особенно не рада, он по-прежнему самым бессовестным образом коротает ночи в постели моей матери и об этом не знает только... Да все об этом знают, кого я обманываю?

Впрочем, похождения Рабастана — это последнее, что меня волнует, когда Антон вываливается — даже не выходит, а именно что вываливается, потому что его начинает шатать, как пьяного — на заметенный снегом двор, даже не застегнув рубашку. Я всё еще пытаюсь до него достучаться, Мальсибер только отмахивается — мол, пусть дерется, раз такой дурак, — а народу пред мэнором мгновенно становится втрое больше, чем было.

— А что происходит? — интересуется Беллатрикс, отряхивая налипший к подолу темно-фиолетовой мантии мокрый снег.

— Нотт ляпнул, не подумав, — с радостью просвещает ее жених — говорят, они наконец поженятся к осени, — и все вокруг смотрят на зареванную меня. Плевать, пусть таращатся, сколько вздумается.

— Антон, пожалуйста, — прошу я, в мыслях проклиная его манеру выворачивать всё таким образом, что виноватой немедленно становлюсь я, а не он. Антон только отмахивается, а Мальсибер крепко держит меня за запястье. Мальсибер прекрасно понимает, что на такой дуэли шальное заклятие на мне живого места не оставит, но сейчас я совершенно ему не благодарна.

— Господа, бой до первой крови, — объявляет Эйвери, пока Нотт сбрасывает щегольскую мантию и оба дуэлянта — будь они неладны! — закатывают рукава до самых локтей. Алекто того гляди начнет облизываться. Салазар вас всех побери, вы что не слышали?! До первой крови! Да какая кровь, когда он на ногах еле стоит?!

Здесь я, конечно, утрирую, поскольку стоит Антон достаточно твердо. И делает незнакомую мне, но известную, судя по свисту обоих Лестренджей, остальным Пожирателям дурмстранговскую боевую стойку. А вот как только он начинает двигаться, даже я понимаю, что он держится на одной только силе воли. Наверное, поэтому и атакует первым, бьет так, что снег под ногами у Нотта даже не тает, а попросту закипает, мгновенно испаряясь. Мерлин, как же это страшно.

И как мне это понимать? Он хочет, чтобы Нотт действительно проиграл, а не просто поддался противнику, потому что должен? Какая трогательная забота — устраивать дуэль в защиту моей чести, когда меня саму трясет от ужаса, что он в любой момент может просто потерять сознание от перенапряжения. Этот сумасшедший вообще слышал о магической коме? Или ему важнее покрасоваться перед всяким сбродом вроде Кэрроу?

Будь я в состоянии трезво оценивать происходящее, сказала бы, что Нотт — неплохой дуэлянт — хотя в настоящем бою толку от него, конечно, будет немного, — но мне плевать на эту дуэль и на ее исход. Потому что едва на снег брызжут яркие красные капли крови, как Антон просто падает на колени и содрогается в приступе надрывного кашля, упираясь рукой в землю.

— Дурак, — плачу я, хватая его за плечи. Он дышит со свистом, почти задыхается и весь горит. Мальсибер закатывает глаза и оставляет на снегу по три следа: два от ботинок и третий от трости.

— Давайте-ка его обратно в постель, ребятки. Запер бы мерзавца в отдельной палате в Мунго, да придется объяснять, откуда он вообще такой на мою голову свалился. Джанет, солнышко, если начнет приставать — не вздумай соглашаться! Иначе нам точно придется его хоронить.

Я молчу. Но послушно ложусь рядом, когда Антон добирается до кровати и вновь тянет меня за руку. Зарывается пальцами в мои волосы и бормочет, почти касаясь их губами:

— Ты красивая.

А ты, оказывается, такой дурак. Но когда ты рядом, я не думаю даже о Черной Метке, которой меня наградил Лорд Волдеморт. В конце концов, к этому всё и шло.

И теперь мне даже любопытно, к каким проблемам приведет идея отца женить Трента. Семья этой Агаты Темного Лорда не поддерживает, это я точно знаю. А у нас в мэноре живут уже двое Пожирателей.


	20. Глава восемнадцатая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Повествование от третьего лица.

Свадебное платье не понравилось ей с первого взгляда. Слишком пышное — с огромными воланами на плечах и юбкой со старомодными фижмами, — слишком блестящее — белая ткань так и переливалась на свету, словно кто-то старательно покрыл каждый ее дюйм алмазной крошкой, — слишком... _длинное_ , в конце концов. К такому платью потребуется каблук высотой в четыре дюйма, не меньше, иначе она будет постоянно наступать на подол.

Только вот ходить на каблуках Агата не умела совершенно. Какое уж тут дефилирование на этих сумасшедших ходулях — после которых нестерпимо ноют пятки и сдавленные тесными носами туфель пальцы, — когда за весь день удается присесть от силы на десять минут. Не такого она ждала после сдачи ЖАБА и долгожданного зачисления в штат сотрудников Департамента Международного Магического Сотрудничества. Зачислить-то зачислили, но... Протекция этого слизеринского моржа доставалась только избранным, а не скромным, полностью погруженным в учебу когтевранкам, которых всего пару раз зазывали на собрание Клуба Слизней со словами «Я вижу в вас недюжинный потенциал, мисс Абботт». Приятная похвала, чего уж греха таить, да только все «тепленькие местечки» в Министерстве Слизнорт раздал более перспективным студентам. В большинстве своем, лощеным смазливым слизеринцам. И слизеринкам. Девчонку, единственными талантами которой были статус чистокровной и фотографическая память, старый морж счел годной лишь для работы секретаршей. И даже в этой сфере она ухитрялась проигрывать по всем параметрам. У ее будущей родственницы в голове была одна большая дыра, в которой задерживались только знания о косметических заклинаниях, но даже этой кукле платили больше.

Сказать по правде, идею о помолвке с кем бы то ни было Агата невзлюбила так же сильно, как и свадебное платье, которое разглядывала теперь. Мать зудела без продыху о том, как им повезло и что «Тристан Ричардсон — это невероятно удачная партия, моя дорогая, мы с отцом и не надеялись получить такое предложение», а Агата тщетно пыталась припомнить, о ком конкретно идет речь. Ричардсонов в Британии было как собак нерезаных, и отношение к ним было соответствующее. Холеные чистоплюи с самыми разнообразными чертами лица и цветом волос, но неизменно зеленоглазые до такой степени, словно поймали этими глазами луч Авады, предпочитали общество таких же чистоплюев в лице Малфоев, Ноттов и прочих. Хотя в число «Священных Двадцати Восьми» чистокровных семей не входили. Некоторые волшебники — и такие находились даже в рядах многочисленного семейства Абботов — полагали, что к справочнику за авторством Кантанкеруса Нотта следует относиться так же, как обыкновенной желтой прессе, но родители Агаты всегда гордились тем, что их семья удостоилась чести встать рядом с такими именитыми родами, как всё те же Малфои или Лонгботтомы. Только вот денег в семье от этого не прибавлялось. Выходить же замуж только ради того, чтобы «кататься, как сыр в масле» за счет какого-то богатея, казалось мерзким. Конечно, так делало большинство чистокровных, но фамилия «Ричардсон» вызывала недюжинные опасения. Как до первой встречи с будущей родней, так и после нее.

Увидев жениха, Агата поняла, что пропала. И что это невзаимно. Поскольку жених оказался именно таким, каким и ожидалось. Надменным чистоплюем с лицом древнегреческой статуи. И телом, надо полагать, тоже, насколько позволяла судить белоснежная рубашка с золотыми запонками. Только вот это тело, судя по подаренному Агате равнодушному взгляду ярко-зеленых глаз, не имело ни малейшего желания лежать в одной постели с кем-то вроде нее. А ей хотелось самым неуместным образом процитировать строки из маггловской поэмы, которые вообще-то были совсем не о любви.

_«Я для него Твое покину лоно,_   
_Я откажусь от славы добровольно,_   
_Которую с Тобою разделяю,_   
_И за него я с радостью умру.»_

Да только какой был смысл в этих цитатах, если их никто бы не понял и уж тем более не оценил бы? Отец жениха — человек, которого хотелось назвать по меньшей мере «лорд Ричардсон», а уж никак не «мистер» — смотрел на нее, как на новый подсвечник, его жена — дама из Блэков с ожидаемо претенциозным именем Энцелада — была всерьез увлечена обществом одного из Лестренджей, сам жених копировал отцовский взгляд, а его сестра... Эту сестру Агата просто возненавидела, едва услышав, что та работает не где-нибудь, а в Департаменте Магического Правопорядка. Очередная протеже слизеринского моржа, не забывавшая посылать ему коробочку засахаренных ананасов и называвшая начальника Отдела по Борьбе с Контрабандой «душкой Селвином», словно он был ее однокурсником, а не мужчиной втрое старше. Пока Агата тратила уже четвертый год, чтобы добиться работы посущественнее, чем живая напоминалка о деловых встречах и заседаниях Визенгамота, эта холеная кукла сидела круглыми днями на стульчике, пила чай и хихикала над сальными шуточками своего начальства. Вот из-за таких, как она, другим женщинам и не доверяли ничего существенного. Да и сама Агата еще не забыла историю о том, как весьма перспективная студентка Гриффиндора Молли Пруэтт неожиданно для всех знакомых осела домохозяйкой в натуральной халупе с еще более неприглядным названием «Нора», и совершенно не желала повторять ее судьбу. Даже если вместо халупы предлагали целый мэнор.

— Я бы хотела сохранить свое место в Департаменте Международного Сотрудничества, сэр, — сказала Агата, когда речь зашла о планах молодых на первые несколько лет совместной жизни. Глава семейства ожидаемо прищурил жгучие зеленые глаза — оценивал невесту и ее мнение, — а сидящая рядом с женихом кукла в коротком черном платье растянула капризно изломанные губы в улыбке.

— Должно быть, у вас очень интересная работа, дорогая. Я бы с радостью выбросила все эти бумажки куда подальше, подвернись мне такая возможность.

— У меня на примете хватает чистокровных мужчин, которые не отказались бы от красивой и умной жены, — ответил дочери мистер Ричардсон, но от его тона у Агаты побежали мурашки по спине. — Хотя ты, надо полагать, по-прежнему предпочитаешь общество своего друга.

— Не нужно вводить мою будущую сестру в заблуждение, папа. Ведь мы уже почти семья, — улыбнулась кукла еще шире. — Антон — мой любовник, а не друг. Но ты можешь обсудить это с ним, если тебя что-то не устраивает.

В семье явно назревал какой-то конфликт — а как иначе можно было расценить подобное заявление? — но заострять на нем внимание Агата не стала. В конце концов, для такой куклы это было ожидаемо.

Хотя, если говорить откровенно, Агата не назвала бы ее лицо действительно кукольным. Слишком острый кончик прямого носа — такого же классического профиля, что и у ее брата, — слишком четкая линия губ, скорее полных, чем тонких, но не вызывающе пухлых, как у ее матери и многочисленных кузин из Блэков. Светлые брови вразлет, безупречный овал лица с высокими скулами и маленьким подбородком. Кукольной плавности и припухлости в ее чертах не было. Даже волосы будто пребывали в легком беспорядке, а не лежали локон к локону, как у порядочной фарфоровой игрушки. Порода, будь она неладна. Где уж с такой тягаться? Одно радовало: вкус у этой породы оказался на удивление... специфический. У упомянутого ею любовника лицо тоже было породистое, но настолько хищное и с угловатыми чертами, что у Агаты язык не поворачивался назвать его красавцем. Да и в каждом его движении чувствовалась нешуточная угроза. Знакомство, по счастью, было мимолетным, но ей хватило и того, как этот любовник однажды появился на пороге мэнора и отвесил Энцеладе Ричардсон подобие короткого поклона, тряхнув кольцами каштановых волос.

— Мадам, — поздоровался мужчина — назвать его парнем язык тоже не поворачивался — негромким резковатым баритоном под стать его хищному лицу. — Честь имею.

Миссис Ричардсон явственно буркнула себе под нос «Оно и видно», но развить мысль не успела. На лестнице появилась ее кукла-дочь и со смехом и поцелуями утащила гостя куда-то наверх, самым рассеянным образом обронив по пути шелковый шейный платочек. О вкусах, конечно, не спорят, но надо полагать, любовник был весьма богат. Поскольку Агату от него мороз пробирал. Да и саму Энцеладу Ричардсон тоже, судя по тому, каким настороженным взглядом она проводила нежданного визитера. Идея породниться с этой семейкой нравилась Агате всё меньше и меньше. Тем более, что таланта к Зельеварению у нее в общем-то и не было — одно только усердие, — да и Амортенция по праву считалась одним из сложнейших в приготовлении зелий. А все другие способы найти общий язык с женихом неизменно давали осечку.

Агата посмотрела на уныло висящее на манекене свадебное платье еще раз и вздохнула. В этом подарке из восемнадцатого века ей точно никого не покорить.

***

В мэноре Нотта было на удивление тихо. Беллатрикс пропадала в дуэльном зале вместе с женихом и его братом — все доносящиеся оттуда звуки гасили мощные чары, наложенные на стены еще во время строительства мэнора, — сам Нотт умчался в Гринготтс ругаться с гоблинам, прихватив с собой Мальсибера в качестве ходячего успокоительного, а Кэрроу ошивались в каком-то притоне в Лютном переулке. Последнее время толкового применения им не находилось, но Амикуса это точно не расстраивало. А в мэнора стояла тишина заброшенного дома, и только в западном крыле ее изредка нарушали доносящиеся из лаборатории голоса.

— Осторожнее. По капле с интервалом в три секунды... Это две секунды, а не три! Считай про себя, когда капаешь!

— Я стараюсь! — ожидаемо обиделась сестра и, судя по звуку, притопнула ногой. — Если это так опасно, то почему нельзя просто выставить щит или...?

— Ха! Щит она выставить захотела! Знаешь, сколько таких умельцев было? Понадеются на щиты и льют наобум. А потом без рук остаются при взрыве. В лучшем случае! Поэтому считай, а не болтай!

— Не ори на меня, — шипела сестра, но голос у нее дрожал от едва сдерживаемого смеха.

— Ты еще ни разу не слышала, как я ору. А если однажды доведется, то сразу поймешь: с тобой я вообще шепотом разговариваю.

Дверь в лабораторию открылась со скрипом плохо смазанных петель — Нотт бывал здесь в лучшем случае раз в полгода и постоянно забывал отдать домовым эльфам приказ, — и темно-синих глазах отчетливо полыхнуло раздражение.

— Чего тебе, недоразумение Господне?

— Я хотел поговорить с сестрой.

Та ожидаемо наморщила нос, едва подняв взгляд от бронзового котла на гнутых ножках, водруженного на высокий длинный стол.

— Ты что, пьян?

Ему захотелось поморщиться в ответ. Подумаешь, пара бокалов виски. Какой от этого вред? Сестрица, впрочем, была той еще ханжой. Но как-то избирательно. Долохов мог пить спиртное галлонами, крыть отборным матом — как русским, так и английским — всех, кто подворачивался ему под горячую руку, и откровенно лапать эту дурочку за все приглянувшиеся места, но она только хихикала и изредка грозила ему пальцем. А попробовал бы сделать нечто подобное тот же Лестрендж, и еще неизвестно, кто оторвал бы ему голову быстрее: Долохов или сама Джанет.

— На пару слов.

— Я зелье варю, не видишь? — заупрямилась сестра, чуть нахмурив брови. Но смотрела отнюдь не в котел. Как собачонка, честное слово.

— Иди, а то не отстанет, — отмахнулся Долохов и бросил в котел щепотку каких-то ингредиентов, порубленных настолько мелко, что опознать их уже не представлялось возможным.

— Ладно, — пожала плечами сестра и прошла к двери, стуча каблуками по деревянному полу. Прикрыла за собой двери и спросила: — Чего тебе?

Слова вырвались против воли. Как известно, пьяные с языком дружат крайне редко.

— Что ты прыгаешь вокруг него на задних лапках?

Малахитово-зеленые глаза зло полыхнули в ответ, но на лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. Никак выросла и прекратила реветь по любому мало-мальски значительному поводу.

— За собой последи. Я же ничего не говори, когда ты начинаешь заглядывать в рот своему обожаемому милорду. И если это всё, то ты мог вообще не приходить. Только зря время потерял.

Это было далеко не всё, но вздумай он озвучить вопрос, не дававший ему покоя последний пару месяцев — _Мерлина ради, почему ты, а не я?_ — и разговор бы точно на этом закончился. В лучшем случае она бы просто ответила, что занимается делом в отличие от непутевого братца. В худшем пришлось бы выяснять отношения с Долоховым. Ему почему-то очень нравилось опекать эту дуру.

— Прости.

— Неужели? — хмыкнула сестра, крутя на пальце тонкое золотое колечко с прозрачным розовым камушком. Кольцо появилось через несколько дней после того, как милорд наградил ее Меткой, и с тех пор Джанет носила его, не снимая. Как и тонкий браслет на левом запястье. Очередной подарочек от ухажера? Видать, побрякушки были особенно ценными, раз она не расставалась с ними уже который месяц.

— И за... Косой переулок тоже.

Светлые брови взлетели в непритворном удивлении. Сестра сложила руки на груди, начав теребить пальцами край розового платка, повязанного на шею вместо галстука — не иначе, как очередное веяние моды, и не факт, что не маггловской, — и уточнила светским тоном:

— Ты серьезно? Уже больше года прошло, с чего ты вдруг вздумал извиняться?

Мысли в голове путались, упорно не желая складываться в слова.

— Я... не знал, как...

Вернее сказать, нещадно струсил. Пытался спорить с отцом, но тот запретил покидать мэнор и пытаться отыскать ее в Косом переулке. А потом... ей уже не нужен был защитник в лице непутевого брата. Такой защитник, пожалуй, никому не был нужен, но она... Если подумать, Джанет всё же не была полной дурой. Из всех Пожирателей она выбрала не богатея Нотта и не куда более подходящего ей по возрасту и положению Рабастана, а хладнокровного убийцу, пользовавшегося уважением даже Милорда. Чтобы быть уверенной, что в следующий раз ей не придется самостоятельно спасаться из эпицентра магического взрыва. Она и в тот раз спасалась не сама — сама она смогла бы только умереть, причем глупо и совсем не героически, — но и повторения уж точно не хотела.

— Не знал, как? — повторила сестра, и в голосе у нее отчетливо прозвучали холодные нотки. Какие-то... даже не чужие, а чужеродные нотки, с которыми она никогда прежде не говорила. Джанет при всей ее обидчивости и плаксивости никогда не умела злиться по-настоящему. — Очень просто, Трент. Языком. Открываешь рот и говоришь: «Не ходи сегодня в Косой переулок, там будет взрыв».

— Отец... бы меня убил.

Не те слова. Совсем не те, и оттого она нахмурилась еще сильнее.

— А так он чуть не убил меня. Понимаю. Ты же у нас наследник. Тебя жалко.

— Да он бы... Ты не понимаешь, — голос не подчинялся, срываясь на совершенно неподходящие старшему брату причитания. — Он бы просто вышвырнул меня из дому, и куда б я тогда...

— Работать, Трент! — вдруг рявкнула сестра, заставив его отступить на шаг назад от неожиданности, и ноздри у нее раздулись от гнева. — Вставать по утрам, тащиться в Министерство, а потом обратно! Жить на съемной квартире, пока не накопишь на собственное жилье! Половина Британии так делает, веришь, нет?! Или тебе сразу нужна должность Министра Магии и крыло мэнора в твое полное распоряжение, а на меньшее ты даже под страхом смертной казни не согласишься?!

— Но я...

— Мерлин, — вздохнула Джанет, вскинув руку и прижимая пальцы к вискам. — Как же меня от тебя тошнит. Это всё, или ты хочешь пожаловаться еще на что-то? Невеста недостаточно красивая? Или какие еще у тебя там трудности?

— Прости, — глухо повторил Тристан и протянул руку. Судя по ответному взгляду, сестра хотела ударить по этой руке Режущим.

— Иди домой, Трент. В _свой_ мэнор, над которым ты так трясешься. Пей там коллекционное вино и спускай сотни галеонов на очередных шлюх. А меня оставь в покое.

— Пожалуйста, Джанет, — голос задрожал еще сильнее, но выражение ее глаз не изменилось.

— Чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я сказала, что прощаю тебя? Хорошо, я прощаю, можешь идти.

— Но...

— Разговор окончен! — отрезала сестра и распахнула дверь в лабораторию. — Проваливай, или клянусь Модредом, я опробую на тебе пару оглушающих.

И, шагнув внутрь, уткнулась лицом в темную рубашку, позволяя обнять себя за плечи и провести рукой по завитым волосам. Тристану захотелось спросить, что у нее, черт возьми, в голове, если его извинения она слушать не желает, но льнет за милую душу к тому, кто этот проклятый взрыв и устроил. Всё же по большей части Джанет была непроходимой дурой.

И за что, спрашивается, ее наградили Меткой?


End file.
